Black and Scarlet Oblivion
by Auralia Sparks
Summary: Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, and Vampire Knight. The three worlds collide for a twisted tale of epic proportions. Inuyasha/Zero, Kaname/Zero, Axel/Demyx. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Dislclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic. **

**Warnings: This fanfic contains yaoi (male/male) relationships, violence, and lemon content in later chapters. Not for homophobes!**

Alright, so this is my first fanfic EVER! I'm sooooo excited. Well, here goes nothing! ENJOY! please enjoy, if you don't i think i might cry.

Black and Scarlet Oblivion

**Summary:** Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, and Vampire Knight. The three worlds collide for a twisted tale of epic proportions. What do you do when everything you thought you knew about your life and the world you live in suddenly changes, and you find out you know nothing at all? What do you do when you lose the love you just found? When the greatest evil Cross Academy had ever encountered threatens the peaceful existence they have tried to so hard to achieve, the worlds must unite to fight a common enemy.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

(1)_What the hell does he think he's doing? This could ruin all my plans!_

_(2)Closer…closer, just a little bit closer and your mine._

_(3)Damn it! This is exactly what I get for working with amateurs! _

_(4)Who said this was a good idea again? I'm starting to think this would have been a great day to stay in bed. _**(Snap**_**)**__...What was that?...Oh SHIT!_

* * *

><p><strong>(30 seconds earlier)<strong>

_(1)Well, no use sitting here anymore, I'd better do it while he's distracted._

_(2) Dang it! Why are twigs soooo freaking loud?... and why am I always the one to step on them?...He's looking! Please don't see me, please don't see me!_

_(3)Good, he's distracted by something. This is my chance._

_(2)If I don't do it now, I'll never get another chance, it has to be now!_

(1)(2)(3) _ATTACK!_

**CRASH! ENDLESS STREAM OF CUSS WORDS! FINISHING POSSTION: DOG PILE!**

(4) "Ok…now I really want to know who thought this was a good idea."

(2) "That would be the headmaster Zero."

(3) "Hemik hit ur aff off iy edd!"

(2) "What did Axel say?"

"I'm pretty sure he said 'Demyx get your ass off my head.'" Zero said with a wry smile.

"Oh!" Demyx moves as far to the left as he can, till he's practically kissing Zero; who instinctively leaned back as far as was possible to preserve the little cushion of air that had been between them until just recently.

"Sorry Axel." Axel gulps air into his lungs like he hasn't breathed in years; then turns his icy glare on the innocent looking blonde.

(1) "Hey! In case you haven't noticed, I'm still on the bottom!...and one of your guy's feet is digging into my crotch! It would be most appreciated if you would…oh I don't know… FUCKING REMOVE IT!"

"How are we supposed to remove one of our feet from your crotch if we don't know who's foot is in your crotch Inuyasha?" Demyx asked.

"We could just wiggle around, and see who gets the best reaction." Axel smirked.

"I can't even feel my feet much less wiggle them" complained Zero.

"That's it! Everybody off!" Inuyasha started to push himself off the ground with inhuman strength. Everyone fell off, laughing or cussing as they rolled away from the infuriated bottom boy. **(A.N- yes, pun intended. ^_^)**

"Oh come on guys; all in all I'd say that was a pretty exciting training session." Demyx chirped perkily!

"If by 'exciting' you mean painful, then I agree." Zero rubbed his sore backside.

"That wasn't a training session; that was clown parade. If that had been the real deal, we would all be dead right now." Inuyasha scolded

"Oh lighten up Inuyasha. It's the first time we've trained in months. You can't expect us to be perfect right away." Zero tried to reason, without further igniting his temper. The man could be explosive when mad.

"I hate clowns! I mean really, what is there to be so bloody happy about all the time anyway?" Axel pondered. Everyone turned to give Axel a confused look.

"What? I'm not allowed to give my two cents? Fine, I see what kind of friends you all are." Axel humphed, and started walking back up the well worn path that led back to Cross Academy.

"In any case we'd better be getting back before Yagari comes after us. Zero's shift starts soon anyways." Demyx reasoned.

"Don't remind me. Just another fifteen minutes of keeping deprived girls from bloodsuckers." Zero scoffed at the thought.

"You just take care of the day students, leave the parasites to us." Inuyasha strolled past him, giving him a teasing wink. Zero felt his cheeks warm, and he had to look away from bastard's intense gaze.

"Come on guys, your burning daylight!" Demyx shouted from several feet in front of them, already starting the walk back. Inuyasha rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

"What daylight? The sun set almost an hour ago." Demyx thought on that a little longer than he should have needed to, before finally snapping his fingers with a satisfied smirk.

"Well then your burning nightlight." Demyx irrupted into a fit of giggles at his incredibly lame joke.

"I'll be burnin' something if you don't shut up." The three of them continued to climb the slight slope of the path that was made through the forest to their favorite training grounds. Demyx and Inuyasha arguing all the way back.

Zero smirked affectionately at his friends' playful banter. So much had happened since he had first come to this academy. In all reality this place was his home, not just a school. His parents had been killed by a monster named Shizuka Hio; a bloodsucker that was only interested in tormenting him right up until her final breath. Oh, how he would have loved to be the one to put her into her grave. But alas, the person who had that privilege was the very same "man" he now owed a life debt to: A pureblood, just like Shizuka, that he had no intention of remembering at that very moment.

When he had turned seventeen, the Vampire Hunting Association had recruited him along with four other boys who were about his age or a year older, to train to become a vampire hunter; one being his own twin brother Ichiru. Before the other three had arrived though, he had taken it upon himself to do some back-ground research on the new junior hunters.

_Axel: 6', 155lbs. Red hair, Green eyes. Current Residence: Twilight Town._

_Demyx: 5'7'', 148lbs. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Current Residence: Hollow Bastion._

_Inuyasha: 6'2'', 157lbs. Black hair, brown eyes. Current Residence: Goshinboku Forest. _

Nothing too terribly suspicious right? Wrong! They turned out to be the most annoying, pushy, obnoxious, imbecilic, pain in the ass morons the academy has ever known….What more could he ask for from his new best friends? Nothing right? That was about six months ago. The five young men are all training hard with vampire hunter extraordinaire, Toga Yagari, and were well on their way to becoming fully recognized vampire hunters; on top of full time guardians for Cross Academy.

"Zero if you don't pick up the pace, you're going to have Yuki to answer to." Inuyasha called back, pulling the hunter from his reminiscing. Zero nodded in agreement. He suddenly thought of something. He discreetly sniffed his arm pits, and was immediately overcome by a powerful odor.

"I need to make a quick stop at the sun dorm first. I need to grab my uniform and take a quick shower." Inuyasha slowed to compensate for Zero's sluggish pace.

"Alright, but you better hurry. If I had the choice between either the Night Class, or the wrath of Yuki, I'd pick the bloodsuckers every time", he joked.

Zero stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his slim hips. He stepped over to the mirror, and wiped his hand across it, removing the mist that had built up during his shower. Soft violet eyes started back at him. His damp silver hair clung around his strong, defined features. He glanced at the clock, and knew he only had about five minutes before he needed to be at the bridge to help with the crossover.

_Damn. I'm gonna be late…again. _He figured that Yuki was probably already out there, waiting impatiently for her knight in shining armor to cross the drawbridge and sweep her off her feet. Knowing the knight, he would gladly sweep her off her feet…only to sink his fangs into her and claim his ultimate prize. Or at least that was how Zero saw it. He was sure anyone else would have thought it_ simply_ _adorable_ the way Kaname Kuran fawned over Yuki Cross.

Kaname was a pureblood vampire. Purebloods were the most elite and powerful among the entire vampire population. A purebloods lineage was "untainted" by human blood. The elites never mixed their DNA with the lower classman, and certainly never a human. Purebloods had powers that aristocrats only dream of having. It is said that if you drink the blood of a pureblood, you inherit a portion of their power for yourself. Drinking from a pureblood was the highest honor in vampire society. The Kuran family was the upper class of the upper classman. His family was one of the oldest and most respected (feared) family's in pureblood society. Given that, he was treated as a god by all. Well, almost all. The Vampire Hunter's Association only cared about one thing. He was a pureblood. The only type of vampire that has the power to change a human into another vampire. As hunters the only title they ever give a pureblood is "DEAD". They are taught that where purebloods are concerned, nothing is more important that killing it. Unfortunately for Zero and his fellow hunters, the academy forbids them to hunt the vampires attending. The Headmaster figured it would kinda defeat the purpose of the school: To create a world where vampires and humans could live among each other peacefully.

_Right. Never in a million years will that happen. _He hurriedly dressed, putting on his black school uniform, and the badge that signified he was a part of the disciplinary committee. He slowly made his way to the bridge. When he got there the human girls from the Day Class were already forming lines and screaming for the Night Class. Yuki was trying to push them all back, without much luck. Zero went over to her and gave the offending girls his famous death glare which had them all falling back.

"Took you long enough!" Yuki glared at Zero. Who in turn shrugged off her comment.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"That isn't the point Zero. As a member of the disciplinary committee it's our duty to set an example." Zero rolled his eyes at the girl. Zero could see she was getting frustrated, her tiny hands rolled in to fists at her side. He was pretty sure if she were a teapot, she would have steam coming out her ears. The though made him smirk slightly. But that thought left quickly, for just then, the steel gates separating the Moon Dorms from the academy shuddered, and slowly started to creak open. The girls behind him gave excited little squeaks in anticipation.

"Good evening ladies! How nice it is to see all your shining faces." An overly cheerful voice cried out at the head of the group of Night Class students. Hanabusa Aido was enjoying the spotlight as much as usual. Behind him was Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, Rema, Ruka, and finally the lord of the grounds himself Kaname Kuran. As the pureblood passed Yuki, he gave her a warm smile and greeted her pleasantly, and of course Yuki blushed and stuttered till he thought her tongue was going to fall out. How was it that Kaname managed to make usually cool and collected people look like utter fools in front of him? Zero shook his head and rolled his eyes, then narrowed his violet orbs into a glare as Kaname passed by him, giving him an equally impressive glare in return.

At that moment Toga Yagari, Zero's hunting instructor and the Night Class's current ethics teacher, came jogging down towards him.

"Zero, the association sent me a notice. You, Inuyasha, Axel, and Demyx have your first assignment. The others are waiting in the supply room, best get a move on." Zero was frozen for just a second, trying to comprehend what Yagari had just said.

_Our fist mission? You can't be serious! Are we really ready._

Zero nodded, and began running towards the hunter's weapon supply room.

_Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. _

* * *

><p>Ok, there's the prologue! PLEASE REVIEW! feel free to give constructive criticism, cuz i deffinitly could use some advise. Thanks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Okie Dokie! Chapter 1 is here. I just wanted to point some things out. Yes, I am aware that Inuyasha is in his human form. I wrote it like that on purpose. Don't panic, there is a reason for it. It will all be explained in later chapters. So i guess that means if you want to find out, you have to keep reading. ^_^.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The stone is cold beneath my palms. My breath is coming hard and fast. I'm stretched as far as my body will physically allow. I brace myself, clutching the stone underneath me. Sparkling droplets of sweat are beginning to fall from my forehead, combining with the rain falling from the night sky; my wet hair dangles in my eyes, and clings to my face. I let out a small almost silent groan. If he doesn't move soon, I won't be able to hold on any longer.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Demyx! How much longer are you gonna make me hold this rope here?" Zero hissed. He was on his hands and knees, stretching over a rather large crevice that divided the older wing of the mansion from the newly remodeled wing. His knees were on the very edge of the older wing, while his left palm was gripping the stone ledge of the newer wing. His right hand was preoccupied with holding onto the end of a thick rope that hung between the two wings. Demyx was at the other end of the rope, trying to find the best way to tie his end of the rope to the rough wall of the old wing. The whole purpose was to create a quick escape once the four had completed their mission. Unfortunately for Zero, this meant that he must hold his end of the rope as taut as he could without breaking it, or letting go…in the pouring rain. His clothing was completely drenched, and he was as miserable as miserable could be…and it wasn't even ten o'clock…This was going to be a long night. Demyx <em>couldn't think<em> of any other way to test the ropes length and strength…Bless him. The idea was that after they completed their mission, they would simply grab Zero's end of the rope, and "Tarzan" their way out of the mansion. Demyx was _almost_ positive that the rope would be long and strong enough to carry all of them safely in between the two wings, and across the leech infested mote that surrounded the "mansion". _Oh ya…loads of fun._ Zero knew he was being unreasonably surly, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't slept well the night before, and his current situation was not doing anything to brighten his cloudy mood.

The mansion was more like a medieval castle if you asked Zero. But it wasn't necessarily surprising considering who lived here.

"I've almost got it Zero, hold on for just another minute." Demyx called up from inside the dark crevice.

_You said that five minutes ago._ Zero wished he could see Demyx enough to glare at him. Instead he just silently ground his teeth together in frustration. His back was going to have a serious crick in it tonight.

_Could things get any worse? _Off in the distance lightning flashed across the sky, making it almost as bright as if it were daylight. For a brief instant he could see Demyx clinging to the side of the wall of the new wing, trying to force the rope in between two rocks in the wall. Thunder crashed around them, and the wind picked up sending freezing rain strait at Zero's face. He ducked his head down to protect his eyes.

_I just had to ask._

"Demyx hurry up, this storm is getting bad. We still have the rest of the mission to carry out."

"I know, I know! I'm trying. The rope won't stay!" Zero could barley make out Demyx's voice over the thunder and wind.

"I got it! Zero, secure the rope at that end. I'm coming up." Lightning flashed; Demyx had let go of the rope, and was starting to climb up the side of the wall. Zero pushed off the wall with his left palm, and sat back on his heels. He made a loop at the top of the rope and hooked it onto a metal spike that Demyx had staked into the stone before he had scaled down the crevice. After the rope was secured, Zero reached out his hand to offer Demyx his assistance. Demyx took it, and Zero hauled him up onto the old wing. Demyx's hair was a sopping wet mess, and he too was completely drenched.

"Why Zero, what a gentleman you are." Demyx teased. Zero's eyebrow twitched briefly.

"Come on. We got a job to do…Where are the others?" Zero and Demyx looked around the roof of the mansion, but didn't spot the other hunters anywhere. You'd think that they would have this whole "hunting vampires'" thing down by now; but no…of course not. Every mission they were assigned was one surprise after another. It had been a full year since they had received their first assignment. The association came to find that the four of them had great potential. They became the best group of hunters the hunters association had. They were skilled, precise and deadly. They never failed their assignment. The means they used to accomplish their victories were indeed unusual, but it got the job done. That was all they cared about.

"In any case, we can't stand around waiting for them. Come on Demyx." Zero and Demyx dropped down to a lower portion of the roof. There were skylights overlooking a fantastic ballroom where at the moment, and grand party was being held; guests where to be strictly upperclassman of course. Zero and Demyx stooped low, balancing on the balls of their feet, as they scanned the room for the party's host: the target of this night's assignment. Gavin Davenport: An elderly and highly respected aristocrat who had been caught by the association, killing humans and selling their blood to other vampires for profit. Despicable acts such as that were dealt with in the strictest manner.

Demyx tapped Zero's shoulder and pointed over to the farthest corner of the room. Zero looked where Demyx had pointed. Axel was standing there; he was dressed in a black suit and under shirt, with a bright red tie that accented his flaming hair quite nicely. In his breast pocket, was a fully bloomed red rose. In his right hand, he held a cup of what looked like punch. Zero knew that later he would find a place to dump the substance out. Axel was to be the inside eyes and ears for the operation. Inuyasha was to provide a distraction so Axel could get the aristocrat alone. During which time Inuyasha would signal both Zero and Demyx to come and finish the job…of course that tended to work best when you could actually find said target. Zero didn't see anyone in the room that matched the photo Yagari had given him before they left.

_Dammit. Where is he? Could he have suspected us and fled the scene? _

"He's probably just in another room of the house." Demyx reasoned. Pulled out a sharpie and found ripped piece of cardboard lying near them. He then reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a mall mirror. He angled the mirror in just the right way. A flash of lightning erupted across the sky, the mirror caught the light, and shot straight into Axel's eye.

* * *

><p>Axel flinched slightly, but looked up to where the other two were sitting. He narrowed his eyes briefly at Demyx. He tried to not to make it obvious he was looking up at the skylights, so he watched from the corner of his eye. Demyx held up a piece of cardboard that said:<p>

**NO SHIT SHERLOCK!**

**DIG DEEPER WATSON DIG DEEPER!**

Axel rolled his eyes. Demyx had been watching Sherlock Holmes a little too much these days. But in any case he got the message. It was Demyx's "code" for: **Target is missing, find him. **Axel started to casually stroll through the crowd. Blending into the crowd, he mingled and slightly danced his way to the opposite end of the ballroom. He gave fake, but polite smiles as he passed by the other guests and slipped out the doors that led to the parlor. This might prove to be much easier than they had initially though. If Davenport was already alone, then there would be no need for a scene. Axel began his search. It took him a few minutes, but finally found the master of the mansion, in an upstairs bedroom with a young lady who was certainly not his wife.

_Gotcha. Davenport you dog. A blood dealer and a pedophile huh? What will you surprise me with next? _Axel smirked. Davenport was sitting in a chair with the lady straddling his hips Davenport had taken off his over coat, and vest. His tie had been undone, but still hung around his neck; the fist two buttons of his shirt undone. In his had he held a glass of red liquid. The lady had taken off her gown but still had on her corset and underskirt; she was playing with his tie. He was murmuring something to her that Axel couldn't quite pick out. It was clear though from her complexion and inhuman beauty that she was an aristocrat as well. Axel was sure Gavin would be busy for a while, and silently backed away from the door. He returned to the ballroom and looked back up at the skyline. Demyx and Zero were still there. Axel made brief eye contact with Demyx before looking down. He smirked, and made a circle with his index finger and thumb, then slid it down over the middle finger of his other hand; then continued to work the crowd.

* * *

><p>Demyx wrinkled his nose and shuddered slightly. He looked over at Zero.<p>

"Axel found him, he said he's in a bedroom with a girl." Zero left eyebrow lifted.

"That's the sign for bedroom?" Demyx blushed slightly then nodded. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Axel and Inuyasha thought that one up." Zero chuckled and got up from his perch. Demyx followed.

"Come on, we need to hurry. I'll feel a lot better once we're off this roof" Zero started walking as lightning lit up the sky and thunder rolled. Demyx fallowed him. Just then a loud popping sound distracted them. They stopped to listen, then…

**BANG! **A symphony of colors exploded from the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Axel was wondering how to proceed. Fortunately for him he didn't have to think on it long. Out of nowhere an entire line of fire crackers started going off, soon followed by full blown fireworks. The rockets were flying at top speed everywhere. They zipped over people's heads, and flew in between peoples legs. Needless to say the entire room was in chaos. Axel ducked as bright purple rocked swooped right towards his face. Axel made a dash for the door. He was almost there when some hippo of a vamp decided it would be a good idea to sit on him. The breath rushed out of Axel, and his sight became slightly blurry from the impact. The man on top of him wiggled around trying to get to his feet once again.<p>

_GET OFF! __You're going to crush my spine. Damn man, I think it would be a good time to consider going on a diet! _The guy finally found his balance and stood to his feet, leaving a slightly flat Axel stuck to the floor.

"Ungh! I need an aspirin." Axel groaned. He stumbled to his feet and finally made it to the door. He knocked four times, then kicked the door twice. It opened just enough to let him out. Axel slipped out of the room full of screaming vamps and pretty colors.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled to the deep brown almost black eyes before him.

" Well excuse me! You try finding this many fireworks, placing them in strategic areas without anyone seeing them, and then finding a way to light them all at once, and we'll see how long it takes you." Inuyasha glared. Axel's eyebrows lifted.

"Whatever. It was a pretty epic distraction, I'll give you that much." Axel and Inuyasha laughed.

"Indeed." Inuyasha smirked as he put the brace on the door back in place. "It should keep the them busy for quite a while if you ask me." He laughed again.

"I wonder why Davenport hasn't come to investigate the ruckus." Axel pondered. His ears were still ringing from the loud explosions. This must be doing wonders for a vampire's super sensitive hearing.

"Do you hear any ruckus?" Inuyasha looked pointedly at Axel. Axel listened for a second before answering.

"No. Did the fireworks stop?"

"Nope. These walls are soundproof. The master of the house has no idea what's coming for him tonight. Come on, we have to let Zero and Demyx in." They ran to one of the side doors, and opened it. There stood a dripping, cranky Zero and a dripping, shivering Demyx. At their feet were two guards well on their way to drowning in their own blood.

"So nice of you to let us in. Next time, we get the indoor work." Zero growled. He and Demyx came in, and shook out their hair. Zero made sure to aim right for Inuyasha and Axel's dry faces. They took a step back and grimaced at the irked hunter.

"Well, what are we all standing around for? Let's get this over with, so we can go back to the academy." Zero started forward down a long hallway. Axel took the lead since he knew what room their target resided in. The hallway had linoleum floors like the rest of the mansion. On the walls were many portraits that were most likely pictures of Davenport's family. Axel led them to the fourth door on the left, then stopped. He fished into his coat pocket, and pulled out his hunter's weapons: a small set of daggers; not his weapon of choice, but he didn't think his chakrams would have fit inside his coat. The others followed suit. Zero pulled out the Bloody Rose: his anti-vampire gun. Demyx pulled out his anti-vampire gun too. Like Axel, Demyx really didn't like to use guns, but his sitar was much too big for this particular mission. Inuyasha pulled out his pair of cross blades that were sheathed behind his back and under his coat. Inuyasha was a brilliant swordsman. He always carried one particular sword on him, no matter what, it was attached to his hip. The funny thing was, none of them had ever seen him unsheathe the sword much less use it in battle. The only time that sword ever left his side was when he was bathing; and even then it was in the bathroom with him. He even slept with it at night. Whenever someone asked him about it, he would simply say that it was a very important sword and that if they wanted to live, they would stop pestering him about it.

They readied their weapons, Zero and Demyx cocked their guns. Axel stepped forward and kicked down the door. Zero and Demyx went first; guns aimed straight at their target's chest. What they saw made them all sick. The girl was still sitting on his lap. Her head was cocked to one side, and Davenport was greedily sucking scarlet from her neck. His eyes were glowing crimson, and his fangs were plunged deep within the girl's neck. When he saw who had interrupted him, he jerked his mouth away, and threw the girl off of him. She cried out, slightly startled, she quickly grabbed her gown, and covered her now bare torso and chest, pressing one of her hands to her neck. She stayed on the floor and watched the scene unfold. Davenport stood up in a flash, the fangs protruding from his lips were dripping with the girl's blood. It fell onto his white shirt collar, staining it crimson. The vampire lunged at the hunters. Zero did a dodge roll while firing off his gun, the beast howled in pain as Zero's bullet sunk deep into his shoulder. He snarled in pain, but Inuyasha and Axel were already on him, pushing him back, striking out with their weapons and feet. The vampire quickly dodged their attacks, and used the bed frame to shield himself from the blades. He grabbed Axel, and threw him back. Inuyasha ducked, which sent Axel flying into Demyx. Demyx's gun fired as he fell, and ended up accidentally hitting Zero just to the left of this shoulder blade. Zero cried out in pain. Inuyasha was still on Davenport. Davenport had managed to kick Inuyasha's blades away from him. Inuyasha swung his leg around, and landed a strong blow to the vampire's stomach which sent him flying backwards. Inuyasha quickly jumped on top of Davenport, pinning him to the ground.

"Axel now!" Inuyasha growled as he struggled to keep the enraged vampire pinned beneath him. Davenport was thrashing, and snapping his jaws at Inuyasha 's face and neck. Inuyasha had one hand pressed to the vampire's neck to keep his fangs away from him. Axel had recovered, and was by Inuyasha's side in a flash. Axel plunged his dagger into the beast's heart. They all winced as Davenport let out an agonized scream, before it was abruptly cut off. Davenport's body jerked spasmodically, then turned to dust beneath Inuyasha and Axel. Both boys fell forward utterly exhausted.

Demyx's stood by Zero who was clutching at his shoulder. Demyx knew that anti-vampire weapons affected him so much more than they would himself, or any other human. Zero's back was bleeding steadily, and Zero's eyes had begun to bleed red along the edges. Demyx knew that if Zero didn't get blood soon, they might not be able to keep him from changing into lever E. While all this was running through Demyx's mind, his gun was trained on the vampire girl who was still on the floor; cowering away from the hunters. Demyx assumed she was a little shocked at the scene that had just unfolded before her.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do about the girl?" Demyx addressed the hunter who was still on the ground catching his breath. After a moment, Inuyasha stood to his feet and looked back at the aristocrat.

"Leave her. The association didn't say anything about witnesses. We got our target, that's all that matters." Inuyasha looked at Zero. He knew what was happening and knew the consequences if they didn't help him soon.

"Let's move." Inuyasha went over to help Demyx with Zero; each putting one of Zero's arms over their own shoulders. Axel pulled out a small, empty container he had stored in his coat pocket. He scooped some of Davenport's ashes into the container, and sealed the top. He put it back in his coat pocket, then went over to collect the Bloody Rose for Zero. He gave a pointed look at the girl, then followed the others out the door. They were running though the mansion now. They had to make it to the roof before the vampires smelt the blood. The walls might be soundproof, but they certainly _weren't _scent proof. Zero's back was still bleeding, and would continue to bleed till the anti-vampire bullet was removed, but they didn't have time for that now. Inuyasha and Demyx dragged Zero through the hallways, Axel took the lead. He had scouted the mansion before hand, and was able to find the doorway that led up to the roof. Axel kicked the door out of the way.

"Come on. It's only about four flights of stairs to the roof." Axel turned and started climbing.

"Wait Demyx, all three of us aren't going to fit in that narrow stairway. I've got him. Go."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha gripped Zero tighter. Demyx waited till he was sure Inuyasha had Zero, then started after Axel. Inuyasha tuned Zero around so he was facing him. Inuyasha stooped down, and picked Zero up by his legs, throwing Zero over his shoulder. Zero groaned in pain as the movement hit his wounded shoulder. Inuyasha walked through the doorway, then shut the door behind them. He grabbed a small dagger he had hidden in his belt, and slid it into the lock; jamming it. He could hear the sounds of voices and footsteps coming nearer. He quickly jogged up the stairs of the tower.<p>

"Hang on Zero. We're almost there. Just hold on a little longer." He whispered. He emerged from the tower. Axel was holding open the horizontal door open. He quickly shut it when Inuyasha and Zero were out.

"Dem, where's our escape route?" Axel and Inuyasha looked to the blonde.

"Over here, come on hurry." Demyx lead them across the roof. Inuyasha could here their followers on the steps of the tower now; their heels and boots scrapping and clacking on the stone steps.

_Almost there, hold on Zero! Dammit! Here they come. _

The four of them heard shouting behind them, and knew they had been seen, and that their followers were in pursuit. Demyx pulled out his gun, and fired off a few shots as he ran. Axel flung his daggers backwards, hoping that he hit someone, but not bothering to stop and check. Demyx finally turned, and dropped down to a lower level of the roof. He snagged up a rope that had been staked there, and handed it to Axel. The three of them turned to look at the group that had caught up to them. Needless to say, their faces were not exactly cheerful…more like ravenous. Angry words were being thrown at them from the vampires.

"Those are the intruders that dared to attack Lord Davenport!"

"They need to be punished!"

"They do look tasty don't you agree?"

Axel stepped forward, and gave them all a charming smile.

"So sorry to have interrupted you party. We would love to stay for dessert, but I'm afraid we have a precious engagement to go to. I mean after all..." Axel dug into his pocket and pulled out the container he had put some of Davenport's remains into, and gently shook the bottle back and forth with his fingers. "We wouldn't want _Lord _Davenport to miss his appointment with the autopsy now would we?" Axel smirked at the horrified and angry expressions of the guests faces now. Inuyasha thought this would be a good time to leave. He grabbed Axel with his free arm and pulled him back. Demyx, Axel, and Inuyasha all took hold of the…_sturdy?_ rope, and backed toward the crevice while the whole of the vampires walked towards them.

"Tah-Tah." Axel waved as the three of them jumped backward, and flew through the crevice, barely fitting through, over the leech infested mote, and then let go as they saw ground beneath their feet; Axel laughing and hollering insults at the parasites all the way. They all tumbled to the ground, but got right back up, and started running towards their awaiting horses that hey had tied their previously that day. **(A.N -yes, though it be the 21****st**** century, they still ride horses.) **Inuyasha placed Zero on the horse in front of him. Holding him close to his chest as he nudged the horse into smooth canter. Zero's breath was coming fast and labored.; his shoulder still bleeding.

* * *

><p>Zero knew his eyes were glowing a bright ruby now. He could feel the fangs he despised so desperately fully projected and knew his the tattoo on his neck was glowing as well. All this registered in the back of his mind, but at the moment, he could only focus on one thing. The agonizing, burning thirst in his throat. As he lay back against Inuyasha's chest, his head cradled on Inuyasha's shoulder, he could clearly see Inuyasha's long porcelain neck, curving gracefully upward; smell the wonderful earthy scent, spiced with hidden power that was Inuyasha. He could see Inuyasha's veins pulsing with his hot, sweet… <em>so sweet<em> blood. He could see it moving with every pulse. His mouth began watering just thinking about how he knew it would be to sink his fangs into that beautiful neck and suck all that deliciously revolting scarlet out. It was taking every ounce of Zero's will power not to do just that. If his mind were clearer, he probably would have been groaning in pain as the horses' movements jostled his injury. But at the moment, outward pain did not register in his mind. His body was numb. Numb except for the fire in his blood deprived throat. _Blood_ was all his mind registered. His body and mind craved it. He needed it. He had needed it ever since the pureblood Shizuka Hio had killed his parents, and bitten him four years ago. He had been fighting though. He would not let himself become just another beast in human form. It was unacceptable. He would not succumb and become the very thing he hated the most, the vary thing he hunted. _He would not become a level E!_ He was strong. He could do this…he had to.

He felt the horse come to a stop, and felt strong arms lift him gently, and once again he found himself slung over a hard muscular shoulder. He watched Inuyasha's feet; counting the steps he took. Trying to find something…anything that would take his mind off the burning; the thirst that threatened to consume him. After 143 steps, Inuyasha stopped. Zero heard Inuyasha murmuring something incoherent to the other two. He saw the other who pairs of legs head a different direction, then felt Inuyasha begin to walk again. They were now heading up steps. Different then the tower steps, these had a maroon colored carpet with gold designs that swirled in random patterns stitched into it. The carpet seemed oddly familiar, but his blood crazed mind couldn't connect the feeling with an actual memory. 52 more steps, then he heard a door opening, the room they entered in was pitch black except the light from the open door, which was quickly shut, cutting off that little bit of light. He heard a lock being turned on the door. 5 steps more. He felt hands grab onto his ribs, gently lifting him from his awkward perch. He was set down on something soft that slightly sank underneath him… _a pile of pillows?_ His detestable new eye sight could easily pick out the form of a man in from of him…_Inuyasha. _He saw Inuyasha removing his coat, and gear, then his wet shirt that clung to his body like a second skin. Inuyasha's hard muscled chest and abdomen were now before him. Inuyasha kneeled down, and scooted closer. Zero felt his own clothes being removed. This slightly confused him, what exactly was going on here? His wet coat and shirt were carefully removed. If he was in pain, it did not register in his mind. Inuyasha's cold hands were gripping his shoulders then, pulling him closer. Inuyasha's hands then wrapped around his back to hold him in place. Zero's head was now resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. A dangerous place to be right now. Zero tensed as his eyes were drawn once again to that succulent throat. Zero swallowed convulsively. At that moment, Zero heard the most beautiful words he thought he had ever heard in his life; the softly whispered words stirred his hair slightly.

"Zero, it's okay…_Drink._"

* * *

><p>Alright! That took me forever. Hope you like chapter 1. If you like liked it, REVIEW so i don't have to kill you. jk, i would never kill you, just injure you till the point you wish you were dead. lol. jk. maybe.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Warnings: No real warnings for this chapter, it gets kinda close, but not that close...not yet anyway ;)**

Chapter 2 is done! ok, so this chapter has a lot more talking than action...sorry, but i promise all convo is needed. We get some fundamental background info that is vital to the story. As always reviews are much a apreciated. well without futher to do...enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_Zero's head was now resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. A dangerous place to be right now. Zero tensed as his eyes were drawn once again to that succulent throat. Zero swallowed convulsively. At that moment, Zero heard the most beautiful words he thought he had ever heard in his life; the softly whispered words stirred his hair slightly. _

"_Zero, it's okay…__**Drink.**__"_

* * *

><p>Zero didn't have the strength to refuse Inuyasha's…unexpectedly generous offer anymore. Zero had known Inuyasha for over a year now, and knew that Inuyasha was far from the generous type. Zero's thoughts didn't linger long on the whys for Inuyasha's out of character attitude; he was beyond ravenous now, and the subtle curve of the smooth throat before him too inviting to refrain any longer. Without another thought, Zero's tongue and lips brushed against the incredibly vulnerable column of sun kissed skin. He ran his tongue along the edge of Inuyasha's throat, feeling Inuyasha's pulse beating rapidly beneath his skin. He felt Inuyasha shudder slightly and tense up as his fangs pricked the skin lightly, silently warning Inuyasha that he was ready to move on. Zero's fangs broke through Inuyasha's skin, and immediately the hot flow of ecstasy filled Zero's every sense and the very fiber of his being. Zero hadn't really known what to expect from Inuyasha's blood. The only blood he had to compare it to, was Yuki's human blood, or Kaname's pureblood vampire blood. He'd never tasted Inuyasha's blood before, but had always expected that it would most likely be more like Yuki's than Kaname's. He had not been expecting the liquefied power and pleasure that was flowing down his throat, satiating his thirst like no other blood had ever done before. Zero couldn't help but moan against Inuyasha's throat as he consumed the incredibly exotic flavors and electrifying jolts that were sent though Zero's every cell. His head was spinning in a blood induced haze. As he drank, he was faintly aware of strong hands on his back, fiddling with one certain area on his back that was by his shoulder blade. In the back of his mind, he registered this area as the place where he had been shot. He felt his skin being picked at and pulled on gently but firmly. It didn't especially feel good, but at the same time it didn't hurt. It was more annoying than anything. Zero had no idea what was going on back there, and at the moment he could care less, he was bathing in a red pool of utter bliss. No one and nothing could distract him now.<p>

Inuyasha let Zero drink from him, hoping it would be enough of a distraction that he could successfully remove the bullet from Zero's shoulder without the silver haired hunter being in too much pain. So far, Zero didn't seem to be in any discomfort, so Inuyasha felt like it was working well. His fingers skillfully moved the broken flesh out of his way, he could see the blunt end of one of the Bloody Rose's bullets buried deep, but not unmanageable. His finger nails were too short and dull to do much in this form. He focused on his hand for a moment. His nails began to lengthen, and curve into fine points at the ends. He smirked in satisfaction. He looked up quickly to the mirror at other end of the room. His keen sight could tell that his hair was still a raven black, and his eyes a deep brown. But his fingernails were no longer those of a human. He went back to the task at hand. His newly sharpened nails slid into the tiny hole in Zero's back and the points of his claws grasped the bullet. Inuyasha maneuvered his fingers, twisting the bullet free as carefully and gently as he could manage. He heard and felt Zero moan against him. Weather it was from the taste of his blood or pain he wasn't sure. But in any case, Inuyasha tugged at the bullet trying to extract it smoothly from his friends back.

_Damn, this thing is stubborn. I wonder if actually needs this particular part of his back…_

_My guess is yes. Well, so much for that thought. He'd probably kill me if he had a hole there tomorrow anyways._

Inuyasha smirked at the mental image this presented. He was finally able to dislodge the scrap of metal from Zero's back. At this Zero gasped…apparently he'd felt that one. Inuyasha didn't think much of hurting Zero a little though; he knew by letting him drink from him, Zero's vampiric healing abilities would kick in full force. He'd be good as new in no time. Though Inuyasha wouldn't be able to say the same for himself if Zero didn't stop draining him sooner than later. He was already starting to feel light headed. With that in mind, he set the bullet on the floor beside him, once again willing his claws to become short, stubby, regular human nails.

"Zero…I think it would be a good idea for you to stop now." Inuyasha's voice rasped slightly, Zero's fangs hindering clear words from coming out. Zero stiffened slightly. He didn't remove his mouth from Inuyasha's throat, but he had stopped gulping down large amounts of Inuyasha's succulent blood. Zero didn't want to stop…not at all. But he knew that Inuyasha was right. He needed to stop now, or he might render his "donor" unconscious. Zero swallowed one final mouth full of the extraordinarily addictive crimson that flowed through his fellow hunter's veins. He carefully removed his fangs, and ran his tongue over the bit marks, using the healing properties of his saliva to help stop the blood flow and seal the holes he had made. He lifted his head and sat back. Looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's dark orbs shone brightly in amusement. Inuyasha held up two fingers in front of Zero's face. Pressed in between the two fingers, was a bullet from the Bloody Rose; stained red with Zero's blood.

"You want this back?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No thanks. You can keep it." Zero rolled his eyes. He watched Inuyasha grunt out at a laugh. Inuyasha started to get to his feet. Inuyasha's eyesight was a little blurry. He ran forearm across his eyes trying to clear them. He felt very light headed. It didn't affect his as much as it would someone else. He had had years of practice dealing with blood loss. Definitely not his idea of fun, but being able to function even with sever blood loss, was one factor that had gotten him out of a lot of bad scrapes in his life. He looked down at Zero, still sitting on the pile of pillows. His eyes were no longer a murderous red, but the cool shade of violet once again. He didn't see any indication of Zero's fangs, and his tattoo was once again just a black design on the side of his neck. He smirked down at the hunter; seemingly satisfied with his handiwork.

"You good?" Zero nodded. He hated that Inuyasha had had to stoop to this. Zero should have had more control. He hated the whole situation. Yet…he couldn't get the taste Inuyasha's blood out of his mind.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" Zero again nodded. Inuyasha walked…well stumbled over to the bathroom that the room they were in was equipped with. Zero watched the door click shut, and after a few moments, heard the soft sound of running water coming from behind the door. Zero laid back against the pillows, wincing slightly. His back was mending but still sore. One of his hands supported his head against the pillows; his other hand came to rest lightly against his lips. Until this day, he had thought that there was no blood sweeter…more potent than Kaname Kuran's pure vampire blood. Kaname had let him drink from him to stop the madness from overtaking him, and turning into a level E. He had done it all for Yuki of course, but it was still what had basically kept Zero alive and sane these past weeks. He had become disgustingly addicted and reliant on Kaname's blood ever since. He hadn't thought that any other blood would be able to squelch the maddening, almost animalistic thirst that sometimes threatened to consume him. Inuyasha's blood…there was something so different about it. The taste, the intensity of it, was so much different than that of Kaname's. It was…it was far richer, sweeter…purer than Kaname's blood had ever been. He couldn't explain it. It was almost like Inuyasha's blood was liquid fire. It burned inside of Zero's body. Supplying the hunter with energy and heat and undeniable satisfaction. The feeling was incredible. Intoxicating. Zero couldn't help but think of it as the ultimate blood. Blood such as this would drive purebloods themselves into a near frenzy of desire.

When Inuyasha had first come to this academy, the hunters association had warned them all that he was exactly like Zero. A level D…destined to fall to a level E. Inuyasha had told Zero about his past once. His father had been a great hunter. The most respected and honored hunter at the time. His father had been killed by a monster the same day that Inuyasha had been born. His mother had raised and cared for him till he was eight years old. She had died from an incurable disease, and Inuyasha had been left to fend for himself. His father's blood ran through his veins, making him much stronger and faster than any of the humans in his village, they called him a monster, a freak. They did not except him, and had thrown him out of the village after his mother's death. When he was about thirteen, he had been attacked by a pureblood vampire in the forest, and had been bitten. Hunters from the association had been tracking this particular pureblood for sometime, and had been able to get there before the pureblood had completely devoured Inuyasha…but it was still too late. The damage was done. The hunters, not knowing that Inuyasha had been bitten, killed the pureblood before Inuyasha had been able to drink from him. That was one of the reasons Inuyasha had become a hunter; to stop purebloods or other vampires from doing to others what had been done to him. Despite being told this story, Inuyasha was a mystery. But now, after tasting his blood, Zero could no longer ignore the thought that he had always had about Inuyasha. No…Inuyasha, despite his appearance, was no level D vampire. But if he wasn't human and wasn't a vampire…_what was he?_

This revelation brought other questions to his mind. Why had Inuyasha let him drink his blood in the first place? Inuyasha wasn't the type to just simply give away something so precious as his blood. He knew Inuyasha well enough to at least know his personality. Inuyasha's firm belief was every man…or vamp for himself. He took care of himself and he expected everyone else to do the same. He didn't ask for help and he didn't offer it in return unless specifically asked. That was just his nature. He had had to take care of himself since his mother had died and had been doing so ever since. So why all of a sudden was he willingly helping Zero? It didn't make any sense. It conflicted with his personality. It conflicted with the role of a level D vampire. Zero knew that every one of his own breaths were precious. Who knew how many more he would breathe? Every drop of blood precious. Who knew how much he had left? Level D's instinctively latched onto anything…anyone that would help lengthen their numbered days. They instinctively shied away from anything that would shorten their lives further. That included giving blood, when they knew that it would only increase their own hunger, and drive them closer to madness. It was this, and the taste of Inuyasha's blood combined that made the hunter positive that Inuyasha was not what he and everyone else thought he was. But why would he lie? What reason could he possibly have for hiding the truth? The more Zero thought about it, the more confused he became. He was certain that if he just went up to Inuyasha and asked, Inuyasha wouldn't tell him. He would have to figure another way to get the secret out of him. But one way or another, he would find out. He didn't have anymore time to ponder, for at that moment, Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped securely around his slim hips; and of course, sword in his hand. He directed a slightly confused look at Zero.

"You still sittin there? Is your back still bothering you?"

"No, my back is much better. I was just…thinking." Zero sat up on his elbows. Zero was grateful for darkness of the room. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see Zero's cheeks turn slightly darker in color, as he took in Inuyasha's almost naked form. Did Inuyasha really have to be so damn beautiful?

_Wait…beautiful? Really? I mean Inuyasha's a very nice guy; and by no means ugly, in fact, most of the girls consider him to be very attractive, but I don't really think he's beautiful…right? RIGHT? He's my colleague; a good friend, I should not be having thoughts like this about him! Snap out of it Zero! BREATHE DAMN IT! My god man, pull yourself together!_

"Thinking about what?" Inuyasha's question stopped Zero's inner babble cold. What was he supposed to say?

_Oh, nothing really, just wondering what kind of creature you are, and why your blood tastes like I'm drinking straight from an god's veins…Please Sir, I want some more…Oh ya. That would go over well. _

"Umm, nothing. I was just trying to remember what had happened before you brought me here…By the way, where exactly are we?" It wasn't a total lie. Zero really didn't remember much of the ride back except for the burning thirst in his throat. Just now, he had looked around the room. They seemed to be in a suit of some sort. There was a large bed in the center of the far wall. There were all manner of dressers and chests around the room. He had never seen this room before. He had thought they were back at the academy. But now he wasn't so sure. Inuyasha laughed at Zero's confused expression. Inuyasha was now sliding into a pair of jeans that he must have grabbed from one of the drawers while Zero was thinking. He tried not to look as Inuyasha's long, lean, muscular legs and slender hips and other distinct parts that tend to be right around that general area. _God, what the fuck have I turned into? Since when did I have such a problem keeping my eyes off guys?...Well, naked guys. _Zero shook his head slightly.

"We're in one of the rooms on the second floor of the main building for the academy. You haven't been in this room, because it is usually used only for really important guests." Inuyasha explained. Looking around the room himself. He went over to one of the lamps and clicked it on; shedding a soft, dull light on their surroundings.

"No one's usually using this room, so I take advantage of its luxuries some times." Inuyasha's eyebrows bobbed and he got a mischievous gleam in his chocolate eyes. He sauntered over to a small black refrigerator that was conveniently placed below a role top desk meant for work. He opened the fridge door, and pulled out three bottles of liquid.

"Okay, we've got Rum, Scotch, and Vodka." He looked pointedly at Zero. "Take your pick." Zero grinned at his friend's eager anticipation.

"Vodka." Zero pointed to the pint of clear liquid. Inuyasha tossed him the bottle, then put the Scotch back in the fridge, keeping the Rum for himself. Inuyasha padded over to the pillows, and slumped down by Zero's side. The two drank silently for a while. Zero knew alcohol didn't have the same effect on him anymore. Not since he had lost his humanity. He knew it wouldn't give him a buzz, but it still felt good to do something human again. Zero though that now might be a good time to try to gain a little more information on Inuyasha.

"My body doesn't react to this stuff like it should anymore." Zero mused quietly, trying to slip into casual conversation mode.

"Ya, I know what you mean. I can get a little buzzed, to the point where I can't walk in a straight line, and sometimes my speech becomes a little slurred, but I can't seem to ever get dead drunk." Inuyasha smirked a little.

"My friend Miroku, had a teacher once who was an alcoholic-" Inuyasha rubbed his head absentmindedly, "…Mushin was his name; he was the funniest old man I've ever known in my life. He was never sober…ever. One time we went to visit him, and he told us he was dying. Mushin had practically raised Miroku, so he was a total wreck. Mushin told Miroku that his dying wish was to have a taste of this extremely rare and heavenly sake. It was only brewed on top of this ancient and like, cursed mountain. So Miroku dragged our asses all the way up the mountain to get this sake. The mountain fucked with some of my friend's minds, and they started acting all crazy and shit; like singing at the top of their lungs to a made up tune, for no apparent reason. It was so funny." Inuyasha laughed at the memory and Zero couldn't help but laugh with him. Inuyasha's laugh was rich and compelling; it made something flutter in the pit of Zero's stomach. He decided he liked this feeling, and hoped Inuyasha would keep laughing.

"But anyways, we finally got that damn sake, and brought it back to Mushin. You know what happened then?" Inuyasha paused to take another swig of his Rum. Zero shook his head, he could tell that the alcohol was starting to affect his friend a little. Inuyasha laughed again and slapped Zero's knee, leaning forward, he whispered into Zero's ear.

"The ould fart wsn't dyin!" Inuyasha slurred. Zero laughed at his slightly buzzed friend's speech.

"He had made the whooole thing up. He said that he wasn't dhyyin yet, but he might some day. He needed to beh preprd…prepareded…perpared…whatever that damn word is." Zero tossed his head back and laughed.

"Prepared?" He smirked.

"That's the one! PREpared!" Inuyasha jumped onto his knees, grabbing Zero's face between his hands. He shifted Zero's head back and fourth from left to right.

"You're such a smart boy Zero! I bet there's all kinds of stuff you can teach me! Huh sensei?" Zero pushed on Inuyasha's bare chest, trying to get him to release his face to no avail. His entire torso was suddenly jerked forward till his forehead was right up against Inuyasha's forehead.

"Say Z, how is it do you suppose, that sucha big brain of urs got stuck inside sucha small head?" Big, slightly glazed over, brown orbs were staring directly into pale violet ones. Apparently trying to see Zero's brain…go figure. Zero could feel Inuyasha's breath on his face, his full lips only inches away from his own. Zero's breath hitched, and his eyes became slightly dilated. If he shifted just a little, it would close the distance nicely.

"Inuyasha." Zero breathed. He shifted slightly, hesitantly, rolling forward very slowly. Just a little closer.

"Oh! Z, I forgot, we got that hunters meeting in like, fife freaking minutes!" Inuyasha dropped Zero's face, which in turn fell forward to face plant into the pillows beneath him. Inuyasha lifted the bottle of Rum to his lips once more, only to stop, and turn the bottle upside down. Nothing came out except for two pitiful drops.

"Why is the Rum always gone?" He moaned. He stood up, and immediately staggered back.

"Oh…that's why." He smirked. Zero groaned slightly from his scrunched position. He dislodged his head from the overwhelmingly fluffy pillows, after his heated cheeks once again became normal temperature. He rolled his eyes at his friend and shook his head in mock frustration. Inuyasha laughed again when Zero's hair decided that this would be a good opportunity to demonstrate its imitation of a porcupine. Zero laughed, and smoothed the static electricity out of his hair with his hands. Inuyasha chuckled, and then ran out of the room yelling,

"Catch me if you can slowpoke!" Zero smirked at his friends childish antics.

_Alcohol doesn't affect you my ass. _

Zero suddenly remembered that if they were going to a meeting with the association, that he vaguely remembered Yagari telling them about before they left for their assignment, they needed to dress presentably. He quickly dug through the drawers till he found shirts, and hastily pulled one over his head while simultaneously dashing out the door calling to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, your half naked, you need a damn shirt you idiot! Slow Down!" Zero's and Inuyasha's laughter echoed throughout the Academy early into the night, or morning if you were a part of the night class. If Zero had time to catch his breath, and Inuyasha was sober enough, they both would have admitted that this was the most fun and the most they had laughed in a long time. The hunters raced through the halls of the academy, well aware they were going to be late for the meeting, and not caring one bit. Inuyasha was having too much fun making Zero work to catch him. He would slow down just enough until Zero was right on his heals, and just when the silver haired boy thought he had buzzed lunatic, Inuyasha would run off in full speed again. He did this several times.

_Give him some slack…and reel him in, and_

_Give him some slack…and reel him in-_

Both guys were panting from the effort of laughing and running. But knew they wouldn't stop till either one either won or caved. Not a good chance of either with these two. Inuyasha stopped in the middle of one of the hallways, dodging Zero's attempt to ensnare his waist, and darted off the other direction. Zero cussed loudly, and changed direction ass well. He rounded the corner that he saw Inuyasha just go around, and suddenly…connected with a brick wall of a man in his path. Zero was knocked on his bum, and looked up to verbally thrash whoever was stupid enough to get in his way. His words froze in his throat when he saw who it was he had run into.

Cold, brooding, dark brown eyes stared down at Zero, contempt easily red within their depths.

"I believe common courtesy demands that you remember that others walk in this hallway besides yourself Kiryu." Kaname Kuran sneered.

* * *

><p>Ok! so, I have some quick trivia for yall. Ok, so i put 3 quotes from other movies in this fic. If you can guess where these quotes came from, i'll give you a million dollars...well, maybe not...in you dreams i will, but its still fun anyways. lol, k, turn on your brains...now!<p>

**1- My god, pull yourself together!=? (this one might be more difficult)**

**2-Please sir, I want some more.=? (seriously, easiest one!)**

**3-Why is the Rum always gone?...Oh, thats why.=? (My favorite one ^_^)**

lol, so thats that. hope things aren't too confusing in the story. just an fyi, all of the stuff with Inuyasha and his "past" will be explained, i promise. so Stay tuned for next time, Sparks, out!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay! Chapter 3 is finally done! I am not very happy with the way this chapter turned out. Which is partially the reason it took soooo long to get done. It was to the point where it was like, okay do i chuck the entire chapter and start from scratch, or do i try to save it somehow? Needless to say i tried to save it somehow. I'm hopeing i accomplished my goal. My hope is that someone will be all oh its much better than you though. lol (crosses fingers and prays to the gods of inspiration).

**SPECIAL THANKS:** I WOULD LIKE TO THANK alexandra101 FOR MY FIRST REVIEW! IT MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU!

And without further to do...CHAPTER 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic.<strong>

**Warnings: Again no real warnings yet. **

Chapter 3

_He rounded the corner that he saw Inuyasha just go around, and suddenly…connected with a brick wall of a man in his path. Zero was knocked on his bum, and looked up to verbally thrash whoever was stupid enough to get in his way. His words froze in his throat when he saw who it was he had run into. _

_Cold, brooding, dark brown eyes stared down at Zero, contempt easily red within their depths. _

"I believe common courtesy demands that you remember that others walk in this hallway besides yourself Kiryu."

"I didn't think common courtesy applied when dealing with vampires Kuran." Zero glared up at the pureblood. Zero pushed himself back to his feet, and stood defiantly before Kaname.

"Lucky for you, you have an excuse for such ignorance then. I suppose I'm at fault; after all, one shouldn't expect an ex-human to still remember the customs of his previous life, nor understand the expectations required of a full vampire." Kaname's face showed no signs of an insult, but his eyes were cold and mocking, and his voice dripped with acid. Zero fists clenched by his sides. He knew that under normal circumstances, a comment like would have had Zero pulling his gun. Sadly, he didn't have said gun at the moment. He knew Kaname was just trying to get under his skin, and he was kicking himself for actually letting him, but damn it…that remark hit home. It was just another reminder that he was a monster that didn't fit in anywhere. But he'd be damned if he let Kaname know just how much that hurt. Zero plastered a smirk on his face, and gave three short, exaggerated claps, applauding Kaname.

"What a smart bloodsucker you are. Why if you were any smarter, you would have to be Einstein's reincarnation. I applaud your _brilliance_.I'm proud of you Kuran. Admitting to one's faults, is one of the first steps to becoming a man…your almost there!" Zero tone was sickly sweet with sarcasm, he gave Kaname's shoulder a not-so-gentle pat before crossing is arms and giving the pureblood a smirking grin. He had the pleasure of watching Kaname's eyes darken in suppressed anger, before moving to walk around the pureblood. He had only taken three steps away from Kaname when he heard him speak in a hushed tone. The purebloods voice was low, and as courteous as ever, but there was a subtle hint of a growl lurking in the back of his throat. He was the type who could deliver a threat with a smile, and still the point vividly across.

"It would serve you well to remember your place Kiryu. The blood coursing your veins belongs to me. If it weren't for my gracious gift every couple of weeks, you would have already succumbed to the madness that haunts you, and become a level E. I hold your life between my palms Zero. It would be a pity to throw such a gift as life away for the sake of your pride." Zero whirled in his tracks, ready to tell him that he didn't need his services anymore, cuz he'd found someone even better, and then physically mauling the other vampire, but Kaname was nowhere to be seen. He had simply vanished.

_Poof?...FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! %#&$! STOMP, STOMP, SLAM! OH, GEEZE KURAN, WAS THAT YOUR FACE…GEEZE I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T REASLIZE HAVING A FRYING PAN SLAMMED INTO YOUR HEAD WOULD DAMAGE YOUR FACE! Oh no, did I just cut your eyes out? You don't really need those do you…here I have an idea, let's feed them to the dogs…you know me, can't let me anywhere near the kitchen, I'm such a cults!...okay, okay I'm done. You can all relax now, my hissy fit is over… _O_o_…just one more thing to do. Dances and spits on Kaname's grave. HAHAHAHA, YOU'RE DEAD and I'M NOT! YOU'RE DEAD and I'M NOT! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPELES KURAN? OH WAIT, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU CAN'T EAT APPELES CUZ YOUR DEAD! MUAHAHAHAHA!...okay, now I'm seriously done. ^_^_

Zero takes a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He turns around and calmly if a little stiffly, and walks on down the hallway to find Inuyasha, and maybe catch the last three minutes of that blasted meeting. He had no doubt in his mind that Yagari was going to hand him his ass for missing the meeting anyway, but he figured that if he showed up at the end, at least he might get brownie points for trying.

"Zero! Zero buddy, where the F times 2 did you gooooo?" Inuyasha stumbled up to Zero, and wrapped his arms around Zero's neck, and slumped up against him, rubbing his head into Zero's stomach, much to Zero's embarrassment…and silent delight.

"You just disappeared! I thought you had been eatened by some scawey monster! I was soooooo lonely Z!" Zero sighed and shook his head and smirked affectionately at his still intoxicated friend. He then realized that Inuyasha still didn't have a shirt on. He thought for…personal reasons involving objects below the belt…that he get this fine specimen of man fully clothed…fast. He reached for his own back pocket, and pulled the shirt he had picked up for Inuyasha out. He told Inuyasha that if he didn't put the shirt on, he would disappear again. Inuyasha shook his head vigorously and lifted his arms up over his head. Zero lined up the arm holes up with Inuyasha's hands, and slipped them in before pulling the shirt over his head. He pulled the shirt down all the way, before grabbing Inuyasha's silky black hair, and pulling it out of the collar.

"Come on Inuyasha, we better go get you some coffee before we make an appearance at the meeting that we have missed."

"Coffee!" Inuyasha skipped down the hallway towards the small café that was conveniently located right in the main building of the campus.

"Better make that decaf." Zero muttered to himself. He chuckled and jogged after Inuyasha.

It had seemed to take them a lifetime to get Inuyasha into a "presentably sober" state before they ended up in the hunters meeting room, as they entered, they heard the words that Zero had been expecting all along.

"…and that ladies and gentlemen concludes our meeting."

"That's great. Oh well, I'm sure Axel can inform us about what went on here tonight." Zero mused more to himself than the vegetable he was currently haling around. In Zero's book, "presentably sober" meant…unconscious. Inuyasha had passed out after his third cup of straight black coffee, which gave Zero the delightful job of carrying the man, who was anything but light. Apparently, all that luscious muscle on his tanned body really packed on the pounds…go figure. Yagari looked up from a pile of papers infront of him, hearing the door open. He saw Kiryu and Shikon come into the room…well, Kiryu dragging Shikon in. He was instantly concerned for the younger boy's well-being.

"Is he okay? What happened?" Yagari questioned standing from his chair. Zero looked up at his sensei, and smirked lightly.

"He's fine, just a little…tired." Yagari took a few steps closer towards the boys. He could clearly smell alcohol on their breath, and sighed. Oh yes..."tired". Maybe tiredly hungover. Axel and Demyx had made their way over to Zero and Inuyasha.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm a Dr. I can handle this. Everyone step aside, I need room to work." Demyx shoved Axel over slightly, he then frowned slightly and stared at Inuyasha intensely, like he was a scientist studying a new variety of fungus. Demyx poked Inuyasha's shoulder repeatedly for a few minutes, as Axel and Zero stared at Demyx with blank looks. Zero cleared his throat,

"Umm, Demyx, he's out like a light man, he's not going to answer you." Demyx reached into his back pants pocket, and pulled out a "handy, dandy" notebook, and a pen. He began scribbling down words furiously, muttering to himself as he wrote.

"Subject is not moving, but appears to be breathing." Zero looked to Axel for an explanation. Axel just shook his head, and pointed over to the seat where Demyx had been sitting. There on the table was about a dozen empty Lemon Head wrappers. No one really knew what it was, but Demyx's favorite sour candy, did…odd things to him. Axel said as much as he made a circular motion with his hand up by the side of his head.

"Oh. Well, that explains that."

"I'm glad that explanations are taking place, because I would like a few explanations of my own." Zero turned back to his more than slightly pissed off teacher, whose trigger hand was already visibly twitching. Zero laughed nervously and let go of Inuyasha with one had to rub at the back of his head.

"Hehe, well, you see…there was an emergency sensei, Inuyasha and I were lucky to make it out alive."

"Is that so?" Yagari rolled his good eye, but continued to listen to the hunter's pathetic attempts to save his sorry, late ass.

"Yeah, you see, we were coming back from our mission, when all of a sudden; Inuyasha…was struck by lightning?"

"Lightning? My goodness, how did he survive?" Yagari replied with sarcastic exaggeration.

"Subject was struck by lightning and d-i-e-d" Demyx muttered randomly.

"See, that's what took us so long. I had to perform CPR-"

"Subject was raped, before or after death yet to be seen, however, knowing suspect…both." Demyx commented as he continued to write in his notebook. Zero shot an annoyed look at the loopy blonde, but continued to spin his tale, to no avail.

"It took awhile, but eventually, Inuyasha started to breathe again. So then I had to carry him all the way back to the academy." He didn't feel the need to tell Yagari that this whole situation had actually been reversed, and that it had been blood lust, not lightning that had gotten the best of the hunter.

"Suspect has magic cum that brings people back to life." Demyx nodded his head, with a thoughtful look on his face as he wrote down his new findings. Zero shook his head in slight disgust, but did his best to ignore that last comment.

"Once we got back here, I had to make sure that Inuyasha didn't go into cardiac arrest, so I made him drink alcohol to…wake his system up?"

"You are a man of many skills Zero." Yagari had a sarcastic smirk on his features.

"Subject has suffered much. Since I am a Dr. I prescribe that this young man eat his weight in Lemon Heads, then go to sleep for three years. When he wakes up…if he wakes up, he will be completely cured." Demyx ripped off the paper he had been writing on, and handed it to Zero. Zero glanced at the paper, which held nothing but scribbles, and the words _Dr. Demyx_ doodled in different fonts all over the page. Zero sighed and shook his head. He was going to need some serious therapy after this. If it weren't for Inuyasha's blood still coursing through his veins, he knew he would be completely warn out to the point of passing out where he stood. As it was he was beginning to get a little weary. It had been a really tough and long and just plain weird day.

"Look, Yagari, I'm sorry for missing the meeting, but in all honesty, it has been kinda a long day, and we're tired."

"That didn't stop Axel and Demyx from making it to the meeting." Yagari frowned into violet eyes.

"Well ya, but we weren't injured, and Demyx had a sugar buzz to keep him awake." Axel pointed out.

"Fine, I'll excuse you this once, but it better not happen again, unless you really have been struck by lightning, got it?"

"Yes Sensei." Zero agreed.

"Now go to bed." With that Yagari scooped up his pile of papers, and headed out the door. Zero walked over to the chairs and carefully set Inuyasha down. His arm was beginning to get sore. Inuyasha slumped in the chair like his bones were made of jelly.

"So, what did we miss?" Zero looked over at Axel while rubbing his tired shoulder.

"Not too terribly much. Just a lot of announcements. The academy is expecting a few new night class students, and as usual, Kuran has promised to make the rules known, and will punish any who disregard them himself, yadda, yadda, yadda. Umm, Zach Fair's been put on probation for killing a vampire not on the execution list; and Ichiru reported from the village up north that they are making progress ridding the area of level E's.

Zero nodded his understanding as he listened. He was glad that his brother was safe and having good luck. It had been three months since he had last seen him. The association had sent him and a bunch of other hunters up north to a village that had been having a lot of problems with mysterious murders.

"Ichiru thinks that most likely a pureblood is hiding somewhere close to the village, and continues to create more for every few they kill, so he requested a warrant to search the other surrounding villages and forests, which they granted. That was the main reason for the meeting. But towards the end, one of the elders started telling us that he can feel something bad brewing in his bones." Axel's voice mimicked the old man's rasping voice. "There's an evil coming mark my words. I can feel it in my bones. We must all be prepared to face the threat or die." Axel shook his head laughing slightly. "So yeah. That's it." Zero laughed too.

"That's not it! The Chinese are INVADING!" Demyx yelled, startling the other two.

"That's right, they come over with their, oh so sexy accents, and suddenly we're putty in their hands. They're all like, 'Harro, I Chinese person, you want chopsticks?' Then once we say, 'Oh, what an adorable accent you have, I would love some chopsticks,' that's when they attack! They give you chopsticks all right, they shove them into your eyeballs!" Axel, having enough of Demyx's little rant, slapped him upside the head with a little more force than he had meant to. Poor Demyx flew forward and his head went straight into the wall. He stayed there, smushed up against the wall for a few seconds, before turning his irritated blue eyes towards amused glowing green eyes.

"You could have just told me to shut the hell up! You didn't need to push me into the wall…the wall! The wall is a _solid _surface!" Demyx pounded against the wall with his fist for emphasis. "You don't push people into a solid surface because they might break their noses!" Demyx clutched his nose and glared at the offending red head. Who just stood there smirking. Zero couldn't help but laugh at Demyx's little tantrum, it was just too funny. Oh god, they have been up for far too long. As if agreeing with him, Inuyasha let out a particularly loud snore at that moment.

_The man has impeccable timing._

"Good night guys, I'm gonna go put sleeping beauty in his bed, so the prince will know where to find him." Axel and Demyx both laughed at that. Zero put his arm around the chair potato once again, and made his way to Inuyasha's dorm room. Inuyasha's room was over in the hunters dorms, unlike Zero's room, which was in the main building with Headmaster Cross and Yuki.

Zero laid Inuyasha gently down on the bed. He carefully took Inuyasha's boots off, and set them on the floor by his bed. He removed Inuyasha's sword from around his waist, and set it on the floor with his boots. He pulled the covers up over the sleeping man, and turned off the small lamp on his bedside table. He watched the man sleep for a few moments, his hand traveling up to rest on his throat, remembering his questions about Inuyasha from earlier. Here he was, in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha was out cold, and wouldn't be waking up for a while, and no one was around. Now would be the perfect time to do a little snooping.

_This is the only way I'll ever get my answers about you, Inuyasha. I have to strike when the iron is hot. _Zero started with the bedside table, looking in the small drawer at the top. There was a lot of miscellaneous items. A pack of gum, a bunch of sticky notes with various reminders written on them, but nothing of importance to Zero. A pair of broken headphones, a couple of empty candy wrappers, his cell phone, a pair of keys, but Zero didn't know what they went to, a remote for the TV. Zero was starting to think this drawer was a lost cause. When all of a sudden, his had brushed something that was cold, and clanked. He reached in and pulled the item out. It was a small metal container with black and red designs on the front.

_Well, this is interesting. _The small container was very familiar to Zero. He used to carry the same exact thing around on his person, in fact, all of the night class carries these containers around too. The containers were for holding blood tablets. They were a vampire's substitute for fresh human blood. Kaname and the night class had come up with the idea, and had helped create them. They work well for "normal" vampires, but Zero could no longer take them. Zero was too close to being a level E, and therefore, his body rejected the tablets. He had thought that that had been the case for Inuyasha as well. So why did he have a nearly empty container in his drawer? Zero slid the container open. What he found in the container confused him even more. These didn't look like blood tablets. The tablets he used to take, were small white circular pills that dissolved in water. Zero picked up one of the purple capsules, and studied it. It didn't have an odor, and he wasn't about to put it in his mouth to taste it. There were five capsules left in the container. He took one more out, and pocketed the two capsules, before closing the lid and putting the container back in the bedside table drawer. He quietly shut the drawer, glancing at the still sleeping Inuyasha before making his way out the door.

His initial plan was to snoop, then after finding nothing, go back to his dorm room, go to sleep. He hadn't actually counted on finding anything, but now that he had, he needed to find some answers. He walked past the main building and continued on towards the Moon Dorms. If there was anyone who could tell him if these were blood capsules or not, it would be a bloodsucker.

Zero was a guardian of the school, so he didn't need any special invitation or pass to visit the Moon Dorms. It was almost dawn, and all of the vampire's classes would be over. They would be winding down and getting ready for bed right about now. Unfortunately for them, Zero didn't care if he was disturbing them, he was going to get his answers damn it! Zero walked under a stone structure, and showed his guardian badge to the man guarding the mood dorms, and was immediately allowed entrance. He strode up to the main doors, and walked in without knocking. He had a feeling where he would find one vampire in particular that could help him, and quickly made his way to the quite large and luxurious lounge where the vampires usually hang out when they have time to kill. Pushed the doors to the lounge open roughly, and walked in, oozing confidence.

Takuma, Ruka, Aido, and Akatsuki looked over to where the hunter, who had just rudely interrupted their game of chess by barging in, stood. Violet orbs zeroed in on Aido. As usual his instincts were right on the money.

"Good evening Zero. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Takuma politely inquired.

"I need to speak with Aido…privately." Zero continued to stare at Aido. He suppressed a smirk at the obvious surprise and suspicion that he read in Aido's expression. Nevertheless, Aido got to his feet, and walked over to the hunter. Zero opened the door behind him and motioned for Aido to go ahead. Aido glanced uneasily at Zero as he passed by. Zero nodded at the other vampires in the room before following the small blond vampire out and shutting the doors behind him.

"What's this about Kiryu?" Aido demanded. Zero ignored the blonde's impatient tone, and got right to the point.

"I need your opinion on something." Aido watched Zero reach into his pocket and pull out a small purple capsule. Zero pinched the pill between his thumb and index finger and held it up for Aido to inspect. Aido was confused.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. I found it in a blood tablet container, I was hoping you could tell me what it is."

"You found this in a _blood tablet _container?" Aido took the capsule from Zero, and studied it a little closer.

"Is it a different type of blood tablet?" Zero questioned. Aido shook his head.

"I don't think so. It doesn't have any resemblance to our blood tablets. Or if it is, I have no idea where it came from." Aido motioned for Zero to follow him. Zero followed Aido to his room, where he immediately sat down at his desk, and started to fiddle with the capsule. Zero sat down next to the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked. It looked like Aido was just turning the capsule around in his hands.

"I'm seeing if I can separate the shell of the pill. If I can without breaking it, I might be able to put the dust inside under a microscope and figure out what it is from that."

"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves or something? What if it's poison?" Inuyasha was a hunter after all, there's no telling what type of anti-vampire poison he has stored in his room. Aido thought about it for a second, then sighed and walked over to his bathroom, and reemerging with a pair of surgical gloves on his hands.

"There, ya happy?"

"Hey, if that turns out to be some sort of anti-vampire dust, then I think you'll be the happy one." After a few failed attempts at twisting the capsule apart, Zero offered a suggestion from Aido's bed, where he had migrated to and was now sprawled out comfortably on.

"Can't you just cut the thing in half with a pair of scissors?" Aido glared back at the hunter. But had to admit that he probably should have though of that himself. He opened his desk drawer and rummaged around until he found a pair of scissors. He shut the drawer. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a microscope slide. He held the capsule over the paper, and gently cut through the soft film covering the capsule. A little of the powder spilled onto the paper, but he tipped it fast enough to keep most of it in the severed pill. He poured a little of the powder onto the microscope slide, set the now nearly empty shell down on the paper. Aido put the covering slide on top of the powder and carefully slid the slide into place underneath the lens of his microscope. He twisted the knobs to make the image clear than studied the material. Zero yawned from behind him. This is why he could never be a real detective, he hated waiting.

Kaname sat in his chambers reading a book, enjoying the little bit of peace he rarely got. He could faintly make out the sounds Ruka and Kain playing chess in the lounge. He could hear the spray of water, and Senri's soft tenor voice coming from the bathroom. He could make out the opening and shutting of doors, and the calming tune of Rema's violin as she practiced a piece for the upcoming showcase. He reached over picked up his glass of red liquid. He swirled the liquid around before taking a drink, making sure the tablet had dissolved completely. Satisfied, he took a drink and set it back on his desk and returned to his book, sighing in contentment. It was then that he noticed an unusual smell that had not been there a few moments ago. He recognized the scent immediately, and sighed again, this time in exasperation. He marked his place in his book, and set it on his desk. He rose from his seat and made is way to the lounge. He opened the door, and was greeted by Ruka, Takuma, and Kain.

"Where is Kiryu?" Kaname asked.

"He said he needed to talk with Aido privately" Takuma explained. "I would imagine they are in his room" He continued.

"Thank you Takuma, carry on with you game." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He walked quickly towards Aido's room.

_What would Zero need to talk to Aido about at this hour? _He reached Aido's door, and sure enough, he could hear both of them in there. He opened the door, not bothering to knock. His eyes immediately located Zero sprawled out on his stomach on Aido's bed, and Aido sitting at his desk concentrating on something on his microscope.

Both boys looked up as the door opened. They stared as Kaname let himself in. Aido immediately stood up and bowed in respect.

"Lord Kaname, please come in." Never mind that he was already in. Zero get up from his place on the bed, but continued to stare. His eyes darkening slightly in irritation at being interrupted.

"What is going on in here?" Kaname looked at Zero, then his eyes shifted to look at the microscope on the desk. Zero had half a mind to tell Kaname it was none of his business, but bit his tongue, he wanted Aido to finish what he started, and he knew he wouldn't if he said something to offend _Lord _Kaname. Aido was loyal to boot.

"Zero brought a capsule that he found in a blood tablet container for me to look at. We are trying to determine what it is exactly." Aido explained like a well trained lap dog. Zero rolled his eyes slightly.

"Let me see." Kaname requested. Aido nodded and motioned for him to take a look through the lens. Kaname did, and was surprised when he didn't recognize any of the substances found within the powder.

"You found this in a blood tablet container?" Kaname looked over at Zero.

"Yeah. I was curious as to weather it was some new type of blood tablet or something.

"It certainly is not a blood tablet." Kaname said with conviction. He picked up the broken shell and examined it as well. He had never scene anything like this before.

"Do you think you could get another sample of this?" Zero stood up, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the other capsule, and held it out to Kaname. He might as well play nice if Kuran was going to help.

"That's the only other one I have." Kaname nodded his head. He was now extremely intrigued by this tiny pill. The fibers that made up the outside shell, and the clear protective layer didn't resemble any type of material he had ever worked with or scene on other pills. The powder was made up of a mixture of several different substances, and the only one he could clearly distinguish was iron. He wanted to know what this capsule was, and how it had gotten into a blood tablet container.

"Where exactly did you find this?" Kaname once again addressed Zero. Zero didn't know if he should answer that. He didn't want to let Kaname know he had found it in Inuyasha's room. That would just be asking from trouble.

"I'm not at liberty to say. All I want to know is what it is, and what it's for." Kaname was not happy with the answer, but he'd let it go for now. He frowned as he continued to inspect the capsule.

"Kaname, with you permission, I'd like to conduct some experiments and do some research on this capsule." Kaname looked over at Aido, and thought for a moment. It couldn't hurt. It might help to answer his questions, and more importantly figure out what Zero was hiding.

"Very well, you may research on you own time. I do not want this to take priority over your other studies."

"Yes Lord Kaname, thank you." Aido smiled adoringly at Kaname before moving to look though the microscope once again.

"I need to go, but the moment you find out anything you let me know." Zero looked at Aido for conformation.

"I promise to let you know if I find anything." Aido promised. Zero nodded, satisfied. He could feel Kaname's stare on his back as he left the room. He quickly made his way back to the main building. He poked his head into Yuki's room. He quietly made his way over to her bed, and smiled gently down at her sleeping form. He pulled her blankets up around her, and bent down to gently kiss her forehead. He backed silently out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

Once back in his own room, he brushed his teeth, and stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed for some much needed sleep of his own.

* * *

><p>I just want to say...I had a fun time writing Demyx in this chapter. hehe. I also had fun writing Zero's ranting about Kaname. lol Ok, so no trivia this chapter, but if you played my little game last time, here's the answers.<p>

(1)- Pull yourself together= The Incredibles

(2)- Please sir, I want some more=Oliver Twist

(3)- Why is the rum always gone?= Pirates of the Carribean (my favorite movies ever!)

As you can see, i'm a bit of a disney freak as well, lol oh well. Just one more wacky thing that makes me me. lol Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 i will try my hardest to get 4 up faster. Thanks for reading and...REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic. **

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Alright, i hope you all appreciate how special you all are. Cuz I actually worked on Thanksgiving to get this chapter done. Not that I'm complaining, it was fun. ^_^ Anyways this is chapter 4, and I'm already working on chapter 5, so hopefully it wont take too long. Alright, please sit back and enjoy (drum roll please) Chapter 4!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"_What's this about Kiryu?" Aido demanded. Zero ignored the blonde's impatient tone, and got right to the point. _

"_I need your opinion on something." Aido watched Zero reach into his pocket and pull out a small purple capsule. Zero pinched the pill between his thumb and index finger and held it up for Aido to inspect. Aido was confused. _

"_What is that?"_

"_I don't know. I found it in a blood tablet container; I was hoping you could tell me what it is."…_

"_Kaname, with you permission, I'd like to conduct some experiments and do some research on this capsule." Kaname looked over at Aido, and thought for a moment. It couldn't hurt. It might help to answer his questions, and more importantly figure out what Zero was hiding. _

* * *

><p>"ZEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO!" A blinding light erupted from behind Zero's closed eyes. He scrunched them closed tighter, and attempted to roll over and bury his head beneath the covers; but the voice that had stirred him from unconsciousness wasn't having any of that. Yuki jumped up and down on Zero's bed, yelling at him to rise and shine. He tried his best to ignore her, but it proved to be nearly impossible, when she continuously missed the bed and jumped on his legs. He groaned in pain, and rolled over to look at the small digital clock he kept on his bedside table.<p>

"Yuki, it's six o'clock in the morning."

"Duh! Come on Zero you have to get up! It's time for school!" She stopped jumping and plopped down on her knees beside Zero on the bed.

"I don't want to go to school. Go away!" Zero pouted and covered his head with the covers once again. It took him a second to remember something. He whipped the covers off to glare at the girl.

"…Wait a second, Yuki…I graduated last year." He rolled his eyes at her when she erupted in a fit of giggles at his "discovery".

"Not _go_ to school Zero. You have to teach school today." She poked Zero's side, one of Zero's most hated ticklish spots. The hunter flinched and tried to squirm away. That is until he suddenly heard what she said.

"…" He stared at her like she was speaking a different language.

"What?" She frowned at him. "Zero, don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what? What are you talking about?" He rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the sleep out of them. He had only been up for five minutes and he already had a headache…not a promising start to a day.

"Yagari isn't going to be hear today, and he said that you had to be his substitute teacher for the day and night class."

"What the fuck do I know about ethics?" Yuki frowned and punched him lightly in the arm, showing her displeasure with his language.

"Obviously not much. Lucky for you, you don't have to. Yagari left a list of things for both classes to do." She hopped off of his bed and went over to his desk, where she picked up two sheets of paper that Zero didn't remember were there, let alone remember what they were for. She came back over, and showed them to Zero.

"I have to do this for both classes? What about my other duties?"

"Well it's only one period in the afternoon, and one in the night…well morning, but you get the idea." Zero stretched his body, feeling his stiff joints crack. He slowly sat up, and took the papers from the girl still sitting on his bed. He glanced at them long enough to know that this was for real, sure enough, on the papers were the title's: Day Class, and Night Class, each came with the starting words of "Zero, have the class…", and the ending words of "Don't mess this up…thanks, signed, Yagari"

_Wonderful, apparently this is the last minute punishment for my missing the meeting last night. I thought he said he was going to let that go…_

"He said he asked you to do this last weekend." Yuki got up from her place on his bed and went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of nice black slacks, and a white button down shirt. She also pulled out a silver tie that she though would complement his complexion and hair nicely.

"See, your clothes are already picked out, all you have to do is put them on. Now get up, ya bum!" She smiled, and set the clothes on the bottom of his bed. She then reached up to ruffle his hair, much to his displeasure, before blowing him a kiss, and slipping out the door to give him some privacy. It was fuzzy, but now that she mentioned it, Zero faintly remembered a conversation similar to this that he had had with the older hunter.

_Well damn! There goes my plans for the day: Sleep, Sleep, and more Sleep. _

He struggled out of his bed, and stretched again. He made his way to the bathroom, deciding a shower might be a good idea. He let the warm water relax his body, enjoying the calming effect it had on his mind as well. He thought about the night before. He wondered if Inuyasha was up yet.

_Probably not, no self-respecting drunk would be up anytime before noon if he could help it._

* * *

><p>"Zero, how much longer are you going to be in there?" Zero was startled to hear Axel's voice outside the bathroom door.<p>

"I'll be out in a moment."

"Well hurry up, you're gonna be late."

Zero quickly toweled himself dry, and briefly rubbed the towel into his hair, stopping most of the dripping. He dropped the damp towel onto the floor, and pulled a dry one around his hips, and opened the door. Axel was leaning impatiently against one of his dressers.

"Congratulations, I'm eighty years old. What where you doing in there, jacking off, or dying?" Zero glared at the pervert.

"I was taking a shower."

"Uh-huh, I've heard that one before." Zero smirked and playfully punched Axel's arm.

"What do you want?"

"Yuki sent me to make sure you were really getting up and getting ready. Her exact words I believe were, 'Axel, would you go drag Zero's fat ass out of bed before I take a cattle prod to him?' and of course, I didn't want you to be electrified first thing in the morning, so here I am."

"First of all, Yuki has never said a cuss word worse than damn in her entire life, and secondly, I don't think we have a single cattle prod on this entire campus. I think it's safe to assume I'll be okay." Axel wrapped his arm around Zero's back to grasp his bicep and pull his ear closer to his lips, to whisper,

"That's just what they want you to think."

"Who's they?"

"Shh, they'll here you! They're always listening. You're never safe Zero. Never!"

"What are you talking about?" Zero shoved Axel away, and went over to where Yuki had laid out his clothes.

"The mother fuckin aliens from the planet Vumpkin Zero. Try to keep up man."

"Vumpkin? That's the best name you could come up with?" Zero mocked, choking on a hysterical laugh that threatened to bubble up.

"Hey, when the name of a new planet is thrust upon your shoulders, then you tell me how easy it is to find the perfect name. I didn't choose the name Zero; it chose me to give it a proper home, so I did."

"Okay Axel, I think you need to cut back on whatever you're smoking." Axel chuckled, and walked toward the door.

"Nah, you're just jealous cuz I won't share."

"Oh ya, that must be it. You know it's my dream to be a schizophrenic psycho who has delusions about aliens stalking him."

"I'm telling ya, it's the life." They both laughed, and with that said, Axel ducked out, allowing Zero to dress in peace.

* * *

><p>Zero rushed into Yagari's classroom while scanning the sheet of instructions. Looked simple enough. Read something here, assign something there, and then imitate a vulture as they accomplish said assignment. Oh ya, he could do this. Whoever said Zero Kiryu wasn't cut out to be a teacher was a complete and total moron. Not pointing any fingers, "cough" <em>Kaname<em> "cough". He checked the clock; he had made it a whole five minutes before class was supposed to start. Considering how hard it was to get up, he chocked it up to mad skills on his part. He quickly skimmed through the passage that the students were meant to read, and printed his name clearly on the board with a dignified _Mr. Kiryu_, even though he was sure a lot of them knew who he was. About two minutes before the bell was due to ring, the students started filling in and taking their seats.

"Good morning Class, my name is Mr. Kiryu, and I will be subbing for Professor Yagari today. Please turn your books to page 147 and read the passage there. After you are done, you may work in groups of four on this work packet that you will receive after you have read the section."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha groaned as the sunlight shown down upon his still closed eyelids. He scrunched his eyes tighter. He had woken when his horrendous headache had become too unbearable to ignore with sleep. He rolled over in an attempt to sit up, which only made the headache intensify. He carefully blinked his eyes open, he looked around, and realized that he was in his room. He peeled back his covers, and swung his feet around so they rested on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, and massaged his temples before fully standing up. His head spun and his vision was blotchy at first. He shook his head, trying to clear it.<p>

_Ok, guess I over did it a little. _He stumbled into the bathroom, and proceeded to remove his wrinkled clothes that he was just now realizing he had slept in. He turned on the shower and stepped in. He let the warm water wash over his body, relaxing him, and helping to clear the mumbo jumbo his thoughts had become.

_Man, I don't remember anything that happened yesterday except for hanging with Zero in the guest room. Did we even get to that damn meeting? …I'll go find Yagari after this, and figure out what's going on. _Inuyasha stepped carefully out of the shower, not trusting his sense of equilibrium at the moment. He was able to make it out to his closet and dress without too much difficulty. He threw on a clean pair of jeans, and a fitted V-neck t-shirt. He caught sight of his shoes and his sword at the foot of his bed, and immediately secured the sword around his hips, and slipped his feet into his shoes. He could vaguely make out Zero's scent that still lingered around his room. It was safe to assume that Zero had brought him here last night, and "tucked him into bed." Inuyasha's lips almost formed a smile at the thought of Zero trying to take care of him. It was oddly...comforting, to know that he was willing to help him that way. He shook his head, slightly remembering parts of their childish game of tag last night. He chuckled quietly to himself. He looked himself over in the mirror once more, and was about to head out when all of a sudden something caught his eye, and a good thing it did too. He moved closer to the mirror, and studied his face. It was undeniable that something was off. His right eye was no longer a dark shade of brown, but a deep, warm color of golden.

_Shit! They're starting to wear off faster, I just took one three weeks ago; it should have lasted for over a month. I'll have to talk to Kaede about the time limit. _Inuyasha walked over to his bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a little tin that had once been used for blood tablets. He was shocked to find that he only had three pills left.

_Maybe I've been using them more frequently then I'd realized…at any rate, this means that I need to make a trip home a lot sooner than later. _He took one of the purple pills out, and went back into the bathroom, and downed the pill with a full glass of water like Kaede had instructed. He looked at his eyes in the mirror, and watched in satisfaction as his right eye once again became a solid chocolate brown like his left. He put the tin away, and then made his way towards the main building to find Yagari, he would have to worry about his personal problems later.

* * *

><p>Zero sat in Yagari's chair, feet propped up on the desk, reading the teachers manual for dummies, trying his best to get through the class period without falling asleep. He heard the door open, and looked up to see Inuyasha strolling down the steps towards his desk.<p>

"Hey Zero. Where's Yagari?" Inuyasha looked tired, but that was to be expected after the night he had had.

"He's out today, I'm his sub. Are you feeling better this morning?" Zero sat up, and put his book down. Inuyasha gave him a smirk, and shrugged his shoulders.

"My head feels like a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any minute." He reached up to massage his temples to further his point, before he looked back at Zero with a mocking grin.

"Professor Kiryu? Huh…kinda catchy."

"…Thanks." He rolled his eyes, and scanned the students, making sure that they were doing their work.

"So I wanted to ask Yagari what I had missed at the meeting last night, but seeing as he's not here, maybe you can fill me in." Zero nodded, and replayed what Axel had told him the previous night. Inuyasha seemed satisfied that he hadn't missed too much. They turned to look as they heard the door opening. Axel was coming towards them with devilish smirk on his face that signified he was up to no good.

"Hey there. What's going on over here. Why Mr. Kiryu, don't you know you're supposed to keep your private life and work separate?"

"Haha, very funny Axel. What do you want?" Zero asked.

"I came to fetch Inuyasha; Yuki said she saw you walking this way." He turned towards Inuyasha, and handed him a very familiar looking sheet of paper.

"You and I have a mission. We've got to go take care of a level E in a town a few miles from here." Inuyasha nodded, scanning the paper for himself.

"Ok, let's go. See you later Z."

"See ya. Be careful."

"Ahh, what's the fun in that?" Axel teased, and waved as he and Inuyasha made their way out the classroom door. Two minutes later, the bell rang, and signaled that class was over, and so was his job till later that night when he had to teach the night class. Zero thought the rules for vampire education to be very weird. A human gets to graduate high school in four years, but a vampire has to have six years in high school in order to graduate. The last two years count as college, so when they graduate, they are presented with both a college and a high school diploma. It made no sense to Zero, but then again nothing in that society ever did.

* * *

><p>Zero opened the door to Inuyasha's room as quietly as he could. He stepped inside, and closed the door, flipping the light on. He self-consciously scanned the area making sure that no one was really in the room, finding nothing, like he knew he would, but making him feel better anyway, he proceeded to continue his search for anything that would unveil the mystery that Inuyasha had become. Inuyasha and Axel were out on a mission, and wouldn't be back for a while; this was too much of a golden opportunity to pass up. He did a thorough sweep of the dresser drawers, but being very careful to put everything back where he got it, so it looked as though he nothing had touched it. He searched under Inuyasha's bed, and rummaged around in his closet. He was frustrated at not finding anything, but not willing to give up just yet. He went over to look through the desk. He stuck his hand into the way back of the desk, his fingers brushed something wooden. He took hold of it, and pulled out a small oak chest. It looked like an antique; the way the wood was warn, and the style indicated that it was a very old chest. In the center of the chest was a small, square, rusty padlock, keeping the chest locked up tight.<p>

_People don't put locks on things they aren't afraid of anyone finding. Whatever's in this box must be really important to you if you've went to all this trouble to keep people out. _Zero didn't want to alert Inuyasha to his activities by something as trivial as a broken lock. He fished into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He flipped out a tiny screwdriver, and stuck it into the tiny hole of the padlock, maneuvering it about; trying to pick the lock. He was concentrating so hard on the task at hand that he completely missed the quiet squeak the door made as it was opened. He completely missed the quizzical look that was directed towards him, and the cautious, but determined footsteps quietly approaching him. Needless to say, he jumped out of his skin, and his heart skipped about four beats before shakily restarting again, when (to his knowledge) a voice came out of nowhere.

"Zero, what are you doing?" Zero spun around so fast, he nearly left his head behind. His eyes went wide as he stared at a confused and suspicious Demyx.

"Gods Demyx, don't do that! I'm gonna need a pace-maker put in because of you."

Demyx's expression turned slightly untrusting as his eyes dropped to the box and screwdriver in Zero's hands.

"Sorry. What are you doing in Inuyasha's room?" Zero blanked. He hadn't counted on being caught, and thus didn't have any dialogue prepared for just an occasion such as this.

"I…I was…making sure everything was ok. Inuyasha had a bad hangover this morning, and I wanted to make sure he didn't leave any lights on, or any candles burning or something like that."

"Tell me something Zero." Demyx crossed his arms over his chest. Zero knew that if he were an anime character, he would have a huge sweat droplet running down the side of his head right about now.** (A.N. - Haha, Irony. Gotta love it. _)**

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Tell me why I don't believe you." Zero exhaled in a loud gust.

"Demyx, I know what this looks like, but I promise that my intentions are nothing but honorable."

_Well, at least in my mind they are._

"What honorable intentions would have you snooping through Inuyasha's stuff when he's not here? You do know this counts as a 'B&E' right?"

"Technically it would just be an 'E', cuz I didn't _break_ anything. The door was unlocked so I just _entered_."

"Zero." Demyx shook his head, clearly not in a joking mood. "The truth."

_What exactly is at stake here? Would it be so bad if I just told him what was really going on?_ Zero thought about it for a moment, then decided that he would have a better chance of keeping this under wraps if he told Demyx. If he tried to brush if off, Demyx would be more likely to tell Inuyasha. Zero took a deep breath,

"The truth Demyx is that…I…I think that Inuyasha might be keeping something from us. Something important. I'm worried about him, and I know that if I asked him about it, he would just blow it off. I don't know what else to do." Zero's eyes pleaded with Demyx's ocean blue eyes, silently begging him to understand and to not rat him out. Demyx's expression was thoughtful as he studied Zero's earnest, sincere face.

"Please Dem, Dem? I'll give you a month's supply of candy, and…five percent of the paycheck that I get from Yagari for working today."

"...Twenty percent." Zero frowned mildly, but was happy Demyx was playing along.

"Ten…final offer."

"…Okay, but just this once. I don't want to catch you here ever again, got it?"

"Got it! Thanks buddy…you don't happen to have a lock pick on you do you?" Zero looked at Demyx expectantly, who just rolled his eyes, and started digging through his pockets.

"Exactly what part of "_just entering_" requires locks to be picked?"

"The part that says that Inuyasha wouldn't lock a chest like this unless he had something in it that he wouldn't want people to have easy access too." Demyx pulled a thin wire out of his pocket, and bent it into a hook-like shape. Demyx motioned for Zero to hand him the box. Zero handed it over, and watched intently as Demyx inserted the hook into the key hole, and skillfully rotated and jingled it. Within thirty seconds the old rusted lock popped open with ease. Zero shook his head in awed appreciation. Demyx really was the best when it came to picking locks; I mean who do you think always got them inside locked houses, without having to break the door down, when they were on missions?

"Dem, you really are amazing." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"You won't be saying that once you open the damn thing, and snakes jump out, or a poisonous gas is released." Zero thought about this for a second.

"What percentage do you think I actually have of that happening?" Demyx shrugged,

"Don't know. Doesn't matter now, does it? Hurry up and open the box." Demyx glanced around uneasily, then returned his gaze to the other hunter and at the box in Zero's hands. Zero nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath, and cracked the box open. Its hinges opened with a protested groan. Zero released his breath, almost disappointedly, what he was staring at wasn't at all what he thought he was going to find.

"Wow, all this fuss over a couple pieces of paper. Glad to know you dragged me into this for parchment." Demyx grinned sarcastically.

"Demyx, even you know the value of some paper. These papers could hold the answers I've been looking for." Zero carefully picked up the top piece of parchment. It was folded delicately into a rectangle. Zero eased himself to the floor, and propped his back against the foot of Inuyasha's bed. Demyx hesitantly, but curiously made his way to sit beside Zero on the floor. He looked over Zero's shoulder as he unfolded the first sheet of paper. The first thing they noticed was that it was a letter, addressed to Inuyasha. The second thing was that the writing looked very old fashioned and formal. The strokes and texture of the words indicated that it was likely written by a quill and a jar of ink instead of a modern ballpoint pen. They both intently read the words on the page.

* * *

><p>Dear Inuyasha,<p>

I hope you've been well. The seasons are changing again, and I believe our first snow is upon us. We continue our search for the jewel shards as ever, though are having a bit of trouble locating them. We stayed with Kaede the other night, and had a lovely visit. Actually we spent most of the night sharing stories of you and all of the adventurous you dragged us all on. They were certainly fun times don't you think? My friend, I miss you. Things aren't as exciting without you here. I hope you plan on returning to us soon. Until then, I wish you safe travels, good health, and lots of pretty women. Your good friend,

Miroku.

* * *

><p>Zero and Demyx looked at each other once they had finished reading. They weren't exactly sure of what to make of it. Zero fished into the box without a word, and pulled out the second paper.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Inuyasha,<p>

Its certainly been a while hasn't it? I hope all is well with you, and that your not getting into too much trouble wherever you are. I don't know if you got Miroku's letter, but he sent one quite a while ago. Why haven't we heard from you Inuyasha? When are you coming home? We need you here. I don't understand what could possible be taking so long. I thought that protecting the people closest to you was what mattered the most. I guess when it comes to you, that's not the case. I'm sorry, I don't mean to nag, and I don't mean to put you on a guilt trip, I'm just worried is all. Kaede hasn't been feeling well, and Shippo is growing by the second, and your missing it all. Do write me back Inuyasha, we all miss you. Return to us soon. Love,

Sango.

* * *

><p>Once again the two hunters were left speechless. Neither of them knew any of the people ,besides Inuyasha of course, mentioned in the letters. They didn't understand what exactly was going on. Zero grabbed the last piece of parchment, and was not surprised when it too proved to be another letter. This one was addressed slightly different than the others had been.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Master Inuyasha,<p>

Oh Master, how much longer do you intend to remain aloof? Master it's been several months since we have last seen you, and almost an entire year since Kaede's sister left us. It is time to let go young master. You can not dwell on such things, it's not good for your health. The well is dry Master. She doesn't come to see if you have returned anymore. She as well as all of us wonder if you ever intend to. I'm asking you as a friend and a loyal servant to please stop this foolishness, and return home where you are desperately needed.

Please master. Come Home. Sincerely,

Myouga.

* * *

><p>This last letter confused the hunters the greatest. Where exactly was Inuyasha's home? Zero remembered back to when he had been snooping around the new recruit's files. Inuyasha had said he was from <em>Goshinboku Forest<em>. At the time Zero had just kinda disregarded it. But now that he thought about it, he had no idea where that was, or even what country it was in. From the look on Demyx's face, he didn't know either.

"Guess you were right…about him hiding something I mean." Demyx got his feet. Zero nodded in agreement. He carefully set the letters back in the box in the order he had found them, and shut the lid. He put the padlock back on, and returned the box to the back of Inuyasha's desk where he had taken it from. He shut the drawer, and then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late." His next class started in one minute and thirty seconds. There was no way he'd make it, not even with vampire speed.

"Thanks so much Demyx. You're awesome." Zero said as he slapped the light off, and ran down out the door, and down the hall.

"You owe me big time, remember that!" Demyx called back, as he quietly slid the door to Inuyasha's room shut. He shook his head, and continued to his previous destination before getting sidetracked.

* * *

><p>Zero dashed down the stone walkway, making a beeline for the main building. His class was supposed to be starting now, and he was still a few yards away from the main entrance. His mind was about as frantic as his physical movements at this point. The letters had shaken him up a great deal more than he would have liked to admit. Every letter was more urgent than the last. The last letter was the one that really worried him though. He jerked the door open hastily and took the stairs three at a time. He was an exhausted mess by the time he was entering the already packed classroom. Several pairs of…less than friendly eyes, stared at him as he made his way over to the desk. He took several deep breaths, and cleared his throat before addressing his "class". It was weird, because everyone one of them was several centuries older than him. Even in human years, they were all at least one year older than him.<p>

"Good evening. My name is Mr. Zero, I'm Professor Yagari's substitute for the day…or night. Please open you books to page 520, and read the section there. Once you have completed that, I will give you a worksheet that you can work on with a partner." Zero caught sight of a familiar head of blond hair. "Aido, might I have a word with you?" He watched as Hanabusa made his way down from his seat, and came to stand in front of Yagari's desk.

"Have you found anything?" He murmured in a voice too low for the other vampires to pick up. Aido shook his head.

"No, not yet. Lord Kaname had it sent in for some tests though. They are supposed to let us know by tomorrow if they have found anything. Zero nodded.

"Very good. You may return to your seat." He said in a slightly louder tone. Aido returned to his seat next to Kain, and Kaname. Kaname had been able to pick up the conversation, and the slightly disturbed expression on the hunters face. His eyes narrowed in reaction. He wanted to question Zero; find out what was distressing the boy, but kept his mouth shut. After all, why would Zero's mental health be a matter of concern for the pureblood. It was completely ridiculous to be having such thoughts. Kaname shook his head angrily, and returned his gaze to his ethics book.

Zero's mind was spinning with questions as he watched the vampires work.

_Who are you Inuyasha? Wher_e _do you come from? What happened there that you don't wish to return? God, whey do you have to be such a mystery?_

* * *

><p>"Ah…ah…Ahchoo! Damn, I've been sneezing all freaking day long." Axel laughed at Inuyasha.<p>

"I guess someone's been talking about you a lot lately."

"Well they should stop before I sneeze my innards out. I'm not that interesting of a person damn it!"

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it. I have just realized that when i put my own...marks in the fic to change point of views, or whatever, they don't show up. So now i have to resort to a bunch of lines. Sorry bought that, but at least this should make it a bit less confusing. Another thing that made me sad was the fact that you can't change fonts. I had every letter a different font, and it looked really cool, but it didn't show up that way on here...Damn it! lol<p>

As always, I would love to hear how you are liking the story so far, so reviews would be much apreciated. Let me know if it's good, or if you don't understand it. I also would like to know what people think of the pace. Is it too slow, or moving too rapidly, the readers opinions can help me write this better in the long run.

Anyways, I hope you all had an amazing holiday, and ate so much you thought you would explode. lol That's a damn good day i say.


	6. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas Everyone! Chapter 5 is finally up! Sorry it took so long, but you all know how the hoidays are, busy busy busy. Plus there is the fact that i somehow took a chunk out of my index finger, so now i'm sing that stupid song all i want for Christmas is a new finger. lol I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic.<strong>

**Warning: LEMON CONTENT! This chapter contains material that might not be suitable for readers who are not mature. Please use caution. If you do note like yaoi ( boy/boy) content, you can skip this chapter, you will not miss anything vital to the plot of the story.**

Chapter 5

_Kaname wanted to question Zero; find out what was distressing the boy, but kept his mouth shut. After all, why would Zero's mental health be a matter of concern for the pureblood? It was completely ridiculous to be having such thoughts. Kaname shook his head angrily, and returned his gaze to his ethics book. _

_Zero's mind was spinning with questions as he watched the vampires work._

_**Who are you Inuyasha? Where do you come from? What happened there that you don't wish to return? God, why do you have to be such a mystery?**_

* * *

><p>"Best two out of three okay? Ready, go…rock, paper, scissors, 123…damn. Rock, paper scissors 123…Haha yes! Alright, last one here we go-"<p>

"What are you two doing?" Axel and Demyx looked up, from their place at one of the dinning hall tables, to see Inuyasha giving them both a quizzical look.

"Trying to decide who's gonna do the Night Dorm inspection today. I did it last time, so it's only fair that Axel does it this time, but he doesn't agree, and is using the excuse that he's tired cuz he still hasn't recuperated from his mission from yesterday, and needs to rest some more." Demyx glared at the red head, who was currently sporting a look that was a little too innocent to be real. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you both go?" Axel glared up at his black haired friend.

"That kinda defeats the purpose of me staying home to relax." Demyx rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"I don't need his help. I'll be able to do ten times better than this fool could." Axel frowned, and shamefully bit the bait.

"Umm, I think I would have to disagree there. I mean after all, we have already established that I am ten times _better than you_ in general. So I don't see how what your saying adds up to scientifically proven facts. Mama didn't raise no fool."

"Mama didn't raise no black man either white boy." Inuyasha mocked. Axel glared at Inuyasha, while Demyx and Inuyasha laughed.

"Fine. I will go with this imbecile and make sure he does a thorough inspection." Inuyasha smirked, then put on a British accent, and bowed at the waist in front of Axel before addressing him.

"Very well Inspector Axel, as long as you have the time, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you by any means." Demyx who had just stood up to follow Axel, fell back on the couch in a fit of giggles.

"Ha, ha, ha. I bet you think your funny." Axel's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I bet you think your right." Inuyasha fired back. Axel turned his back, and started to walk off.

"No respect!" Inuyasha and Demyx smirked again at Axel's surly strut.

"See you later Inuyasha." Demyx ran to catch up with Axel. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, then went off to train till it was time for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Why is it that the school sends the hunters to inspect our dorms?"<p>

"No doubt another way to assure the hunters that we are behaving ourselves; just go with it Ruka, the sooner we're ready, the sooner we can be done with this whole ordeal." Kain sighed as he helped Ruka and Shiki tidy up the main lobby.

"I understand that, but the fact remains that the hunters are never going to look at us as anything more than beasts in human form, and we are never going to see them as anything but annoying pests." Shiki didn't look up as he spoke, determined to get every last magazine alphabetized, and perfectly aligned with the angles of the desk they rested on.

"Senri mind your tongue, if Lord Kaname hears you speaking of the hunters that way, he'll have your head. I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but it was in _fact_ Lord Kaname who scheduled this inspection with Headmaster Cross today." Ruka reprimanded. As they finished cleaning the room, they heard the bell ring that signified the hunters' arrival. The night class assembled in the lobby. Kaname was last to arrive, and immediately went over to a large recliner in the corner of the room and sat down, intently looking over some very important documents for his work. The inspection was protocol, which meant that he did not need to play host. Plus, he had much more important matters to address than entertaining the Hunter's Association for the evening. Ruka, Senri, and Kain made their way over to sit near Kaname, as did Takuma, Aido, and Rema as they entered the lobby. As soon as everyone was gathered, Kaname signaled for the hunters to be let in. As the large entrance doors opened, they were all able to see Demyx, struggling to get a knot out of his yo-yo, and Axel with his hands in his pockets, and a bored, yet slightly amused expression present on his tattooed features.

* * *

><p>Axel wasn't happy. He had no desire to do a dorm inspection today, but here he was. <em>Damn you Inuyasha. I hope you choke on a chicken bone. <em>As they waited for the doors to open, he couldn't help but be slightly amused by Demyx. Apparently he was trying to set the world record for yo-yoing, so far he was on yo number 67.

"Don't mess up!" Axel suddenly shouted, scaring the living shit out of the poor blond, which in turn caused him to violently fling his yo-yo around, resulting in a decently sized knot in the string.

"Ahh man! Damn you Axel, you see what you've done you freaking fire truck." Axel threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh. Ahh, sweet success.

"Would it kill you to use stronger vocabulary when you're pissed?" Axel smirked at the offended blond.

"My vocabulary is plenty strong, thank you." Demyx glared at Axel who just smirked wider.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to say fuck if your life depended on it."

"Would too."

"Prove it." Demyx shifted awkwardly for a second, looking everywhere but the infuriating red head. He cleared his throat, and murmured as softly as he could,

"Fu ou."

"What was that? Sorry, buddy you're going to have to speak up, apparently I'm slightly hard of hearing."

"I said, _Fuck You_" Demyx nearly shouted, face burning with embarrassment, and only intensifying as Axel responded with a very Axel-ish comeback that the poor blond hunter should have foreseen.

"Gladly, name the time and place." Demyx pointedly ignored him, and put all of this concentration into undoing the knot in his yo-yo. What a night this was going to be. Axel laughed again, but sobered up as the doors swung open, and they were allowed entrance. They were presently greeted by the majority of the Night Class all gathered in the lobby. Axel sighed again, and looked over at his companion,

"Well, come on Dem, let's get this over with." Axel strode into the room filled with vampires confidently, and Demyx fumbled along behind him, giving up on the string for the moment, as he tucked it into his pocket. Axel cleared his throat, and then addressed the crowd.

"Alright, this is a standard procedure inspection. Just hang out here while we check out your rooms, if we happen to find any prohibited objects, substances, etc, we are permitted to confiscate them immediately; which mean any uncertified lab equipment, or chemicals…Aido." Axel narrowed his eyes at the blond vampire "innocently" whistling and tapping his foot in the back corner. His eyes glanced at a quietly snickering Kain and a smiling Takuma before coming to rest upon Kaname. Even though the pureblood had never given them reason to be suspicious of him, the hunters still saw Kuran as a threat, a very dangerous threat. Axel and Demyx nodded…semi-respectfully, their nods were a little to mocking to be classified as true respect.

"Alright, I don't want to be here forever, so you take the eastern and northern wings, and I'll take the southern and western wings, okay?" Axel asked Demyx. Demyx nodded his approval, and started walking towards the doors that lead to the eastern wing. Axel took one more glance around the room full of tense vampires, and quietly made his way to the southern wing.

The inspection was going pretty much like every other inspection they had done: not finding much, and wandering around thinking what a complete waste of time these inspections were. Demyx had a natural curiosity that had him peeking through drawers, and rummaging through cabinets, to see what kind of treasures the vamps keep on them. Axel mainly rummaged to find any dirty little secrets the bloodsuckers might be hiding: easy blackmail material if a scenario of that kind ever made itself known. Either way, they always ended up doing a very thorough job of searching the dorms.

* * *

><p>Demyx's eyes were carefully assessing the room he was currently in, but his mind was far away. His thoughts returned to the other night when he had caught Zero snooping through Inuyasha's belongings. The letters that they had uncovered were deeply troubling to the blond; up until now, he though he had known the raven haired hunter fairly well. Now he wasn't sure he knew him at all. Demyx was happy here, he was happy with the people he was with now. They were his family, the only ones who had ever really cared about him. It was hard to find people like that when you're a nobody. The headmaster and the hunters association made him feel like he was a somebody. He'd been having bad dreams lately, and was starting to feel an ominous vibe around the school grounds as of late. He had a bad feeling in his gut, like it was trying to tell him that something wasn't right within his home. He didn't completely understand the feeling, but he'd suspected for a while now, that change was coming, and he didn't like it. He couldn't bare the idea of things going back to the way they had been before. Being a hunter had changed his life. Being here, had proven something that he himself had always believed, that even nobodies can be somebodies; even nobodies can have hearts. Thinking this, his thoughts turned once again to the person who had undoubtedly touched his heart. He had been struggling with feelings for this person for as long as he could remember. No one would ever guess in a million years that he was in fact hopelessly in love with Axel; not with the way they acted towards each other. He didn't know the red heads feelings towards himself though, that was what made this whole situation that much more impossible. Axel was an incessant tease, and he knew it, but Demyx could never tell if the teasing was supposed to signify that the red head liked him, or if it was just Axel's personality. He'd known Axel for a very long time; they had been acquainted even before they had joined the hunters association…you'd think that by now, Demyx would be able to read the fire loving red head a little better…go figure. In his defense, it wasn't like Axel actually opened up easily. It was hard to understand what was going through his head. Demyx didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by admitting to feelings that were only one-sided. No, loosing Axel's friendship would be a blow too strong to recover from. He supposed he would never truly know the red head's feelings, so he would have to learn to be content just being good friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Axel walked through the rooms, checking all of the usual places. He unwrapped yet another chocolate, and popped it into his mouth, savoring the rich taste and texture. As he was going through Rema's room, when he had found a rather large bowl of sweets on her coffee table, and decided that those were definitely "dangerous"items, and should be confiscated <em>immediately<em>. He decided that the threat wasn't big enough to involve any other members, he was a big boy, he could certainly take care of something like this by himself. They had enough on their plate without having to take care of this too…whoever said Axel wasn't a generous and considerate man? Even though he had been gripping about this whole ordeal, he'd be the first to admit that it was nice to do something slightly normal. Ever since the Hunter's Association had held that meeting a few days ago, he'd had a bad feeling. He didn't exactly know how to explain the strange feelings he'd been having. But it was like his hunter senses would go nuts for no apparent reason, or he'd get the feeling that something was watching him when he was alone. He couldn't make sense of it. Everything seemed completely normal, nothing unusual happening to his knowledge; but yet, something just seemed off. It was like the air around them had changed, and it wasn't a good change. He could tell that he wasn't the only one feeling it either. He had noticed that both Demyx and Zero had been acting a little different. Demyx had become a little more jumpy, more prone to freaking out over small things. Zero almost seemed more…aware of his surroundings. His eyes were restless; they never stayed in one place, but continued to look all around, as if expecting an attack from an enemy they couldn't see. Axel didn't know what was happening, but it worried him greatly. He wanted to talk to Master Yagari, or Headmaster Cross, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. That he thinks they need to take action because he's worried over vibe he's been feeling? No, that wouldn't get a serious reaction out of anyone. There was one person he was sure he could talk to if he wished though. This person had been by his side through thick and thin, and was always willing to lend an ear or a helping hand whenever Axel asked it of him. Just like a lot in Axel's life right now, he didn't quite understand his feelings towards the blond. He'd known that he had feelings that went past friendship for Demyx for quite some time now, but he didn't know exactly how far those feelings ran. He didn't think the blond knew, and he had no way of finding out if Demyx liked him too without his secret getting out. He wanted to be sure of Demyx's feelings first, because then if the answer was no, then no harm done. He would never have to face being rejected if he never let on how he felt. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>The entire inspection had taken about an hour. Both Axel and Demyx had finished their wings, and were now making their way back to the main lobby where the vampires awaited their return.<p>

"I trust you had a pleasant search?" Axel and Demyx turned to find a young female vampire addressing them. Her hair was the color of midnight, and she had it wound tightly into ball at the back of her head, but let her bangs hang wildly across her forehead. Her eyes were burgundy, not quite the red you'd expect to see from a vampire, they were mellower, not quite so vibrant a color. She had two small white feathers sticking out of her bun that her fingers were gently playing with. Her red, small proportioned, lips were tilted into an inviting if not mischievous smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you a new student here?" Demyx questioned; not liking the way she was eyeing Axel at all.

"Yes, my name is Kyoko; I just transferred here this semester." Her voice was a rich alto that was laced with just enough of a sassy edge to give it a pleasant, attractive, quality.

"I see, well, I trust that you have been informed of the school rules?" Axel asked the strange vampire.

"Yes, don't worry; Lord Kaname has been very helpful in that aspect. However, if you are interested in knowing more about me, why don't you come up to my room for a drink?" Kyoko's smirk widened, and she purposely ran her tongue slowly across her bottom lip. She took a step closer to Axel, and ran her fingers across his cheek. Demyx caught her hand, and gently, but firmly pushed her back a few inches.

"He'll have to decline I'm afraid. We have other more important business to attend to. Taking time to humor your misguided fantasies about red heads, would take too much time out of our busy schedule; excuse us." Demyx grabbed Axel's wrist, and began to quickly pull him down the hall. He was absolutely outraged that this, this…(cough) whore (cough) of a vampire would dare to suggest something of that nature to Axel. He couldn't deny his jealously, he knew there was no way Axel would ever be interested in someone like that, especially because she was a vampire, but still, the over powering urge to stake his claim was there.

"Demyx, hang on! Where are you dragging me off to?" Axel tried to pull his wrist back, but Demyx didn't let go, he simply held on tighter. Demyx was well aware of how incredibly attractive Axel was. Any one with eyes could see that. He knew that many others at this school had their eyes set on the red head, and as jealous as that made him, it scared him too. What if one of them got to Axel before he'd even had the chance to tell him how he felt. He realized that he was contradicting himself. He always did. He wanted to tell Axel his feelings; he didn't want to tell Axel his feelings. He wanted to stay just friends, he thought he'd die if they stayed just friends. On impulse, Demyx opened the closest door he could find, and pulled Axel into it. He slammed the door shut, and locked it. He stared at the door, keeping his back to the red head, as he tried to get his emotions and temper under control.

"Demyx? Are you alright?" Demyx simply shook his head. No, he wasn't alright, he was torn between a choice that could very possibly make or break him. There was too much at stake either way he looked at it. But then again, if he didn't put himself out there, then he'd never know what would happen. At this point, Demyx had pretty much made up his mind, the trick, was forming his thoughts into words. This was indeed a battlefield, and he was right smack in the middle of a minefield. He would need to tread carefully lest he blow up. He took a deep breath, and turned around to face Axel. He couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked in the dull light of the room. The room was dark save for one lamp in the corner. Axel's concerned features were thrown into soft shadows.

"Axel…I…I need to tell you something." Axel took a few steps closer to the blond. He had the urge to reach out and comfort Demyx. He looked as though he was about to break into a million pieces.

"I'm listening." Axel nodded in encouragement.

"I…I like you…a lot." Demyx did it, he said the words, he pulled the pin out of the grenade, now the question is, will it explode in his face? Axel blinked a couple of times, trying to process what the blond had just said.

"You like me? Or do you like, like me?" Axel questioned. Demyx gripped the grenade tightly, trying not to drop it.

"I...like, like you." Demyx held his breath, waiting for the reply that decided his fate. Axel couldn't believe what he had just heard. This was what he'd been waiting to hear for years. He was about to respond when Demyx started to talk once more.

"I need to know how you feel about me. Do you like me in that way at all?" Axel smiled gently, and circled Demyx till he had his back to the door, and Demyx was facing him, with his back to the room. Axel stepped closer to the blond till the tips of their shoes were flush up against each other. Axel gently placed his hands on the sides of Demyx's head, and slowly pulled the blonde's head towards his own. He could feel Demyx's breath against his mouth; there was a second of hesitation. Axel closed the remaining space between them, and captured the blonde's mouth with his own for a short, chaste kiss. He pulled back and stared into ocean blue eyes, looking for a sign that he hadn't just made a huge mistake. Axel's breath hitched as he saw nothing but warmth and joyous affection bubbling in the blonde's eyes. Demyx stared into emerald eyes that were full of fire…fire for him. He reached up and cupped Axel's face between his palms, and pulled the red head in for another kiss, Axel responded immediately, deepening the kiss. Demyx shuddered in anticipation as he felt Axel's tongue slide along his lower lip, requesting entrance. He parted his lips, letting Axel's tongue dip in for a taste. Axel couldn't get enough; his every sense was filled with the blonde's scent…the blonde's erotic taste. He moaned into the kiss, sucking Demyx's lower lip into his, gently biting it playfully. He smirked slightly as he felt another shudder make its way up Demyx's spine. Demyx gasped lightly as he felt Axel's hands slide down his sides to grip his hips. Axel moved them backwards, never breaking contact. Their lips and tongues continued to explore each other's mouths, relishing in the quiet gasps and moans they were able to elicit from the other. Demyx felt the bed at the backs of his knees. Axel leaned forward slightly, until Demyx fell back onto the bed, bringing Axel down on top of him, so that Axel's legs were straddling one of Demyx's. Their kisses were becoming more forceful and heated, their tongues danced, and they continued to nip and suck on the others lips. Demyx broke away to gasp in breaths of air. Axel moved his lips to trail burning kisses along the blonde's jaw, down his neck, lingering to suck lightly where he could feel Demyx's pulse beating through his skin. Demyx ran one of his hands through crimson spikes, while the other gripped Axel's shoulder tightly, keeping the other man close. Axel's right hand moved from Demyx's hips, to move up under Demyx's shirt and tease the sensitive skin of the blonde's stomach. Demyx's breath hitched, and he let out a shuddering gasp of pleasure.

"A-Axel..." The red head smiled against the soft skin under his lips. He moved down the blonde's body, leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched. Demyx couldn't get enough; every touch was a new experience, every touch more pleasurable than the last. Axel unbuttoned the first button at the bottom of Demyx's shirt, and kissed the soft, but toned skin he found there, he kissed his way up with every button he undid. Axel's soft kisses and caresses were driving the blonde insane, he needed more, more of Axel. Demyx groaned, and rolled his hips against the red head's thigh. Axel gave a surprised groan at the feeling of the blonde's clothed erection rubbing against him. Axel pressed his leg harder against the blond, giving him more of the friction that he desperately wanted; Demyx moaned his appreciation. Axel's mouth worked exciting patterns on the blonde's now naked chest, abdomen, and shoulders. The red head snaked his hand in-between their bodies, palming Demyx's still clothed manhood.

"Ahh, Axel…Yesss!" Demyx's heartbeat increased further, if that was even possible. His labored breathing intensified with the new sensation, and rocked his hips into Axel's hand. Demyx stared up at the beautiful man on top of him. If there was such a thing as perfection…this man was it. Demyx needed to see more of him. Axel felt Demyx pulling at the hem of his shirt, and pulled away to yank his t-shirt over his head, quickly returning to his soon-to-be lover. Both men hissed in duel pleasure at the sensation of skin meeting skin. Demyx let his hands explore the red heads newly bared skin. It was as if his hands were touching silk. He was flawless. Every muscle was toned to perfection; every soft freckle was strategically placed. Demyx lifted himself up to taste his succulent partner. His lips, tongue, and teeth traced an invisible path across Axel's collarbone, and down his breastbone; stopping to tease one of Axel's rosy nipples, swirling his tongue in suggestive patterns around the now perky little bud, before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently; his other hand moving to finger the other neglected bud. Axel gave a low groan in the back of his throat. His arms were shaking as they supported his weight on the bed, as his back arched, and Demyx clung to him from underneath. He couldn't take it anymore, the throbbing ach, in his own pants, was becoming too much to simply ignore right now. He moved his legs so they were both in-between Demyx's, and pushed his hips against the blonde's, replacing his had with something that would be much more beneficial for both of them. They both let out a wild moan as the delicious friction between then intensified. Axel wound his arms around the blonds back, and hauled him into a sitting position, planting a hard, passionate kiss on his parted lips, never breaking the rocking motion of grinding against Demyx. Demyx broke the kiss as he arched his back, and whimpered quietly. Axel gently laid him back down on the bed, and moved his hands down to the blonde's belt; he unfastened the buckle, and then moved on to the top button on Demyx's jeans. He looked up into baby blues, needing to know this was okay. Demyx was breathing hard as he nodded his head. The tenderness in those green pools spoke volumes, and Demyx had to control himself before he cried. Axel's nimble fingers easily unfastened the blonde's pants, and slid them along with his boxers down pale creamy skin. Axel took in the bond haired beauty beneath him. He didn't understand how something so…beautiful, so good, so pure could be his. Demyx squirmed uncomfortably; unaccustomed to being observed so intensely. He felt a deep blush creep up his cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" He felt mildly embarrassed…and nervous. What if Axel didn't like what he saw? Demyx knew that he could never compare to the perfection of the other man.

Axel laughed gently, and smiled adoringly down at his blond, quickly shedding his own jeans and boxers and crawling back to pleasure the man beneath him.

"You. You're so beautiful Demyx." Demyx started at the comment. He looked into adoring, lusty, fire filled eyes, and forgot about his insecurities for the moment. Those eyes didn't lie. Not to him. Never had been able to. Demyx felt more than saw Axel slip down his body, kissing every inch of skin his lips came across. He gasped in pleasure as he felt lips and teeth nibbling on the bone along his hip. Axel lifted the blonde's legs slightly, and kissed and nipped his inner thigh; enjoying the quiet gasps and moans he was able to elicit from his captive as he continued his journey along Demyx's leg; he moved his lips to tease the underside of Demyx's knee, which caused the blond to squirm uncontrollably. Axel raised an eyebrow at the reaction, then decided to experiment with that spot again, a similar reaction occurred. Axel smirked, and knew he would have fun with this. Demyx knew he was in trouble now. Axel had found one of his more…sensitive ticklish spots. Axel continued to smirk, but decided to save that for a…kinkier situation. He released Demyx's leg, only to pick up the opposite leg, and continue to retrace his path back upwards. He settled himself in-between Demyx's thighs, and smirked up at the adorable blushing blond. Demyx watched as Axel licked his lips, eyeing the enlarged organ appreciatively, before taking hold of him. Axel stroked him slowly, but steadily at first, watching with eager anticipation for his partners reactions. Demyx moaned loudly, and arched his back. He bucked his hips into Axel's hand, silently begging for more. Axel bent, and licked a long, agonizingly slow line from bass to tip on the underside. Axel let his tongue circle the tip a few times before flicking across the slit in the top.

"Ohhh…God Axel… Ahhh, Please…" Demyx was practically writhing on the bed. Fists balled tightly into the sheets.

"You like that?" Axel purred sensuously, he flicked his tongue along the slit again.

"Y-yes!...don't…Oh God don't stop!" Demyx's voice was raw with passion, and he whimpered and moaned his pleasure for his partner to hear. Axel chuckled, and took the blond deep into his mouth, sucking hard as he moved his head up and down along the other hunter's hard length; Demyx nearly screamed at the stimulation. He had never felt anything so fucking good in his entire life. Axel hummed around the blonde's cock, sending vibrations throughout Demyx's body. Demyx was panting so hard, he was sure he was hyperventilating. Axel's ministrations were quickly bringing Demyx to the edge. He felt familiar fires flare to life within his lower stomach. His muscles tensed, needing the release so badly, it was almost painful. Axel felt Demyx's muscles tense under him, and knew that if wouldn't take much for the blond to climax on the spot. Axel released Demyx from his hot cavern, and smirked devilishly as he heard the blond whine in protest. Axel kissed and caressed his way back up to Demyx's mouth, who eagerly accepted Axel's searching tongue into his hot cavern. Axel wet his fingers with Demyx's precum, and probed at the blonde's small puckered opening. He felt Demyx tense against him.

"Shhh, it's ok. I won't go any further if you don't want me too." Demyx didn't have to think to know what he wanted. He had waited so long to have this man in his arms, he wasn't about to push him away now. No, he was not going to let his own fears and insecurities ruin this for both of them.

"No Axel, I'm fine. I trust you, I…I want this for us." Axel kissed him again. Softer this time, more affectionate and chaste than the previous kisses they had just shared. Demyx propped himself up on his elbows, as Axel gently slipped one wet finger into his tight passage. It felt awkward at first, but not uncomfortable; Demyx watched in fascination as well as felt Axel move his finger slowly in and out of his opening. When Axel deemed it okay, he added a second finger. Demyx winced slightly as the two fingers scissored inside him; pulling and stretching him to accommodate Axel, and make the initial penetration less painful for Demyx in the long run. Axel's fingers continued to massage the inside of Demyx's entrance while his other hand preoccupied itself with stroking Demyx's shaft firmly in rhythm with his fingers. He shivered in delight as Demyx threw back his head and moaned. Axel leaned forward, cutting off Demyx's soft sounds of pleasure, with a wild wet kiss. Their tongues furthered their exploration, determined to know their partners mouths better than the back of their own hands before the night was over. Demyx reached his hand down between their bodies, and stroked Axel's leaking organ slowly at first, but faster when Axel groaned out and thrust his cock up into the blonde's warm hand, while he continued to stroke and stretch his partner. Demyx new without a doubt that this was what he wanted; he wanted Axel tonight, and he needed the red head now.

"Axel…Axel, please…make love to me." The plea came out as a gasped breath, and Demyx felt Axel's cock gave a sharp twitch in his hand. Axel carefully withdrew his fingers from within the blond. Demyx laid back down on the soft confines of the bed. His body was tingling from excitement, and nervousness. Axel grabbed a bottle of lotion from his bedside table, and quickly coated his painfully hard member, before tossing the bottle over his shoulder, and lifting Demyx's legs so he could position himself between the blonde's thighs. Demyx took deep shuddering breaths as he felt the blunt tip of Axel's erection press against his opening.

"It's okay, just relax Demyx." Demyx tried to relax, but it was proving to be a challenge as he felt Axel begin to push further within him. He gasped as his body was stretched to point of pain. He knew the first time was supposed to hurt, but not nearly this much. He concentrated on his breathing, as Axel's large organ was slowly becoming completely sheathed within him. He hissed and closed his eyes against the pain, not wanting Axel to see the embarrassing tears that had welled up behind his eyelids. After all, he had suffered through multiple gun shot wounds, endured the pain of being stabbed with a blade, and had his flesh bitten into by hungry aristocrat vampires because of his job; you'd think that this pain would be no big deal right? Apparently not!

"Hang on Demyx, I'm almost there." Axel whispered softly into his ear. He grabbed hold of Demyx's manhood and stroked him quickly, trying to distract the blond from the pain. Demyx moaned again in pleasure. His body was on fire; the dueling sensations of both pain and pleasure swirled through the blonde's body, making him whimper in need. Axel gave one final shove, so that he was completely engulfed in the beautiful body beneath him. He groaned as he felt the blonde's walls contract around him; trying to get accustomed to the foreign object inside of them. Axel stilled, but continued to stroke Demyx's erection until his partner's body had adjusted to him. As the pain began to fade, another sensation completely took over. Demyx twitched beneath the red head, every little movement the blond made drove Axel crazy. Slowly, he pulled back, almost to the tip before pushing back in again. He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Fuck…you feel soooo good Demyx." Demyx was moaning now too, unable to form a coherent thought now that his body was only feeling intense pleasure. Axel set a steady rhythm thrusting deep within his lover. Demyx was panting; struggling to pull enough oxygen into his lungs as Axel hooked Demyx's legs through his arms so he could lean forward; supporting himself with his hands on either side of the blonde's head. He angled his hips so he could deliver short quick pumps, Demyx moaned loudly, and grasped at the red heads biceps, Axel had hit something deep within his body that had let loose a flood of ecstasy. He found himself rolling his hips upward meeting the red head's every thrust as Axel continued to pound into his prostate. Demyx cried out his lover's name again and again. He could feel himself loosing control, fire pooling in his abdomen.

"Oh God Axel!...I…I'm…uh!" Axel was close too. He began to thrust faster, groaning and panting as his body was brought to the brink.

"Axel…I'm gonna cum!" Axel groaned, and captured his lover's lips with his own. Demyx kissed him back greedily. He broke away with a passionate cry as ecstasy overtook him, and he climaxed, coating Axel's stomach and his own with a warm sticky liquid. Axel wasn't far behind, he thrust deep inside of his lover, and he called out the blonde's name as he filled his blond with his seed. Axel collapsed on top of Demyx; both panting and utterly exhausted. Axel rolled off of the blond, and carefully dislodged himself from within the panting, delicious body he was currently crushing. Axel pulled the blankets of the bed up around them, he pulled the blond closer too him, and held him closely against his body. Demyx was so tired, but so, so very happy. He snuggled into Axel's embrace as he let slumber overtake him, but not before he heard Axel whisper,

"To answer your question Demyx…Yeah, I think I like you _very_ much."

* * *

><p>"Lord Kaname, do you think they are done with their inspection? It's never taken them this long before" Aido looked over to find Kaname rubbing his temples as though he had a headache.<p>

"I think they are just screwing around. They must be done by now." Ruka huffed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Screwing is a very appropriate choice of description." Kaname mumbled. These "sound proof walls" were not very affective where purebloods were concerned. So for the past hour, poor Kaname had to endure sounds that should never be presented for the public ear.

"What was that my Lord?" Aido hadn't been able to catch what the young Lord had said.

"Nothing Aido. I think it is safe to assume that they are done. Everyone may return to their rooms…oh, Ruka, you may want to consider spending the night in one of the guest rooms undoubtedly we will need to wash your sheets in the morning."

"**…!**"

* * *

><p><strong>FLUFF! <strong>and lots of it! lol. I couldn't resist, i had to do it. I had noticed that the past couple of chapters have pretty much been all about Zero and Inuyasha, and Axel and Demyx were pretty pissed that i had been excluding them. So I asked them what i could do to make them happy, and they're all, "Give us a chapter all about us!" So i'm well, okay, why not. lol I thought it was due time anyways. lol I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review if you want another chapter. just kidding, i'll add another chapter even if you don't review, but reviews would still be nice. Happy Holidays, and I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas. ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fanfic.**

**Warnings: Minor warnings apply. A few scenes with...questionable material use caution.**

A.N-Oh my god. ONE WHOLE F-ING MONTH!...I'm ashamed. :( I am so sorry for not updating quicker. Life just gets in the way of all my creativity. I hope everyone is still with me. Anyways, chapter 6 is done and ready for you to...hopefully enjoy. So stop reading about my pathetically slow update and go read Chapter 6...FINALLY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

"_Axel…I…I need to tell you something." Axel took a few steps closer to the blond. He had the urge to reach out and comfort Demyx. He looked as though he was about to break into a million pieces. _

"_I…I like you…a lot." Demyx did it, he said the words, he pulled the pin out of the grenade, now the question is, will it explode in his face? Axel blinked a couple of times, trying to process what the blond had just said. _

"_To answer your question Demyx…Yeah, I think I like you very much." Axel murmured._

_Zero's mind was spinning with questions as he watched the vampires work._

_**Who are you Inuyasha? Where do you come from? What happened there that you don't wish to return? God, why do you have to be such a mystery?**_

* * *

><p>"See you later Kyomi, I'll call you later so we can make plans for this weekend."<p>

"Sounds good; I'll be sure to ask my parents tonight when I get home. Bye." Kyomi made her way through the rain, hugging her school bag, and coat close; her umbrella was raised above her head, shielding most of her from the cold droplets. It was finally Friday, and to make things even better, she had gotten the highest score on her Algebra exam today. She couldn't wait to tell her parents. He dad would be so proud of her. She only lived a few blocks from school, so it wasn't a big deal for her to walk home. Plus, this was only a small shower, nothing too bad. She contemplated what she was going to do for the rest of her night. She figured that her parents would want her to get some homework done tonight if she wanted to have big plans with her friends for the weekend. Other than that, she would probably get on Facebook or watch a movie, or something. She walked up the steps to her home, and shook out her umbrella once she was safely under the eaves of her house. She propped the umbrella up against the side of the house to dry, and turned to open the door. She grabbed the handle, then realized that…the door was already open.

_Huh, that's funny. Misaki must have come out to get the mail or something, and forgot to close the door all the way. Man what a pain little brothers can be. _

"Mom, I'm home." She pushed the door firmly closed, and then set her shoes on the matt provided before going further in. Hearing no response, she tried again.

"Mom?" Still no answer…what was going on?

"Mom? Dad…Misaki, where are you guys…Hello?" She made her way into the kitchen, and was immediately overwhelmed by a foul smell. She put her hand over her nose and mouth, trying to block out the bad odor.

_I don't like this…where's that stench coming from?_ She cautiously made her way around to the front of the kitchen counter when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She had stepped in something, something wet and sticky. She looked down and saw her socks stained with a red liquid. She was standing in a large pool of it. Her eyes followed the trail of red liquid to its source, and when she found it, she screamed as loud as her voice allowed. There not three feet in front of her was her mother, dead in a pool of her own blood. She quickly pieced together that the foul odor she smelled was the putrid stench of death. Her wide open eyes, stared lifelessly at Kyomi. She screamed and ran to get help, when she burst into her father's study, she found him dead in his expensive leather chair, they had gotten him for Christmas last year. Kyomi ran from the room, tears streaming down her face, she ran upstairs trying to find her brother. She couldn't help but continue to scream when she found him dead as well, lying face down on his bed. She didn't understand what was happening. She ran back downstairs, prepared to flee her house and call the police from the safety of her neighbors home, but before she could reach the front door, she heard a bone chilling laugh from behind her, and a puff of warm breath against the back of her neck.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive. From your pictures, I gathered that you were quite a sight for sore eyes." Kyomi felt paralyzed. She couldn't even scream she was so terrified.

"I hope you taste as sweet as you smell." She felt a hand grip her shoulder, she had just enough time to scream one last time before she felt something sharp sink into the side of her throat, and she heard a sickly amused voice laugh wickedly as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>2:30am – Cross Academy<strong>

"Attention all hunters: please report immediately to the council room. I repeat: all hunters to the council room. Thank you." The loud speaker crackled then went silent. Inuyasha glanced up from his container of ramen noodles, and gave a mournful sigh.

_What could possibly be so freaking important that they feel the need to disturb my noodle time?_ He picked up his soup and slowly made his way towards the council room.

Zero yawned and stretched his limbs as he practically fell out of his bed…his warm, soft, comfortable bed…that he could still be laying in…having a wonderful time in the land of Z's and dreams. But no… now he was throwing on a T-shirt, and sleepily stumbling out into the blinding white light of his dorms hallways so he could make his way to the main building and attend some last minute meeting they felt obligated to hold at stupid o'clock in the morning…uugh!

"A-Axel…stop! Axel we need to…nugh…oh god. Axel we have to go to the council room!" Demyx moaned. Axel ceased his movements, although he thought it would kill him to do so…he was so fucking close. Damn you loud speaker!

"Fine…but for the record, this does not make me a happy camper." Demyx sat up, and laughed. He kissed his lover lightly on the lips.

"I'll be sure to let them all know that. Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was the first to arrive at the council room. The first thing he noticed was that it wasn't only the hunters from the academy gathered; it was basically the entire association. He saw a few familiar faces, he could see Cloud Strife and Squall Leonheart (Leon), Zachary Fair…wasn't he suspended? (Shrugs), and a few others that were sitting around the table. He also saw that Headmaster Cross was sitting beside Yagari along with Kaname Kuran. One thing was for sure: this was not your average ordinary everyday council meeting.<p>

"Inuyasha, I'm glad that you're here, please take a seat. Do you know where the others in your group are?" Yagari asked. Inuyasha made his way over to a vacant seat beside an older hunter with a long black mustache.

"No, but I'm sure they are on their way." He assured Yagari who nodded in response. Zero was the second to arrive, sporting a bed head, a plain white T-shit, and a pair of blue, plaid, boxers. When he saw who all was waiting, his eyes grew much more alert than they had been when he had first walked in.

"Zero…did we wake you? I'm sorry, but I assure you that this meeting was called for a very important reason. Please have a seat." Yagari motioned to an empty chair for Zero, who obediently sat down. He glanced at Inuyasha with a questioning gaze. Inuyasha shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know any more about this than Zero did. After three more minutes of waiting, Axel and Demyx sauntered in. Axel clad in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, and Demyx in a T-Shirt, and p-j pants. They were clearly surprised by the gathering, and after an invitation to take their seats from Yagari was given, the meeting came to session.

"Thank you all for being here. We are gathered here to discuss a rather pressing matter. There have been many unexplained deaths in a town about 80 miles from here. All the victims that have been found so far have been reported to have been drained of blood, but there has been no physical puncture wounds visible that could have caused this to happen." Yagari paused in his report in case anyone had anything they wanted to say.

"No physical puncture wounds? How is that possible?" One of the younger members asked. Zero folded his hands behind his head, turning in his chair to face the speaker.

"Vampire saliva. It has healing properties, they can use it to close up any wounds that they make." He explained. One of the older members continued this thought,

"This indicates that we aren't working with just another level E vampire. This has got to be a rogue aristocrat." Inuyasha shook his head at that.

"Not necessarily, an aristocrat wouldn't be so careless to leave the bodies where people could easily find them." The older hunter scoffed at Inuyasha, offended that Inuyasha would dare tell him he's wrong.

"Well it certainly wasn't a level E or a pureblood. What else could it be?" Yagari held up his hand in an order to attain peace.

"Kaname what do you think about these proposals?" Kaname who had been silent up until now, looked over at Yagari and then over at the arrogant hunter.

"Inuyasha is quite right when he says that it couldn't have been an aristocrat, it is much too sloppy of an operation." The hunter frowned his distaste at being proved wrong by a pureblood.

"However you are quite correct Bushin when you say that it could not have been a pureblood or a Level E."

"Then…what are you saying? If it wasn't an aristocrat, pureblood, or a level E, what is it we are working with here?" Zackary Fair questioned. Yagari looked pointedly at Zero and Inuyasha from across the table.

"I have already discussed this possibility with Kaname, and we believe that we are going after a…Level D, who is struggling with his blood lust."

"A level D? Like Zero and Inuyasha?" Demyx hesitantly asked, smiling apologetically at_ his fellow hunters. _

"Yes. That is why the council has decided that we need Zero and Inuyasha to take this task upon themselves. We will be there for any type of backup you will need, but we think that this would go much more smoothly if we sent someone who knows exactly what to expect because of firsthand experience." Inuyasha and Zero looked at each other, then stood up.

"We accept this mission." Inuyasha announced.

"Very good, you will leave at dawn. Please make the proper preparations for your journey and be ready to depart at the first hint of sunlight. Your mission is to find and exterminate the threat. Th_at is all. Meeting adjourned." _

* * *

><p>Zero didn't really know what he was supposed to feel about this whole thing. He had never been put in this type of situation before. He understood Yagari's reasoning, it was always easier to handle a job when you knew what would be waiting for you on the other side. Zero never felt conflicted about killing a level E, or an aristocrat, or even a pureblood; this should be no different. This…monster was terrorizing humans, it was a <em>hunter's duty to exterminate vermin like that no matter the danger, no matter what type of creature they were working with.<em>

Zero shoved a fresh pair of pants into his bag, and a sweatshirt. He didn't need to pack much in the way of personal items. He only packed what he thought he might need. Zero looked up when he heard a quiet knock on his door. Inuyasha came into the room, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Almost. I just need to make a stop at the armory, then I should be good." Zero zipped up his bag, and threw it over his shoulder, and turned to properly face the other hunter.

"Feeling conflicted?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with concern. Zero was yet again amazed at this man's_ ability to read him so easily. It made him feel slightly vulnerable. _

"_It wouldn't matter even if I was. We have our orders. The threat must be eliminated, that's all there is to it." Zero started to move past Inuyasha when he was stopped by a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. _

"It's not a bad thing to feel conflicted over taking a life Zero. No matter the life. Even as hunters, killing should never come easily. We are trained to kill; we are not trained to take it lightly. That's what proves we're still human." Inuyasha's words comforted Zero greatly. Even if his theory was correct, and Inuyasha wasn't anything close to a level D vampire; he knew that Inuyasha still struggled with his own inner demons. Zero didn't know what they were, but since he had found the letters, Zero_ was more determined than ever to find out everything there was to know about the raven haired hunter. _

"_Thank you Inuyasha." Zero reached up and gave the hand still resting on his shoulder a soft squeeze. _

"_Okay, okay enough of the sappy motivational speeches. Now, for the real reason I'm here." Inuyasha moved closer to Zero, till his lips were at Zero's ear._

"Do you need to feed before we go?" The whispered words sent tingles down Zero's spine, and flames of desire throughout his throat. Was Inuyasha offering his blood again? His succulent god-like blood? The temptation was far too great to resist. Zero didn't trust his voice, so he simply nodded his agreement.

"That being the case, I thing you should postpone your trip to the armory for a few minutes." Zero nodded again, turning around to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha reached up to take Zero's bag from him, and then threw both of their bags down onto the floor beside the bed. Inuyasha pulled his red T-shirt over his shoulders, not wanting to risk getting blood on it; then sat cross-legged on the floor waiting for Zero to feed.

_Zero was once again mesmerized by the others flawless, golden, tanned skin. The way his muscles flexed as his shirt was removed. How even now, his long graceful fingers brushed soft black hair away from his precious porcelain neck. Every square inch of this man screamed 'devour me', and Zero was not about to say no. He moved slowly, but steadily over to the other hunter. He kneeled in front of the man, and brushed a few stray strands of black silk that had been missed out of his path. He bent down, and gently caressed the warm flesh with his tongue and lips, prepping it for penetration. The salty sweet taste of Inuyasha's skin was very pleasurable against his tongue. He could hear Inuyasha's breathe hitch, and felt more than heard a pleasured hum escape parted lips. When Zero deemed the sensitive area ready, he gently let his fangs break the skin, and couldn't help but moan when his senses were once again subjected to the incredible blood ecstasy that was now filling his mouth and soul. It was just as he remembered, maybe even better. He couldn't help but drink large draughts at a time; he simply couldn't get enough of this Adonis's blood. He knew that if gods truly could bleed, this would be the taste of their blood. He couldn't imagine anything more potent, sweeter, more…addicting than Inuyasha's blood. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that wasn't having a blood induced orgasm, he reminded himself to be careful and not take too much…after all, Inuyasha probably needed at least some of his own blood don'cha think? He allowed himself one last mouth full of Inuyasha's sweet blood, then smoothly slid his fangs out, and licked the puncture wounds shut. He opened his eyes, and was pleasantly surprised to see that he had had been able to stop before Inuyasha grew too dizzy from blood loss, then again, he hadn't been so terribly, uncontrollably thirsty this time, which probably helped. He also found that he hadn't spilt all that much, only a few small droplets slid down Inuyasha's neck, and pooled in the hollow of his collarbone, running down his marble chest. Inuyasha stood up slowly, just to be safe, and went into Zero's bathroom to clean himself up. Zero licked his lips, wiped his mouth, straightened his clothes, and patted his hair down while he waited for Inuyasha to emerge from the bathroom. Inuyasha returned to the room. His neck now washed with no evidence of their activities left. He walked over, and pulled his shirt and jacket back on, then picked up his gear._

"You ready to go?" He looked over at Zero who was also picking up his gear.

"You bet. Let's go." The two hunters exited the room, and made their way to the armory to pick up additional weapons and protection.

* * *

><p>"Zero, might I have a word with you?" Zero and Inuyasha turned to see who had spoken. They were just about to enter the armory. Kaname Kuran stood two feet away. Zero turned to Inuyasha.<p>

"Go ahead, I'll be right there." Inuyasha nodded, and pulled the heavy door open, he glanced between the hunter and pureblood once again, narrowing his eyes, before going in and shutting the door behind him.

"What is it Kuran? We don't have long before we need to leave." Zero narrowed Kaname with a questioning look.

"I know your time is short, but I thought it would be to everyone's benefit if you feed before you went out on this mission. It has been some time since you have eaten last, and I figured that it wouldn't be very considerate to let you go out on the field starving." _ Kaname's face and voice were calm; the perfect image of under control. But Zero could see something along the lines of stress bundled up behind those dark brown eyes. What was he supposed to say? No thanks, I already ate?_ That wouldn't go over well. Was it safe to let Kaname know that he was taking blood from Inuyasha now? Then again Zero didn'_t know if Inuyasha's offer was only for special occasions, or just during emergencies or when they're crunched on time. He didn't want to insult Kaname and then never be allowed access to his blood again. He would be in real trouble if that were to happen. Should he just accept the offer? But he was already full from Inuyasha's blood. Too much blood wasn't a good idea either. It made you lose focus, almost as if you were blood drunk. He couldn't have that when he was about to go off on an important mission._

"Thank you, but I think I'm still good from last time." Zero answered. Hoping Kaname would just accept that answer, and let him go.

Kaname narrowed his eyes at this. What had he just said? Zero had never gone out of his way to be polite to the pureblood before. It had been weeks since Zero had last fed from him, there was no way he could still be running off the last time. Before, Zero would need to feed at least once every week, sometimes even twice a week depending on the condition he was in. He studied Zero's features. He seemed uneasy, but not hungry. In fact his eyes didn't show any signs that he was ravaging for blood. That didn't make any sense, but Kaname couldn't deny what_ he saw with his own eyes; though he couldn't stop feeling as though Zero was hiding something. _

"_Very well, I will see you when you get back. Have a safe journey Kiryu." With that, Kaname turned and walked back to the moon dorms, thoughts troubled with unanswered questions. _

Zero released a long breath of relief before turning back to enter the armory. Once_ inside, he could hear the clang of metal as though weapons were either being made of tested. As usual, it was rather dark, save for a few lanterns, no electrical light in this place. He walked through the stone corridor that would lead to the main weapon vault. Every few yards, there was another torch hanging on the wall, although Zero hardly needed the light, he knew his way through these passages well. However, if you had never been here before, it would be quite easy to get lost in the many tunnels that ran through the armory. Soon he emerged into the main vault, several large fire places were blazing, making the room an uncomfortable temperature, this was where the anti-vampire weapons were forged. Contrary to most belief, they were not common weapons; you couldn't just walk down to your nearest shopping center or weapon dealer and pick one up. No, all of their weapons were hand crafted to suit their needs. He took the passage that leads off to the left of the fires, and walked a few more feet in total darkness, no lights were supplied in this hallway; they figured it was too short to bother. He emerged into the supply room, where he detected voices coming from. Inuyasha and Axel were discussing something as he came up to them. Behind them, Zero could see one of the weapon smiths sharpening Inuyasha's blades. _

"There you are. Axel has a present for us." Inuyasha greeted. Zero laughed as he came to join his friends.

"Oh yeah? What kind of present?" Zero turned his attention to the…slightly evil gleam in the red headed hunter'_s eyes. Axel reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a small tan pouch. _

"This, my friends is filled with vampire dust." _ Inuyasha and Zero exchanged a look, and then looked back at Axel. _

"_You remember the last big mission we all went on? That guy Davenport that we killed? Well, I was able to gather some of his ashes before we left." Axel announced proudly. _

"I want you guys to use some for your mission." He continued.

"You sure you want us to use it? You gathered it, so it's yours to use." Zero protested.

"Sure I'm sure. There's enough for you both to use some and have plenty left over." Axel set the pouch down on the table before them. _Zero went over to the wall the housed all of their swords and daggers and spears, and other sharp pointy objects you might use when hunting vampires. Even though his main weapon was his gun, he always carried a backup set of daggers, or throwing knives. He picked out his usual pair of daggers, and went over to the pouch. He was very careful not to get any of the dust on his skin, as he carefully poured a tiny bit of dust upon his daggers. Zero remembered back to when Yagari had explained this ritual to him. He remembered seeing one of the other hunters coating his weapons with dust from a dead aristocrat. _

"_When most vampires die__, they turn into a pile of dust; that dust is very useful to us hunters Zero. When anti-vampire weapons are coated with this dust, it becomes a poison to other vampires. Especially if the vampire you use it on is weaker than the vampire the dust came from. Aristocrat dust will be more potent to level E's than it would to another aristocrat, and of course, it wouldn't have much of an effect on purebloods. But if you were to stab a level E with a dagger coated with the dust of an aristocrat, the level E would be dead within seconds. All it takes is one blow."_

Zero had used this trick many times before, so this was nothing new. He coated both of his daggers with the dust, and watched as Inuyasha did the same to his swords took two back up supply stocks. They were ready now to begin their journey. Just in time too,_ the sun was beginning to rise. Just as Yagari had instructed, both men were on the road and headed to their destination as soon as the first hint of light leaked through the clouds. It wasn't a very pleasant day, the sky was all gray and overcast, and a thick fog hung in the air, which made it difficult to see a long way in the distance. They decided to take the motorcycle, to save time and space. Inuyasha drove, and Zero discretely_ hung on to his waist from the back. _It was about 80 miles to the town, and Inuyasha was trying to take it at a decent speed despite the fog. His eyes could see well enough. They should be able to make it to the town in a little over an hour. Even though they didn't really need them, both Inuyasha and Zero wore helmets, to protect against the moisture in the fog from getting into their eyes more than anything else. Thankfully, the protective gear they wore helped to keep the chill of the air from making the two men too terribly cold. After one hour and ten minutes, they arrived in the small town of *Abunai, not really sure where they were supposed to start looking for the intruding level D. They thought it would be a good idea to talk to the man who had called them for help. Because vampires were only "myths", their hunters association was known as the Special Force Agency to everyone else, and were called in when unexplained disappearances and deaths started to happen that no one could explain. Then man who had called them in was the head of the law enforcement around these parts. The man told them that recently, the deaths had been occurring around the south end of town. He said that the main victims, were almost always high school girls, on occasion their families, but he was sure that the killer's main targets were the girls. Zero and Inuyasha thanked the man, and then drove down towards the south end of town. They weren't seeing much, nothing too suspicious, except for the fact that the streets were deserted. There were no signs of life anywhere. Zero suspected that it was out of fear that kept them off the streets. Inuyasha pulled in front of "Abunai High School for Girls," and killed the engine. _

"This looks like the best place to start. You don't sense anything do you?" Inuyasha looked over at Zero as he said this. Zero shook his head. He couldn't sense any hint as to where this monster was hiding. However, there was something different about this building,

"You can smell that can't you?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah…this whole building reeks of death. Let's go."_ Inuyasha lead the way up the front steps, as they approached the front door, Inuyasha pulled out one of his swords. Zero pulled out and cocked his gun. Inuyasha quietly pushed the door open. The stench amplified as they entered the hallway. They could smell rotting corpse, but didn't see any bodies yet. They must be further in the building. The hallways were dark, like the power had been cut. Only a few lights flickered overhead at random intervals. Needless to say, it was the perfect setting for some creepy horror movie to take place. Zero new it was stupid, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something like a demonic doll with a chainsaw was going jump out at them when they least expected it. Right on cue, Inuyasha stepped in a puddle of red liquid. He stepped back, and silently, followed the trail of blood that seeped from under the door to what appeared to be the cafeteria…of course. He motioned for Zero and his gun to go first. Zero stepped forward, and kicked the door open, pointing his gun strait again of him, but as he looked around, it was obvious that their vampire wasn't in the cafeteria. Inuyasha came in behind Zero. Zero looked around the room, disgusted by what he found, and smelt. There were the bodies of five young girls lying on the floor, and across the tables. Inuyasha went up to one of the girls and checked for a pulse, but, finding none, he examined the wounds. They were relatively fresh, though no blood flowed out of them, which meant that this girl hadn't been dead for long. If they had gotten here just a little sooner…_

The face was young, he guessed maybe fifteen, her neck and wrists were brutally mauled, and her windpipe crushed. Her skull punctured on the side. Zero examined another body with similar injuries, except with one small difference, This one's clothing was shredded, with claw markings all up and down her back and stomach, and thighs. Both Inuyasha and Zero knew that these girls weren't just fed upon, they were tortured beyond reasoning. Zero knew now that they were not dealing with just another blood crazed level D. This vampire enjoyed making his victims scream and suffer. He enjoyed their pain, and delighted when their last breath was drawn from their bodies. He was a certified monster. Unfortunately for him, monsters were not allowed to live in this world, not if Zero had anything to say about it…and Zero had exactly twelve rounds of ammunition in his gun to say about it. They would come back for the bodies later; right now they had to find the killer. He had an appointment with the Grim Reaper, and it was Zero and Inuyasha's job to make sure he wasn't late. They exited the cafeteria, and made their way through another dark hallway. They passed many empty classrooms, and a few more bodies before their shape hearing picked up on the sound of something that sounded like someone crying. They instantly _looked for the source. It sounded like it was coming from one of the lockers. Zero listened hard, and picked out the right locker, he gripped the door, and pulled it off of its hinges. A student was curled up in the locker, with her head between her knees. Zero set the door down and kneeled down to talk to the girl. _

"_Hey there honey, my names Zero, and this is Inuyasha, we're here to help you. Okay, you don't need to be scared of us alright, we're here to get rid of the bad guy that did this to your school okay?" He spoke quietly, and calmly. She looked up at Zero, and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck for dear life. Zero pulled her out of the locker, and held her in his arms, whispering assurances in her ear as he cried I relief. She was very small, maybe even a little smaller than Yuki. He noticed that her left arm was bleeding,_

"_What's your name sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked softly. The girl sniffed, and tried to get enough oxygen into her lungs so she could answer. _

"_H-Hina she stuttered." Inuyasha nodded._

"_Hi Hina, how old are you?" _

_Sniff, "fourteen," sniff, "I'm a first year." _

"Alright Hina, we're going to get you back to your parents okay." She started sobbing again, but nodded.

"There have to be more survivors. Zero, look in all the classrooms, especially locked ones, keep her with you; I'll go on ahead, and see if I can find our man, okay?" Inuyasha didn't wait for a reply; he turned and jogged down the hallway and around the corner. Zero watched his back till he went around the corner, then set to his task. He carried the child through the hallways he had already passed, and shielded her face when the_y passed her former classmates. He looked in all the classrooms that he found on the way and all were completely empty of any human beings. Finally after about ten minutes of trying doors, and looking in classrooms, he found a door that was locked. He looked in the classroom window, and could barely pick out what looked to be another student hiding behind one of the desks. He broke the door handle easily, and opened the door. He was almost immediately confronted by a man, obviously a teacher, who was holding gun at Zero. _

"Hold it right there. Put the child down or I will shoot you." The man, with large round glasses, and greased back brown hair, ordered. Zero did as he was told, not liking the way the gun in the nervous man's hands shook as he held it between his sweaty palms. Hina ran to what appeared to be a female teacher who sat with a group of students in the back of the classroom. Zero put his hands up in a submissive gesture.

"Sir, my name is Zero Kiryu, I _work for the Special Force Agency, I'm here to help you. I'm going to reach into my coat pocket and pull out my badge and ID, okay?" The man nodded, but kept the gun trained on Zero. Yagari had badges made for all the hunters in case something like this were to happen. Zero carefully held out his hand so that the man could look at his identification. Once the man saw the information, he slowly lowered his gun, and wiped the sweat from his brow and upper lip. _

"I'm sorry." He said, breathing hard, as he gave Zero back his ID and badge.

"It's alright. Now is everyone in here injured?" Zero got down to business.

"A few of the girls have scrapes, and bruises, but other than that we're all fine." The female teacher explained. That's all I need to know, please stay here until we have apprehended the man responsible. Keep the door shut, I broke the lock, but you should be fine. I don't think he will come back this way. Stay here until I say it's safe to come out." Zero instructed.

"One more thing, do you know if there are any other survivors in any other classrooms."

"A lot of our students fled to the gym." The man said as he sat down next to the other teacher. Zero nodded, and pulled the door shut as he left. He ran down the hallways, hoping to either run into Inuyasha, the gym, or their culprit…all three would be ideal. He came across a set of large wooden doors; he peered inside the small oval windows, and found to his relief, a basketball court. It was the gym. He opened the doors quietly, and looked around for any sign of life. He heard sounds of a struggle that sounded like it was coming from within the locker room. He made a b-line for the door. He jerked it open, and had to suppress the urge to gag. The scent of freshly rotting flesh was strong within the small confines of the closed in room. He ventured in, and let his ears guide his path. He checked to make sure his gun was cocked, and then turned the corner, keeping his gun pointed out in front of him. He saw Inuyasha wrestling with the level D on the ground. The D had surprising strength for his level. Zero looked around, and found an additional four bodies. That was twelve bodies total…despicable. Inuyasha kicked the level D off of him, and went to wrap his hands around the monster's throat, his weapons already been thrown from his hands. Zero kept his eyes locked with the dead ones of the young girl at his feet. This mindless slaughter ended now. Zero lifted his gun, never taking his eyes from the body, and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed past Inuyasha's skull, nearly nicking him, and sunk deep into the forehead of the murderer, so let out a strangled cry, and turned to dust in between Inuyasha's hands. The other hunter, startled, whirled around, so see Zero standing there.

"Good god Zero, you couldn't give some semblance of a warning?" Inuyasha panted.

"Sorry, I ready to be done with this mission." Zero said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Are you going to collect some of the dust?" Inuyasha asked. Zero shook his head,

"Nah, level D dust isn't going to do much." Inuyasha nodded his agreement. He walked over to where his weapons had been thrown to. He had managed to surprise the D, and get a good slice of his aristocrat coated blade to his arm, that had started the fight off to Inuyasha's advantage. It wasn't enough to kill the D obviously, because he hadn't been able to run him through, just scratch the surface. He put his blades back into their sheaths behind his back, and then went to pick up one of the girls bodies, one girl in each arm, Zero did the same, they intended to put them all in the same room, probably the cafeteria, so when the police came here to put the them into body bags, they wouldn't have to look everywhere to make sure they had them all. Zero and Inuyasha weren't allowed by the association to linger long. They were to complete the mission, and then leave. They left a note on the police chief's door, telling him that the murderer has been apprehended, and the bodies piled in the cafeteria, the survivors were all in a classroom. They were done. They had fulfilled their mission. It didn't feel like enough to either of them. These types of missions never did. Not with so many losses. But it couldn't be helped. They had to follow the orders of the association. They had ridden out of the town, before stopping to gather their wits. They had driven into a meadow further into the mountains surrounding the town; they would rest here for a few minutes before continuing their journey home. Zero decided to see if he could find any sort of creek or river to wash up in before leaving. He didn't like the idea of riding back smelling of human blood the whole way home. He walked further into the forest while Inuyasha rearranged their belongings. Zero took his extra clothes with him, so he could change into something clean if he were able to wash up. _Sadly, there were no rivers or creeks around this part of the mountain that he was able to find. However, he did find a well, it was one of those old fashioned wells that people used before indoor pumps and plumbing were invented. The wood surrounding it looked very old. It created a square box around the opening of the well. It was too dark inside to tell if it contained any water, his guess was that it had dried up several years ago, but you never know, it might have something left within its dark depths. He picked up a stone from the ground and threw it in. He listened to see if he heard it hit water or dirt. The funny thing was that he didn't hear either; it didn't hit anything that his sensitive ears could hear. He frowned. _

"_Inuyasha, do you know how to work a well?" He called out. _

"_A well?" came the answer. _

"Yeah, like an old fashion water well?"

"What are you talking about? There's no wells out here moron."

"Well then what I'm I standing by? Inuyasha come look at this."

Inuyasha grumbled as he got up from his bag. He trudged through the woods following Zero'_s scent to the so called well he think he found. There hasn't been actual water wells like that here since the seventeenth century. He walked into the small clearing that Zero was in, and…froze. He felt his breathe still, and his blood run cold. Chills were shooting down his spine, and his instincts were going crazy, telling him to get out of there, not safe…not right. This was not right._

"_I'm pretty sure this is a well Inuyasha, I'm not that freaking stupid." He turned to look at his companion, the expression on Inuyasha's face, had Zero looking behind him to make sure there was no unexpected enemy behind him. Seeing no one, he looked back to see the absolutely horrified expression on his friend's features, but not understanding the reason behind his fear._

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Inuyasha didn't answer, he moved cautiously forward. _No, no it couldn't be. There was no way it was the same well. He was just seeing things, hallucinating. He reached out hesitantly, and touched the wood of the well. He took a deep breath, and looked over the edge. It was too dark for him to see clearly, he reached into his pocket, and pulled a small flashlight, he turned it on, and then shone it into the opening…_

_Zero looked in too. What he saw, surprised him, _

"_Bones?" Zero questioned. Some poor animal must have fallen in, and died trying to get out. But that didn't explain the now…almost haunted look that was plastered all over Inuyasha's face. _

…_It was the same well. How is this possible? How can this well be here in this world? _

"Inuyasha will you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Zero was becoming very uneasy.

"This isn't right. This shouldn't be here. This doesn't belong in this world." Inuyasha whispered in a voice so void of emotion,_ Zero thought he was hearing a ghost speak. _

"What do you mean? The well? Why doesn't the well belong here?...Inuyasha please talk to me." Inuyasha looked over at Zero, trying to get ahold of himself.

"This well…I know it. It's called the Bone Eaters Well."

"Bone _Eaters_ well?" Zero asked. Grateful that Inuyasha was finally explaining himself.

"Yes. In my home town, _we call it a village there, anyways, there's a legend among my people. They have spoken of the Bone Eaters Well, telling of how their ancestors would throw a demon's remains into the well, and they would vanish, never to be seen again. They say, that the reason bones disappear, is because this well, is a portal between worlds. Between the demon world, and the mortal world."_

"But that was just a legend right, just a story? I mean, demon's don't actually exist…not like that anyway." Zero prompted. He was trying to understand and comfort Inuyasha at the same time, and it wasn't working too well. "I'm sure they just threw level E vampires into the well. You said your father was a hunter right?" Inuyasha looked up at Zero when he said this.

"You're wrong Zero. Demons most certainly do exist. Not so much anymore, but there was a time when demons walked the same earth as humans. Zero, demons and vampires are not the same. They are two completely different creatures. I know that this must sound crazy, but Zero it's the truth. That well, is a direct portal to the demon world." Inuyasha explained. He couldn't explain his irrational fear to Zero. He didn't even fully understand it. For the first time in years, he could feel something along the lines of a demonic aura. It didn't seem to be terribly close by. Like…like the aura was coming from inside the well. He didn't see anything when he'd looked in before, and as he stared into the depths, he didn't see anything now. Maybe…maybe he'd never noticed it before, but, maybe the well itself had an aura, and he was just now picking up on it because it had been such a long time since he had felt one. In any case it was making him extremely uneasy, the aura seemed…foreign, yet familiar at the same time. He didn't like it, it had a very sinister qua_lity to it that was making his hair stand on end. They needed to get out of here…Now. _

"_Come Zero, we need to leave." He grabbed Zero's wrist, and stopped only to pick up their belongings, then pulled Zero back to bike quickly, only risking one final glance behind himself at the well of his past, before throwing their stuff onto the bike and jumping on himself, Zero right behind him. Inuyasha sped off through the mountain paths, till they hit the pavement of the highway. The fog had cleared, but the sun had not come out. He took the roads at almost dangerous speeds, trying to put as much distance between that aura and themselves. Zero held onto Inuyasha's waist, confused by Inuyasha's reaction to the well, and unsure of whether to believe Inuyasha about the demons or not, but he knew that even if the legend wasn't true, Inuyasha's concern was. He'd never seen the hunter this shaken up, it worried him greatly, so he went along without confrontation, or questions. _

They made it back to the academy in record time. Inuyasha left Zero to report into Yagari. Yagari welcomed him home, and told him to get some rest.

Zero walked though the hunter's dorm, questions about everything that had taken place were swirling though his mind. If what Inuyasha had told him about humans and demons were really true, then maybe his parent's old stories about his ancestry wasn't really so far out. He found himself standing before Inuyasha's door. He knocked, and waited. Inside the door, he heard a muffled come in. He opened the door, and found Inuyasha lying face down on his bed, his arms up around his head.

"Inuyasha?" Zero came over, and sat down on the floor by Inuyasha's head. His back resting against the frame.

"I'm sorry I didn't react very well back there. I guess I was just a little freaked out, you know?" Inuyasha didn't answer.

"I was thinking about what you told me earlier, about there being a time when demons and humans walked on the same earth at the same time. I was just remembering stories my parents used to tell me. My mom, once told me that _"magic" blood flows through our veins. I was five when she told me this. Anyways, she said that's why the Kiryu's are such good hunters. It's been passed down through the generations. She said that one of my greatest ancestors was a priestess that lived in the time of the feudal era." At this, he felt Inuyasha lift his head to stare at the back of his head. _

"She was said to be one of the best priestess there ever was. My mom said she defeated monsters…demons. Up until now I thought she meant vampires, but…maybe not."

"…Do you remember the priestess's name?" Inuyasha asked, feigning disinterest.

"…Kikyo, mom said her name was_ Priestess Kikyo." _

* * *

><p>Oh boy What now? Didn't see that comin did ya? This is probably the longest chapter I have written for this story. 25 freaking pages. whew! I'm beat. I promise i WILL have the next chapter up a hell of a lot faster than this one. good god this was just rediculous. Well i hope you liked chapter 6 and look forward to the next instalment of Black and Scarlet Oblivion...wow, thats a mouthful, why did i give this stoy such a long title? cuz it sound freaking awesome...duh! lol Oh yeah...<strong>REVIEW PLEASE! <strong> Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this fanfic.

**Warning:** Very minor warnings, some sexual references, and a very minor drug reference.

HELL YEAH! It's finally DONE! Chapter 7 is done. I could break out into the Halleluiah Chorus, and dance a freaking jig! I thought it would never ever, ever, ever get done. But I did it! I am soooooo sorry that this has taken forever and day to complete, but life is a bitch and we all know it lol. Good news is, I have come up with a solution to my lateness! So hopefully, chapters will be popping up like daisies instead of turtles. YAY DAISIES! Anyways, stop listening to me talk, and go read the 7th chapter of the story I chose too long a title for. ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 <span>

"_There's a legend among my people. They have spoken of the Bone Eaters Well, telling of how their ancestors would throw a demon's remains into the well, and they would vanish, never to be seen again. They say, that the reason bones disappear, is because this well, is a portal between worlds; between the demon world and the mortal world."_

"_My mom once told me that "magic" blood flows through our veins. I was five when she told me this. Anyways, she said that's why the Kiryu's are such good hunters. It's been passed down through the generations. She said that one of my greatest ancestors was a priestess that lived in the time of the feudal era."_

"…_Do you remember the priestess's name?" Inuyasha asked, feigning disinterest._

"…_Kikyo, mom said her name was Priestess Kikyo." _

* * *

><p>It's 3:22pm…well, technically on a vampire clock it's 3:22am, due to the fact that all hunters go by the vampire clock, it is the middle of the night, or afternoon, it's very early, or late…Damn it you get the idea. Anyways, it was 3:22am and Inuyasha was pacing his bedroom floor, wearing a path in the carpet, he was already way past the panic attack, now he was just plain freaking out. Zero could have grown a third eye and a tail, and it wouldn't have surprised him as much as this new found information did. The other hunter had left quite a few hours ago, leaving Inuyasha to his mental breakdown…bless him.<p>

_Zero's a descendant of Kikyo? That isn't possible…no, I guess it's not probable. But he doesn't look anything like Kikyo, not like Kagome does. I mean, I guess the fact that he's a guy and Kikyo was a woman probably has something to do with it. Oh man! This is just so freaking confusing. I knew I was far too attracted to him for his and my own good. _

This was all just too much to deal with at once. First the bone eaters well decides to just appear out of thin air, then he finds out that the guy he's been having unexplainable attractions and yearnings for is another descendant of the very woman he came here to forget about. Could things get any worse?…(O_o-knock on wood!)

He couldn't begin to deal with all of this on his own. He knew that a trip back home was well past due. He needed to get more pills anyways, why not take the opportunity to ask Kaede what she thinks about the Bone Eaters Well, and even Zero. He would need to get a temporary leave allowed from Yagari and Headmaster Cross for the day if he hoped to get his questions answered though. He quickly repacked his bag that he had just recently unpacked after his last little escapade, and headed out to find his mentors. He was lucky enough to find them both in Cross's office. They granted his request, and allowed him a span of one week to go home and come back. Inuyasha thanked them, then headed to the garage to retrieve his bike, but not before peeking in on Zero just once more before he left. He cracked open the door quietly, and watched as the silver haired hunter breathed deeply in sleep. He allowed a small smile to grace his features as he gazed affectionately at the man. He shut the door gently and continued his quest for transportation, he had one small stop to make before he could travel home.

* * *

><p>Kaname was watching out his window; glass of "artificial blood" in his hand. He was quite aware of what hour it was, and that he should be sleeping along with the rest of his dorm, but…there was something that was bothering him greatly, too much so for him to sleep peacefully. He knew that what was upsetting him was irrational, and petty, but he couldn't help but feel offended. He sloshed the light red liquid around in his glass, letting the unpleasant thoughts fester around in his mind. He was only mildly surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He beckoned the person in, and found that it was a droopy eyed Aido holding several sheets of paper in his hand.<p>

"Lord Kaname, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I thought you might want to see these before Kiryu comes for them.

"What are they?" Kaname came over to his desk and sets his glass down; looking over the papers Aido had set before him. One glance told him they were the test results for the capsules Zero had brought in a few days ago. Aido had promised to run some tests and find out what type of pill it was. Apparently Aido had spent quite a long time working on this project.

"What did you find out Aido?" Kaname picked up the papers and looked them over as Aido explained.

"Well, Lord Kaname, the tests results say that the capsule Zero brought in, is some sort of shielding devise used to mask things, like appearance or something." Aido wasn't all that happy with the results. He had spent hours upon hours experimenting and studying the tiny capsule, and all he had to show for it was what he _thought_ the capsule was used for. He still didn't know what it was made of, or understand how it was able to do what he thought it could do. But, he had to admit that this was just too complicated and alien for him to figure out even if he had years to study the thing. He looked up at Kaname and was slightly shocked to see anger seething behind his lord's calm exterior.

"Lord Kaname…is everything alright?" He questioned hesitantly. Kaname didn't answer Aido's question, but instead turned back toward the window.

"Aido, I don't want you to give this information to Kiryu just yet. I will be the one to do so, do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Kaname, I understand." Aido was confused, but didn't question his lord's request or motives.

"Goodnight Aido." Kaname dismissed.

"Goodnight Lord Kaname." With that, Aido turned and left Kaname's chambers, leaving the test results with the pureblood.

Kaname knew that he was being slightly childish, but he couldn't help it. If the hunter insisted on keeping things from him, then why should he give Zero the information he wanted? Kaname had known the hunter for a long time now, and he knew better than anyone Zero's limits and self-control when it came to his bloodlust. He could barely go a full week without feeding at least once. It had been nearly two weeks since the hunter had last fed from him. If Zero really thought that Kaname would buy what he was saying about still being good from the last time, than he was nuttier than the peanuts Ruka had brought him earlier that day. He wasn't stupid; he knew something else was going on. He was a pureblood, which meant his sense of smell was ten times better than anyone else on campus. He could smell the scent of blood on Zero before he had left for his last mission with the other dark haired hunter.

Zero had lied to him. Zero had been receiving blood from someone else; and god did it make is blood boil. What did he think the pureblood was? A blood bank? Did the hunter think that he could just come and go as he pleased? Pick up a pint through the fucking drive through? Then what? If he didn't like the service, just transfer to next available facility? He was more than a little hurt at that thought. After everything that he had done for the boy, this was how he repaid him? By throwing him away, and finding someone else to replace him?

_I don't think so! I am a pureblood; I will not be pushed aside by anyone. I will not be replaced by anyone. Zero will drink from me even if I have to force it down his throat. He will drink from me and only me, anyone who dares even offer Zero their blood will have me to deal with, and I will show no mercy for their mistake._

Kaname set his glass down, and stormed out of his chambers, making a b-line for the hunters' dorms.

* * *

><p><em>His instincts sensed something wasn't right. He only had just enough time to back up ever so slightly as three arrows whizzed past him and sank into the trunk of the tree only inches in front of him. <em>

"_Die Inuyasha!" Inuyasha instinctively looked to see who had shot the arrows. Though he already knew the answer, he would know that voice anywhere. He was in total shock. He could not believe his eyes. The hurt and betrayal showed clearly on his face, as two things registered clearly in his mind. 1-That was Kikyo and 2- The woman he loved just tried to kill him. _

_His hurt turned into blind rage. He had initially intended to use the jewel to turn himself human…human for Kikyo; but not now, not after this. He would have the jewel, even if he had to take it by force._

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the unpleasant memories swirling around in there. He walked through the forest he had arrived in; he knew exactly where he was going. He knew these forests and the surrounding areas better than the back of his own hand. He walked until the forest opened up into a small grassy meadow. He sat down on fallen log, and removed his shoes and socks. He had forgotten how good it felt to feel the soft grass between his bare toes. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he let his demonic aura flow freely, he could feel his already inhuman strength and senses heighten, he could feel the nails on his fingers and toes grow longer and curve at the ends, he could see his long black hair grow fainter till it was a soft shade of silver, his canine teeth grew longer till they were small fangs, he was sure his eyes were now a vibrant shade of gold. He reached up to the top of his head, and sure enough, two small triangular fuzzy ears were resting on top of his head. It had been a long time since he had let his true appearance show, and he wasn't gonna lie; it felt pretty damn good.

He was still in his street clothes from the academy; he had left his usual kimono back in his dorm room. It would have been nice to put his old clothing back on, but he figured it didn't really matter; he wasn't planning on being seen by anyone other than Kaede and perhaps one other person if things went according to planned. He left his shoes and socks next to the tree stump, and began walking towards the little village that he had once called his home. The one place that he actually felt accepted. It was only about a mile to the hill that overlooked the village, and he wasn't in any particular hurry. He strolled through the forest, mind filled with memories from the past. The air was so clear and…breathable. This was the cleansing air of the feudal era. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, with a few puffy white clouds floating in random patterns. He could distinctly hear the sounds of the squirrels yapping away as they looked for nuts, and the sweet song of the birds in the trees. It was the perfect sunny day, warm with a light breeze to keep it from getting too hot, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

As he climbed a small hill, he could make out the beginnings of the village, he could see the straw roofs of the huts, and then the huts themselves, he could see cooking fires blazing from in front of some of the homes, and he could see the river that separated the village from his favorite afternoon nap tree. Kaede's hut was on the south side of the village, right next to the steps that led up to Kikyo's shrine, which meant that he would need to go around the main part of the village to get to the south end. He didn't want anyone to know he was back besides Kaede. With inhuman speed, he sprinted across the open area, being very careful to not be seen. He quickly came upon his destination. He crept around to the back of the hut, and put his ear up to the wall. He couldn't hear anything going on in the hut, so he made his way carefully around to the front. He slipped inside, and found that the place was indeed empty. He went to the back of the hut to wait for its owner to return.

* * *

><p>Kaname stared at the worn white door in front of him, deliberating if he should knock or just break it down. Even though the later sounded good right about now, he knocked lightly on the door. After not hearing anything, he tried the handle, and found it to be unlocked. He quietly opened the door, and peered in the room. It was dark, the thick blinds on the windows shutting out the sun out completely as if it were really night time, the dark wasn't a problem for his vampire vision; he could make out Zero's dresser and his desk, and in the far left corner of the room was Zero's queen sized bed, and in the middle of the bed, was the silver headed hunter himself. He was lying on his side, facing away from Kaname towards the wall, blankets bunched up around his waist. Kaname could see the slight rise and fall of his body as he breathed deeply in sleep. Kaname stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him. He crept silently over to the side of Zero's bed, and sat down on the edge, watching the hunter sleep. It was hard to stay mad at the boy when he looked so…peaceful and…innocent? His soft silver hair was splayed across his forehead, and his smooth lips were slightly ajar.<p>

Kaname was starting to rethink his intended purpose. It was late, and he didn't necessarily need to wake Zero up. He could wait till morning couldn't he? He felt Zero move slightly in his sleep, and had to smile slightly when he heard him mumble some illegible sleep talk. Yeah, Kaname would allow Zero to get his rest, but in return, Zero would feed from Kaname when he awoke.

* * *

><p>"<em>That does it! Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is, she's not me cuz my name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me." I stared at the irritated girl in front of me. Her clothing was very odd, almost as if it didn't belong in this time period, my eyes traveled further up. Her long raven black hair fell neatly down her back and across her chest, though the style was different than he'd remembered. Her eyes were the same soft shade of brown that he remembered though, but there was something different there, there was a fire behind the eyes that hadn't been there before. Could this really not be Kikyo? <em>

"_I heard some half-demon spawn was after the sacred jewel, it's you isn't it?" The demon known as Mistress Centipede hissed. _

"_Half's all I need to kick your scaly hid; anything more than that would be a waste of my time." I didn't have time to mess with this lowlife demon; I had to get that jewel. _

"_Listen you talk big, but can you back it up? Can you or not?" The girl asked._

"_Hey, can you pull out this arrow?" the girl blanked,_

"_Look, can you pull out this arrow or not?" Even with the jewel, that centipede wasn't anything I couldn't handle easily, but that wouldn't exactly work if I was sealed to a tree now would it?_

"_I…I don't know." The girl reached up and grabbed hold of the arrow currently lodged in my chest._

"_Nay child, once the arrow is removed then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!" I looked over at the elderly priestess who had just spoken and scoffed._

"_Don't be stupid you old hag! At least with me you've got a chance, whereas that thing's gonna eat you." _

"_I choose to live!" The girl yelled, and pulled the arrow from my chest. What started out as a promising day ended with a collar around my neck and an unjustified "SIT BOY!"_

Inuyasha started when he was pulled from his memories by the sound of someone entering the hut. He hid in the shadows, watching to see if it was Kaede or someone else. When the elderly priestess stepped into the room, he let out a relieved breath, and stepped out of the shadows, nearly giving poor Kaede a heart attack.

"Oh Inuyasha! Ye should know better than to startle the elderly." She reprimanded, her tone firm, but relieved.

"Sorry about that Kaede, I guess I'll have to start wearing a bell around my neck." Inuyasha joked.

Kaede laughed, then gave the half demon a fond smile.

"Inuyasha I can honestly say I have missed ye. It's been quite a while. How have ye been?" She walked over to a mat on the floor near a large cooking pot, and spooned some stew into a bowl and set it before an empty mat, offering it to Inuyasha. He came over and sat down beside her as she spooned herself a bowl full.

"I've been okay. Listen Kaede, I know I haven't been back for a while, but I can't stay very long. I was hoping you could give me some more of the cloaking pills." Inuyasha took a mouthful of the delicious stew as he finished his sentence.

"I don't have any ready at this time, but if ye'd be will to wait a few hours, then I can have a batch done by sundown." Kaede answered.

"That'll be fine, I have one other errand I need to run before I return anyways." Kaede nodded as she finished her bowl.

"Kaede…I need to talk to you about something." Kaede looked up from her meal.

"What is troubling ye Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha went on to explain about the bone eaters well and the new found information on Zero. Kaede listened with a patient but growing interest to his story, waiting till he had told her everything before commenting or asking questions.

"Kaede…is it possible that Zero really is another descendent of Kikyo's?" Kaede didn't answer right away, but Inuyasha could tell she was deep in thought.

"I have long wondered about the possibility that Kagome was not the only one to have inherited my sister's abilities; looks as though I was correct."

"But Kaede, Zero doesn't have any of the same abilities that Kikyo or Kagome have. He's a level D vampire for crying out loud."

"Aye that might be, but I believe that something of my sister's must have passed onto this young man." Inuyasha didn't understand what Kaede was saying. Wouldn't he have realized that Zero was a descendent of Kikyo right away if he had shown any semblance to the priestess Kikyo? What had been passed on to Zero that he didn't know about?

"Like what Kaede?" He questioned.

"I have long wondered about this Inuyasha. When my sister was the guardian of the sacred jewel, the jewels power was incredible. It contained more power than any Demon could ever possess on its own. But, from what we have been seeing of the jewel since your resurrection, its power seems to have decreased significantly." Kaede mused.

"Yeah, because Kagome shattered into a million pieces." Inuyasha absentmindedly messed with his left ear. It was almost weird to have them back on his head after going so long with regular human ears.

"Nay Inuyasha, I meant even before the jewel shattered. When Mistress Centipede consumed the jewel, it was supposed to have given her unbelievable strength and power, yet it was all too easy for ye to slay her with one attack. The jewel within Kagome was weaker than the original jewel was." Kaede explained. At this information both of Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"What does that mean? Like…when the jewel was burned with Kikyo it…it lost some of its power?"

"Aye, that is a possibility. But that doesn't explain where the lost power has gone to. Power is like a soul Inuyasha. It doesn't just disappear into thin air once its left its physical host, which means that the portion of power that the jewel has lost is still out there somewhere. It might even be with this boy ye speak of."

"You think that Zero could have the power of the Shikon jewel inside of him?"

_Well, I guess that could explain how he's been able to keep his sanity and not fall to a Level E for so long…and he is quite strong for a D; but I've always chocked that up to Kuran's blood being inside him, but…maybe not._

"There is a good chance of that being the case if he really is who he says he is." Kaede replied.

"Does…does Naraku know about any of this? About the possibility that the jewel's power isn't complete?" Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"I have no way of knowing. But I wouldn't think so. After all, we only came up with the hypothesis a few minutes ago." Kaede assured.

"Do you think any of this has to do with the Bone Eaters well showing up?" Inuyasha started thinking about the ominous aura he had felt when he was near it the other day.

"There really is no telling why the well has made itself known in the other world, but it is tied to the Shikon jewel, so if it sensed the jewels power when Zero got close, that would explain quite a lot." The more Kaede said, the more things came together in Inuyasha's mind. If what they suspected was correct, than everything that he'd been confused about had just been answered. The only question left was, was it the truth?

"Anyways Inuyasha, I had better get started on the cloaking pills." Kaede rose from her seat, and started heading for the door. Inuyasha rose as well and told her he'd be back in a little while, he had some other matters to attend to. He discreetly left the hut and the village without being spotted. He then started making his way into the forest. There was someone he needed to find and speak with.

* * *

><p>Maybe he was overthinking it. If Zero drank from him readily, then there wouldn't be a reason to use force. After all, it had taken quite a lot to convince Zero to drink from him when they first started, and he didn't want to ruin all the progress they had been making. Kaname wanted to question Zero about who he had been getting blood from, but honestly, he hesitated to do anything that might drive a wedge further between them. If he pushed the subject, would Zero pull further away? Kaname's thoughts confused him just as much as the predicament did. Why was he so concerned about the young hunter's impression of him? The only reason he'd started giving Zero blood was because of Yuki in the first place. It was Zero's life; he was willing to give blood if the boy wanted it, but if he didn't, then it wasn't his problem, right? It shouldn't matter one way or the other to Kaname…yet for some unexplainable reason, it did. He didn't want Zero to go other places for blood. He knew it was selfish, and childish, but he was jealous of anyone else who gave Zero blood. He would rather Zero go without any blood if it meant that he was going to go to someone else. Or at least that was how it felt. These feelings weren't right, he wasn't meant to feel this way about the ex-human. But even now, as he gazed at the sleeping silver haired hunter, he couldn't help but feel protective over the boy, and…yes, he was jealous of anyone the hunter was close with. He noticed a loose strand of hair had fallen over Zero's face across his cheek and lip, and it was way too easy to simply reach over and softly brush the strand of hair out of his face, letting his fingers linger a little longer than necessary across the other's pale skin. Zero stirred slightly in his sleep, and Kaname quickly pulled his hand away.<p>

_For heaven's sake…what is this boy doing to me?_

* * *

><p><em>Fifty years…five decades…half a century…a long ass time. For fifty years, the half demon Inuyasha stayed sealed to a tree. He was put under spell from a sealing arrow shot from the bow of Priestess Kikyo. Inuyasha was after the Shikon Jewel, or the Jewel of the Four Souls. He had great power to be able to attain possession of the jewel at all, though his victory was short lived. The sealing arrow was finally pulled from his chest, ending his long dormancy, by a young unsuspecting girl from another time period altogether. The Goshinboku tree was now the only remaining evidence that the event occurred at all. <em>

Inuyasha starred at the worn oval shaped indent in the side of the tree. It had been a long time since he had laid eyes on the tree that had once helped imprison him. A lot of memories were stored within the bark, and the longer he looked upon it, the more memories of the past filled Inuyasha's mind. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. He allowed himself a few more seconds to rememorize the details of the ancient tree, and then continued walking. His mind knew exactly where he would end up if he kept going in the direction his feet were taking him, but they seemed to have a mind of their own today, so he let them have their way, and just followed them so-to-speak.

The well didn't look any different from the last time he had seen it. The same old wood from the Tree of Ages stood proudly around the well that had run dry many, many years ago. The appearance was the same, and so was the importance of the well itself. But the purpose had changed a while ago. For a long time, it served as the portal to Kagome; now it was only a reminder that she was probably never going to come through this well again. He couldn't help but feel slightly empty at the thought.

It brought back memories of when his sole purpose in life was to collect all the fragments of the Shikon Jewel and become a full-fledged demon. Now such things seem less important, if not impossible. He doubted he would ever be able to find the jewel with the way things were now. That was a life that he had forever given up when he decided to leave. He knew what he was giving up, and he, if not exactly willingly, accepted it. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from touching the old wood of the well, and allowing himself a brief glance down into its shallow opening. The inside of the well looked as it always did: empty, filled with dirt, bones and other debris that had fallen in over the years. Not seeing anything worth staring at for long, Inuyasha sighed and walked away from the Bone Eaters Well.

He wasn't completely sure of where to find the person he was searching for, but he had a pretty good idea of where to look. Inuyasha emerged from the dense forest, and came across a prairie filled with tall field grass for as far as the eyes can see. Inuyasha smirked slightly, as he started jogging through the grass; he hadn't gone very far before his legs started moving faster, until he was moving with inhuman speed through the prairie. His legs began to remember the unused muscles and the strength that had been dormant till now. It felt incredibly wonderful and exhilarating to the half-demon to be able to let loose and run without holding back. This was one of many things he missed dearly about his old life. Not having to hide his strength and speed, but working to enhance it; become stronger and faster, and no one would question it. The wind whisked through his hair and ears and nose, allowing him to smell all the unique scents of the grass and the air around him. This was about as close to physically flying as he was gonna get, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

Inuyasha's sensitive nose caught a particular scent on the wind. As luck goes, his was pretty good today. He followed the scent, hoping it would lead him to the person he needed to talk to. He ran for another five minutes, following the scent that was somewhere between ice and electricity, and came upon another fringe of forest. He slowed his pace to a walk, and then hesitated slightly before entering the wall of green and brown in front of him. He took a deep breath, then walked into the forest, keeping his nose and ears peeled. He didn't see anyone, but he could definitely sense a strong demonic aura close by. His ears could pick up the faint sound of running water, accompanied with the sound of said water being splashed around. Inuyasha's nose could smell smoke from a campfire, and the unique aroma that accompanied cooking fish. He walked a few more feet, and then the campfire came into view, as well as the stream that ran through the forest. He looked around, but didn't find anyone. That of course didn't mean that no one was there, it just meant that they didn't want Inuyasha to see them yet.

"Bold of you to venture into my camp by yourself half-breed." Inuyasha stilled when he heard the deep but smooth baritone from behind him.

"Is that any sort of a greeting? It's not every day you are graced with my presence anymore you know?" Inuyasha didn't turn around, but waited for a response.

"True enough. It's been quite a while little brother." Inuyasha turned around to face his only living relative.

"It sure has, did you miss me Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha smirked sarcastically.

"…hmm Inuyasha you haven't been gone nearly long enough for that to happen." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Though your visit is most unexpected. So, what is so important that it brings the prodigal son my way?" Sesshomaru continued as he sauntered back over to the campfire, and sat down on a large log that was a few feet from the flames. Sesshomaru's eyes strayed to the stream where his young followers were having fun in the water. The little demon toad Jaken was warning the young human girl Rin not to go too deep into the stream. She just laughed and continued to splash water into the Jaken's face.

Inuyasha walked to the other side of the campfire, and sat down across from Sesshomaru. It was odd how much things had changed. If you had told Inuyasha a year ago that him and his brother would be able to have a semi-civil conversation without trying to kill each other, he would have said you were insane, but as his twisted fate would have it, here they were, talking in civil tones with their swords securely in their sheaths. Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure what had brought about this change, perhaps it was the addition of the human child Rin to Sesshomaru's entourage that helped soften him up, or it could have been the battle with their father's sword Sounga, **(A.N- Right now I'm just assuming you know the story behind that…if you don't, sorry, Google it.) **or maybe it was a bit of both, either way, they weren't constantly at each other's throats now. It was a nice change.

Inuyasha got straight to the point, and explained in detail all the events that had brought him here. He told Sesshomaru about the strange appearance of the Bone Eater's well, and about the menacing aura that he had felt coming from it. He explained that he thought it was Naraku behind the aura and that he was looking for another part of the Shikon Jewel. He even explained his and Kaede's hypothesis about the two halves of the jewel's power. As Inuyasha talked, Sesshomaru's interest increased to the point the half-demon had his full attention. Once Inuyasha was finished speaking, Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure of what to say. He thought about what he had just been told, and was greatly puzzled by the entire situation.

"That is certainly an interesting tale Inuyasha, but I cannot understand what you mean by telling me these things." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow as he studied his sibling's tense features.

"I was hoping you might be able to help me with his situation." Inuyasha asked. Normally, he hated even the very idea of asking anyone for help, let alone his proud demon brother, but right now was not the time to let his own stubborn pride get in the way.

Sesshomaru was surprised and caught off guard by what the other had just said. Something must be horribly wrong for Inuyasha to come to him for help.

"What makes you think that I would want to sully my hands with helping the likes of you half-breed?" Sesshomaru didn't find his brother's company quite so repulsive anymore, but he wasn't about to just give the boy what he wanted. He had his status and reputation to think about.

"Sesshomaru, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye before, but this involves more than just you and me. This involves the entire freaking solar system. If what I'm thinking is correct, if there really is another jewel and Naraku knows about it, and is after it, we'll all be in big trouble. You know as well as I do that if Naraku gets his hands on another full jewel, there will be no stopping him, and he will destroy not only our world, but all of the surrounding worlds as well. I can't believe I'm asking this of you, but…I need your help Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's eyes grew in intensity as he explained the reason behind his plea. Sesshomaru was taken aback by this new version of the kid he once knew.

"You are different little brother, what has happened to you on the other world that has matured you so?"

"Mature? I don't think so; I guess you could say I've just gained a new perspective." Sesshomaru thought about what Inuyasha was saying and finally came to the conclusion that he would help his younger brother if it meant he would get another chance to end Naraku once and for all.

"Very well Inuyasha I will help you in any way I can. What do you wish of me?" It was Inuyasha's chance to be surprised. He had hoped, but he never really thought Sesshomaru would be willing to help him. It left him slightly dumbfounded. It took him a second to process what Sesshomaru had just asked and then form a response.

"Well, for now, I just need you to be ready for any battle that might occur. I don't really know what is going to happen yet. I'll have to see how the events start to unfold from here I suppose." Sesshomaru nodded his understanding.

"I will be ready for any battle you or Naraku throw at me."

"That's what I'm counting on." Inuyasha smirked. That bloodthirsty bastard loved to test and challenge his abilities in battle. One thing was still on his mind: Zero. If Zero truly is a descendant of Kikyo he would undoubtedly be a prime target for Naraku. He had to make sure that no matter what, Zero was protected. Sesshomaru could sense Inuyasha's anxiety, and tried to will the answers from the boys mind. Inuyasha looked up and held Sesshomaru's gaze as he spoke his next words.

"Sesshomaru, in the off chance something were to happen to me, I need you to make sure that Naraku never gets his hands on that jewel. At Cross Academy there's a boy, a hunter, I've learned that he's another descendant of the priestess Kikyo. If he's anything like Kagome, he will be able to help you locate the jewel. In any case, he will most certainly become Naraku's prime target. If for some reason I can't, I need you to promise me that you will do whatever it takes to keep him safe." Sesshomaru didn't like where this was going.

"What's going to happen to you little brother?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered a little too quickly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. But with things happening the way they are, I just feel like I need to be prepared for the worst. A plan-B so to speak." Sesshomaru frowned at Inuyasha's explanation, but didn't comment on it further.

"Will you promise to protect the boy and stop Naraku if I can't?" Inuyasha asked again. Sesshomaru thought about it for a second. His eyes never leaving Inuyasha's.

"I promise. I will follow your instructions Inuyasha, if only to get a chance to slay Naraku myself." Inuyasha smirked again.

"Right, wouldn't want it for any other reason brother." Inuyasha stood to leave. He walked a few steps back towards the way he had come, than turned back and added,

"I'll keep you updated through Kaede, I'll let her know what's happening, and have her be sure to pass the information on to you okay?" Sesshomaru nodded his agreement, than watched in slight amazement as Inuyasha nodded as well, and then turned and walked back through the forest from which he came. Who the heck was that, and what has he done with my hot-headed, smart-ass, stubbornly proud bother?

* * *

><p>Zero was more than a little surprised. The sun had set only a couple of hours ago. He had only awakened a few minutes ago, and the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes, is Kaname sitting in a chair next to his bed, staring at him. When Zero questioned Kaname's presence, the pureblood stiffened, and said that he simply wanted to make sure that Zero was alright. He knew that the battle with the level-D must have been hard, and that he was here to offer any assistance he could provide. Zero knew that meant Kaname wanted him to drink his blood. Zero couldn't necessarily argue that blood sounded pretty good right now, but he wasn't sure if he should take from Kaname. The question was, how many times could he refuse Kaname's blood before the pureblood suspected something was up? Zero gave up and accepted Kaname's offer. Zero was barely awake as it was, so he doubted he would notice the difference in taste and potency too terribly much. Not that Kaname's blood wasn't good too, it just wasn't as good as Inuyasha's. Kaname smiled, and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the floor by his feet. He too could see that Zero wasn't quite awake yet, so he took extra precaution to prevent staining his close than usual. He sat on the end of Zero's bed next to the hunter. Zero brushed the pureblood's soft brown hair out of his way, and scooted closer so he could lean on Kaname for support as his lips came in contact with the porcelain skin of Kaname's throat. He prepared it as best he could in his present state, unaware of the shivers he was sending up and down Kaname's spine with every stroke of his tongue. When Zero's fangs broke through the surface to taste the rich flow of liquefied power, both Zero and Kaname couldn't help but let out a low moan…for different reasons, but still. Zero reacquainted himself with the taste of pureblood blood. It was still really good. It didn't have quite the orgasmic effect on Zero that Inuyasha's blood did, but it still quenched his thirst like no other vampire blood would. Kaname relished in the feeling of Zero's lips, teeth, and tongue on and in his neck. It was a very pleasurable experience. It felt like it had been so long since this had happened, though it was only a few weeks. He would never admit this to anyone, not ever Zero himself, but the hunter's bite was like a drug to Kaname, an addictive drug. One bite was never going to be enough. Once you get a "taste" you'll be hooked for life. Unfortunately the high didn't last very long, and all too soon, it was over. He felt Zero pull his head back gently, and lick his small wound shut. He seemed much more alert now. He lifted his thumb to his lips, wiping off the excess blood that had escaped his lips.<p>

"That hit the spot. Thanks Kuran." Zero got up and stretched. Kaname nodded, but didn't really hear him. His mind was a little more focused on the sight of Zero's bare chest. The perfectly toned muscle and smooth skin made up the young man's torso, chest, and arms make a delightful picture. Kaname wished he could frame it.

"What are you staring at?" Zero questioned, feeling slightly self-conscious under Kaname's intense gaze.

_BUSTED! _Kaname shook his head to clear it. He blinked, than shrugged.

"Nothing, sorry. I'll let you get dressed. Have a good day Zero, perhaps I'll see you later." With that Kaname picked up his shirt and practically fled out the door, leaving Zero confused by his weird behavior.

_Maybe I accidently drank too much. _He shrugged and let it go as he got ready for the day. His first priority would be to find Master Yagari and his fellow hunters, and do some high maintenance training. With a sigh, he stepped into the shower, and let the warm water get him ready for the day/night to come.

* * *

><p>Deep within the well, an evil stirs. It wants something…something it would do anything to get. A bone-chilling laugh erupts from the quiet stillness, and an icy whisper made up of death's cold grasp could be heard if anyone were listening.<p>

_Find the Jewel!_

* * *

><p>Halleluiah, Halleluiah, Halleluiah, Halleluiah! Dance, Dance, Dance, Jig, Jig, Jig…Don't tell me I didn't warn you. I'm just so relieved to have that chapter out of the way! Bet you couldn't tell. (wink, wink) Alright, so things are starting to pick up…just in case anyone is wondering, I don't plan on having any SesshomaruInuyasha, sorry for you incest lovers, but I have other plans for Inuyasha, and it doesn't include snogging his older brother. Yes snogging is a word (British term for making out). Thanks to all who have been reading. Now all you Readers go Review please.

I even asked nicely. :) In any case stay tuned for chapter 8 of BSO! (Haha, see that? I found an abbreviation!)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this fanfic.

**Warning: **No real warnings for this chapter. Unless you count epic actionpacked goodness something to be warned about?

What? Another chapter done within a month's time? You can't be serious! Well I am serious. Here is chapter 8 for all you faithful readers. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"_I have long wondered about this, Inuyasha. When my sister was the guardian of the sacred jewel, the jewel's power was incredible. It contained more power than any Demon could ever possess on its own. But, from what we have been seeing of the jewel since your resurrection, its power seems to have decreased significantly." Kaede mused._

"_When Mistress Centipede consumed the jewel, it was supposed to have given her unbelievable strength and power, yet it was all too easy for ye to slay her with one attack. The jewel within Kagome was weaker than the original jewel was." Kaede explained "What does that mean? Like…when the jewel was burned with Kikyo it…it lost some of its power?" _

"_Aye, that is a possibility. But that doesn't explain where the lost power has gone to. Power is like a soul Inuyasha. It doesn't just disappear into thin air once its left its physical host, which means that the portion of power that the jewel has lost is still out there somewhere. It might even be with this boy ye speak of." _

"_You think that Zero could have the power of the Shikon jewel inside of him?"..._

"_Sesshomaru, in the off chance something were to happen to me, I need you to make sure that Naraku never gets his hands on that jewel. There's a hunter...If for some reason I can't, I need you to promise me that you will do whatever it takes to keep him safe." _

"_What's going to happen to you little brother?"_

"_Will you promise to protect the boy and stop Naraku if I can't?" Inuyasha asked again. Sesshomaru thought about it for a second; his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's._

"_I promise. I will follow your instructions Inuyasha, if only to get a chance to slay Naraku myself." Inuyasha smirked again._

_Deep within the well, an evil stirs. It wants something…something it would do anything to get. A bone-chilling laugh erupts from the quiet stillness, and an icy whisper made up of death's cold grasp could be heard if anyone were listening._

_**Find the Jewel!**_

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Inuyasha had left the academy. After spending a good part of a day looking for the raven haired hunter, Zero decided to ask Yagari if he happened to know where Inuyasha had gone. He then learned that Inuyasha had been granted leave for a week to make a trip home. Apparently he had left extremely early in the morning...nice of him to let Zero know he was leaving. Not that he actually needed to tell Zero what he was doing or where he was going all the time, but if Inuyasha was going to go away for an entire week, you would think he would have told more people than just the head master and master Yagari, right? Well in any case, Inuyasha was due back my midnight tonight. Zero would just have to find a way to bide his time training, or hanging out with Yuki or something of that nature until Inuyasha returned.<p>

He didn't really feel like training all that much, so he decided that he would go see what Yuki was up to. He really hadn't been able to spend much time with her lately, and it would be nice to catch up with her.

"Good afternoon Head Master Cross, how are you today?" Zero strolled into Cross's office with a big grin on his face.

"Well hello Zero. I'm fine thank you, what can I do for you today?" Cross smiled affectionately at the man he had practically raised as his own after Zero's parents were killed. It was always nice to see a smile on the young hunter's pale features.

"I was actually looking for Yuki; do you happen to know where she might be?" Zero picked up a pen from Cross's desk and started to fiddle with it as he spoke. Cross reached up and took the pen from Zero, smirking at Zero's pouting expression.

"I believe she is over at the moon dorms studying with Kaname and Hanabusa." Cross set the pen back into its place, and then folded his hands together, fingers crossed, and elbows resting on his desk.

_The moon dorms? Shouldn't they all be in class...?_

Zero turned to the clock on the wall, and then looked outside the window...oh; it's legitimately afternoon, 12:21pm to be precise. The sun was actually shining on the courtyard today. He had forgotten that he was on human time again.

"Thanks a lot Headmaster, I'll see you later." Zero turned and stared towards the door.

"See you later Zero." Zero waved as he exited the room.

The sunlight felt amazing, like an incredibly warm hug from an old friend you haven't seen in a long time. The sun was one of the few things he could actually enjoy from his old life; it didn't hurt his eyes as it did most of the other vampires. He'd be the first to admit how much he truly missed the sunlight, you have no idea how dreary constant darkness became after a few months.

He climbed the steps that led up to the front door of the moon dorms, and pulled the large heavy door open. He assumed that they would be studying in the library, so he made his way up to the second floor, and around to the large, open room full of, can you guess? Books!

Sure enough, there was Yuki sitting at one of the rounded tables with Kaname and Aido, with one of her text books open. She looked as though she was having trouble finding the answer to one of her math problems. Kaname was looking along with Yuki, obviously giving her his assistance with the problem. Aido was busy taking, what looked like notes, on a sheet of paper, resting on the right hand side of his open text book. Zero didn't really want to bother Yuki if she was working, but he didn't think saying hello and asking when she would be done would hurt anything. As he approached the table, Yuki looked up from her paper, and smiled.

"Zero! Whatcha doin?"

"Looking for you actually. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I've got nothing to do today, and I thought we could go see a movie or something." Zero placed his palms on the table, leaning against it as he spoke to Yuki.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I have a ton of chemistry homework to finish by tomorrow." Yuki's wistful eyes made Zero laugh.

"That's too bad, what about after you get finished."

"Possibly, with Kaname helping me I should be done in no time, right?" She looked over at said pureblood. Who was for some odd reason concentrating exceptionally hard on a chemical equation from a class that he had passed his freshman year. He looked up when she addressed him.

"You're doing very well Yuki, I'm sure we won't be here for too much longer if you wish to accompany Zero to the theater." Zero was temporarily surprised. That was the first time he had ever heard Kaname refer to him as Zero instead of Kiryu. Yuki also noticed the rarity, and of course felt the need to comment.

"Wow Kaname, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call Zero by his first name." Yuki laughed at her observation. After putting a lock and key on his emotions, Kaname allowed a slight smile for Yuki.

"Don't be ridiculous Yuki; I'm sure you just haven't been around when I have used his first name." Kaname replied.

"Whatever, it's a rare occurrence and you know it." She argued. Zero laughed,

"Don't worry about it Yuki, you won't get him to admit he's wrong, it's not in his nature." At Zero's comment, Kaname finally allowed his deep brown eyes to look up at the hunter. Zero still had a smile on his lips, and Kaname decided that it suited him nicely, although he wasn't sure if he should take Zero's comment as an insult or a compliment.

"Well, let me know when you're done Yuki, and well go do something." Zero suggested.

"Alright, see you later Zero." Yuki waved goodbye. Kaname on the other hand was feeling equal amounts of relief and disappointment. Relief, because now he could relax, disappointment, because he didn't actually want Zero to leave. He found himself watching after the young hunter as he left the library, until Yuki's voice brought him back to the task at hand.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had finished all of his errands, and was now waiting...almost patiently in Kaede's hut, waiting for his magical aura hiding pills to be ready. He didn't have much more time, he needed to be back before sundown if he was to make the curfew that Cross and Yagari gave him. Not that he was too worried about the repercussions, if anything, he didn't want to hang around here too much longer. For someone who's trying to keep a non-existent profile, staying where he's not supposed to be for long periods of time, doesn't really work too well. He was actually surprised that no one had spotted him already. It could be that he was just nervous about keeping track of the odd time change that happens when he hops from world to world. One day in the Feudal Era, gives you an entire week back at the academy. Lose track of the days, and all of a sudden you've been gone for an entire freaking month...try explaining that to the Head Master.<p>

_Umm, I got lost? _

Unfortunately, that excuse doesn't work as well as one might think. Inuyasha was thinking all of this as he sat in the corner, absentmindedly playing with the ears he had gone so long without. The furry triangles perked up when they heard footsteps approaching the hut. He tested the air with his nose, and concluded that he didn't need to hide because he recognized the scent as Kaede. Sure enough, within a few seconds, Kaede opened the door, and came in with a small pouch in her hand.

"Here ye are Inuyasha, this batch should last ye for good long while." The elderly priestess assured him. Inuyasha took the pouch and tested its weight in his hand. He nodded absently to himself as he reached the same verdict as Kaede.

"Thanks Kaede, I really appreciate this." Inuyasha said as he made his way to the door.

"Inuyasha, I want ye to be careful. This is a very serious matter, and I want ye to take it as such. We do not know all the pieces involved in this game yet, therefore we have to be cautious, and be prepared for anything." Kaede reasoned.

"I know Kaede. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll let you know when I have more information. In the meantime, I would I appreciate it if you kept your eyes and ears peeled for anything weird happening around here too, okay?"

"Aye. That I will. Take care of yourself Inuyasha." Kaede stepped forward and wrapped an unwilling Inuyasha in a clumsy embrace.

"Oh come on Kaede, you know I don't do mushy. Get off me you old hag!" Inuyasha struggled.

"Hush, have ye no respect for the elderly? It is our job to worry over the young. Now give me a proper goodbye hug." Kaede grabbed hold of one of Inuyasha's sensitive ears, and pulled on it till Inuyasha calmed down, and reluctantly returned the embrace for a grand total of 2.5 seconds…a new record!

"Okay, okay, enough with all this goodbye mush. It's not like you'll never see me again." Inuyasha unwrapped himself from Kaede's arms, and gave her a smirk.

"I'll be back before you can say 'Sit Boy!'" Inuyasha laughed at his own joke, and turned to walk out the door, but not before giving Kaede one final smile and a goodbye wave. As he left the hut and closed the door, he heard Kaede whisper,

"Return to us safely Inuyasha, we will eagerly await your return."

* * *

><p>"Hey Zero, pass the chips will ya?" Demyx mumbled through his already stuffed mouth. Apparently he and Axel had been training this morning and were famished beyond compare. Zero passed the bag of chips down to Demyx to took three big handfuls out and put them on his plate.<p>

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Zero asked Axel. Axel took another bite of his sandwich before he answered.

"Not really sure, I think we were just planning on hanging out here. What about you?"

"Well, I was going to hang out with Yuki once she gets done studying, but until then I have no idea." Zero answered, absentmindedly chewing on a carrot stick.

"We could go to the den and play that new video game I got yesterday." Demyx suggested. Axel nodded in agreement.

"Sure, sounds fun." Zero smirked.

"Unfortunately, fun is not on the agenda for today boys." All three hunters looked up as Yagari entered the dining room.

"What's up boss?" Axel inquired.

"You guys have a mission. We have level E warning. Apparently there's been a disturbance over by Glenwood Forest. I need you boys to go check it out."

"All of us? But Sensei, it's supposed to be our day off." Demyx whined.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to suck it up and get up off your royal asses and take care of this first. Then you can have time to do whatever you want." Yagari scoffed.

"Master, all three of us don't really need to go if it's just a level E. I could go and take care of it myself. Axel and Demyx could stay here. I don't have anything going on till later anyways." Zero suggested, desperate for something to keep him from watching the seconds tick away until Inuyasha gets back.

"You sure Kiryu? You feel comfortable going out by yourself?" Yagari asked.

"Yeah, with your permission, I'll go right now, and be back before five o'clock." Zero agreed.

"Alright, go for it, but be extra careful would you? I don't want to send out a search party to retrieve your corpse, got it?" Yagari turned and began walked back out the door.

"Got it. Thanks Sensei." He turned to Axel and Demyx.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks Zero. Good luck!" Demyx held two thumbs up in the air.

"Kick some level E ass man." Axel held out his fist, and Zero bumped his own fist with Axels, than started for the armory.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha returned to the meadow where he had left his belongings. He took a deep breath and reined in his demonic aura, pulling it in around him, to keep it contained. His hair was once again as black as a raven's feathers, and his nails a manageable human length. His canine teeth retracted until they were the same length as his others, and his golden eyes returned to their earthly brown hue.<p>

When the transformation was complete, he quickly swallowed one of the pills Kaede had just given him. By himself, he couldn't keep his aura contained for long, but with the help of the pills, he could go for extremely long periods' without worrying about his appearance. The pills were designed to dampen his aura, weaken it to the point it naturally masked itself. They were a truly brilliant design that Kaede cooked up one afternoon, for no other reason than she was bored and she needed something to keep her hands busy. They had taken her almost two full years to complete, and get right, but they were completely worth it in the end. They had saved Inuyasha's hide more than once in his life. He sighed and sat down on the log to put on his shoes and socks once more. He knew that he really couldn't postpone his departure any longer, he couldn't even imagine the trouble he'd be in if he didn't make it back in time. As it was, evening was setting in. The sun was beginning its decent into the west. He turned and jogged back into the forest, looking for his ticket to hopping from world to world.

* * *

><p><em>Come on! What kind of Level E are we dealing with? No bodies, no stench of blood, not even a set of mysterious footsteps to follow. How am I supposed to get rid of this damn thing if I can't even find it? <em>

Zero had been searching the area from top to bottom for over an hour now, and he hadn't detected anything out of the ordinary. He was contemplating calling it in as a false alarm, and going back to the academy. Normally when dealing with level E's, there was a trail of bodies leading strait to the fucker. If not bodies, you could almost always follow your nose to the source of the putrid stench of blood and rotting corpses. It was extremely rare to get a case where there was no physical evidence that a vampire had been there. Of course, that is what hunters' are for, which is probably why Zero hadn't called it in yet. After all, just because you can't see or smell it, doesn't always mean it's not there.

From the minute Zero had arrived in the forest, he had noticed the quiet atmosphere. He had been in plenty of forests throughout his life, and none of them were this quiet. There were no birds singing, or squirrels yapping away. There was no wildlife about at all. In a lot of ways it felt like the calm before the storm. His gut told him that this was not a coincidence, and should not be ignored. 95% of the time, his gut was completely accurate, so he decided to sweep the area a third time, leaving no corner overlooked, no cave unexplored. It was time for some spring cleaning.

**One Hour and Twenty Minutes Later**

_OKAY, WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS DAMN VAMP! _

Hiding behind a tree? Nope.

Under a rock? Uh, uh.

In the river? Guess again.

Up in a tree? Climbed one...fell off one. I'm pretty stinking sure it's not in the freaking tree.

_Okay, it's gone beyond obligation, this is an obsession now. I will find the son-of-a-bitch if it kills me, just so I can prove that I really haven't just wasted three hours of my life looking for an imaginary Level E vampire. Mark my words E, YOUR HOURS ARE NUMBERED!_

By the eighth time through the forest, Zero was pretty sure he could have become an official tour guide.

_And to your right ladies and gentlemen is a very old and funky tree with a face that resembles…a face? Did I just see a face on that tree? Either I've come down with a case of forest fever, or…!_

Zero found himself backing away quickly, as the "tree" came to life, with a rather loud and intimidating roar. Zero couldn't comprehend what he was looking at. The creature was at least fifteen feet tall, if not more. Its body was built up of thick, menacing muscles just the creatures hand alone, was about as big as Zero. But it wasn't just its size that caught Zero's attention; it was the beast's face. It was the most hideous thing he had ever seen. Zero could see two rows of huge jagged teeth jutting out past its lips, and its eyes were a bright yellowish color. The thing had two long, pointed horns on the top of its head. He could smell the foul stench that seemed to cling to the creature's brownish skin. One thing was absolutely certain though, that thing was definitely NOT a level E vampire.

No training he had ever done in his life could have prepared him for this monster. Really though, at this point, there were only two words that mattered.

"Oh Shit!" Zero grabbed the Bloody Rose, and aimed strait at the thing's heart. He fired off a round, but the bullets bounced off the creature's skin as though it were made of iron. Unfortunately, it angered the beast, and before Zero had enough time to duck, a huge hulking arm, came crashing into Zero, catching him in the gut, and sending him flying into a nearby tree. With an angered roar, the creature started moving towards the winded hunter. Every step the thing took, the ground shook. Zero aimed and fired off another round of bullets, again resulting in nothing. The beast picked up a boulder, and hurled it at Zero, who just managed to roll out of the way. The rock smashed into the tree Zero had previously been thrown into, and snapped it like a twig, sending it crashing into the tree behind it. Zero didn't know what else to do, but try to puncture it somehow. He hadn't been trained to take down Godzilla for crying out loud. Even purebloods were easier than this thing was proving to be. At least their skin was penetrable. He ducked as another rock was hurled at him. He peeked out from behind the rock, and continued to fire whenever he wasn't dodging or ducking or rolling out of the way.

The thing was a lot faster than Zero thought possible. In the time that Zero had managed to duck an upcoming rock, the creature had managed to shove his protection out of the way, and slam him up against an oak tree behind him. The monster's palm crushed Zero's body to the tree, Zero's breath rushed out of him, as he heard himself cry out in intense pain. His eyesight blurred slightly. He gagged at the putrid stench of the thing's breath as it opened its foul mouth. A deep, harsh laugh escaped its lips.

"Puny human, you think you can defeat me, the great Yokoshima. I will grind your bones to dust within minutes." It was odd listening to the creature talk. For one, Zero hadn't thought a beast like this would be capable of human speech, and secondly, it was as if he were listening to two different people talk at the same time. Once voice deep and booming, the other high pitched and squeaky. It was a little surreal.

"Now, there's no point in struggling, you can't win no matter how hard you fight. Give me the jewel weakling, I must have the jewel." Yokoshima commanded. Zero struggled to respond.

"I-I don't know what your ta-talking about." Zero spat.

"Do not attempt to deceive me human, I know you have it. I must get the jewel, and return it to my master."

"Well, looks like you'll have to look elsewhere cuz I don't have any jewel." Zero worked his hand free from the crushing grip, and fired off a round straight at the monster's face. One of the bullets sank into the beast's eye, and it yowled in pain, and released Zero as it grabbed its injured eye. Zero fell to the ground, taking the tiny amount of time he had to regain his breath.

* * *

><p>Quite a few years ago, Inuyasha had learned that every world had "passages" connecting each other. He called the passages portals, though they weren't exactly the type of portals that come to mind when you think the word. If you didn't know exactly what to look for, you would never even know they exist. Inuyasha had memorized the location for the portals that go from Cross Academy to the Feudal Era, so he wouldn't have to search for them every time he wanted to go from world to world. The Feudal Era's portal to Cross Academy was basically two really old trees that had grown together, to form an arch. Inuyasha just had to be sure to stay to the right of the arch, and he would be transported to the portal by Cross Academy, which happened to be a cave in Glenwood Forest, which wasn't too far from where he and Zero had found the Bone Eater's well.<p>

With one final look at the place he once considered to be his home, he stepped through the portal, ready to begin his journey back to the academy. He just hoped he wasn't late again.

* * *

><p>The first thing that registered in Inuyasha's mind, after he exited the cave, was that there was the heavy scent of newly spilt blood in the air, and not just any blood, level D vampire blood. The second thing that registered was the unmistakable feel of another demonic aura. Inuyasha's instincts were going haywire, and he started running as fast as he could in this form to the source of both the blood and the aura.<p>

The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold. There not five feet in front of him was an enormous demon, chucking rocks and trees and anything else he could get his hands on at an exhausted and bleeding Zero. The thing that disturbed Inuyasha's even more was the mark on the demon's back. A white mark accented the demon's back, in the hideous form of a giant spider. Inuyasha watched as the monster got close enough to pick Zero up by his leg, and dangle him above the ground.

Inuyasha leapt into action. He allowed his nails to grow, and curve at the tips. He lunged at the demon.

"Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed a powerful attack on the demon's arm, shredding through its thick skin, and loping its arm completely off. It howled in agony and shocked surprise at the loss of its limb. Inuyasha landed in front of Zero, shielding his battered body from any more harm.

"Hey, pick on somebody your own size, ugly." Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha? Where did you come from?" Zero felt slightly discombobulated. He thought he was a dead man, then Inuyasha shows up out of nowhere, and he's dropped on his head.

"That doesn't matter, I'm here now, and that's what counts. You alright? You look pretty banged up." Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the enraged demon.

"I'll be fine. Be careful Inuyasha, this thing isn't like anything we've dealt with before. His skin is so hard, not even my bullets can penetrate it." Zero explained urgently.

"Don't worry about me, you just stand clear." Inuyasha leapt into the air, striking out with his nails again, but the demon saw him coming this time, and dodged the attack. Yokoshima brought his still attached arm down in an attempt to hit Inuyasha down, but Inuyasha skillfully eluded the attack as well. Inuyasha sliced his nails across the demon's abdomen, but it barely left a scratch. Zero wasn't kidding; this thing's skin was thick. Inuyasha pulled the swords from his back, and tried to cut the demon using a crosscut attack, again it did no good. Yokoshima laughed at Inuyasha's sad attempts.

"Fool, you cannot hurt Yokoshima with those worthless toy swords." The demon backhanded Inuyasha away like he was nothing but a pesky fly. Inuyasha crashed into tree, hard enough that he was seeing stars. He shook his head to clear it. He could faintly hear Zero calling his name. He ignored it, and concentrated on the fast approaching demon. Inuyasha rushed forward, and attacked the demon at the legs, trying to force Yokoshima down to a more reasonable level, but the demon guessed at what Inuyasha's intent was, and kicked out, shattering one of Inuyasha's blades, and snapping the other in half. Inuyasha quickly changed strategies, and threw the left over handles upward, hitting the demon in the face with each. This did not make Yokoshima happy at all.

Inuyasha jumped into the air, and jammed his nails into his own palm. Then within striking distance, he released his attack.

"Blades of Blood!" Crimson blades flew at the demon, who quickly deflected them.

"Damn it! What's it gonna take to beat this guy?" Inuyasha knew the answer to his own question. There was one blade that could easily cut through this guy.

Zero's body ached like crazy. It was all he could do just to sit up and watch as Inuyasha battled Yokoshima. He had to say he was impressed. Inuyasha was actually putting up a fight against this thing.

Zero wasn't really sure what he was seeing, but as he watched Inuyasha, his hair went from black to white, and he was unsheathing the sword that he always keeps at his hip. Zero didn't understand what was happening. He couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as the sword came out. At first glance it looked like a rusted old piece of junk, but after a second, it changed so drastically, Zero almost jumped out of his skin. Now in Inuyasha's hand, was an enormous blade, with white feathers around the hilt, that must have weighed a couple of tons, but Inuyasha held it up effortlessly. He watched in utter fascination, and Inuyasha raised the sword over his head, and brought the blade down in front of him. He heard Inuyasha call out something that sounded like,

"Wind Scar!" and a golden light exploded from the blade. Miraculously, with one stroke, it managed to cut the beast in half down the middle.

It was over. Inuyasha did it, he defeated Yokoshima. Zero hadn't a clue as to how he did it, but he knew one thing. This proved what he had always thought. Inuyasha was not just another level D. In fact, looking at him now, Zero didn't think he was even human to begin with. Zero saw Inuyasha quickly sheath his mystery blade, and all of a sudden, his hair was back to being its normal black color.

Inuyasha slowly made his way over to where Zero was sitting. Not wanting to startle or frighten the hunter with any sudden moves. He knew that he had a lot of explaining to do. Inuyasha stopped about a foot in front of Zero, and waited for him to say something.

Zero looked up at Inuyasha, and did the most natural thing in the world, after witnessing something like that. He asked questions.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Inuyasha could have lied to him, told him he didn't know, or make up something, but after today, Inuyasha new that it wasn't safe to keep Zero in the dark anymore. He needed to be upfront with Zero, and come clean about everything if he was going to be able to protect Zero the way he needed to.

"It was a demon from the Feudal Era." Inuyasha answered.

"…a demon? Like…like a real demon?" Zero hesitated, trying to wrap his mind around the possibility that demons exist outside the netherworld.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered simply. His voice was a calm and southing, trying to make Zero more comfortable.

Zero had to know, he had to ask the question that had be plaguing his mind for weeks now.

"Inuyasha, you're not a level D vampire are you?" He saw the slight hesitation in Inuyasha's eyes, but watched as the hesitation turned into something more along the lines of determination.

"No. No Zero, I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you then, Inuyasha?"

"…I'm a demon.

* * *

><p>YAY! Another chapter all done! You have no idea how good it feels to say that. Lol<p>

Alright, I want to point something out really quick. Okay, so I really didn't want to use an incarnation of Naraku that everyone's already seen in the anime, or read about in the manga. But at the same time, I had a very good idea as to what I wanted the demon to look like. But, I really couldn't express exactly what he looked like within the chapter, so I thought I would add it now. I didn't want it to be a demon that has a lot of human features like a lot of Naraku's incarnations tend to be, but I also didn't want it to be just a stupid floating head, like a lot of the lesser demons from Inuyasha are. In episode_ of Inuyasha, they come across an incarnation of Naraku named Goshinki. I wanted it to look kind of like that, but I didn't want it to be Goshinki, so, I took the size, and the horns from Goshinki, and mixed it from a typical Yoma from Claymore. Not an Awakened Being, just a regular Yoma that you would find every day on the streets. So imagine a really huge Yoma, with two really long pointy horns on its head, and a spider on its back to signify that it is an incarnation of Naraku. And there you have my version of a demon. Lol. Btw, if you want to you can Google images for both Goshinki and Yoma from Claymore, to get a visual of where I was going. Thanks for reading, tune in next time for **CHAPTER 9!** And Please** Review** if you liked the new chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this fanfic.

**Warnings: _LEMON_ CONTENT!** This chapter contains boy/boy material that may not be suitable for everyone. If you do not like this kind of material, I suggest you skip it. However this chapter contains vital information for the rest of the story. I suggest you read up until the lemon and then you can skip it.

AHHH! I AM SO EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE INCREDIBLY LATE UPDATE! I'm groveling on my hands and knees begging for forgiveness. I honestly don't have any other explanation other than I got stuck. I am so sorry. Writers block hit me like a truck…I was like a granny who's fallen and couldn't get up. But now I'm all better. So I could say I'm sorry a thousand more times if you want, but I have a feeling you would rather read the chapter. So without further to do, I present CHAPTER 9!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

_Deep within the well, an evil stirs. It wants something…something it would do anything to get. A bone-chilling laugh erupts from the quiet stillness, and an icy whisper made up of death's cold grasp could be heard if anyone were listening._

_**Find the Jewel!**_

_The first thing that registered in Inuyasha's mind, after he exited the cave, was that there was the heavy scent of newly spilt blood in the air, and not just any blood, level D vampire blood. The second thing that registered was the unmistakable feel of another demonic aura. Inuyasha's instincts were going haywire, and he started running as fast as he could in this form to the source of both the blood and the aura. _

"_Puny human, you think you can defeat me, the great Yokoshima. I will grind your bones to dust within minutes. Now, there's no point in struggling, you can't win no matter how hard you fight. Give me the jewel weakling, I must have the jewel."_

"_Inuyasha, you're not a level D vampire are you?" He saw the slight hesitation in Inuyasha's eyes, but watched as the hesitation turned into something more along the lines of determination. _

"_No. No Zero, I'm not who you think I am." _

"_Who are you then, Inuyasha?" _

"…_I'm a demon." _

* * *

><p>Zero sat hunched in the corner of his bedroom at the academy. His knees pulled up to his chest, and his head in his hands. His mind was spinning. He'd always suspected that Inuyasha wasn't what he said he was, but he never expected anything like this. Everything about his world had just gotten a whole lot more complex, and he didn't even understand how, or why.<p>

_A demon…Inuyasha is…a demon? _

Up until a few hours ago, demons were just stories, fictional characters of an overactive imagination…Not Real. But that theory didn't explain what he had just witnessed with his own eyes, nor what he had been told by a person he had deemed trustworthy. For five years he had trained with Inuyasha, gone on missions with Inuyasha, he considered him a friend…his best friend…and yet for all that, he hadn't really known anything about him. He had suspected that he was more than he said he was, and he thought he had been prepared for anything he might find. But this…this was too much. Inuyasha's secret being revealed had only made him feel more lost. He had hoped that by learning more about Inuyasha, he could become closer, but instead, he now felt miles apart.

* * *

><p>The ride home had been awkward and quiet. He could feel the tension rolling off Inuyasha like waves of electricity, but he couldn't bring himself to break the silence. He didn't know what to say…he didn't even know how to react to what he had been told.<p>

After the fight, all he could do was sit and watch Inuyasha burn the corps of the…the demon. The information on his opponent had hit him like a frat train. He was a skilled hunter, a worthy adversary for any vampire. But...where he had failed miserably at trying to defeat the monster, Inuyasha had been able to deal with him easily. He didn't understand how the gap in their abilities could be so great; especially when they had had all the same training under the same master. Now that he had the answer, he wished his curiosity had just minded its own business. He knew that Inuyasha was concerned about how he would react, and he hadn't meant to freak out, but the way he saw it, it was a perfectly natural reaction. His entire understanding of the world he lived in had just been flushed down the toilet. He had just learned that he really didn't know anything at all. Everything he had been taught growing up about the universe was now being questioned…and he didn't know what to think about that.

They had parted ways without a word once they had returned to the academy. Zero had found himself in his room, his skull felt like it was going to split open, and not from the injuries he had received from the demon Yokoshima. His emotions weren't any more stable than his thoughts. He was a raving mess.

Zero walked over to his dresser and stared at himself in the mirror, trying to pull himself together. He was so upset and confused. The fact that it was Inuyasha hurt even more. He…he didn't know what he was supposed to do. How was he supposed to go on acting like everything was normal around Inuyasha, knowing what he truly was? From all the stories he'd heard, demons were the definition of pure evil. Their only desires was to bring pain, death, and destruction to the mortal world. They were not to be trusted. Was everything he knew about Inuyasha a lie? Had he been planning some sinister plot all this time? Had their friendship meant anything to him?

Zero clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes, hating the weakness and denial he could clearly see in his eyes. In a wave of furious anger he smashed his fist into the mirror, sending tiny fragments of broken glass everywhere and leaving his knuckles bruised and bleeding. Not even feeling the pain, he staggered over to the corner and fell into a crouch. His knees pulled up to his chest, and his head in his hands. His mind was spinning.

Zero felt something warm running down his arm. He lifted his head to find the source. He watched, transfixed as a small bead of scarlet dripped from his bleeding knuckles and ran down his arm. He was almost always thirsty, but his own blood did nothing for him. If anything it just reminded him of the despicable creature he had been unwillingly turned into. No "civilized" bloodsucker would ever be caught dead drinking from an ex-human…they were abominations that were never supposed to exist. Their only role in life was to cause death and destruction to those around them. Zero thought it ironic, because that was the way he felt about vampires in general. They were monsters whose only goal was to cause suffering….

His thoughts seemed to be repeating themselves. Isn't that exactly what he'd just been thinking about demons? When he thought about it, were demons and vampires really all that different? Humans had horror stories for both kinds alike. They feared them for the same reasons. By all definitions of the word, humans would consider Zero himself to be a form of demon. Keeping that in mind…did he really have any right to judge Inuyasha based on human tales? He considered himself a monster; he had done some pretty terrible things since he had been changed, and Inuyasha knew that. He had been around when Zero had gone through some of the worst times in his life. He had been there on the nights where the thirst had been so bad he thought he would literally burn to death from the intensity.

…Inuyasha had stayed by his side through everything; he'd seen all the monstrous things Zero had done, and had never thought less of him for it….Inuyasha knew who and what he was, and he accepted him without questions. Zero now knew what Inuyasha was…should that really change things between them? Shouldn't Zero be willing to accept Inuyasha despite what he had learned? If the situation was reversed, he had no doubt in his mind that Inuyasha would still accept him…and despite everything, he couldn't deny that he had genuine feelings for the him; he knew that even if he were to cut Inuyasha out of the picture, the feelings he had acquired over the years, wouldn't just go away. He would be fighting a losing battle if he even tried. Sighing in defeat, he stood to his feet and headed towards his dorm door. There was only one person who could put his mind to rest. He had always said that if you want information where better to go than to the source?

* * *

><p><em>I blew it. I knew I shouldn't have told him the truth. He wouldn't understand…how could I have expected him to? Why would he see me as anything but a monster? <em>

Inuyasha paced his room. His mind was reeling from the events that had occurred that day. It frustrated him to think how things had gone so wrong in such a short span of time. He had been right to worry about the Bone Eater's well; he had been afraid something like this would happen…but he hadn't dreamed that it would happen so soon…or that Zero would be there to witness it.

_Dammit…what was I thinking? Why the hell did I tell him I was a fucking demon? I should shoot whoever came up with the idea of honesty being the best policy. _

He had been so close to achieving a normal life here. He even had another shot at a real relationship, which was something that he had never had very good luck with. Then what does he go and do? He blows it. He throws it all away within the span of ten minutes. Somewhere he knew it wasn't all his fault though. He hadn't brought that stupid demon into this world. Once again, Naraku has managed to destroy everything that matters to him.

_Damn you Naraku, damn you to the deepest pit of hell._

He needed to talk to Zero, try to explain himself, and why all of this was happening. But why would Zero listen to him? He was a monster remember. His eyes had told him as much on the ride home. He could clearly see that he was disgusted by what Inuyasha was. How could he ever make Zero understand? He was so confused and hurt, he didn't know what to think or what to do…god why was this so hard? Was he really that scared of losing Zero? It wasn't like he was in love with the boy…right? He really didn't have much of a love life to compare his feelings with. It didn't help the situation that Zero was a man…that just added a whole new level of complication to the growing pile of complexities. He felt very strongly about the hunter, but did those feelings translate into love? How could he be sure? He didn't know the answer…but one thing he was sure about was that he didn't want to lose Zero…he didn't want those wonderful pale violet eyes to look at him in disgust and hatred. He didn't think he could handle that; not from those eyes.

He had nearly worn a pathway through his carpet when a quiet knock at his door startled him out of his intensely dreary thoughts.

* * *

><p>Zero's foot twitched in nervous anticipation. He wasn't completely sure what he was going to say to the man behind the door, but he knew that he wasn't going to leave until Inuyasha explained everything, and Zero had the chance to explain himself.<p>

His heart leapt a little closer to his throat when the door began to open, and he was confronted by troubled earthly brown eyes. He had thought he was ready for this conversation…but seeing Inuyasha there at that moment, he didn't think he could get the words out. Instead, he started with the formalities.

"Hey…mind if I come in for a few minutes?" He asked hesitantly. Inuyasha didn't respond, but stepped out of the way so Zero could pass through the open door. Zero walked in, and for fear of making things awkward, began to survey the room he had seen a thousand times. Inuyasha's bed was unmade and messy, his dresser drawers were jam-packed with too many things to the point they wouldn't shut all the way, and the floor by his closet had a heap of both dirty and clean laundry in front of it.

He slowly turned around, before lowering himself onto Inuyasha's bed. He looked up at Inuyasha, hoping he would say something…anything, just so this infernal silence didn't continue. They stared at each other for a few seconds; seconds that felt like hours. Figuring that Inuyasha didn't intend to say anything, Zero decided to start.

"I came by to…talk about what happened today." Inuyasha averted his eyes, but nodded his consent.

"…I didn't mean to freak out like that, it just…kinda freaked me out, you know?" Zero stammered trying to explain his reaction. Inuyasha ran his hands across his face, and took a seat up against the edge of his dresser. He took a deep breath in through his nose, and looked back at Zero.

"I know…if it had been me, I would have reacted similarly." His voice was husky and deep as he finally vocalized his feelings. Zero licked his dry lips, trying to organize the questions and thoughts in his mind into actual, coherent sentences.

"Inuyasha…don't worry about freaking me out, but…I really need the truth. Are you really what you say you are? Are you really a demon?" He figured that would be as good a point to start as any. Inuyasha looked desperate for any sort of escape. His dark eyes glowed as if they were on fire. He absentmindedly scratched the back of his head, trying to think of the best way to phrase this. But Zero had asked for the truth, the least Inuyasha could do was give it to him straight.

"Yes Zero, I really am a demon." Zero kept his expression under check. He forged ahead with the next question.

"When you say demon…what exactly does that mean? Are you a demon like a fallen angel? Or just a species that call themselves demons?"

Inuyasha knew this would take some time to explain.

"Well…okay so, about five or six hundred years ago, that time period was known as the Feudal Era. It was a time were Demons and Mortals both lived on the earth. Look, I'm not going to pretend like I know all the answers…I was never very interested in learning about the history of a demon society that never accepted me anyways, but in those days, in my world, magic was real. Mythical creatures existed. I don't really know how to answer your question…I'm not exactly a fallen angel…so I guess you could consider us a different species that call themselves demons. I know the original demon who found its way to the 'surface' was from the underworld. I don't if that answers your question…but that's what I got." One particular thing caught Zero's interest above all the other information.

"What do you mean, 'a demon society that never accepted you anyways'?" Zero questioned.

"Well, you see I'm not actually a full demon. I'm what they call a hanyou or a half-demon. My dad was a full-blooded demon, but my mom was human. The demons don't accept me because I'm part human…and the humans don't accept me because I'm part demon." Inuyasha explained. Zero balked, he knew all too well what that kind of rejection felt like. Guess they had much more in common than he had assumed.

"So, you made up the story of your dad being a hunter?"

"I made up my background story to fit what I wanted to be known as around here. In reality, my dad died the day I was born. I never knew him, but I've been told that he was a great warrior…the best. My mom died when I was about eight years old, and I've been on my own since."

Zero felt bad for asking that one. But he needed to know that absolute truth, so he continued.

"Do you live in the Feudal Era?"

"I did, now I live here." Zero was slightly confused.

"You said that the Feudal Era was five to six hundred years old…how old are you?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I would have to estimate around two hundred." Zero felt his eyes widen. Wow, and he thought sixty was old. But that didn't make any sense in terms of the math.

"That doesn't make sense. How could you only be two hundred if it was almost six hundred years ago?" Inuyasha stuttered. Oh boy…another ridiculously complicated answer for such a simple question.

"Oh boy…okay, so if you think about our universe, its many planets for one sun. Now in our solar system, there's no proof of any other intelligent life outside of earth right?" Zero nodded his agreement.

"Okay, so now imagine that our world isn't the only one out there…and I don't mean just another planet, but a whole other world, a whole other universe similar to this one, and their all connected by portals that travel through space."

"You mean wormholes?" Zero asked.

"Exactly! Zero our world isn't the only one out there, there are portals interconnecting the worlds, and if you can find one, than you can travel all over the universe in a matter of minutes. The Feudal Era isn't just another time dimension…but another world altogether. Does that make any sense?"

He didn't know…the concept was sound…but the logic was that of fiction. He had heard many stories of that kind of thing happening, particularly one where four children from London ended up in a place called, what was it? Nunya? No, Narnia, that was it. It involved a different world, a couple of talking beavers, and something about a witch and a lion; he couldn't really remember the story.

But a fantasy story like that couldn't really exist. Not in this world…could it? He guessed that if vampires and demons existed, portals to other worlds could too. In the words of a great Englishman,

_Batty, this whole world has gone completely batty!_ Might as well join the insanity instead of try to fight it right? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, or whatever that saying was. It was still really weird to think that way though.

Slowly but surely, Zero nodded his understanding, answering Inuyasha's question.

"See, time is different on every world. In the Feudal Era, one day equals one full week here, and two weeks in the Feudal Era, equals an entire year here." Inuyasha went on to explain.

"Wow…that's uhh, that's a lot to take in." Zero commented.

"I know. I'm sure it will take some getting used to." Inuyasha was nervous. He wasn't sure if being honest with Zero was helping of hurting the situation. Zero seemed to be taking the information okay, but…there was still that idea that maybe Zero wasn't being completely honest with his feelings.

"Did the other demon come from one of those portals?" Zero suddenly asked.

"Kinda. Do you remember that well that we came across on that one mission a few weeks ago?" Inuyasha waited for Zero's nod, then continued.

"You remember how I told you that my people had a legend about that well? That they would throw that carcasses of demons into the well, and they would vanish? Well, that legend isn't really so much a legend as the truth. That well serves as a portal from the Feudal Era to here." Inuyasha twiddled his thumbs as he attempted to explain everything to Zero.

"He kept going on and on about a jewel…what was he talking about?" Zero had thought the beast crazy…or on drugs, but maybe there had been a method to his madness after all. He saw Inuyasha flinch slightly, and his eyes grow cold.

"The demon was looking for a fragment from the Shikon Jewel: the jewel of four souls. It's a gem that has the ability to drastically enhance a demons powers and strength. Some time ago, the jewel had been shattered, and the fragments had scattered all over the world. Many, many demons search for a fragment of the jewel, but none want it as badly as a demon known as Naraku. He has managed to track down nearly every shard of the jewel, and has mercilessly killed any who stood in his way." Inuyasha wasn't too sure how much he should tell him about this…the more he knew, the more likely he would be a target. But then again if Inuyasha kept information from him Zero would have no way to prepare himself for what's to come.

"Naraku is a unique kind of demon…he's made up of millions of other demon's, and is able to produce incarnations of himself to do his dirty work for him. That Yokoshima was an incarnation of Naraku. You can always tell because of the mark they have on their backs: the mark of a spider. Apparently Naraku thought you had a shard of the jewel. I'm sorry that happened to you Zero." Inuyasha apologized. If he had just gotten there a bit sooner, things might have ended differently.

Zero shook his head, accepting, but dismissing Inuyasha's apology.

"Why me? Why would that demon think I had a piece of the jewel?" Zero questioned.

"Remember when you told me you were related to a priestess named Kikyo? Kikyo was in charge of keeping the jewel safe when it was still whole. She had been able to purify it with her powers, and therefore was charged with keeping from the wrong hands. You're her decedent, which means that you most likely can sense the jewel just like Kikyo could. Naraku must have sensed that you were somehow related to Kikyo." Inuyasha read the displeasure of Zero's face as he took in everything Inuyasha was telling him.

"He's not done is he? Will he come here?" Inuyasha knew what Zero was asking.

"Naraku won't stop until he gets what he wants. My guess is this is only the beginning. But, now that we know, we can prepare ourselves for anything he might throw at us. We won't go into battle blind this time." Inuyasha tried to assure Zero.

Zero could tell Inuyasha was weary of his reaction, and he momentarily stuck a pin in his troubled thoughts of what he knew was to come. He forced himself to remain calm. He looked up when he heard Inuyasha start speaking again.

"Zero, does this mess things up between us?" Inuyasha immediately kicked himself for voicing the one question he was both dying to know the answer to…and dreading all at the same time. Zero hadn't quite been prepared for that question, but he knew the answer all the same. He stood up so he was standing in front of Inuyasha who had pushed off from his perch to a standing position as he had explained the grave situation they were faced with.

"No. Look, Inuyasha, you have stayed by my side through thick and thin. You accepted and understood me when hardly anybody else could. I'm not about to abandon you just because of what you are. I'm just as much an screw-up as you are…which means we have to stick together…right?" Inuyasha felt his lips lift into a small smile. As he nodded in agreement.

"Right, we'll stick together like flies and honey." Zero laughed at the ridiculous analogy. Inuyasha laughed too, and patted Zero shoulder, leaving his had there. Zero felt the warmth of Inuyasha's hand through his shirt; it felt nice. He caught of whiff of Inuyasha's scent as he stood close. A mixture of earth, and mint. It was a very pleasant aroma that had Zero inhaling deeply, attempting to breathe more in. He turned around so he was completely facing Inuyasha. He had one final question.

"When you were fighting the other demon…you didn't look like yourself. Was that your…your true demon form or something?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, this is what I would look like if I were completely human." He gestured to his appearance as of right now.

"Every new moon, I lose all my demonic powers and appearance and become completely human for one night. It happens with all half-demons. A priestess back home made me some pills that act as a cloaking device. I call them new moon pills. They give me the outward appearance of a human, but I still have all of my demonic abilities." Inuyasha explained. Zero was happy to have finally solved the mystery of the capsules he had found in this very room. But he had to wonder…what did Inuyasha look like when the cloak was off?

"Will…will you show me? I mean…would show me what you look like as your 'normal' self?" Zero asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted to do that. It was one thing to talk about it…but how would Zero react to really seeing it? He didn't know if it was worth it. What if…what if he showed Zero…and he realized what a monster he truly was? He knew that he had promised himself that he would be completely honest with Zero no matter what was asked…but this…could he really be expected to do this? He wanted to show Zero, he really did, but…he didn't think he could take that kind of rejection…not from him.

But at the same time…what would Zero think if he refused to show him? In the end, he chose to put his fear aside, and have faith that Zero meant it when he said he would accept him for what he was. He slowly, if not a little hesitantly nodded his head in admission.

He stepped back from Zero, and like so many times before, let his demonic aura flow through him, spreading all throughout his body. Changing his hair and eye color, lengthening his nails and fangs, and putting his dog ears back up on top of his head. The transformation was complete. He had completely opened himself up, bearing his soul for Zero…now it was just a matter of what Zero intended to do with it now that he had it.

Zero had never seen anything quite so breathtakingly beautiful before. He gazed upon the soft silver hair that ran down Inuyasha's back and framed around his face. His ears were little triangles upon his head, and looked as soft as satin. If it weren't for the face, he wouldn't have believed that this was the same person. Zero had always liked Inuyasha's earthly brown eyes, but these…these eyes were something else. Now they were the most amazing shade of golden; the perfect mixture of sunshine and honey. Through their shinning depths, Zero could clearly see hesitation and uncertainty. He slowly made his way closer until he stood in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha's expression remained calm, but Zero could tell how tense the silver haired beauty was. He slowly reached out a hand, and gently fingered a few strands of silky tresses that adorned the owner's perfect features. His fingers followed an invisible pathway up to Inuyasha's adorable dog ears, sweeping over the furry triangles, marveling at their satiny texture. He watched as Inuyasha's eyes closed, and a quiet sigh escaped from perfect lips. Zero continued his exploration, moving downward, brushing over closed eyelids, and tracing the subtle arch of his nose. He allowed his thumb to run along strong cheekbones, cupping Inuyasha's face within the palm of his hand. He watched in fascination as another hand joined his own; trapping his hand between Inuyasha's cheek and hand. Inuyasha's hand was slightly rough with callouses, but soft and gentle all the same. Zero lifted his eyes from Inuyasha's hand covering his to look into now open eyes. The emotion pouring out of them really couldn't be defined as just one word. He wasn't even sure of all he was seeing within their golden depths; but two things he could clearly make out were hesitation and a smoldering fire that seemed to set the entire room ablaze with just one glance. Inuyasha moved his other hand to cup Zero's chin, guiding their faces closer. Zero had dreamt about this exact moment for many nights now. Yet somehow, he wasn't all that sure about how to react. It had always been just that: a dream. He had never expected to actually be in a situation like this. If he accepted, how would things change? Yet, if he rejected him, what would that mean for their friendship? Fortunately, Inuyasha didn't really give him a lot of time to think things through. Before Zero could blink an eyelash, he felt the soft caress of Inuyasha's lips against his, and all his thoughts and worries melted away, as Inuyasha's lips softly urged his own to respond. Zero allowed himself to enjoy the sensation, and found himself moving his lips in synchronization with his partners. Zero felt a warm, wet tongue slide across his lower lip, asking for entrance. Zero eagerly accepted Inuyasha; wanting to feel closer to the man he had waited so long to be with.

Zero could feel himself being pulled closer. He slowly shuffled forward, never breaking the kiss, and Inuyasha lowered himself backwards down onto the bed, pulling Zero down on top of him; straddling his legs in a kneeling position. Zero could feel the strong muscles of his partner tensing and releasing as he shifted underneath him. Inuyasha lightly trailed his nails up and down Zero's back, causing a tingling sensation to run up and down Zero's spine. Zero could feel his pulse begin to speed up, and his breath was coming faster. His already boiling blood was beginning to pool in his lower regions, causing a slight discomfort. He felt Inuyasha's nails slip under the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his back and shoulders. He lifted his head so Inuyasha could pull his shirt completely off, which was then carelessly tossed over the side of the bed.

Inuyasha took a moment to soak in all the details of Zero's naked chest; from the strong well -built biceps to the slender toned abdomen. Inuyasha sat up with Zero still on his lap; leaning forward to gently nibble on Zero's clavicle, making his way across to dip his tongue into the indent between the two bones. Zero tossed his head back, giving Inuyasha more room to work and allowing a strangled gasp to escape his parted lips. Inuyasha, took advantage of the space Zero had given him, and continued his exploration of the soft skin, moving to press gentle kisses along the length of the hunter's exposed throat. Inuyasha found the point where he could feel Zero's pounding pulse through his skin. He sucked at the skin, nipping at it with his fangs.

The feeling of fangs against his throat sent delicious chills throughout Zero's being. Zero let his hand move up to brush through Inuyasha's silver locks. His other hand, rubbed up and down the length of his still clothed back. He wanted more. He wanted to feel the texture of the man's skin. He reached out, fingering the hem of Inuyasha's gray t-shirt, pulling at it in an attempt to remove it. Inuyasha moved back from Zero's neck, lifting his arms up so Zero could pull his shirt off. He then leaned forward and latched his lips onto a perky pink nipple; swirling his tongue around it before closing his lips over it, and sucking lightly.

Zero gasped and moaned in pleasure. Who'da thought that that would feel so good? No wonder women like it so much. He wondered why men didn't have this done more often…then again, women did have much bigger targets to work with…they were pretty hard to miss.

Zero used his hands to lift Inuyasha's head to his lips once more; kissing the half-demon passionately. He wanted Inuyasha to fill his every sense; nothing else seemed to matter to him anymore. He just wanted Inuyasha…no, he needed Inuyasha; every fiber of his being screamed for the man. The heated ach in his pants was becoming too much to bear. He began to rub his hips against Inuyasha's in a desperate attempt to create some friction. The rocking motion sent pleasure jolting through both of their bodies; Inuyasha moaned into Zero's mouth. He moved his hips in sync with Zero's grinding their manhood's together. Inuyasha moved his fingers down Zero's toned chest and stomach, he reached the waistline of Zero's pants, and quickly undid the top button, and pulled his zipper down. He pulled back from the kiss to make sure proceeding was alright. Zero panted as he tried to catch his breath. He moved off of Inuyasha's lap so his partner could remove his pants with ease. Zero pulled another pillow behind his head, propping himself up so he could clearly see what the man above him intended to do. Inuyasha pulled Zero's pants and boxers off all at once, wasting no time getting to Zero's treasures that lay ready beneath the clothing. Zero wasn't a shy person, not at all. He didn't get easily embarrassed, and when it came to his body…well he didn't have _anything_ to be ashamed of. But at that moment, he strangely found himself feeling a little self-conscious. He felt his face heat up, and had the uncanny urge to cover himself.

Inuyasha sensed Zero's slight discomfort, and moved up to kiss him gently, reassuring him that he had nothing to worry about. Zero welcomed Inuyasha's chaste comfort, and began to relax underneath the half-demon. Before continuing, Inuyasha shed the last of his clothing, tossing his jeans and boxers over the side of the bed to lay with Zero's. Moving back to the hunter, he kissed down Zero's body, stopping to lick around his navel, dipping his tongue in for a quick taste. Zero couldn't help but faintly squirm under Inuyasha's ministrations. Inuyasha was getting so close to his aching member with his torturous tongue that it was quickly becoming unbearable.

Inuyasha licked a slick line up the inside of both of Zero's thighs, then lifted his head back to breathe cool air along the wet trails. Zero groaned as tingles were sent to his groin. Inuyasha took hold of Zero's leaking member, and slowly began to stroke up and down its length before giving the head a teasing lick. Zero moaned loudly and arched his back on the bed, desperate to feel the warm wetness again. Inuyasha licked around the head. He couldn't help but smile at Zero's reaction as he blew cold air across the moist tip. The best way to describe what Zero resembled at that moment would probably be a fish out of water. He wriggled and squirmed, and panted as if his lungs had decided to stop working.

"Unhh…Inuyasha, stop toying with me damn it! I can't take it anymore." Inuyasha laughed at his partner's impatience. Without any warning, Inuyasha swallowed the entire length of Zero's manhood causing Zero to revisit the days of his vocal puberty. One note higher and he'd be singing first soprano for the Opera.

Zero's mind was spinning from pleasure. Every flick of Inuyasha's tongue sent wave after wave of bliss throughout his body. His hips automatically moved in rhythm with Inuyasha's mouth, setting a slow but steady pace, so as not to choke him, pushing himself in and out of Inuyasha's warm wet cavern. His fingers wove themselves through Inuyasha's hair, guiding his head to where it felt the best. He sucked in a wild gasp as Inuyasha sucked and licked his sack, sending new sensations of pleasure throughout Zero's body. As Inuyasha went down on Zero's member again, the pleasure became too great to keep contained. With a howl, Zero released into Inuyasha's talented mouth.

Zero's breath was starting to slow as he rode out the final waves of his orgasm. Inuyasha cleaned Zero's excess seed off of his mouth before leaning up to kiss Zero passionately. He was far from done with the hunter. Zero let his tongue mingle with Inuyasha's as the half-demon sucked his lower lip into his mouth, teasing the delicate skin with his fangs, causing a moan from Zero. They savored the other's unique flavor, committing it to memory. Inuyasha wet his index finger with his saliva, then trailed his hand down between their bodies to gently probe at Zero's soft entrance. He felt Zero tense as his finger began to penetrate through.

"Shh, it's okay...relax." Inuyasha whispered soothingly. He took Zero's re-hardening member into his other hand and stroked it softly, distracting Zero from the discomfort he was bound to feel at first. The pleasure Inuyasha's gentle strokes were causing made relaxing a lot easier. Inuyasha was able to stretch and prepare Zero with little to no pain, in fact, after the initial discomfort was over, Zero found that Inuyasha's fingers were quite pleasurable as well. When Inuyasha deemed Zero prepared, he gently pulled out his finger, and repositioned himself, spreading Zero's legs wider, and crooking his arms behind Zero's knees. He positioned his achingly hard member at Zero's entrance, but before pushing in, he looked up at his partner, making sure that he was okay to proceed.

Zero nodded his approval. He had never been hesitant about letting Inuyasha in…after all, Inuyasha had already opened up and bared his soul to Zero by confiding in him about his true identity; Zero had no hesitations about opening up his body for Inuyasha. The silver haired half-demon smiled at his partner, then very slowly began to push himself in.

Zero clenched his teeth at the pain. He knew that at first it was bound to hurt, but he hadn't expected it to feel quite like this. It was like trying to stuff too many cotton balls into a container too small. He felt as though his insides were going to explode from the pressure. Inuyasha continued to push in until he was fully sheathed within Zero's incredibly tight walls. It took every ounce of his self-control not to slam into the delicious body below him. It felt so freaking good he was seeing stars; but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover, so he held back, trying his best to remain still till Zero's body adjusted to his large member.

Zero could feel his insides begin to relax and adjust to Inuyasha. The pain was a dull prick now, and he felt he was ready to continue. Inuyasha carefully pulled out to the tip, and then pushed back in, repeating the process slowly until he felt he could increase his speed. The pleasure was so intense, Inuyasha thought he might black out. He threw his head back and moaned as he angled himself in just the right way he knew he would hit that special spot inside of Zero that would give him the most pleasure. Zero thought his insides were melting. The sensations going through him changed from pain to extreme pleasure in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha had hit something inside of him that had set him on blissful fire. He needed more, more of Inuyasha. He reached up, and pulled Inuyasha forward so his face was right next to his own. He kissed Inuyasha with as much passion as he could muster. Lack of oxygen caused Zero to break the kiss, but his lips immediately found the soft skin of Inuyasha's porcelain throat. He kissed and licked it, before he was suddenly overcome with an unfathomable thirst. It hadn't really been that long since he had fed last, but just the idea of taking blood from Inuyasha right at this moment was such a turn on that he couldn't resist. Without much warning, he found himself sinking his fangs in and drawing out deep draughts of the purest crimson life. The taste and intensity of Inuyasha's blood still astonished Zero, even after having experienced the delicacy many times before. Yet somehow this time it was even better than he remembered. Perhaps the pure intimacy of the act was what set it apart from the other times.

Inuyasha moaned as he felt Zero's fangs gently break through the sensitive skin of his throat. He increased his pace, being sure to hit Zero's prostate with every stroke. The sensations Zero was giving Inuyasha were quickly bringing him close to his completion. The liquid power flowing through Zero made the pleasure skyrocket to new extremes. He didn't think he could hold out much longer either. Zero released his lover's neck, only to cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Inu…yahsa…Oh god... faster! ...I'm gonna cum!" Zero pleaded as the half-demon increased his speed, groaning fiercely, trying his hardest to hold out just a little longer. With a cry, Zero exploded, coating himself and his lover with his warm seed. Feeling the vibrations from Zero's climax, Inuyasha's own pleasure became too great, and as he called out the hunter's name, thrust deep within Zero's tight walls, filling his lover with his essence.

Inuyasha fell slack against his lover's chest, kissing Zero's intoxicating lips once more. Letting his partner know just how much he enjoyed their union. Inuyasha pushed himself up onto his arms, once again hovering over the spent hunter. He slowly slipped down Zero's body to lap up the pearly drops that had spilt on Zero's stomach, savoring the salty taste of his lover's gift. Once he had cleaned Zero to the best of his ability, he crawled back up to lie next to his man. He circled Zero in his arms, holding him tight to his slightly sticky chest. Zero smiled and sighed in contentment as he felt the light press of lips against his temple. He held onto the strong arms surrounding him, stroking him soothingly. If there was such a thing as heaven on earth…Zero was pretty damn sure he had found it. Reliving their unity though his thoughts Zero drifted off to sleep feeling safely tucked away in the warm embrace of his demon lover's arms; and just as unconsciousness crept over him, he heard Inuyasha's velvety soft voice, not only give him his heart…but steal Zero's at the same time.

"I love you Zero."

* * *

><p>Okay, I just have a few quick side notes. I just want to point out, that chapter 9 starts out in the present time, at around paragraph 3, it goes back in time to the trip home from the fight, which then leads back into the present time around paragraph 8. I'm sure most of you got that, but I thought it necessary to explain anyways. I know some of you are thinking…she left out some pretty essential info when explaining about the worlds and demons and stuff like that. Believe me, I know I did it on purpose. But in case you didn't quite understand what I was talking about, basically the worlds are set up like they are in Kingdom Hearts, and the Feudal Era is one of the worlds. However there is no such thing as Gummi Ships in my story, there are portals that connect the worlds. So yeah…I think that's pretty much all I wanted to explain. Anyways thank you, thank you, thank you all for being so incredibly patient with me. I know I'm a bum for not getting this up sooner, but chapter 10 is soon to come. I hope you all liked chapter 9. THANKS FOR READING AND <strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>…I KNOW I DON'T DESEARVE IT…BUT PLEASE…I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL FROM NOW ON! I PROMISE. NOW **_REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this fanfic.

**Warnings**: Suggestive content, and a slight lime scented sceen. Excersize caution.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. YOU SHOULD TIE ME TO THE F-ING STAKE AND BURN ME! Well, maybe not something that extreme. But I truly am sorry for the late update. I came down with a nasty case of writers block. But it was the kind of writer's block that you get when you know what you want to happen in the chapter, you just don't know how to accomplish it. So yeah, but I finally got it done. Here for your enjoyment is CHAPTER 10!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

"_Puny human, you think you can defeat me, the great Yokoshima. I will grind your bones to dust within minutes. Now, there's no point in struggling, you can't win no matter how hard you fight. Give me the jewel weakling, I must have the jewel."_

"_Who are you then, Inuyasha?" _

"…_I'm a demon."_

"_Well…okay so, about five or six hundred years ago, that time period was known as the Feudal Era. It was a time were Demons and Mortals both lived on the earth. Look, I'm not going to pretend like I know all the answers…I was never very interested in learning about the history of a demon society that never accepted me anyways, but in those days, in my world, magic was real. Mythical creatures existed. I don't really know how to answer your question…I'm not exactly a fallen angel…so I guess you could consider us a different species that call themselves demons. I know the original demon who found its way to the 'surface' was from the underworld. I don't if that answers your question…but that's what I got." _

"_Okay, so now imagine that our world isn't the only one out there…and I don't mean just another planet, but a whole other world, a whole other universe similar to this one, and their all connected by portals that travel through space."_

"_You mean wormholes?" Zero asked. _

"_Exactly! Zero our world isn't the only one out there, there are portals interconnecting the worlds, and if you can find one, than you can travel all over the universe in a matter of minutes. The Feudal Era isn't just another time dimension…but another world altogether."_

"_Time is different on every world. In the Feudal Era, one day equals one full week here, and two weeks in the Feudal Era, equals an entire year here." Inuyasha went on to explain._

"_Naraku won't stop until he gets what he wants. My guess is this is only the beginning. But, now that we know, we can prepare ourselves for anything he might throw at us. We won't go into battle blind this time." Inuyasha tried to assure Zero._

_If there was such a thing as heaven on earth…Zero was pretty damn sure he had found it. Reliving their unity though his thoughts Zero drifted off to sleep feeling safely tucked away in the warm embrace of his demon lover's arms; and just as unconsciousness crept over him, he heard Inuyasha's velvety soft voice, not only give him his heart…but steal Zero's at the same time._

"_I love you Zero."_

* * *

><p>Demyx wiped sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. The area he was standing in was hot and extremely humid. He checked the thermometer on his cell phone and made a face at little red numbers that said 98 degrees Fahrenheit. He wished Axel would hurry up, how long was he expected to stand here? It had been an odd week so far, though not really any more odd than the past few weeks had already been. Inuyasha had gotten back from his trip about five weeks ago; and 34 of those 35 days, he and Zero had been stuck together like glue. He had his suspicions on what was going on…but he hadn't really gotten the opportunity to snoop yet. Since Inuyasha had gotten back, it had been one mission after another. For the past four weeks straight, they had been hunting vampires like crazy. Axel had made a comment about it being some weird vampire holiday or initiation or something…Demyx didn't know about that, but there had definitely been much more activity going on than usual. The funny thing about all of these calls though, was that for the last two weeks, they never actually found a vampire. They had gotten a bunch of calls from people saying they were having trouble with a vampire, but when they got there, there was no trace of a vampire…none whatsoever. So every day they would go out looking for vamps, and every day they would spend hours and hours hunting something that was apparently never there. Today was no exception. They had gotten a distressed call about a monster terrorizing a local farming village just outside the city limits.<p>

Yagari had sent them out into the squelching heat to find this thing, and what do you know? They can't find the damn thing. They'd been out here for at least six hours now, and they haven't seen hide nor hair of any "vampire" around here. Inuyasha and Zero had gone off to scout the area for any clues, and Axel was taking a much needed bathroom break somewhere in the dense bushes surrounding their makeshift HQ, and of course, Demyx was stuck watching all their equipment in the unbearable heat.

…Yeah, this week has pretty much sucked.

Finally, Axel reemerged from the undergrowth of the dense forest, wearing dark, full length jeans, a black t-shirt, and a very sexy…but surly expression. Demyx couldn't help the fire that pooled in his gut at the sight of crystal drops of perspiration sliding down Axel's face and neck, how he'd love to lick those shining droplets off of the other man…but, this was hardly the time for that, they were in the middle of a mission…even if it was just a huge waste of time. Sighing in defeat, the blonde turned his head away from the provocative sight, and denied his lower region's wishes. Axel came to stand beside the blonde, putting a hand up to shade his eyes from the sun's glare as he surveyed the area.

"Any sign of Inuyasha or Zero?" He asked Demyx.

"Nope, I think we should call it quits for the day. It's pretty obvious that this is just another dead end mission."

"Maybe, but…I can't shake this feeling that there is _something_ out there. Vampire or not, something is killing people, and scaring the villagers. I mean think about it, why would a bunch of villages at the same time call in and report a fake target? No, there is something out there, something that doesn't want to be found." Demyx nodded his head in agreement, and then asked,

"But…how do we stop this thing if we can never find it?"

* * *

><p>"Do you think this is another demon we're dealing with?" Zero asked hesitantly. He and Inuyasha had been scouring the area from head to toe, and hadn't seen anything suspicious. This reminded him so much of his mission where he had found Yokoshima, at first, it had seemed as though nothing were there, until he was right on top of the thing. It made him nervous to think that demons could mask themselves so completely.<p>

"Yeah; come on it's not here anymore, let's get back to Axel and Demyx." Inuyasha turned around and started heading back the way they had just come from.

"How do you know it's not here anymore?" Zero asked, confused by Inuyasha's response.

"I can sense the demon's demonic aura; it's very faint, which means that the demon's already moved on." Inuyasha explained.

"So, what do we do? Can you track it by its…demonic aura, or do we need to wait till we receive another call?" Zero questioned.

"No, I can't track its aura right now, it obviously doesn't want to be found, and it's masking its energy. I can't pick up on which direction it took off in. All we can do is wait till we get another call, and can hopefully find a pattern in its movements." This situation set Inuyasha's nerves on edge. He didn't like the idea of demons in this world…especially demon's smart enough to mask their auras. He didn't know what they were dealing with right now, which meant he really had no way to prepare the others for what they might actually be up against. Zero vocalized what he was currently contemplating.

"Inuyasha, I think we need to tell Axel and Demyx about the whole demon-jewel-Naraku-Bone-Eater's Well thing. They need to be alerted to the danger we all are currently facing." Inuyasha agreed with Zero…but, he'd already "come out" in a sense to Zero, he didn't really want to have to go through the whole thing again with Axel and Demyx; not to mention Headmaster Cross probably should know too, and Master Yagari, and the Vampire Hunter's Association, and Kaname Kuran….yeah, there were a lot of people who needed to know….well shit.

"I agree, but there are a lot of people who should probably be alerted to what's going on, how are we going to tell everyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could hold a meeting, like our council meetings, only for the hunters, the staff, and the Night Class." Zero suggested as they walked back through the dense forest.

"That way you only have to explain things once." He continued.

"I suppose that's the logical way to do it." Inuyasha granted. In all honestly he had no desire to do this, but he knew that if he was to help protect the academy as he had sworn an oath to do, he had to come clean about everything…well, excluding his former life, there was really no need to tell them about that, he just needed to give them enough information for them to understand the situation, and enough evidence to make them believe him.

"Alright, I'll have Cross make an announcement to the Hunter's Association, and I'll make sure Kuran tells the Night Class. When should we do this?" Zero couldn't help but try and rush this. The sooner they know the kind of danger they were facing, the sooner they could prepare themselves accordingly; which in turn would help Zero sleep better at nights knowing he had done what he could to alert his fellow hunters, and save the school…not that he and Inuyasha were sleeping much these days…but the you get the idea.

As they walked back along the forest floor, listening to the leaves crunch and crackle under their feet, feeling the sun beat down on their backs like an oven, Zero couldn't help but reflect upon the last couple of weeks, despite all the wild vamp chases, he could honestly say that they had probably been the best weeks of his life. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so completely content and happy, the feeling had started the morning after Inuyasha and his first union…..

* * *

><p><strong>~Week 1 ~<strong>

*_What if I told you that I think your perfect, beautiful sky in your eyes it's so worth it? I know you make me feel alive. What if I told you that I'm in forever, nothing to hide yeah I'll go wherever you will go, you make me feel alive. And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me; hanging on a feeling that I get, cuz you make me laugh a little louder, love a little harder. And I feel alive when I'm with you; every time it's something new; never knew what love could feel like, until I walked away the first time, and I feel alive when I'm with you; deep inside it's something true; you're the only reason I fight, you're the best thing in my life.__*_

Fluffy…that is one word that people would use to describe this moment. Normally, as a general rule, Zero would shoot anyone who referred to him as "_fluffy"_, but odd as it may be, Zero honestly didn't care right at this moment. The pleasure of waking up in strong arms, and feeling the subtle wisp of breath against his neck was enough to make a grown man/vampire down right giggle. Teehee! =3 …yeah, his manly-hood just went down the toilet…his manhood however was still tingling from the intense pleasure he had been given the night before. He figured it was a fair trade, his manly-hood for orgasms? Yeah…so worth it.

He rolled over so he could see his still sleeping lover. His soft silver hair was spread across his pillow, minis a few loose strands that had fallen across his pale features. His mouth was slightly ajar, and Zero could faintly here a whistling noise coming from the other man's nose as he breathed in and out; his sculpted chest rising and falling gently. He looked positively adorable…adorable? Like _"fluffy"_, the word _"adorable" _was usually followed with a _**BLAM**_, it was something that was never to be used as a descriptive word where Zero was concerned, and it was certainly never uttered by Zero's lips, but apparently, where love was concerned, there were no restrictions.

Zero couldn't help but smile at the beautiful man beside him as he thought about the last four little words that his lover had uttered before unconsciousness took him.

"_I love you Zero."_

Those words had left their permanent mark on the hunter. He hoped Inuyasha understood what he had done by proclaiming his confession.

He had stolen the hunter's heart…or what was left of it. Zero was Inuyasha's now; _all his. _He couldn't get rid of Zero now even if he wanted to.

Zero leaned forward, and pressed a feather light kiss against the sleeping hanyou's lips; Inuyasha stirred slightly but didn't wake. Zero couldn't help but touch him, the need and desire to be close to the man was too great. He gently brushed the back of his fingers up against a pale pink cheek, allowing his thumb to softly trace the parted lips he had just stolen a kiss from seconds before. This man was utter perfection…he didn't know what the guy saw in a level-D like him, but he thanked whatever good fortune he had come across that Inuyasha did see something in him that was deserving of his love. As his thumb brushed over perfect lips, he felt a light pressure against his thumb. He looked up and saw that Inuyasha's glorious golden eyes were now fully open, and the slight pressure had come from a gentle kiss pressed to his skin. Those lips quickly curled into a smile.

"Excuse me sir…but do I know you?" Inuyasha joked, making Zero chuckle.

"I would hope so. How many strange men do you usually wake up to?" Zero smiled, and tugged on a strand of long silver hair.

"Only three or four on my good days." Inuyasha winked wickedly at his new lover, who laughed appreciatively.

"Well then, I guess I'll go since you have so much company to entertain." Zero made to get out of bed, but was quickly pulled back onto the bed with a fit half-demon looming over him, kissing his neck and jaw, savoring the taste of the hunter's skin; breathing in the aroma that was purely Zero. He loved the small gasping sounds that came out of his lovers soft alluring lips as he worshiped his graceful neck. As he traced the lines of Zero's tattoo with his tongue, his mind was contemplating randomly that making love was a lot like playing a violin. First you tune it, then you stroke it with your bow, and then finally, you make beautiful sounds pour out of it. The analogy made him smile against Zero's tasty skin. His lips moved up along Zero's jaw, tracing the bone there. He paused before he kissed the other's lips; he stared into Zero's eyes in a way that had Zero blushing from the simple intimacy of the moment.

Inuyasha dipped his lips to suck the sweet nectar from his lover's. He kissed Zero passionately, dipping his tongue in, mingling their breath as one.

"Still want to leave?" He asked, playfully nibbling on Zero's ear. Zero could only moan, and wrap his legs around Inuyasha in way of an answer. His naked hips ground up against the others, immensely enjoying the friction being formed between them. Inuyasha instantly responded, and followed the rhythm Zero had set, all the while keeping their lips locked tight in a delicious caress.

They made love for several hours after that. They felt no need to join the "living" so to speak. They were perfectly content to just lie in each other's arms, whispering loving words meant only for the other's ears to hear.

* * *

><p>Zero remembered how it had been like that for the entire first week. He had been in absolute bliss, and not the Hershey kind either. This was a much richer and far <em>creamier <em>form ofbliss. His thoughts distracted him from seeing the raised root directly in front of him, causing him to trip, and fly through the air with the grace of a ballerina…if that ballerina was actually a drunk gorilla wearing a tutu…?

Luckily, his handsome prince charming was right there and caught him before he hit the ground…(_snap, snap) _Olay! Inuyasha put him back on his feet and inquired to his physical state. Zero replied that he was as hung as ever…and had no injuries to speak of. After a snorted laugh from his partner, they continued their apparently treacherous journey through the trees to find their encampment and their fellow hunters. Which got him thinking again; long walks often did.

He didn't know why neither of them had actually told anyone of their relationship…perhaps it was just the fact that they assumed everyone would figure it out on their own, and if they had any doubts or questions, they would come and ask them about it…after all, Axel and Demyx didn't tell them about their new found relationship either. Both he and Inuyasha had just kinda figured it out back before they had gotten together. The memory of that discovery always brought a wry smirk to his face…

* * *

><p><strong>~Week 2~<strong>

_*__If you're a freak like me, wave your flag. If you're a freak like me, get off your ass. It's our time now to let it all hang out, so shout if you're a freak like me, you were born to burn. This is no disease you don't need a cure. If you're a freak like me, don't apologize, they can't hold you down, you were born to rise. It's our time now, to come out, IF YOU'RE A FREAK LIKE ME.__*_

It had been an extremely long day full of training that Yagari had insisted they start doing more of. Axel and Demyx had taken off about fifteen minutes before the others, and had completely disappeared without a trace as to where they had gone. Inuyasha and Zero figured they probably went back early to gorge themselves on all the food the association had put out for them. The greedy bastards were probably taking all the good stuff, and leaving the rest of the hunters with the scraps. Inuyasha for one wasn't about to let them take all his noodles, no sir, those delectable strands of squirming goodness were all his. He hurried to take off his training gear and put his weapons safely away.

Zero wasn't in that much of a hurry, it wasn't like he could actually eat any of the items he'd once deemed mouthwatering. He was on a strictly liquid diet from now on. Just another part of his new nature that he despised, but he didn't want to be left behind, so he rushed to keep in time with Inuyasha.

The way their training grounds were set up, was basically a large pit or crater in the ground filled with large rocks and obstacles for them to work with. Up out of the crater was the weapons shed, where all their gear was stored. Then a little further up the hill, was a large wood cabin where the hunters would come together and eat after a hard day's work. It was a two- story cabin. The first floor had a double sided fireplace in the middle of the room. On the right of the fireplace, was the living room, filled to the brim with rustic furniture made of wood and animal hides, complete with a bear skinned rug. For the hunter's enjoyment, there was a large flat screen set in an oak cabinet, and tons of movies stacked on the shelves below it. On the left hand side of the fire place, was the kitchen where the cook was always making something that had heads turning and mouths gaping. At the back of the cabin was a wooden staircase, but if you went past the staircase, you'd find a fully stocked wash room and laundry room. Upstairs, was the bedrooms; the entire floor was filled with cots and hammocks and bunk beds. All in all, it was a very cozy place to spend time. The old gentleman who owned the place was a born, bred, and raised Irishman. He was nearing his sixties and stood at about five foot six, and had coarse red hair atop his head and along his upper lip and chin. His accent was extremely thick, so much so it was sometimes hard for everyone to understand him, but he had a huge sense of humor and heart to match. When asked to repeat himself, he would reply:

"What part of 'yer garrt no' marr brayeen thayn' a sea tarrtle' don't you understand?"

Which most of us understood to mean, what part of you got no more brain than a sea turtle don't you understand. Bartley McLanahan was an excellent host, and was great company for the hunters. He was probably the closest thing to a grandpa any of them had. He and Axel got along famously, and were forever joking about whose hair was more red. Yes sir, times were always good around the cabin.

Inuyasha and Zero were joking and laughing as they make their way to the front door. They knew the only people currently in the cabin were probably Axel and Demyx. Everyone else was either still in the training area, or at a meeting of some sort. They playfully shoved each other around laughing as they opened the front door, and walked in. They rounded the fireplace, to the side with the living room, and had to stop and stare at what they found there.

Not three feet away, was Axel clad in only his black boxers, trailing a chocolate covered strawberry across Demyx's bare stomach. Upon further investigation, they found that Demyx was wearing only white boxers and an unbuttoned blue shit that dangled from his shoulders. He was sprawled out on the bearskin rug with his shoulder blades resting up against the back of the bear's skull, and propped up on his elbows. His nipples were hidden by little swirls of whip crème, and his lips, nose, neck, chest, and stomach were stained with chocolate sauce. That did little to hide the burgundy blush that was now decorating his cheeks. Axel was on his side, propped up on his elbow, with an annoyed expression on his face as he looked up at the shocked Inuyasha and Zero.

With an embarrassed whimper, Demyx launched to his feet, wiping as much of the desert off with his hands as he could, and made a b-line for the bathroom.

Axel rolled his eyes, sat up, and said with as much annoyance as he could muster,

"Oh, now look Zazu, you made me lose my lunch."

* * *

><p>Oh the fondness of memories. Zero silently laughed at the sticky situation they had found those two in…yeah; there wasn't much doubt as to what was going on with those two after that.<p>

Needless to say, dinner was slightly awkward that evening. Inuyasha's voice called him out of his memories.

"Zero, are you sure we're going the right way? I don't remember it taking this long to get out here." Zero looked around them, trying to picture what the scenery had looked like when they had ventured in. He knew one thing, they had been heading south, so going back, they should be going north, right? He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small compass he always kept on him during missions. He opened it up, and laid it flat on his palm. What do you know, they were heading North West.

"Oops, guess we need to head a little more in this direction. Sorry 'bout that." And just like that, they were trudging through the undergrowth like pioneers again. Thinking back to the past couple of weeks, he decided that their direction wasn't the only thing that was slightly off.

* * *

><p><strong>~Week 3~<strong>

_*__It's time to rise up, man up, get back up; never been and won't be broken. Dust off and then come back for more. You've got to reach down, dig deep, and break ground, show them all you won't be beaten; brush it off and then come back for more. COME BACK FOR MORE!__*_

Kaname Kuran had been acting very odd recently; or…at the very least, odd around Zero. Kaname had practically been avoiding him for almost three weeks now, and when they did run into each other, he wouldn't look Zero in the eyes. This was weird, but what really got the hunter's attention, was the fact that Kaname hadn't been insulting him at all lately…O_o!

Zero really didn't care who knew he and Inuyasha were together, that didn't matter, what did matter was the fact that he was also receiving blood from Inuyasha too. The Hunter's Association wouldn't understand if they found out Inuyasha was Zero's "personal blood bank" as Inuyasha had jokingly once referred to himself as. He had to keep that part secret, which meant once a week, he had to make a trip to the Moon Dorms to visit Kaname. He needed to keep up the appearance that he was still getting his blood from Kaname, and only Kaname.

But even those weekly visits seemed off to Zero. Kaname seemed different when Zero drank his blood than usual. He didn't really know how to explain his behavior…jumpy or schizophrenic might work though.

Like so many times before, Kaname stared out the window, overlooking the bridge and main building, in his dorm room. He knew that this would be the night that Zero visited him for blood. He had everything already prepared ahead of time, and eagerly…perhaps too eagerly awaited the arrival of the silver headed hunter. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Lately, he couldn't get those exotic violet eyes out of his head. Zero was all he thought about, and he couldn't understand why. He tried to avoid him as much as possible, but all the while, he would find himself secretly wishing to accidently bump into Zero. It was maddening.

Even now, he found himself worried that Zero might now show after all. He wasn't stupid; he knew that despite his weekly visits, Zero was getting blood from another source besides the pureblood. It angered him yes, but despite all the time he spent giving himself pep talks, he couldn't bring himself to confront Zero about it. It was one thing to smell it on him every week; it would be an entirely different thing to hear it from the hunter's lips. Plus, he knew that if Zero wanted people to know who else he was getting blood from, he would have told them. But he never had, so therefore, Kaname had made the assumption that it was something Zero wanted to keep quiet. He didn't want to do anything that might anger Zero, or get him into trouble, so he pretended he simply didn't know.

He was very much aware of the rumors flying around campus that the hunter Zero Kiryu was seeing one of the other hunters. They were the very rumors that added to his sleepless nights…or days. He had his suspicions that this hunter was the man he was receiving blood from. It was the only reasonable reason he could think of to explain why Zero would take blood from a common donor instead of his pure vampire veins. But once again, he found himself unable to question the point. He managed to survive on the weekly visits, though not contentedly so.

His eyes moved to the walkway as he saw a shadowy figure making his way to the front entrance of the dormitory. He allowed himself a tiny smile when silver hair flashed in the moonlight. He turned around and made sure everything was in its proper place. He looked down at his white linen shirt, and nodded to himself before removing it completely. Zero tended to get a little messy at times. He tossed the shirt aside, and refolded the already folded towels that sat next to a layer of pillows that were strategically spread out on the floor. He stilled his movements when he heard a quiet tap on the door. He stood up, "calmly" made his way over to the door, and opened it up for his guest.

Zero gave a half smile as he walked into the room. He wasn't surprised to see Kaname fully prepared for his arrival; somehow, he always knew when Zero was planning on showing up. He silently shrugged out of his jacket, and tossed it onto Kaname's king sized bed. He sat down on the pillows and waited.

Kaname knew there wasn't much reason for conversation. Zero was here for one reason and it wasn't to socialize. He sat down on the pillows beside the hunter with his back supported by his bedframe. He willed his body and eyes not to betray how much just being near the hunter affected him. He leaned his head back, bearing his neck for Zero, who was already moving closer to the pureblood. Zero let his hand rest on Kaname's thigh as he leaned up against the side of the purebloods arm, teeth and tongue teasing the sensitive area, helping to prepare Kaname's throat for penetration. He could feel Kaname's pulse speeding up, and felt soft pants escape partially open lips.

Kaname cursed his emotions, and his body's automatic reactions to Zero's lips and tongue on him. He tried to remind himself that Zero didn't want him; he just wanted his blood…like so many before him had. But it didn't matter, with Zero so intimately close, it was hard to reason with himself. All he could do was feel Zero; feel those smooth lips and tongue kiss and lick his skin, feel those irresistible fangs claim his flesh. It was a truly intoxicating feeling to have your essence drawn out of you and poured into another's body. He had to hold back moan after moan of pleasure as Zero drank in deep droughts of his blood. He sensed rather than saw Zero's eyes glaze over with a blood induced lust. It made the pleasure all the more intense when he thought about Zero lusting after him in any way…knowing that his blood, and no one else's at the moment, was making Zero feel so good was desperately arousing. He let his hands run through silver locks, holding the man's mouth to his throat. His other hand rested beside him, quivering in the urge to touch Zero more intimately. Kaname thought he might go mad when he heard a feral growl rumble through the hunter's chest. Zero's hand resting on Kaname's thigh did little to nothing to stop the already growing bulge in Kaname's pants from growing bigger. Without even realizing, Kaname's hips shifted ever so slightly in a desperate attempt to move that porcelain temptation closer to the desired location without much success.

Kaname's pleasure and discomfort were running neck and neck, as Zero continued to gorge himself on Kaname's gift of sweet release from the burning in his own throat. Kaname's growing discomfort pulled ahead a few paces, and had Kaname wishing Zero would just hurry up so he may rid himself of the infernal ache in his slacks. Zero shifted, moving his hand to rest between Kaname's open legs…though not close enough to rub against his nine inch problem. Kaname bit his lip in silent, blissful agony. Hoping his delicious torment would soon be over.

His wish was granted, as not a minute later, Zero released Kaname's neck, and sat back against the bed. He grabbed one of the towels Kaname had prepared and wiped his mouth clean from the remaining blood still clinging to it. Kaname quickly moved his knee up so Zero wouldn't be able to see his erection from where he sat. He too grabbed a towel and pressed it to the small wound, knowing it would be completely healed in a moment anyways.

Zero stood to his feet, thanked Kaname as he always did now, and proceeded to grab his jacket and head out the door. Running back to his rumored boyfriend Kaname suspected. With a sigh, he rose to his feet, and looked down; frowning in distaste.

_Stupid; can't you see he doesn't want you…he doesn't want me. He never will. You shouldn't get your hopes up so much… they'll only be washed down the drain…stupid._

Kaname sighed and made his way to the bathroom where he planned to drown his stupidity in a cold shower. But as he stood there in the icy droplets, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to a place where Zero did want him…and just like that, the icy water quickly turned warmer as his stupidity found a use for his lonely hand.

He panted as he used one hand to brace himself against the tile of the shower. The other had quickly built up a steady rhythm of stroking base to head, head to base. In his mind he pictured Zero naked underneath him. His cheeks flushed and panting from exertion and his eyes so caught up in the throes of passion that they were almost a transparent gateway to his soul. Kaname's thumb circled the head of his manhood a few times before continuing the needy stroking. Picking up urgency as Zero cried out Kaname's name as he climaxed, leaning up to grasp Kaname's head in his hands and kiss him passionately as he's kissed no one else before. A kiss meant only for Kaname's lips to receive. Kaname couldn't hold back the surprised shout of completion as his seed spurted out from him, coating the walls of the shower, and quickly running down the tile sides; disappearing down the drain, leaving no evidence of Kaname's fantasy behind. Kaname closed his eyes and sadly shook his head as his breathing slowed…god he was so incredibly _stupid._

* * *

><p>Zero shrugged as he thought about the pureblood's odd behavior, but didn't worry about it too much.<p>

"I'm starting to recognize our surroundings. It shouldn't take much longer to reach the camp." Inuyasha stated.

"That's good. Although I'm not too sure Axel and Demyx will be all that happy to see us, considering how long we made them wait." Zero laughed.

"Oh I think they'll be plenty happy to see us." Inuyasha smirked. "I have the keys to the car." Zero laughed at his cunning grin. He wished every mission was as lax as this one…though not as bloody hot. He remembered back to a few weeks ago when they had an actual mission to accomplish. They were after an aristocrat who made his money by kidnapping humans, having a pureblood change them into ex-humans, and then selling them to other vampires for slaves. They saw this type of thing regularly, and were appalled by the act. Unfortunately, this mission didn't go as well as they had hoped it would. They wouldn't consider it a failed mission…but…it wasn't entirely a success either.

* * *

><p><strong>~Week 4~<strong>

*_We've all been lost for most of this life. Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us, and I know that most of us just ain't right; following the wrong steps being led by pride.__*_

It had started out as a normal mission, but had ended with disaster. Their target lived in a large mansion on the outskirts of the town of Winterfell. They didn't need to be so extravagant this time, they simply bust down the door, and walked in. After a few minutes of searching, they had found their target in the wine cellar. As expected, it was filled with large barrels of wine stored in stocks; also expected, though not by any means belonging, was human hostages chained to the walls. The team wasn't completely prepared for a hostage situation. They had come to stop their target by any means necessary…that usually meant they had the green light to exterminate him. They didn't have any orders as to what should happen with the hostages.

What should have been a predictable reaction to the situation, turned out to be their Achilles heel. The target started using his hostages as human shields. He knew that Zero wouldn't shoot unless he had a clear shot. Zero wouldn't risk the life of a human being no matter the circumstance.

Zero remembered feeling the frustration of not knowing what to do. He was a good marksman, but even he couldn't change the direction of a bullet once shot. If the target stayed completely still, there was a good chance Zero could hit him without causing any harm to the hostage…but the target wouldn't stand still and let himself be shot. Zero knew the target's instincts would be to move the hostage in front of the bullet. Zero was fast, but not fast enough to reach the hostage in time. He honestly could not see a solution to this situation. He shot a desperate look as Inuyasha who flanked him. His face was drawn up in a tense scowl. He glanced to his left, and saw that Demyx was hesitantly biting his lip; Axel was behind Demyx, his hand resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah…that's right. You know this little game well. Take one more step, and this girl's bat bait; and don't even think about trying to shoot me. You'll only end up blowing_ her_ head off." The target snarled at the hunters.

"Hey man, you don't want to do that. Let the girl go. She's got nothing to do with this. Just release her, and we'll talk. Okay?" Demyx's voice shook slightly as he tried to reason with the enraged, alarmed aristocrat. Demyx put both his hands up in front of him, palms facing forward. He took a very small, uncertain step forward, easing out of Axel's grasp.

"We don't want to hurt you…we don't want to hurt anyone. We just want to talk." Demyx lied in a soft, reassuring voice.

"You expect me to believe that? What do you take me for? I know what you are, and I know what you came here for. Don't insult my intelligence by playing childish mind games with me." The target hissed spitefully.

"No…I suppose not. Well, it was worth a try." Demyx said as he pointed his gun, and fired a random shot that reverberated off the back wall, past the target, who promptly turned to look where the bullet had hit. As he turned, Axel and Inuyasha rushed forward trying to get the drop on the vampire. He was surprised by the diversion, but his reflexes were still sharp enough to get out untouched. He flung the girl at the approaching hunters and jumped up onto a raised platform behind him. Inuyasha and Axel were caught by surprise, and just had time to lower their weapons and catch the screaming and suddenly airborne girl. Inuyasha set her down just in time to look up and see the target breaking open several containers of wine that immediately began to leak out at a frighteningly rapid speed.

"I warned you hunters'. Idiots! Now you all will die; every last one of you." As he spoke, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of matches. He struck the match, and watched it burn for a few seconds where Zero, Axel, Demyx, and Inuyasha could swear they audibly heard their hearts beating. Zero heard himself call out to Inuyasha, and could faintly make out Demyx yelling for them to get out of there. Their eyes widened, and their breath stopped as the target smiled down at them as he dropped the match, and watched as the building was set ablaze. Barrels began exploding everywhere, and screams could be heard throughout the room.

The good news was, they were able to get themselves and the hostages out with only a few minor burns.…However, the bad news was that when they searched the rubble for their target, there was no traces of him to be found, which means he likely escaped the fire. They had failed their mission…but they had saved five lives. They considered that in of itself a victory.

* * *

><p>When the calls had started coming more frequently, Zero remembered how they had all thought it was the aristocrat that got away, but an aristocrat would have left traces for them to follow of some kind at least. Now of course Zero and Inuyasha, at least, knew better. Whatever they were dealing with was no vampire. Zero wasn't too keen on fighting another demon right off the bat. His initial introduction to demon slaying 101 didn't exactly make him enthusiastic to try it again. He only hoped this one would be as easy for Inuyasha to take care of as the last one had been.<p>

Throughout all of this madness, his mind continued to drift back to a message that his brother had sent them all about a week ago. It had been a vocal transmission, and the urgency of his voice had not gone unnoticed by any of the hunters. He seemed to be trying to remain calm in the face of his fear. Zero knew his brother very well, and he knew that Ichiru was never afraid of an upcoming challenge. Not without good reason. It was very disheartening to hear his brother's voice quiver with so much anxiety.

Just then, they broke through the dense thicket into the open area of the camp, only to be greeted by two hot, sweaty, stinky, grumpy men. After a brief discussion followed by a rude cuss out, they packed up their equipment, and shoved off for the academy like they had done every day so far this week. Zero hoped that this stupid demon would just show itself so Inuyasha can slay it, and they could all be done with this stupidly annoying "goose" chase.

* * *

><p><strong>~Week 5~<strong>

_*__Oh, no! I watch the clouds roll in. Oh, no! It's happening again. I'll be watching, waiting, dreadful, shaking. Will the storm pass over us today? Will lightning strike our sins away? Watching, waiting, falling, shaking, will the storm pass over us today? Or is the future looking grey?__*_

"This is Ichiru Kiryu calling in to the Vampire Hunter's Association headquarters. It's about 5:09am on June 21st, and this is an emergency transmission sent from the base in the Northern Eldin Mountain range. Recently the activity up here has tripled in occurrence and ferocity. Forty-eight men from one village dead in one night. Seven of my men have been killed as well. The beast came like a ghost, no warning of any sort. It pounced and then disappeared only leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. We believe that it is making its way down the mountain. It's current trajectory will lead it straight to Cross Academy. Prepare yourselves; this is unlike anything we've ever encountered before. I will be leaving tonight and hopefully will reach you within the week. I only hope this message and I are in time to benefit you in some way. This is Ichiru Kiryu, commander of squad ten. Over and out."

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 is done. Done, done, it's done, yeah! O_o Ahem…okay, now that I got that out of my system. Looking back through the chapter it looks like I have some lyrics that don't belong to me and must be annotated.<p>

1- Week 1 lyrics = Alive ~ Adelitas Way

2- Week 2 lyrics = Freak Like Me ~ Halestorm

3- Week 3 lyrics = Back For More ~ Five Finger Death Punch

4- Week 4 lyrics = Lost ~ Avenged Sevenfold (my personal favorite band…ever!)

5- Week 5 lyrics = Storm to Pass ~ Atreyu

If you haven't heard any of these songs and are a fan of Rock music, I highly recommend you go look these up. Especially Lost and Storm to Pass i.e. really, really good songs. If you're not a fan of Rock music…look them up anyways, they may just convert you. ^_^ Thank you all for reading, and I'm not making any promises about getting the next chapter up quickly, cuz I don't want to be proven a liar again, but if it makes you feel better, I will promise that there will be another chapter. How's that?

One more thing….REVIEWS! SWEET REVIEWS! HAHA I GOT SOME REVIEWS! You have no idea how fantastic that made my day. It was like oh hell ya! I now have a total of 3 gorgeously epic reviews! So thank you whoever reviewed and I'm glad 3 people enjoy the story. Lol as for the rest of you...can I have like 1 more please? :3 PLEASE? JUST ONE MORE TINY REVIEW? Until next time; again, thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this fanfic.

**Warnings: LEMON CONTENT! **If you don't like lemons and yaoi, then I'm not 100% sure why you're even reading this story.

Ha, Ha! Another chapter done! I just realized that my chapters are into the double digits already. Yikes! This probably means that this is going to be a rather long story…hope nobodies too disappointed about that, lol. Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Go read the freaking chapter already! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Chap<span>ter 11

"_Puny human, you think you can defeat me, the great Yokoshima. I will grind your bones to dust within minutes. Now, there's no point in struggling, you can't win no matter how hard you fight. Give me the jewel weakling, I must have the jewel."_

"_Naraku won't stop until he gets what he wants. My guess is this is only the beginning. But, now that we know, we can prepare ourselves for anything he might throw at us. We won't go into battle blind this time." Inuyasha tried to assure Zero._

"_This is Ichiru Kiryu calling in to the Vampire Hunter's Association headquarters. The beast came like a ghost, no warning of any sort. It pounced and then disappeared only leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. We believe that it is making its way down the mountain. Its current trajectory will lead it straight to Cross Academy. Prepare yourselves; this is unlike anything we've ever encountered before."_

_*__Oh, no! I watch the clouds roll in. Oh, no! It's happening again. I'll be watching, waiting, dreadful, shaking. Will the storm pass over us today? Will lightning strike our sins away? Watching, waiting, falling, shaking, will the storm pass over us today? Or is the future looking grey?__*_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha felt Zero's legs quiver up against his own. He heard his partner let out a long moan as he thrust his member deep inside the delicious body pressed up against him. He couldn't seem to catch his breath long enough to moan himself. He panted from the exertion, his eyes tightly closed as passion consumed him.<p>

His hands lavished the other's body, reaching for every available expanse of porcelain skin, wanting it all. He wanted to know Zero's body better than even the hunter himself did. Zero's back arched back into Inuyasha's strong chest, letting his head rest in the recess of Inuyasha's neck, where it seemed to fit so perfectly. Inuyasha turned his head, letting his lips worship Zero's cheek, jaw, and neck, loving the taste and texture of the other's incredibly soft skin against his sensitive lips and tongue. He let his hand twine through the silver folds of his lover's hair, holding his head to his shoulder. He moved his other hand from the hunter's slim waist to intertwine his fingers with Zero's hand that was supporting him against the glass of his dorm room window. Their passion reflected back for their eyes to witness. Inuyasha moved with purposefully slow movements. With each thrust, he made a point to pull out to the tip before lovingly burying himself within the folds of his lover's body again and again. Zero's pants and moans assured Inuyasha that it felt good. He only wanted to pleasure Zero. It was all about what his lover wanted, and what his lover needed. Not that it didn't feel unbelievable for Inuyasha…gods did it feel amazing. He couldn't imagine anything feeling as good as this…but there was a satisfying, intense ecstasy in knowing he was bringing his partner as much pleasure as he was physically able to, as well.

He knew that the past few weeks had been hell. He'd seen how tired and worn out Zero had been when they had gotten back from their missions. Inuyasha would have to admit that even he had started to feel weary from the constant long hours of work.

It felt so nice to just be intimate with Zero in the confines of the dark room. Nothing to worry about, no need to feel the pressures of living up to the expectations put on them. All they had to do now, was feel, and revel in the sight, feel, smell, and taste of one another's bodies…love one another. That's all that was asked of them now. Just knowing that was enough to calm their strained nerves.

Zero tilted his head to the side, pressing his precious lips against the vulnerable skin of Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha groaned, and gently guided Zero's face up to his. He kissed those pale pink lips, drowning in the other's taste; drinking in his lover's essence, pouring all his passion and love into Zero's body as if this was the last time they would ever share the binding, silent contract locked between their lips.

Zero removed his hands from the window, the hand that wasn't intertwined with Inuyasha's, went behind his head to caress the back of Inuyasha's skull, tangling his fingers in the soft ebony strands of his lover's hair. The hand holding Inuyasha's came to rest up against his chest, directly over his heart.

Inuyasha rocked up against the hunter, kissing him, and holding him tight. He felt more than heard Zero whisper up against his lips that he was nearing completion. He increased his rhythm slightly; just enough to give his lover the push he needed to fall over the edge of ecstasy. With a cry that was muffled by Inuyasha's lips, Zero released his seed, covering the floor, and the base of the wall he stood in front of. Feeling Zero's body contract around his member pushed him quickly over the edge as well. With a soft, passion filled grunt, Inuyasha released within the warm folds of his lover's body.

He held Zero to him for a few minutes, trying to calm his racing heart. He gently pulled his softening member from his lover's body, turning the said hunter around to place a chaste kiss upon his softly smiling lips. Those lovely violet eyes, showed contentment, and adoration for the man who held him so lovingly now.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Zero softly breathed against the other's lips.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha lay on his back in Zero's bed; one arm was wrapped around the slumbering owner of said bed. Zero's head was cradled against the other's chest, hair splayed wildly around him with one arm wrapped securely around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha's other arm was curled around behind his own head propping him up slightly. He stared silently out the window that was cracked open about two inches to allow a cool breeze to flow through the stuffy room. Their earlier activates combined with a late night shower had left the room a little too warm and musty to sleep comfortably in. It was an incredibly clear night; no clouds obstructing the view of the brightly twinkling stars that decorated the dark expanse. Inuyasha's keen eyesight easily picked out four constellations that were within the boundaries of the rectangular window.<p>

He missed the stars so much. He didn't see them as often as he would have liked anymore. You'd think that wouldn't be the case, considering he was usually on a vampire's schedule. They were a good distraction when his mind was restlessly swirling with thoughts that did nothing but deprive the young half-demon of his much needed sleep. He was usually too busy to take time to enjoy the heaven's light show. Tonight was a rare exception. Zero had set up an emergency meeting with the Hunter's Association, and the Night Class for early that morning. Cross had suggested that they do it as soon as the Night Class got done with classes for that "day". So for the first time in what seemed like ages, the hunter's got to sleep during the night…how about that?

Unfortunately…a certain hunter couldn't seem to fall asleep…not with his nerves fluttering around in his stomach. Inuyasha was very concerned about how this meeting was going to go. He knew that it was necessary…especially considering the current events that had been unfolding. He had to tell the other's the truth about what had been happening. He had to help prepare them for what he knew was coming. The only way to do that was to come clean about everything he knew.

…Still, even knowing that, he was nervous as fuck. He took what little comfort he could from knowing that many of the people that were going to be there were his friends, and hopefully, they would understand…like Zero had. He hoped that they would still trust him, and believe what he has to tell them. He was fully prepared to do whatever he needed to, to get them to believe him. He was just…scared of what their reactions would be. He had dealt with rejection all his life; it had left him guarded and alone…that is until…_she_ came along. No! He wouldn't think about her right now. Nothing good would come of reminiscing about that right now. Ancient History should stay where history belongs: in the past. What was that Meer cat and warthog always saying? "You got to put your behind in the past? O_o that didn't sound right…oh! That's right, it was "You got to put your past behind ya."

In any case, losing sleep worrying about it wasn't going to help him in any way. He would just have to take the good with the bad and everything in-between at the meeting tomorrow…or later on today now. He quickly glanced at the digital clock's red numbers that glowed a flickering 2:29a.m. Zero shifted slightly, mumbling something illegible in his sleep. Inuyasha glanced down with an affectionate smile on his lips. He bent forward, and placed a light kiss on the hunter's forehead. He smiled wider as his thoughts drifted back to their pre-bed workout.

One thing that he knew he could always count on was Zero. No matter what happened at the meeting, he knew that Zero would stick by his side. Gratefully, it was these warm thoughts that finally allowed Inuyasha to drift off into a sweet dream land.

* * *

><p>The hunter's conference room was fully packed with hunter's and Night Class students alike. Inuyasha, Zero, and Headmaster Cross were all standing at the front of the room, as everyone else was directed to a seat around the large round table. A few of the Night Class students had to sit in separate chairs at the back of the room because the table didn't have any more room. Kaname Kuran was sitting in one of the chairs, close to the middle of the room, with his entourage flanking the seats next to him.<p>

The butterflies were fluttering full force in Inuyasha's stomach. Zero stood next to him, his hand rubbing reassuring circles into the tense muscles of his back. He looked to where Demyx, Axel, and a bunch of his fellow hunters sat, then looked at the back corner where he could see Master Yagari standing. He took a deep breath as he saw Cross move forward towards the speaker's podium that the President of the Hunter's Association had insisted they get for their council meetings. He tapped the podium microphone, then calmly asked,

"If I could get all of your attention please?" Cross waited till the room had gone quiet, everyone's eyes and ears on him, before continuing.

"Thank you. Now, as all of you hunters' are aware, the past couple of weeks, vampire activity has seemingly skyrocketed. We have never received this many calls within the short span of time as we have now. However, no matter how many calls we have received, how many actual vampires have we dealt with?" He looked into the audience, wanting one member from each team to give an answer. Axel was the first to stand.

"Within the past two weeks, we have gotten over twenty calls, within those twenty, we have only actually found three level E's." He reported. Inuyasha watched as a blond headed hunter named Cloud stood up.

"We've had seventeen calls total. We've dealt with two level E's and one D." He sat back down. As more and more hunter's reported, it became apparent that it was a reoccurring pattern for all the divisions in this specific area. Inuyasha didn't like that one bit. It meant that either this demon was moving much more rapidly than he thought, or...they were dealing with more than one, which, knowing Naraku, was the more likely answer of the two.

"I know you all must have questions as to what exactly is going on. I will be the first to admit that I honestly have no more answers than you do. However, that is the reason I have called you all here. One of the hunters here at the academy says that he might just have the answers we have been searching for. I for one, have known this hunter for a long time, and know that he is smart, and that I can trust his judgment." Cross stepped down, and gestured for Inuyasha to take the podium. Zero gave a comforting pat on his shoulder before giving him an encouraging push forward. Well, if living in the Feudal Era had taught him anything, it was to never show fear in face of danger. He'd learned to mask this particular emotion very well. So, with his head held high, and an unwavering look of determination on his face, he took his place in front of the microphone.

"As most of you know, my name is Inuyasha, and I'm a part of the Cross Academy Guardian Division….The things I have to say, are going to seem very strange and unbelievable, but I swear on the mark of a hunter, that I speak only the truth. A truth that should not have been kept from you for so long.

"I guess I should start out by telling you, that…I'm not the level D everyone here believes me to be. I'm not even a vampire…but…I'm not a human either.

"The dictionary definition of a vampire, is 'a corpse supposed, to leave its grave at night to drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth. We know that to not be entirely true. In turn, the dictionary definition…of a demon, is 'an evil spirit or devil thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell, or a cruel, evil, or destructive person or thing.' In general, humans and hunters alike, put vampires and demons into the same category. _I_ know that they are two very different things. Vampire and demons are their own separate species." He took a deep breath, clearing his throat before continuing.

"I know this for a fact, because…because I'm not a vampire and I'm not a human…I'm a demon." He heard muffled gasps, and muttered whispers as he said that. He had been staring at the podium desk for the last couple of minutes, and he didn't look up now…so much for pride, dammit. He continued on, to tell them that he was actually a half-demon, due to the fact that his mother was a human, and his father was a demon. He then found himself explaining about the different worlds connected through portals, and that on his world, monsters, called demons lived alongside humans in a time called the Feudal Era. He tried to keep it to the general information. He explained about the Bone Eater's Well, how it was one of those portals he had spoken of, and how it had suddenly popped up out of nowhere in this world, and that was the reason for all of the non-vampire activity. He left the part about the jewel, and Naraku for last.

He tried so hard to keep his emotions and anger in check as he explained who and what the spider demon was. He of course had to explain how he knew Naraku was the one that Ichiru had mentioned in his emergency message.

When he finally did look up, he could clearly see confusion, and distrust on some of the faces looking back at him. He stepped out from behind the podium, and came to stand beside it, fully exposed to the audience.

"I know that what I'm telling you may seem like fiction…but I swear it's not. Here's the only proof that I am able to give you at this time." Inuyasha closed his eyes, once again, allowing his demonic aura to expand throughout his body. Once the transformation was completed, everyone in the room wore identical expressions of shock…well, everyone but Zero, bless him.

"My name is Inuyasha; I'm a half-demon from the Feudal Era, and a guardian hunter at Cross Academy. That is the truth. Naraku is coming, and if we aren't prepared, he will slaughter everyone here. If you can find it in yourselves to trust me, and if you are willing, I can teach you how to fight this enemy. I will fight for you regardless of your decision, however, I cannot succeed alone." Inuyasha drew one of the swords from behind his back, and lifted up into the air, outstretched to his audience.

"I offer you my wisdom and my sword. Will you fight with me?" He stayed like, waiting for any sign of a response. He could hear his heart beating in the agonizing seconds of silence that came after his speech, which a small part of his mind in the back of his brain identified as extremely cheesy. His gaze drifted over to the left side of the room as Axel stood to his feet, looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

"I will fight with you." He promised. Demyx was already to his feet as well, nodding in agreement. Then…to Inuyasha's utter astonishment, one by one, hunters, and students began to stand up, and proclaim that they would be taught by Inuyasha, and when the time comes, they would gladly defend their school with him.

* * *

><p>The next two days were filled with nothing but intense training for the hunters, and the Night Class. Kaname had promised to assist them in any way he could. He found that helping the students from the Night Class that had extra abilities train was the best he could do at the moment though.<p>

Zero and Demyx were busy in the armory with the rest of the Night Class. They searched the armory from top to bottom, but could only find four or five weapons that weren't anti-vampire weapons…that's a problem. How did they expect the "normal" vampire students to help them if they couldn't even touch much less handle one of the hunters' weapons? They talked to Yagari about it, and he said that the only logical thing to do was to de-charm the weapons, causing a simultaneous groan from all the hunters present. It had taken days to charm all the weapons. Yagari instructed the students to all pick a weapon without touching it, so the hunters could come around and collect it. That way, they only had to de-charm the essential weapons needed. He estimated it taking only a few hours if all the hunters worked like animals…the hunters were simply loving that idea weren't they? Well, whatever, it had to be done. They were running out of time.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Axel were checking the schools defense mechanisms. Cross had had a barrier installed in case of a vampire attack that was supposed to surround the entire campus. Inuyasha didn't know how effective it would be against Naraku and his demons, but he figured some protection was better than none at all.<p>

"So…a demon huh?" Axel rubbed the back of his head as he asked his question.

"Yeah, is…is that okay?" Inuyasha wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond.

"Yeah, that's okay. Look man, you're my friend, and that's not something that's going to change cuz you're not the "right" kinda monster." He shrugged, but smiled.

"Thanks Axel." Inuyasha smiled.

"No problem, now, let's kick some demon ass!" Axel smirked

After they had checked and tested the barrier, they headed to the training grounds where a few Night Class students were out and about with newly de-charmed weapons. Inuyasha took the few that had swords, and began to teach them all some basic moves. Axel took the ones with the guns, and gave them tips on how best to hold the gun. He showed them where they could practice their aim on some random targets the hunters had put out.

Time went by like this for the next several hours. Most of the hunter's worked inside the armory de-charming weapons, for the students, who were then sent out to the training pit, with a few of the remaining hunters, to practice. Around four o'clock in the afternoon, when all of the weapons were finally vampire friendly, Cross insisted that they all take a much needed rest, and that they would continue the training the next "day". None of the students or hunters could bring themselves to argue…none but Inuyasha, but he figured it was best to do as the headmaster instructed. The students were fast learners; their naturally enhanced abilities helped quite a bit too, but Inuyasha feared that no matter how sharp their instincts were, they wouldn't be much of a threat up against the likes of Naraku, or Naraku's incarnations. He would do his best to make sure they knew how to handle the lesser demons he knew Naraku would send. Inuyasha didn't like the odds though.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sighed, the sound seeming loud in the still, quiet room. He sat on the side of his bed, staring out his window, looking up at the dimming sky. The sun was setting, beginning its slow decent into the west. The clouds were painted a rare, deep burgundy that seemed to set the entire sky ablaze. It was an ominous sight to say the least; Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. One thing he knew for certain…blood would be spilt on this night; the only question remaining was whose blood it would be.<p>

He heard a fait tap on the door behind him. He turned to see Zero letting himself in. He had two mugs of something hot by the looks of the steam rising from the contents balanced precariously in one hand as the other managed to shut the door behind himself. He made his way over to where Inuyasha was still sitting, and handed him one of the mugs.

"Careful, it's hot. It's Yuki's special homemade cinnamon apple cider; perfect for helping calm the nerves." Zero smiled. Yuki wasn't too great in the kitchen. Her cooking skills left many things to be desired, but if there was one thing she could make, it was apple cider.

Inuyasha gratefully took the mug muttering a thank you. He sniffed at the sweet aroma before taking a small sip of the warm liquid. The taste swirled around on his tongue, warming his chilled body. Zero sat down beside him, taking a sip of his own drink after blowing on it for a few seconds.

"We're going to get through this…you know that right?" Zero knew how much this was weighing on his lover. Inuyasha closed his eyes while reaching up with one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to relieve some of the pressure building there.

"I can't promise that." Inuyasha had been hit earlier with the realization that it didn't really matter how much he tried to prepare these people for the upcoming battle; lives would still be lost. How could he fight the inevitable?

Zero frowned slightly. He sat his cider down on the bedside table, and moved around to kneel behind his stressed partner. He let his hands rub Inuyasha's shoulders, finding the points of tension, and gently working them loose. He could feel Inuyasha relaxing under his touch as his hand dropped from his nose to land in his lap. Zero leaned forward till his lips were right at the half-demon's ear.

"I can. There's nothing we can't overcome if we stick together." He bushed his nose along his lover's jaw, moving across the beautiful sun-kissed skin, stopping when he found Inuyasha's soft throat; inhaling an earthly, electric scent that was purely Inuyasha, committing it to memory for a rainy day. He ran his tongue along the length of skin softly before biting lightly, drawing the other's essence into his own body. He felt more than heard Inuyasha moan as his teeth broke through the skin. Inuyasha leaned back into his lover as that talented tongue and teeth worked his neck so skillfully. He loved it when Zero drank from him. It gave him a sense of an intimacy that connected them on a deeper level. He knew what his blood did for the ex-human. He had a feeling that his blood would be even more potent than a purebloods…never mind the fact that he himself wasn't pureblooded, but he had been told that demon blood was some of the richest and most compelling blood types there were. If his half-demon blood had this much of an effect on Zero, he couldn't even imagine what the blood of a full-fledged demon like his brother would do to him.

Zero gently removed his fangs from the soft throat, so his lips were right by his partner's ear. Inuyasha couldn't help but shudder in delight at the soft purr of Zero's voice by his sensitive ear.

"You're in every sense I have. I can see you with my eyes, I breathe in your scent, I feel you against my skin, and I taste you on my tongue and lips." Inuyasha's breath hitched as he felt the hot muscle lap up a bead of crimson that was slowly trailing its way down the side of his neck. The soft purr was back again, softly swaying a few strands of ebony that were in its direct path.

"Your essence courses though the very veins that run through my body. Naraku cannot break the bond that we have. We are going to be okay. We are going to get through this together. I won't leave you…will you leave me?" Inuyasha eyes jerked open at the prospect. Leave Zero? How could he even ask such a thing? He had already failed his love twice…he wasn't about to try for a third time.

"No." Inuyasha's eyes shone with a firm resolve.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll stay by my side. Promise me that you won't let Naraku win and that you'll do whatever's in your power to keep fighting…no matter the circumstances." Inuyasha could feel those delicious lips curve into a smirk, as that torturous tongue ran along the outer shell of his ear before making one final request.

" And, promise me that when this is all over, you'll thank me for my words wisdom, then make love to me a couple thousand times under the banner they will roll out in celebration of our victory." Inuyasha set his mug down beside Zero's and twisted around so he could face the silver headed hunter. He maneuvered them so Zero was lying underneath him on the bed, looking up into dark, earthly brown eyes. Inuyasha leaned down, to connect their lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. He slowly pulled away to lock eyes with the man he had given his soul to. As Zero's soft violet eyes stared up at his strained features, Inuyasha's deep brown eyes answered Zero's questioning gaze with an intense stare that seemed to penetrate through to the very core of the hunter's existence. His lips opened a few seconds before any audible sound came out.

"I promise." Zero's eyes softened at the proclamation, but shifted to where both he and Inuyasha had heard a faint knock on the door. The door opened before Inuyasha could invite them in. Axel walked into the room with an apologetic, but tense expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but…Inuyasha, there's something going on outside that I think you're gonna want to see."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Zero, and Axel joined a group of hunters out on a balcony that overlooked the school's main courtyard. Inuyasha immediately saw what had startled the other hunters. As he looked across the expanse of the sky, it was all gold's and light reds as he had seen earlier…but right in front of them, was a menacing pitch black cloud that seemed to be moving rapidly though there was not much wind to carry it. Zero hadn't a clue as to what he was looking at; a thunderstorm perhaps? If that was the case, it was the oddest looking storm he'd ever seen.<p>

Inuyasha on the other hand had seen this kind of thing more times than he would be able to count. He knew exactly what he was looking at, and it was not a cloud. Quickly approaching the school was an enormous hoard of minor demons. A gathering that large for them to see it so clearly from so far away meant that there millions of them. It had begun.

No doubt Naraku's doing; his special way of saying _hello_. Well, Inuyasha would be sure to give them all a proper greeting. Couldn't have the spider demon thinking him a bad host now could he?

"Axel, get to Cross's office. Tell him it's time for battle stations. Demyx, go get Yagari and tell him to make sure that barrier is up and running. Zero, I need you to go make sure Kuran and his people are ready. I'm going to the armory to fetch the rest of the hunters. Explain to them that that is _not_ a storm cloud; it's a gathering of demons. Tell them to do whatever they can to prepare themselves; they should be here within the hour." Before anyone could respond, Inuyasha jumped off the balcony, not wanting to waste time with trivial things like stairs.

There was a moment of no movement except a few blinking eyelashes, before the three remaining hunters burst into action, rushing to do as instructed.

Zero made it to the Moon Dorm in record timing. He hadn't needed to search for Kaname, for the pureblood opened the main door to the Moon Dorm with a concerned expression on his face. He had seen Zero running up the walkway, and had immediately assumed the worst. In this case however, it would seem his assumption was a little more than accurate. Kaname didn't even wait to hear the rest of Zero's report before storming through the building, alerting his fellow Night Class members, and telling them to make themselves ready for battle.

The entire thing felt very mid-evil to Zero; like they were the nights, protecting the castle from invaders. He was half-expecting Kaname to tell him to go saddle his dragon and start storming the enemy's fortresses. He was surprised at himself for finding humor in such a hazardous situation. He slapped a sober face on himself, and helped the Night Class check their weapons for any malfunctions they might have, or help them put on holsters and sheaths for their best advantage.

Yagari and Demyx had already started releasing the barrier. It wasn't like a magical barrier that just poofed into existence, it took time to set up. The barrier was released by a ritual that the hunters had cooked up many years prior. It wasn't that the ritual itself was hard, it was just very tedious. To perform the releasing ritual, two hunters must keep strict concentration without interruptions of any kind until the barrier was fully formed, which was especially difficult for Demyx. Luckily Yagari had taken care of that fairly quickly by threatening to drop the young blond hunter off a cliff if he didn't clear his mind and concentrate on the barrier and the barrier alone…who was Demyx to argue with logic like that? Yagari estimated that they would be able to get it down in time…but just barely.

As soon as Axel had delivered Inuyasha's message to the headmaster, Cross had asked him to go help prepare the Night Class students. He knew that Cross feared for them much more than he feared for the hunters. Not that he had a preference, it was just that even with all their enhanced abilities, the Night Class students were not trained for this sort of battle. The hunters at least had some experience battling monsters…just a different breed of beasts. Axel chanced a look at the menacing hoard rapidly approaching the school. He didn't understand how it was possible for there to be so many demons at once. He certainly hoped Inuyasha knew what he was doing… cuz Axel sure as hell didn't. He entered the armory, not surprised by the flurry of activity inside the building. He could sense the distress, and fear radiating off the Night Class students as if he were breathing in the atmosphere. He couldn't help smirking at the thought of vampires being scared of demons. He knew that there was nothing humorous about this situation, but he figured it was better to laugh at the truth than curl up in the corner and die from fear. He made his way over to his "locker"; it was actually about the size of three high school lockers combined. It held all his anti-vampire equipment. He hoped they would be affective against demons. He didn't think Inuyasha had ever had a problem with wielding anti-vampire weapons, but he could have found a way around that. In any case, they were the only weapons he had.

_Oh yeah! Time to bust out the big guns!_

It had been a while since he had had a decent fight, and he was rather looking forward to the challenge of facing a new foe. He equipped himself with all his best gear, leaving him with six blades of varied lengths, three handguns, two at his hips, and the third tucked securely in the back of his pants, and of course his weapons of choice, his fire chakrams, and then finally, Axel himself. He nodded appreciatively at his own work, those bastard demons were going to have a hard time taking this guy out, you can bet your ass on that.

He spotted Inuyasha suiting up a few feet away. He walked over to stand beside him.

"You ready?" He asked as he watched Inuyasha decide on whether to carry his two cross blades or not.

"Yeah, what about you? Do you feel ready for this?" Inuyasha asked his longtime friend and comrade.

"Hell yeah man, I'm pumped! This should be exciting to say the least." Axel's cocky attitude made Inuyasha smile. He could always count on Axel to turn a deadly situation into an epic challenge. Still though, he worried that his comrade was underestimating his opponent. Well, by the looks of the approaching hoard, he would find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>They all stood ready. They had covered every square inch of the schools perimeter. The Night Class students were all in the inside of the perimeter, somewhat protected by the hunters on the outer shell. Cross had made sure that there would always be at least two hunters for every group of students.<p>

The sun had nearly set, leaving the land around them in shades of greys and reds from the dissipating sun set. The students watched as the black gathering got closer every minute. Inuyasha stood beside Zero, Axel, and Headmaster Cross on a balcony that overlooked the main courtyard that led to the bridges connecting the Moon Dooms to the rest of the school. For the last several minutes, they had been able to see an almost transparent film beginning to rise in a dome like shape around the school; proof that Demyx and Yagari were doing their work properly. Yagari wasn't kidding; they'd be cutting it pretty close. Inuyasha had no idea if the barrier would have any effect on the lesser demons. He knew that this barrier wouldn't pose a problem for Naraku, not with his history concerning barriers. But it might just help keep the lesser demons at bay. It certainly worked with Level E vampires, sometimes it even managed to keep aristocrats out…but he didn't know how that would translate to this breed of monster. Guess like a lot of things, he would find out soon. This ended tonight. Naraku was going to pay for everything he had ever done to hurt him, and the people closest to him. One way or another, Inuyasha would either kill the bastard…or die trying.

* * *

><p>Alright…you got me, I confess. I kinda cut this chapter off sooner than I had originally planned, but it was already 19 pages long, and I hadn't even started the battle, so I figured I should probably just save that for next time. Sorry the cliff, watch out…don't fall off it. Anyways…did anyone else find my meeting scene incredibly cheesy? It's okay if you did cuz I sure did, lol. I reread it afterwards, and thought…wow, very king Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table. Lol Well, hopefully it was still a good scene. O_o Also looking back, I had a lot of extremely fluffy moments. For those of you who are more into the hardcore fucking, I'm sorry; it just didn't fit the mood. I think that's all I have to say about this chapter right now.<p>

I just want to say one more thing. You guys are absolutely f-ing amazing. Last chapter I asked for 1 review. I GOT 3! **I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!** Thank you so, so, so much for taking the time to review, you seriously have no idea how much those reviews mean to me. So, **DON'T STOP!** If you liked the chapter, tell me why. Tell me what I could improve on. I always appreciate and accept constructive criticism. But yeah, thank you for reading, and I'll see y'all next time.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in this fanfic.

**Warnings: **Minor warnings apply...blood, violence, death...all that good stuff!

Hey guys, I'm so-x1,000,000 sorry for the extremely late update. BUT, I have good reasons. 1- Life is busy, Public Speaking sucks, and I NEED TO STOP PROCRASTINATING!

2- I have been planning the events in this chapter since the beginning…seriously, I had this planned out since chapter 1. I really, really, really wanted this chapter to come out good. Therefore I didn't rush, I took my time, and I'm happy with the way it came out…hopefully all of you will be too. J

Just so you know, I really am sorry for how long this took me, I am praying to whatever god is listening, that the next chapter won't take so freaking long.

Another thing, my one review request was again achieved! Thank you for your support! How about a few more reviews for this chapter? Please? (Puppy eyes) Please? Give me treats I do tricks!

Anyways, thank you all for your patience, and without any more delays…Chapter 12!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

"_Promise me. Promise me you'll stay by my side. Promise me that you won't let Naraku win and that you'll do whatever's in your power to keep fighting…no matter the circumstances."_

_Inuyasha on the other hand had seen this kind of thing more times than he would be able to count. He knew exactly what he was looking at, and it was not a cloud. Quickly approaching the school was an enormous hoard of minor demons. A gathering that large for them to see it so clearly from so far away meant that there were millions of them. __**It had begun**__._

_This ended tonight. Naraku was going to pay for everything he had ever done to hurt him, and the people closest to him. One way or another, Inuyasha would either kill the bastard…or die trying._

* * *

><p>The air was thick with the scent of sweat, blood, decaying bodies, and tears. The sun had set, allowing the dark blanket to cover the sky. As if things couldn't get any more challenging, a steady, cold rain was pouring down on them as well. Zero didn't know how many demons he had killed already that evening…far too many to count. Throughout the entire battle thus far, he had managed to stay in relatively good shape. A few cuts, bruises, and ripped clothing were all the damage he had received so far. He knew others had not been as fortunate as he though. He was taking the few precious minutes he was offered to recoup his strength before the next batch arrived for him to slay. The rotting corpses of the minor demons were starting to pile up on the courtyard. Their putrid stench was fouling the air, making it difficult to breathe. He could honestly say he hadn't expected a demon to look anything like the flying beasts that were upon them. They reminded him a lot like gigantic flying snakes. They all had long slithering bodies of varied lengths and colors, with hideously bulbous heads attached to the ends of them. Each one was a varying degree of ugly in its own special way.<p>

Axel was on the other side of the school, fighting on one of the bridges, making sure the demons didn't get inside the Sun Dorms, and he could faintly make out Demyx's form, fighting in one of the other courtyards around the main building. Inuyasha was on the balcony of the headmaster's office. It felt as though they all had been fighting for hours, and yet, the seemingly endless stream of demons never diminished. Zero could feel his energy draining, he didn't know how much longer he…or anyone else for that matter would be able to last. His hunter senses picked up on a threat behind him. Quick as lightning, he turned around, and fired three bullets into the head of the swooping demon. It fell to the concrete with a strangled cry. Zero had quickly figured out it would take more than just one bullet to take these bastards down.

The barrier, had been a nice thought, but in reality, it hadn't done much good at all. It had blocked a few at first, but it seemed these beasts had some brains after all. Once they figured out there was a barrier around the school, they easily found ways to get through it.

Zero's body was on autopilot, his hunter's senses working on overload. He made sure every bullet counted and every shot was made with deadly precision. This was not the time to get sloppy. He heard one of the Night Class girls cry out in pain. When he looked to see what had happened, he saw that the demon had ripped a chunk out of her leg, causing her to stumble to the cold, wet concrete. Her weapon had fallen out of her reach, and the snake-like demon was already coiling back to spring once more. Zero fired off another round into the beast's skull, its high pitch wail could be heard throughout the entire battleground. It crashed to the ground inches away from the young girl it had been set on devouring. He ran to the girl's side, and inspected her wound. He knew right away, that she was in no condition to keep fighting. The gash on her leg was so deep he could see part of her bone protruding from her bloodied flesh. He carefully picked the girl up, and carried her inside the main building where the casualties were piling up by the minute. He set her down, and called one of the school nurses that were on duty to come and bandage her wound. She sobbed her thanks to him before lying down on the cot to receive treatment. At this rate, Zero didn't see how they were supposed to win…not with the way things were going. How in the world did it come to treating spoiled nobles as warriors?

Suddenly, as if things couldn't get any worse, a loud explosion that could have been detected by the Richter scale shook the old building, threatening to collapse down on its inhabitance. Zero's keen sense of smell quickly caught the scent of smoke, and made all haste to find the source of said explosion.

Zero couldn't exactly say he was all that entirely surprised by the sight that greeted him. The smoke had led him to the bridge that connected the main building to the Sun Dorms. From the look of it, Axel had unleashed a massive fire ball, obliterating a large group of demons all at once. He could see Axel slumped up against Demyx, one arm over his shoulder. Demyx allowed Axel to rest most of his weight against him. Zero ran forward, making sure his comrade wasn't badly injured.

"Axel, are you alright?" Demyx and Axel looked up when they heard Zero call out Axel's name. Demyx helped Axel move forward to meet up with the silver headed hunter.

"He's fine Zero, that blast just drained a lot of energy from him. He just needs a few minutes to recoup his strength." Demyx explained, shifting Axel's weight slightly higher on his side for better leverage. At the same moment, all three of their hunter's senses began to tingle. Zero whipped around ready to strike out at the offending demon. He had misjudged the distance between himself and his opponent; so much so, he was staring down the monster's throat. Rule number two of being a hunter: never hesitate. Without blinking an eyelash, Zero shoved his arm down the beast's throat and fired three shots into its open mouth. Even as the demon fell from my arm, I felt Demyx leaping around me, bringing down a blade made of water in one fluid slashing motion. Two other demons shrieked their defeat, and fell dead by the one I shot. Just as Axel was the master of fire, Demyx had the ability to control water. Often times, he would use music to bend the water into his desired performance, but not today. Today, he simply used his mind to bend the water into his weapons. It was truly an impressive display of power from the blond hunter that Zero had to admire.

"This is getting us nowhere Zero. They're like a freaking hydrant or something. For every one head we lop off, three more grow in its place." Demyx complained.

"First off, it's _hydra_, not 'hydrant', and secondly, I'm not sure why you're telling me this. It's not like I can magically poof them all away; I'm fighting as hard as you are." Zero replied.

"I didn't mean it like that Zero. I wasn't saying you weren't fighting hard, I was merely stating that what we're doing now, isn't working. We need to try a different approach… preferably something a little more effective than this 'kill one at a time thing'." Demyx amended.

"What do you suggest?" Zero asked. He understood where Demyx was coming from. He felt the same way. But what other option did they have? Ideally, they could trap all the demons in one spot, and then destroy them all at once, but that wouldn't work, not with the way they were coming at them. The demons attacked at random; there was no method to their madness. He couldn't even begin to track their movements. As if on cue, they heard the dying screeches of several demons. They all turned to look for the source, and were baffled as to what they saw. An enormous column of light was erupting across the ground, annihilating every creature it came into contact with. Once the light had subsided, they saw that deep jagged gashes now adorned the earth's surface. They now saw that Inuyasha was standing inches away from the beginning of the gashes. Zero vaguely remembered seeing this once before when Inuyasha had fought Yokoshima in the forest.

"Hell yeah! Looks like Inuyasha's got the right idea." Axel smirked, seeming to have regained his energy within the brief rest the others had been able to help afford him.

Zero saw that Inuyasha held in his hand, the sword he'd only ever seen him use once. He remembered that Inuyasha had told him that this sword was brought over from the Feudal Era with him, and that it had once belonged to his father. The blade possessed great power that he had learned to master over a very long period of time. He believed that the technique he had just used was something called the _wind scar_. Zero wasn't sure what the extent of the sword's power was, but that attack alone would help immensely.

Zero hurried over to where Inuyasha was still standing. He lifted his hand to put it against his lover's shoulder.

"That was the wind scar wasn't it?" He questioned. Inuyasha smirked, and nodded.

"It sure was. I'm surprised you remembered. With my Tetsusaiga, there's no way these minor demons will get the best of Cross Academy." Zero was glad to hear such confidence coming from the half-demon. He had been so stressed and depressed lately, that he was starting to wonder if he'd ever get back to his old self.

Inuyasha glanced up at the sky, and quietly sighed to himself.

"Get ready, another group is approaching." He warned. Zero nodded his understanding, and quickly returned to the main courtyard to help protect the Night Class students still battling there. When he got there, he found that a hunter from another division was there as well. He was very tall, with shaggy brown hair, and a scar down the middle of his face. If his memory was correct, the hunter's name was Leon. He was a tremendously gifted hunter, who wielded a very unique weapon called a gunblade. It had the handle of a pistol, but then branched off into the large blade of a sword. Last he had heard; Leon and several other hunters were stationed in the city of Hollow Bastion, which wasn't too far from where his brother was stationed.

When the next group of demons arrived, Zero immediately knew that their numbers were beginning to increase if that was even possible. Where the hell were they all coming from? Zero set to work, crushing every enemy he came across. His body was running on pure adrenaline at this point. The anger he felt concerning the situation was helping to feed his resolve. Would it never end? He had fought countless battles, destroyed hundreds of opponents, and every single one of those fights, had always been resolved within a few hours. He didn't know when this battle would be over…couldn't even estimate. Every time they got close to ridding the school of these pests, another group would attack. God this was so frustrating; and what's worse…he didn't understand what was going on; therefore he had no idea how to deal with this situation properly. All he could do was aim, fire, and reload.

* * *

><p>As if things couldn't get any worse for the hunter's and the Night Class students, a heavy fog was quickly cloaking the entire landscape; making visibility beyond five feet nearly impossible. Zero didn't know where the hell this damn fog had come from, but he was just about ready to let out a very long and very verbal stream of profanities. He was so frustrated with the way things had been going this evening; and that made him feel rather disheartened.<p>

Axel couldn't believe the terrible luck they were running into with this battle. What the hell was going on? He had never fought a battle that had gone this horribly before. Fate was apparently not shining upon them tonight, and of course, the demons didn't seem to be hindered by the fog at all. Why couldn't he have been born with built in fog lights? (sigh) He could faintly hear Demyx fighting beside him. From the very beginning, he had made sure to always have either an eye or an ear on the blond at all times. Demyx was a good fighter, but the red head couldn't help but worry for him.

Demyx on the other hand, wasn't all that worried about himself. He was the one member of his small team that was very comfortable with all types of mists and fog. His forte was water attacks, which could very easily translate into mist or fog covers. He was able to manipulate the water particles within the dense fog, to sense when an enemy was upon him. He tried to stay close to Axel though, so he could alert the red head if something was coming upon his blind spot.

"Axel, on your right!" Demyx shouted. Axel, immediately, threw his fire chakra like a boomerang in the direction Demyx had alerted him to. In return, he heard the satisfying screech of a dying demon, and when his chakra returned to him, it was significantly gorier than when he had thrown it.

"Thanks Dem." Demyx nodded, and gave him a thumbs up. The next several minutes continued exactly like this. When Demyx sensed something running up behind him, he lashed out fiercely at the oncoming target, sending skewering vines of water towards the offender. Instead of the satisfying crunch, and screech of a fallen enemy, Demyx heard an "Ahh" followed by a long stream of profanity, followed by a,

"Dammit Demyx it's me!" Demyx cringed when he heard the angry voice, and quickly moved the water particles to help disperse some of the fog around himself; unveiling a very grumpy, and scowling half-demon.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I just assumed you were a demon." Demyx laughed and scratched the back of his head. He watched as Inuyasha's scowl quickly transformed into a playfully sarcastic smile.

"I am a demon Demyx." The blond blinked, then let a big goofy grin brighten his face.

"Oh yeah…I forgot. Haha, I didn't mean your kind of demon though, I meant the other stupid kind of demon." He quickly amended. Inuyasha just laughed and shook his head.

"Whatcha doin over here Yasha; I thought you had the outer courtyard covered?" Axel walked over to where the other two members of his team were standing.

"I'm not entirely sure. I saw a group of minor demons flying off in this direction, so I followed them over here to see what caught their eye. The only problem is, this damn fog is so thick I can't see anything. I have no idea where they went. " Inuyasha explained.

"I might be able to help you with that Inuyasha." Demyx explained how he was able to sense presences within the fog, and said he might be able to sense where a large group of demons were hiding.

"One more thing, do either of you know where Zero is?"

* * *

><p>Kaname Kuran couldn't believe how many of these creatures there were. He alongside his friends had been fighting almost non-stop since the fight had begun. Yagari had assigned him to the courtyard around the back of the school. He figured once he was done with the area, he could migrate inward to help the hunters with the inner courtyards and the bridges, but so far, they were having trouble getting time to breathe let alone move further inward. It was ludicrous! No matter how many demons he managed to take out, before they could even blink an eye, another hoard would be upon them.<p>

The enemies were not difficult to fight, in reality, it only took one hit from his pureblood powers to disperse one of them… it was the enemy's numbers that was the real problem. At the rate they were going, they would succumb to exhaustion before they were anywhere close to being finished. He certainly hoped the hunters were having better luck than him at the moment.

He hadn't seen Zero since the fight began. He had hoped to find him when their courtyard was cleared of the creatures, but obviously that hadn't happened yet He was confident in the hunter's abilities, but there was still that nagging concern for his safety weaving though his thoughts. It was very distracting and he wished he could just concentrate on his mission, but once again, that didn't seem likely to happen. Hopefully that…_boyfriend _(&#% !) of his was keeping close tabs on him at any rate. He would never forgive the other hunter if anything happened to Zero during this battle.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Axel blindly followed Demyx around in the fog. Demyx led them around the courtyards, trying to find a certain silver haired hunter by the name of Zero. The four of them worked best as a team. After as many field missions as they have been on, they figured that out real quick. Plus, they all had a hunch that Inuyasha would be able to fight a lot better knowing Zero was safe…or rather, safe as he could be in their current situation.<p>

Zero's scent was ingrained in Inuyasha's brain. Once they got closer to him, Inuyasha would be able to smell out his general location. On a normal day, he would have been able to sniff him out right away, but with the stench of wet, rotting corpses and blood everywhere, it was hard to pick out any distinct scents. Inuyasha couldn't explain it, but something other than the cold air had put a chill in his bones. He had this feeling of dread pooling in his stomach, making him feel sick. He needed to find Zero; see him with his own eyes, touch him, smell him. He needed to know for sure that Zero was alright.

* * *

><p>Zero was currently fighting alongside two other hunters, Cloud and Leon, by the bridge that led to the Sun Dorms. With the thick fog, they all needed to help watch each other's backs, so they tended to stay close together. As things were, they were currently fighting in a triangle around a group of Night Class students who were too freaked out by the fog to fight at the moment.<p>

_What kind of vampires are these guys? I would have thought they would have had more of a spine than this…guess that's what you get for depending on spoiled rich kids._

"Cloud, on your left!" Leon's warning reached the bond at just the right moment. Cloud swung his impressively large sword at the intruding enemy, lopping off its hideously bulbous head. Zero's poor ear drum took a beating as the girls in the group let out a deafening shriek of fright when the decapitated appendage landed by their feet. He watched as they backed away from it, trying to get behind the males of the group, who were doing their damndest to remain behind the women.

_Grow some balls ladies. I'm sure they'd be bigger than the ones these dudes are currently sporting. _

Zero knew he was being a harsh, and irritably grumpy; he also knew he couldn't really blame them, but still, a little help would be nice in this situation…surely their aristocratic vampire eyes were better than his ex-human eyes in the dense fog. There's supposed to be seven dwarfs total right? Hi Ho guys, come on…Grumpy can't do this all on his own…he'd even take Dope's help at this point.

_A soap swallower is better than nobody at all…and oh my fucking god something is touching me…something is grabbing my shoulder…it's pulling at me…is it going to kill me then eat me? Or is it going to eat me alive? And will I be regurgitated for its young, or sent through the southern exit? Yes, the reason I'm thinking all this useless nonsense is to keep myself calm. Okay, gonna turn towards my attacker, and see if I can either A- kill it before it kills me, or B- try to calmly talk things through…If I'm perfectly honest, I'm kinda liking 'A' better. Okay, turning around, readying my weapon and…_

"Fuck Demyx! Don't sneak up on me like that you asshole! You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"Sorry Zero. Didn't mean to scare ya. I'm sure glad we finally found you though." Demyx's bright sunshine of a smile set Zero's teeth on edge. He was about three seconds away from physically strangling the blond, when Axel and Inuyasha stepped through the fog and into his line of vision. Axel stopped by Demyx, but Inuyasha kept walking till he was standing directly behind the silver headed hunter. He rubbed his hands up and down Zero's arms, trying to calm his violently annoyed lover down, and of course it worked. Zero didn't think there was a creature alive that could resist this man's touch. The soothing brushes against his skin helped him relax, and think clearly. He leaned back against the half-demon, and shivered as small whispers brushed against his sensitive ear.

"You okay?" Inuyasha's lips gently caressed his ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? How are you holding up?" He hadn't had a chance to see Inuyasha since the battle had begun. He knew Inuyasha could handle himself, but he couldn't help but worry. It was good to see he was still in relatively good shape. A few scratches here and couple bruises there, but not anything serious. That was the case for all of his comrades, which was also a big relief.

"All right, enough with this cozy cuddly moment. If you two stop for a 'romp in the wildflowers', were done for." Axel admonished with nothing to show for his efforts except two haughty glares, and a small giggle from the blond at his side. Unfortunately…or fortunately depending on how you look at it, another round of demons decided to show up at that moment, sending the six fighters ( Cloud and Leon were still around the Night Class students) into a flurry of movement.

On the bright side, the fog had started to dissipate, it wasn't quite as thick as it had been a few moments ago, which the hunters were blissfully thankful for. They were starting to be able to see more of their surroundings, even if said surroundings were covered in blood and the dark cloak of night.

* * *

><p>Initially they had thought the mist going away was a good thing…now they're not so sure. Literally out of nowhere, the ground had started to shake violently. The cobblestoned courtyard began to shift and break apart. All the hunters had begun to migrate as fast as they could safely to the largest of the courtyards which connected with the bridges that led to the Moon and Sun Dorms. They only hoped those bridges wouldn't give way under the pressure of the vibrations.<p>

Little by little, the tremors subsided till they eventually stopped altogether. Inuyasha was very uneasy. He knew full well that that was not a natural earthquake by any means. He had a good idea of what was about to happen, and it wasn't going to be pretty. He barked instructions at the hunters, telling them to stay as far back as they can from the bridges. The sudden earthquake wasn't the only oddity that had happened at that moment. At this point, all the fog had dissipated from around the school, everywhere except the two bridges. The hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck and arms were standing straight at attention. He felt cold shivers slide sickeningly down his spine. Whatever was hidden in that mist, wasn't about to just walk away and leave them alone, that was for sure. He could smell the thick scent of bloodlust from where he was standing. He knew he wasn't the only one feeling the unease though, Zero's hold tightened around his arm in a tense gesture.

Yagari made his presence known by softly clearing his throat. He leaned forward towards Zero's ear, to whisper something. Inuyasha was close enough to Zero hear the gist of what their sensei was speaking about.

"Zero, I just received notice from Ichiru's group. They just crossed the border into our territory; your brother should arrive soon." Inuyasha and Zero were both glad to hear it. They could use all the help they can get.

Inuyasha's attention was snapped back to the bridges when the corner of his eye caught movement within the swirling fog. His sharp eyes could just make out a shadowed silhouette moving forward within the cloud cover. As the figure came closer, the hunters' found it easier to make out its shape. A small, lithe body was coming into focus. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the intruder, trying to make out the unknown's identity. At last, the body emerged fully into view. Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat. The small person standing before them wasn't what any of the hunter's and been expecting to see.

Standing before them, was a young boy who couldn't have been much older than fourteen or fifteen. His shaggy brown hair was tied back into a ponytail behind his head. He wore a black body suit with yellow plates of armor attached with blue ribbons where he was most vulnerable. His mouth and nose where hidden behind a metal mask that tied behind his head; but they all could clearly see his eyes…eyes empty of all emotion…eyes that lied and said this person was dead, lifeless. In his right hand, he held a weapon called a Kusarigama that had a large curved blade, which appeared to be made of bone. Attached to the blade was a long metal, linked chain which was held loosely in his left hand. He stood before them; not giving any indication of what he was about to do or making any attempts to move closer. Inuyasha heard the uneasy hunters ready their weapons for the fight they were anticipating.

_No, not him…Naraku you bastard…of all you're lackeys you just had to send him didn't you?_

"Kohaku." The whispered name came out strained and was barely audible to those around the half-demon.

"You know him?" Zero asked quietly.

"Yeah. His older sister and I were comrades for a long time." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he remembered the look on Sango's face when she realized what had happened to her baby brother. How hard she worked to find him, and how much she was willing to sacrifice to get him back. Looking at the boy's dead eyes, Inuyasha felt pity and sorrow for him. One thing was for sure, he couldn't allow Kohaku to die. One way or another, he would make sure he was returned safely to Sango.

"Everyone listen up. This boy is not to be harmed. His mind is under the control of Naraku, he has no idea what he is doing. Take precautions to disarm him, but he must remain alive. Inuyasha's voice rang throughout the courtyard, reaching all who stood behind him.

They watched as Kohaku lifted his weapon higher, and began to take steps closer to the group of hunters and students tensing in anticipation of his attack. Inuyasha didn't like this one bit. He didn't know what the boy's orders were, but if he had to take a wild guess, he'd say Naraku was just using him as a distraction for something bigger. Naraku was perfectly aware that Kohaku didn't really stand much of a chance against Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga much less a whole group of highly skilled vampire hunters…classic Naraku move: let others do his dirty work while he sits on the sidelines watching.

It sickened Inuyasha, but he really didn't have any more time to think on it, for at that moment, Kohaku decided to make his move. He lunged forward, with far greater speed than Inuyasha remembered him having, swinging his Kusarigama wildly. Inuyasha ducked an attack that would have taken his head off, and tried to move further away from the boy. Close range combat wasn't really his best angle in this particular case…not if he wanted to keep Kohaku from getting hurt. He sure as hell did not want to face the wrath of Sango and probably Kagome if something were to happen to the boy. If he has to choose between Sango's wrath and Naraku…he'd take Naraku every time. He felt the others begin to move forward to try and stop Kohaku's actions.

"Remember what I said. He's not to be harmed." Kohaku threw his weapon at the advancing hunters, using the chain attached to the blade to direct its course. From his point on, there was a lot of dodging, ducking, jumping, cartwheeling, barricading, cursing, crying, running, falling, and flying aerial stunts. It was pure chaos to say the least. Kohaku seemed to have one set target, but didn't mind if he took out a few others to get to said target. It was obvious that Naraku wanted Inuyasha out of the picture, but he wouldn't mind if Kohaku took out a few of Inuyasha's comrades in the process. The other hunters were very preoccupied with keeping the students out of range, while dodging the swinging blade themselves. Inuyasha could sense that the other hunters were already fed up with this kid, and were about to throw Inuyasha's warning to the wind and take the threat out by force. He didn't know how, but Inuyasha knew he had to subdue Kohaku without bringing injury to the boy or himself before the other hunters decided to take matters into their own hands.

Zero was currently crouching over a young aristocrat girl, helping to shield her from the swinging blade. As much as he wanted to role his eyes at the cowering vampire underneath him, he restrained himself on account of the current situation. This Kohaku was a very skilled yielder of the Kusarigama; he'd give the kid that much. However, after all this was over, he'd be having a rather long discussion with Kaname about teaching these poor excuses for vampires a few techniques in the art of self-defense.

All thought ceased when the scent of blood hit the air…and not just any blood, Inuyasha's blood. Zero nearly panicked as he searched the area for his lover, trying to see what had happened. Inuyasha was standing near the center of the courtyard; a long stream of crimson ran from a wound on his shoulder. The ruby liquid streamed down his arm towards the cobblestone pavement that greedily collected every droplet that dripped from his fingers. The end of Kohaku's blade was covered with the same essences. Somehow, when Zero wasn't looking, Kohaku had managed to land a blow. Not a fatal one by any means, but still…this wound would surely slow Inuyasha down a little bit.

_Dammit! Kohaku's gotten fast. I don't think I'll be able to disarm him quite as easily as I though. _Inuyasha's mind was spinning, trying to work out a strategy to fix his current situation. The more he thought about it, the only conclusion that really stood out in his mind, was…

_One tiny concussion never hurt anyone. He'll be fine; the kid needs more sleep anyways, right? _

Kami knew he hated to do it, but some things just can't be helped. Inuyasha jumped over Kohaku's head, and quickly landed a sharp blow to the back of the kid's head, knocking him unconscious. Something that many would agree he should have done quite some time ago. He caught the kid before he could hit the ground. He picked Kohaku up, and brought him over to one of the medical nurses that was working in the school.

"Watch over him, don't let him out of your sight. Naraku still has a hold over him, that didn't change just cuz he was knocked out. Be cautious." Inuyasha instructed as he lowered the unconscious boy into the waiting nurses arms.

"Inuyasha, you should get your shoulder looked at too." Zero suggested from behind him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Inuyasha objected. Zero sighed in exasperation over Inuyasha's stubbornness.

"Well, at least let me wrap it up." Without waiting for an answer, he dragged the other man over to a rock he could sit comfortably on for the few minutes it would take to bandage his wound. He helped Inuyasha carefully slip his shirt off so it wouldn't get in the way. Zero then grabbed some gauze from the first aid kit the nurse had given him, and carefully started winding it around the bleeding shoulder.

"You really need to take better care of yourself you know." Inuyasha smiled at Zero's soft scolding, but didn't offer any reply. Once the bandage was wrapped securely around Inuyasha's broad shoulder, Zero helped him carefully pull his shirt back into place without too much difficulty. If nothing else, the bandage would help with the blood loss. Couldn't have Inuyasha fainting on the battlefield now could we?

They were just about to return to their previous places, when a bone chilling laugh stopped them dead in their tracks. Inuyasha noticeably stiffened, and stepped in front of Zero's body, shielding him with his own.

A mocking voice ghosted over the mist,

"_Did you honestly think that you and your pack of infant bats could stop me from obtaining what I desire? Inuyasha you know me better than that._"

"…Naraku." The name was ground from Inuyasha's teeth with the utmost hatred.

"_Very astute of you, Inuyasha; tell me, how's Kikyo these days?"_

Inuyasha's fists clenched by his side, and an enraged snarl escaped his lips. How dare he speak _her_ name; tainting her with his vile mouth. It made Inuyasha sick.

"You sick bastard, I'm gonna kill you. Show yourself!" More laughter erupted from within the mist at Inuyasha's declaration.

"_Patience Inuyasha; no need to get yourself all worked up. All will be revealed in due time." _

As Naraku finished speaking, the mist around the bridge started to disperse gradually. As promised, yet another shadowed figure began to take form within the dense fog. Inuyasha strode a couple paces closer to the bridge, signaling with his hand for the other's to stay where they were. Zero, Axel and Demyx however, advanced a few paces as back up for Inuyasha.

As the mist thinned, the shadowed figure became more defined. Zero could faintly see the shape of what looked like a tall "human" male. The energy flowing around the man was intense. It sent beads of sweat running down Zero's face, and icy cold shivers down his spine. This was no ordinary opponent that was for sure.

The being within the mist finally came into view. Standing before them was a tall man with a medium build and long, wavy, dark brown hair. His eyes were light brown in color, but held about as much warmth as a glacier would. His pale lips were curled into what could only be described as a vicious smirk. His face was a very distinguishing feature, however not as much as the rest of his body. He was clad in a blue kimono that had a layer of armor underneath it. In the very center of the armor, was what appeared to be a large red…eye thingy? From his back, was…again what could only be described as many "tentacles" and bone-like projections protruding from his body. The sight was disturbing to say the least.

"That's Naraku?" Zero quietly inquired of Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded; his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Yeah, don't let your guard down for an instant…this thing's only just beginning." Inuyasha instructed; his eyes never leaving the demon before them.

"Inuyasha, you treat me so coldly…I would have thought you would be happy to see a figure from your past after being away from home for so long." Naraku's comment was layered thickly with sarcasm. He was purposefully trying to get under the hanyou's skin.

"You're the part of my past I've been trying to get rid of…but somehow you always end up coming back…like an annoying itch that you just can't scratch." Inuyasha remarked. Naraku chuckled vilely at Inuyasha's comparison.

"We shall see who will be 'scratched' by the end of this battle; prepare yourself for death Inuyasha, he's coming for you sooner than you suspected."

"Ha, we'll see about that. I think you'll come to find it's you who already has one foot in the ground bastard." Naraku's dark laugh echoed once again throughout the courtyard.

"Well, it's an interesting theory, however, I believe I have the advantage this time…isn't that right, Kagura?" Inuyasha tensed, and spun around looking for the one Naraku mentioned. He couldn't believe what his eyes were currently seeing. Out from the shadows, a young woman with a Night Class uniform began walking forward. She had hair the color of midnight wound tightly into a ball at the back of her head, her bangs hung wildly across her forehead. She had two small white feathers sticking out of her bun off to the left. Her eyes were burgundy, not quite the red you'd expect to see from a vampire, they were mellower, not quite so vibrant a color. They were currently narrowed, and held an air of defiance she could not act on, and an extreme dislike for the one who had summoned her. Her red, small-proportioned, lips were set into a hard line.

Zero was confused; he didn't think he had ever seen this particular girl around campus…was she new? How was she connected to Naraku?

Demyx on the other hand, recognized her immediately. She was the exact same woman who had identified herself and Kyoko that time Axel and he had done a dorm inspection for the Moon Dorms. He remembered her well, because she had hit on Axel which sent Demyx into a jealous rage, which led to him spilling his feelings for the red head which had led to their first night together…Her actions that night, had led to a whole chain of events that Demyx was rather happy happened. However, he didn't understand what she was doing here now.

"Kagura." He name leaked like poison off of the hanyou's tongue. Inuyasha couldn't believe that he hadn't sensed her presence. How long had she been hiding among the Night Class for? How long had Naraku been planning this for? What had her purpose been? All these questions began to bombard his mind, giving him a minor headache.

"What have you found for me Kagura?" Naraku inquired, motioning for her to come to this side. She walked forward without a word or a backward glance. She stopped when she was beside Naraku, and then turned to face the group of students and hunters. She lifted a slender finger and pointed directly at Zero.

"That's the one you want. He's said to be a descendent of Kikyo herself, which makes him the most likely to have possession of the jewel." Kagura relayed the desired information to Naraku in a bored tone, clearly showing her indifference to the subject at hand. Zero stiffened as he heard this. They wanted him? For what? He heard a low growl rumbling from Inuyasha. The half-demon shifted to a stance that was directly in front of Zero, protectively shielding his body from the threat before them.

_So that's it. He's looking for the jewel, and had Kagura snoop, and pick out the most likely candidates. Damn it! _Inuyasha couldn't believe how blind he had been. How did he not notice her before tonight?

"Excellent work Kagura. We'll be taking the boy with us." Naraku's smirk grew more sinister with his words.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Quite." Naraku scoffed. Inuyasha had had it with this cocky bastard's snotty remarks. No way was he letting this asshole lay a finger on Zero. He was going to put a stop to this right now once and for all. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga. The blade transformed once it was out of its sheath. He could feel the rage inside of him aching to burst. He couldn't hold it in any longer. This bastard was going to pay for everything he'd ever done to him and his friends. Without another thought, Inuyasha charged forward with his sword at the ready.

* * *

><p>Zero felt all the air rush out his already numb body. He felt as if he were going into shock; he couldn't make himself move…though a part of him reminded him that it was imperative that he did. He couldn't physically comprehend what had just happened. More that he simply refused to understand the situation…it was too much. No one could be expected to understand and accept what was before his eyes now.<p>

His mind played the scene back for him, in slow motion, what had occurred seconds before. Again, he lived the moment, this time though, he was able to process his emotions…the horror and pain he had apparently felt at that exact moment.

He again watched as Naraku attacked with his "tentacle-like" projections, sending many of the hunters flying in varied directions. Zero watched as Kagura's _dance of the dragon_ attack created mini tornadoes all over the courtyard, which served their purpose by effectively separating himself from Inuyasha. He remembered all too clearly the way he hid behind a part of pavement that had been upturned into a sort of barrier, while the entire courtyard exploded as Inuyasha's Wind Scar connected with one of Naraku's own attacks. He remembered the feeling of relief and joy that flooded through him as he saw how badly Naraku had been injured in that attack...he'd thought Inuyasha had won. He got out from behind his protective barrier ready to run and congratulate Inuyasha's victory…but then,

…He watched as Naraku's tentacles skewered clean through Inuyasha's body, and then wrapped around Inuyasha, squeezing hard enough to crush most of the hanyou's bones. He watched as Naraku carelessly threw Inuyasha's bloodied and broken body down onto the cold wet ground, which painfully brought Zero back to the present.

Finally, he forced his numb body forward. He had to get to Inuyasha…he just had to. He felt a pair of arms hold him back. He briefly glanced back to see Demyx's face covered with dirt, sweat, and blood. He was looking straight ahead…looking at the monster that had caused all of this destruction to happen. Zero returned his gaze to the scene before him.

Naraku's body was badly mutilated. Pieces of him were strewn throughout the destroyed courtyard. A purple colored ooze was leaking from his damaged body. The one called Kagura was also badly wounded. Her clothing was torn, and soaked with her own blood. It ran down her back and left arm with the force of a river. Naraku's face…what was left of it, was cringing from the pain. He struggled to open his mouth, gasping for air.

"Come Kagura." The faint whisper was barely heard by the hunters. As suddenly as the demon had appeared, a large, purple, spinning cloud shaped thing, surrounded what was left of Naraku, and took to the sky, moving way to fast to tell where it was headed. The mist began to fully fade, the hunters' knew things were finally over.

As soon as Naraku was out of sight, Zero broke free from Demyx, and ran to the crushed body of his lover. With a strangled cry, he dropped to his knees beside him, and gently cradled Inuyasha in his lap. The half-demon's breath was labored, and his heart beats faltering.

"Inuyasha, hold on. It's going to be okay, I'll take care of you, just hang on." Zero's tears were streaming down his face, dripping onto Inuyasha's blood covered cheek. Zero cried harder when he surveyed the damage Inuyasha had taken. Several of the vital areas on his chest had been punctured through. His limp body showed signs of many broken bones. Zero hurried to try to get the blood flow under control. He ripped off his shirt, leaving him in only his under armor, and pressed it up against his lover's wounds trying to stop Inuyasha from losing any more blood.

Zero knew the hunters and students had begun to surround them, watching the scene unfold with heavy hearts, but he didn't really care at the moment. All that mattered was Inuyasha. He had to save Inuyasha. Zero's eyes never left his lover's. Inuyasha's hand weakly reaches up to cup Zero's tear stained face. Zero's hand immediately covered Inuyasha's; holding on to him desperately. There are no words to express the anguish he was feeling at this moment. It felt like his heart was shattering.

"Z-Zero- I-" Inuyasha was cut off by a coughing fit, blood came sputtering out his mouth, drops landing on Zero.

"Shh…don't try to talk, save your strength you idiot." Zero's hold tightened on the body in his arms. He was gritting his teeth so hard he thought they'd break. He was trying so hard to be strong…but nothing at this point could stop the tears from falling harder.

"L-love…you…Z." Inuyasha's voice broke then, trailing off with quiet hiss. His beautiful eyes drifted closed, and his hand fell away from Zero's cheek.

"No! Yasha! Don't you dare say that like it's the end! No, you are not dying on me, is that clear? Wake up! Wake up you bastard! You can't leave me!" Zero frantically pressed his lips to the bloodied ones of his lover; blowing in large amounts of air, when he pulled back, he pressed his palms to Inuyasha's chest, pumping directly over Inuyasha's dead heart. He repeated the process several times…but got no response. In desperation, he beat brutally against Inuyasha's chest trying to force his heart to start beating again. A hand grabbed his wrist. He jerked his head to see who had stopped him.

"Zero…stop." Axel's eyes shined with unshed tears. He gently released Zero's wrist, and stepped back, not sure what else to say. It was obvious how much pain his comrade was in at the moment. He didn't think mere words would help anything anyway. Zero stopped pounding Inuyasha's chest, but no way in hell was he about to give up.

"Damn it! Come on Inuyasha! You promised! You promised me that you wouldn't let Naraku win! You promised you'd stay with me forever! Damn you, wake up!" Zero brought his own wrist up to his face, and bit down hard right on his pulse point. The wound immediately began flowing large amounts of blood. He propped Inuyasha's head up, and placed his wrist at his mouth, waiting for Inuyasha to drink from him.

"Come on baby, take it. Everything I am is yours anyway, take it!" Crimson flowed into Inuyasha's mouth, but it didn't stay there for long. Zero watched in horror as his blood dribbled out the side of Inuyasha's mouth and slide down his cheek. Zero choked on his sobs. He didn't have enough oxygen to breath correctly…but he hardly noticed. He knew what the problem was…his blood wasn't good enough. How could he expect it to work? He was an ex-human…a level D vampire. No way was his blood good enough for Inuyasha. He needed something better…richer…purer. He urgently searched the crowd around them until he found the person he was looking for.

"Kaname! Please, please help him. He won't accept my blood…but yours, I know he'll accept yours. Please, I'm only asking for a little bit, hurry!" Zero's pleas cut Kaname like a knife. Oh god he wanted to help him, but… It didn't matter how much or little he gave of his blood, it wouldn't help…the hunter was gone. There was nothing anyone could do for him now.

"I'm sorry Zero…but it won't help." Kaname tried to make his voice as gentle as possible, pleading with Zero this time to understand.

"What are you talking about? You haven't even tried!" Zero yelled.

"Zero…he's beyond out help now. He's-"

"Well if you're not going to help then you should just leave us the hell alone." Zero bit into his wrist again, trying to get more blood to come out…maybe if he just gave him more, his unclean blood would still do the trick.

"He's gone Zero. Inuyasha's gone, there's nothing any of us can do now." Kaname knew it was just Zero's pain talking, but hearing those words come out of his mouth hurt almost as much as the knowledge that the hunter was suffering did.

"Shut up! Just…just shut the hell up!" Zero cried. When Inuyasha's body still didn't accept his blood, Zero knew he was beaten. He tightened his grip around Inuyasha, trying to get as close to his lover as physically possible. He leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching; letting his tears mingle with the blood on Inuyasha's face. All he could do was cling to the body in his arms…his comrade…his best friend…his lover…_Inuyasha_.

* * *

><p>…..O_o…..yeah…..DON'T KILL ME!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any characters in this fanfic.

**Warnings: **Extreme Eeyoreness! (depressing atmosphere)

Happy New Year Guys! Haha we survived 2012! Well, obviously I didn't get this up for a Christmas present, so a New Year's present will have to be good enough.

Okay, so for reasons that will become immediately apparent, I have come to refer to this chapter as my Doom and Gloom chapter. No bunnies or sunshine here I'm afraid…sorry about that. But, I felt that his chapter was kinda necessary considering the bomb shell I dropped on you in the last chapter. I sincerely hope you guys are still wanting to read this story…I said I was sorry. :(

Anyways, as always, thank you for being patient with my snailish updating, now on with the show. I present CHAPTER 13!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

"_He's gone Zero. Inuyasha's gone, there's nothing any of us can do now."_

"_Shut up! Just…just shut the hell up!" Zero cried. When Inuyasha's body still didn't accept his blood, Zero knew he was beaten. He tightened his grip around Inuyasha, trying to get as close to his lover as physically possible. He leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching; letting his tears mingle with the blood on Inuyasha's face. All he could do was cling to the body in his arms…his comrade…his best friend…his lover…Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>Water fell heavily from the sky as it had been doing since the early hours of the morning; as if the heavens themselves wept with the large procession of mourners surrounding several newly cut tombstones. The members were all dressed in black, some holding umbrellas, some simply letting the rain soak into their clothing.<p>

Zero Kiryu stood in the front row of the group, staring at the names carved into the stones. Oxygen was becoming harder and harder to pull into his lungs. There was no way he could possibly describe the loss he felt when he looked at the headstones of two graves in particular. They read in identical, clear cut font,

~Inuyasha Shikon~

October 16, 1993 - November 2-2012

Guardian Division

Died defending his comrades

And Cross Academy

He will forever remain in our hearts

* * *

><p>~Ichiru Kiryu~<p>

April 8, 1994 - November 2, 2012

Commander of Squad 7

Died defending his comrades

And Cross Academy

He will forever remain in our hearts

He didn't know. No one had told him until it was too late. His brother had been killed in battle, and he was one of the last people to know. Ichiru was all the family he had left in this world…and now he was gone too. The word _alone_ had plagued his existence for as long as he could remember…but it was only the fear that he someday would be. Now the word was a perfect description of Zero.

Ichiru had been attacked from behind when the thickness of the mist was at its peak. They hadn't even found his body till after Naraku had shown his face and the mist began to fade…by then it was too late to save him…just like he was too late to save Inuyasha. In one night, the two most important people in his life were taken from him.

The pouring rain soaked the loosened dirt before the mourners, making the scene muddy and even more depressing than it already was. A pastor from a local church had agreed to do the ceremony upon Kaien's request. Zero tried to listen as the millennia old words were recited before the graves…however, the turmoil in his mind and the pain in his heart would not rest for the few minutes it would take to listen to the service. He felt a warm hand slide into his own as it hung at his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a brief glance of Yuki standing beside him, holding his hand, and clutching his arm with her other unoccupied hand. He could smell the scent of fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, and absentmindedly tightened his hand around hers. Her presence helped to calm his mind a little.

There had been another funeral earlier on in the day for all of the Night Class, and hunters who had been killed during the battle. Surprisingly the number of casualties had been fairly low; eighteen in total, ten hunters and eight students. Everyone grieved for the ones lost, but was relieved that there were not more who were killed.

This funeral now, was solely for the hunters that had been killed. The Hunter's Association, Kaien and Yuki Cross, and Kaname Kuran with his entourage were the only ones present for this particular ceremony. Axel and Demyx stood a little behind Zero and Yuki. Demyx's hand was grasped firmly in Axel's, as silent tears fell from the blond hunter's eyes. Axel wasn't much of a crier. As far as he knew, nobodies were incapable of feeling sorrow, so it stood to reason that he never had a reason to cry. He knew that was complete bullshit…what with the state Demyx was currently in, but…as much as he mourned and missed his comrades, he couldn't bring himself to cry. He needed to stay strong, for his lover…and for Zero too.

After the preacher had said what he had come to say for the ceremony, he asked if anyone would like to say a few words for any of the departed. At first, there was no movement among the crowd, but after a few awkward seconds, Demyx let go of Axel's hand, and slowly walked to stand in front of the gathered crowd.

"I didn't really know all of these hunters very well, but what little I did know of them, was enough to make me admire their intelligence, bravery, and willingness to help people. In all the years they were in the association, I don't recall a single time I ever heard any of them complain. They were there because they wanted to help keep people safe… I'll never forget them." Demyx paused to collect himself before continuing.

"I've known Inuyasha for many years now. He was my comrade, advisor, and at times my protector…but, most of all, he was my friend. I knew that no matter what, I could always count on him. I could always trust him." He choked out a few genuine laughs as his mind took him back to a buried memory.

"I remember this one mission we were all on. It was on this moonless night…everything was pitch black, I mean you couldn't see anything. Not even your own hand in front of your face, much less the ground you were walking on.

The dark didn't stop Inuyasha though. He had eyes like a hound dog. Anyways, I tripped on a rock, and the next thing I knew, I was hanging off the edge of this cliff. I called for help, and a few seconds later, I could hear Inuyasha laughing over me…ha, my misfortunes always did seem to be humorous to him. At first I thought he was going to pull me up, but he didn't. He bent forward, and he asked me, 'Do you trust me?' I replied eagerly, that of course I did. He laughed again, then said, 'Alright, if you trust me…let go.' Needless to say I thought he was crazy. But eventually, I finally just…let go. The cliff turned out to be only about seven feet high. I was only about two feet off the ground. He knew that the whole time, he just wanted me to trust him and let go. He didn't leave me then…and even though it hurts, I know he hasn't really left us now. Goodbye Inuyasha, you were one of the best friends a man could have."

After Demyx, a few others went up and said their goodbyes as well. Zero however, couldn't. He didn't want to say his goodbyes, because that would be admitting defeat. He wasn't ready to do that yet. Finally, Kaien stepped forward. In his hands were about a dozen white roses. He didn't bother to wipe at the wet tracks that had formed on his cheeks as he began speaking.

"What happened was indeed a very tragic event. We will never be able to honor them, and thank them, for what they have done for their fellow hunters, and for this school properly; but, we mustn't let ourselves be downcast. This goodbye is not forever. In fact, they will never really leave us. Regardless of what division they were in, they were all guardians of this school. Their memories will forever be engraved within the bricks of Cross Academy. But more importantly, they will forever remain within all of us; in our hearts. There is no more pain where they are. The only pain left is the ache we feel at their loss. In time, I know we will heal from this. From their sacrifice, something new and beautiful will be born." When he was finished speaking, Kaien placed one white rose on each grave, whispering a few unheard words to the individual buried there.

Turning back to join the crowd, he stopped for a few fleeting seconds, placing a gentle hand on Zero's soaked shoulder, then went to stand beside Yagari.

Tragedy happens…and then you move on. It was just another part of life. So why did Zero feel so deprived of his own life though he was still breathing?

* * *

><p>He wouldn't say that the smell of horse was pleasing to his nasal senses, or that laying on a pile of hay was extremely comfortable, because neither was especially true. Yet, for some reason, he found himself in the stables more often than not.<p>

Zero could remember spending hours in the hayloft or the stalls, with no one but an old white mare named Lily for company, when he had first started struggling with his bloodlust. It had been a sort of sanctuary for him, a place he felt safe and comforted.

He hadn't had a reason to seek that kind of comfort in a long time. Not since he had graduated from Cross Academy and started working full time as a guardian hunter.

Today though…he needed to feel something other than grief…he thought that maybe returning to his childhood safe-haven could help calm his aching heart and mind.

However, the longer he sat there, the more he realized that it wasn't working the way he had hoped. All the quiet stall gave him was time to think. Thinking was the one thing he didn't want to do. Thinking led to emotions; emotions made the heart in his chest lurch and ach, made his eyes sting. Memories of faces and whispered words…future plans and unfulfilled promises spun round and round in his tortured mind.

His feet moved on their own accord. He didn't know where he was going and if he were completely honest, he didn't really care. He continued to place one foot in front of the other, letting them lead him to wherever they desired. He forced his mind to concentrate on the wet and muddy path under him and the cold rain against his freezing body.

He legs finally stopped moving. He guessed that he had fallen asleep for a little while; it was darker now than it was when he had arrived.

He allowed his eyes to roam around the old classroom within Cross Academy. Even though the establishment was technically a High School, the classrooms were built more like the lecture halls you would find in a large university. Several rows of desks, each row a little lower than the last, all leading down to an open area where the teacher's desk and equipment could be found. Behind the desk were two large chalkboards, both covered with white streaks were an attempt at erasing had been made. He found it odd that his feet had chosen to lead him to this room of all places. Then again, maybe it wasn't so odd. He had had quite a few late night discussions with Yagari in this very room. Come to think of it, he was always sitting in this very seat too. Perhaps this is what is referred to as muscle memory or something. His body had done it so many times before that it had become second nature now? Whatever the case, his feet had very poor taste in locations. Classrooms were designed for a good learning environment; learning meant thinking…thinking was not an option. He had thought his feet had understood that…how presumptuous of him, huh? Even knowing this, for some reason, he couldn't force himself to move. The only movement he seemed to be able to make, was that of his eyeballs.

The past few days had been…hard to say the least. The first day or two after the battle, he couldn't even seem to get out of bed. All he could do was lay there, and cry, and think, and sleep, and cry some more. Most everyone he knew came to visit him and offer their condolences. Axel, Demyx, and Yuki had all come by and ended up staying for hours, just to keep him company. In theory it was a nice gesture, but at the time, he really just wanted to be alone so he could suffer in peace.

All that registered in his mind was how alone he had become. Honestly, the whole experience had brought on a dreadful feeling of déjà vu. His mind took him back to that night so many years ago, when he had watched a bloodsucker slaughter his mother and father right in front of him. Once again he felt the horrid prick of those fangs entering his skin, forcing him to be something he never wanted to be. A monster just like the one who had taken everything from him. Emotions that he had tried to burry deep within his subconscious sprang forth, adding more pain to his already brutalized heart. Now, after finally finding love again, a monster had once again robbed him of his happiness. Death had once again ripped his loved ones from him, and left him alive to suffer without them. How much pain and loss can a single soul take before it's too much? Anyone would have though he had long passed the limit…yet he was still breathing.

He hadn't sensed the other being in the room until he was sitting right next to him. He didn't acknowledge Kaname's presence…didn't see any reason to do so. Kaname didn't speak, or touch him, just sat next to him in silence. After a few minutes, Zero allowed himself to forget he was even there, and his mind began to wander once again.

Countless people had told him not to dwell on the negative stuff, but he didn't understand how that was supposed to be possible for him right now. He was so hurt and angry about everything that had happened that there was nothing but the negative stuff to focus on. The more he thought about it, the more images came back to him. Images of death and blood, blood and death…blood. He hadn't fed since the night before the battle. He could feel the fiery burn in his throat, but he was beyond caring. Inuyasha had willingly given Zero more than enough of his precious blood whenever Zero had needed or wanted it and had never asked for a drop in return…and the one time that he actually needed it, Zero's defiled ex-human blood hadn't been good enough. He wasn't good enough, and had proven such when he hadn't been able to save him or his own brother. He could smell it now, the accursedly sweet scent of blood. It drove his senses mad with need. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory…only it didn't do anything for the scent itself. Blinking rapidly, he opened his eyes, looking around, only to stop when his eyes landed on a single dripping crimson line of ambrosia up against a pale column of flesh. His eyes flashed up to meet dark brown ones.

"Zero, you need to drink." Kaname's words sent both a jolt of desire and despair throughout Zero's being. Quickly he shook his head in protest.

"No, I-I don't want it." Zero turned his head away from Kaname.

"It is not a question of whether or not you want it Zero. You need it, so take it." Kaname didn't want to upset Zero, he was just concerned about the boy's well-being. The last few days had been torture for him. Knowing Zero needed time to recover, Kaname had made himself scarce, and had tended to his own responsibilities while allowing Zero's friends and care-taker to look after him; despite the fact that every cell in his body was screaming for him to be near the hunter and make sure he was okay. Kaname had just gotten out of a meeting with Kaien when he had seen Zero enter the classroom by himself, and at first only intended to keep him company should he desire. But once he had sat down, he immediately recognized the state the hunter was currently in. He had hoped that Zero would bring it up, and ask for Kaname to give him blood, but when nearly ten minutes passed and nothing had happened, Kaname had taken it upon himself to nourish Zero the way he used to. However, as expected, Zero had refused is offer, but this time, Kaname wasn't going to accept no as an answer.

"I said I don't want it Kaname." Zero couldn't even imagine indulging in something like that when he was feeling so freaking depressed and guilty about everything that had happened. Not four hours ago, he had laid his brother and his boyfriend in the ground. Why the hell should he be allowed relief when they both were dead?

"I know what you said Zero, but I must insist this time. It will make you feel better." Kaname knew that if Zero were to lash out because of blood loss and accidentally hurt someone he would feel that much worse than he already currently was. But… more than that, Kaname wanted to do something for the hurting man…anything. Ideally, he would take Zero in his arms, and hold him till the pain went away, but knowing that wouldn't happen, he decided to try the next best thing. Maybe it was selfish of him to want Zero to need him the way he used to. Whatever the case, he needed the hunter to know that he was there for him.

Zero paused, then turned to look at him, the look clearly stating that he thought Kaname crazy.

"…I don't want to feel better. What is there to feel _better_ about?" Kaname was taken aback by Zero's question. He suddenly was very frightened by at the thought that maybe Zero had decided to just give up. No, he wouldn't let him!

"Zero, I…I realize that the traumatic events as of late has scarred you deeply. I know what you must be feeling, but-"

"You don't know a damn thing about what I'm feeling." Zero interrupted angrily.

"Zero I-"

"You think that just because you can tell whether I'm thirsty or not that you automatically know what I'm feeling?" Zero stood from his seat, looking down at the pureblood.

"No, I never presumed to know-" Kaname tried to explain, but was again cut off.

"Because you don't. You don't know anything about me." At this point, Kaname had risen to his feet to look the hunter in the eyes.

"Zero stop misinterpreting my words. I never claimed to know everything you feel, just that I can empathize with your feeling of loss, after all, you were not the only one who lost someone. Students under my supervision and care were also buried today." Zero looked away from Kaname's piercing stare.

"I did not mean to offend you, I was just trying to lessen some of you pain…even if it is only that of the physical nature." He continued, trying to console Zero's anger.

"Why?" Zero suddenly asked. Kaname didn't understand.

"Why what?"

"Why do you do that…offer me your blood?" Zero clarified. Kaname was puzzled by Zero's question, he'd thought the answer would be obvious to the hunter.

"Because I want to help you." Zero shrugged off Kaname's answer and started pacing in front of the pureblood.

"For almost two years now, I've never had to ask for your blood, you always just…gave it to me, even if I didn't need it you insisted that I take it…and yet, the _one_ time that I actually asked you for it…you said _no_…why?" In the blink of an eye, all the hurt that Zero had been feeling turned to anger; and now, all that anger was being unfairly directed and unleashed on Kaname. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Zero realized that it wasn't really fair to treat Kaname like this…after all, he was just trying to help, but he couldn't seem to rein it in. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. It felt so good to just let it all out…even if it was on the wrong person.

The memory cut into Kaname's mind like a knife.

"_Kaname! Please, please help him. He won't accept my blood…but yours, I know he'll accept yours. Please, I'm only asking for a little bit, hurry!"_

"_I'm sorry Zero…but it won't help."_

"_What are you talking about? You haven't even tried!" Zero yelled._

"_Zero…he's beyond our help now. He's-"_

"_Well if you're not going to help, then you should just leave us the hell alone." Zero bit into his wrist again, trying to get more blood to come out._

"_He's gone Zero. Inuyasha's gone, there's nothing any of us can do now."_

"_Shut up! Just…just shut the hell up!" Zero cried. _

Kaname remembered the hollow feeling that formed in his chest as he watched Zero hold his dead lover's body in his arms; rocking slightly back and forth. It had taken Yagari and Kaien hours to convince Zero to release him…and no sooner had he let go of Inuyasha, he found himself staring down at the dead body of his twin brother Ichiru. Kaname had seen Zero cry before; back when he was a child…but this…his tears were not those of a child, but those of a man; a man who had just lost his whole world in one night. Didn't Zero think that if Kaname could have done anything to ease some of the hunter's pain he would have?

"Zero, believe me, if my blood could have done anything to save Inuyasha, I would have given it to you without hesitation…but it was already too late. He was beyond my blood's help." Kaname tried to explain his actions, but the look on Zero's face clearly stated that he didn't care. His eyes made it very clear that he partially blamed Kaname for Inuyasha's death…or rather that Zero needed to place the blame on someone other than himself, and Kaname just happened to be around at the moment.

"You don't know that. I've seen firsthand what a pureblood's blood is capable of. You didn't even try! How could you have known that it wouldn't work when you didn't even try?" Zero's voice rose with almost every syllable till he was nearly shouting at Kaname.

"I knew Zero because I couldn't sense any life left within him. He was already-"

"Don't say it." Zero interrupted. Kaname released a long sigh.

"Whether I say it or not Zero, it does not change the truth. What happened was truly terrible, but you can't deny it did happen." Zero's pain mingled with his anger, causing him to go on the defensive.

"I'm not denying anything! I just don't want to talk about it." Zero growled.

"Maybe talking about it would help you accept it." Kaname offered.

"I don't need help accepting anything. Especially not from you. I don't need your sympathy, I don't need your pity, I don't need your help, and I definitely don't need your blood. Just go away and leave me the hell alone." Zero roared. Kaname didn't want to leave him by himself, not like he was now. So instead, he took a step closer towards the hurting hunter, unfortunately for him, said hunter took that as a challenge. Without any more words exchanged, Zero lunged at Kaname, slamming him into the wall behind them. Kaname, caught off guard, reacted instinctually. With a low growl, he picked Zero up by his shoulders and tossed him down several levels of desks. That didn't stop Zero for long; he picked himself up and again rushed forward with his fist raised. Kaname, having gotten control over himself, maneuvered out of Zero's range, dodging Zero's wildly swinging fists.

"Stop this Zero. I am not your enemy." Kaname's attempts to reason with Zero fell on deaf ears. Kaname had no intention of fighting back. He would never deliberately hurt this man. But that didn't mean he was going to let Zero beat the living daylights out of him either. For a second, his thoughts hindered his reflexes, and in that split second, Zero's fist connected with Kaname's jaw with a hard crunch, sending the pureblood flying backwards.

Stunned, Kaname began to understand the seriousness of the situation as he heard the distinctive 'click' of the Bloody Rose being cocked…surely Zero didn't really intend to pull the trigger did he? Looking up, he saw the barrel of Zero's gun pointed at his chest, but it was Zero's eyes that really caught his interest. Those beautiful violet eyes that he loved so dearly were filled with such rage and pain that Kaname's heart clenched within his chest. Even now, all he wanted to do was protect and comfort the hunter standing before him. If Zero needed this…then so be it. Kaname closed his eyes, waiting for the sting he knew the anti-vampire bullet would bring. The metallic ring of the gun going off, was his only warning…only, the sting he was waiting for never came. Confused, he opened his eyes, and found another hunter standing beside Zero. He believed the red haired one's name was Axel if he was not mistaken. Axel's hands were covering Zero's around the handle of the gun. From the new hole in the celling, Kaname guessed that Axel had forced Zero's aim up and diverted the bullet from Kaname's path.

"You crazy Kiryu? Axel's gruff voice broke though Kaname's surprise. He watched as Zero struggled and twisted out of Axel's grip. Zero swung around to look at Axel.

"What if I am? As far as I can tell, being crazed is better than being miserable." Axel paused to get a good look at his longtime friend.

"Man get ahold of yourself." He ordered.

"Why? We've just established that I've lost my mind…would a sane man do this?" Zero cocked the Bloody Rose, aimed, and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into his own side.

Axel rushed forward, knocking the gun from Zero's hand with one arm, and catching Zero with the other.

"Damn it Zero!" He inspected the wound, relieved when he found it to be just a flesh wound. He pushed Zero away slightly so he could look him in the eyes. He could clearly see the anger and pain that Kaname had seen earlier. He pulled the hunter to his feet, and walked over to one of the desks. He turned to look at Zero as he picked up one of the chairs and held it in one hand.

"You angry Zero?" Watching Zero's eyes narrow was the only answer he got.

"Show me." Axel threw the chair clear across the room, watching it break and splinter into smaller pieces. Both Zero and Kaname stared at Axel in shock.

"I know you're angry Zero. Show me how angry you are!" With no further invitation, Zero began destroying the classroom; piece by piece. Axel and Kaname stood back and watched as chairs were smashed, desks were hurled all over the room, windows were shattered, and even the celling lights didn't remain unbroken despite Zero's injury. Only after the room was completely destroyed, and both Zero's physical and emotional strength had waned did Zero finally fall to his knees in the center of all the rubble; his head hid in his hands. Axel climbed his way over to him and wrapped his arms around his shaking shoulders; he rocked him softly, trying to comfort his broken friend. Zero cried harder as he heard Axel's soft whispered words in his ear.

"It's okay, it's okay. It'll be okay Zero." Almost like he himself had been holding everything in as well, Axel finally allowed tears that matched Zero's to slid down his cheeks as he held Zero's tense form…after all, whoever said that men don't cry, was a fucking idiot.

Kaname finally understood. Axel knew what Zero had really needed. Kaname released a silent breath as he watched the grieving pair unleash all their bottled up pain.

* * *

><p>Once again, Zero stood in front of a newly turned grave in the pouring rain. In all honesty, he was surprised he hadn't ended up here sooner.<p>

After his outburst in the classroom, Axel and taken him to the infirmary where his self-inflicted wound was looked at and treated. At the time, he just thought it would be quicker and more effective than a razorblade…though the idea behind it was the same. He had hoped that physical pain would take his mind off the emotional pain.

Unexpectedly, no one said anything about the destroyed classroom; however, Kaien did take him aside after his injury was bandaged up to speak with him privately.

"_Zero, by all means morn. It's only natural to grieve at loss. But…don't spend the rest of your life thinking only of their death. Instead, try to focus on the good memories; all the precious moments that you had together. Cherish those, and remember Inuyasha and Ichiru with smiles and laughter. I know that that's what they would've wanted." _

Zero knew his adopted father meant well, but his words did little to console him at this time. He thought that he would be all cried out by now…what with all the salt water he'd been leaking lately, but like the rain, he just couldn't seem to stop.

Without much thought, Zero crawled up onto Inuyasha's grave, curling up and clutching the soaked soil to his chest. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but it was long enough for him to fall asleep despite the still pouring rain.

He had no knowledge of the soft, tender eyes that looked upon his soaked form with compassion, or the strong arms that gently picked him up and held him close to a warm chest. He didn't know that caring hands stripped him of his drenched and dirty clothes, and after cleaning him and lightly drying him with a plush towel, replaced them with a warm pair of sweats, or that those same hands tucked him safely into his own bed.

Zero Kiryu had no clue that Kaname Kuran cherished him so dearly; that the pureblood's chest ached fiercely knowing the hunter was in so much pain. Some days Kaname wondered if Zero ever would. Even if he never did, one thing was certain: neither heaven nor hell could move him from his hunter's side this night…the rest would come later.

* * *

><p>So yeah, like I said: Doom and Gloom. Can't say I didn't warn ya. Anyways, any of you who think Zero is acting rather…childish or girly…well I ask you, how would you react if the two most important ppl in your life were suddenly taken from you in one night? I bet you'd be a blubbering mess too. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter despite its depressing atmosphere. Stay tuned for chapter 14…I have special guest appearance scheduled for next time, hehe!<p>

Thank you to all who reviewed and or favorited. You Guys = Awesomeness!

So now the rest of you slackers (no offence intended) follow their example and **REVIEW PLEASE! **See, that's me asking nicely. :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters in this fic.

**Warnings: **Brif Lemon conent. Exercise Caution!

Hey everybody, so this is what I like to call my "passing of time" chapter. So, I know I put it in one of the previous chapters, but I'll say it here too:

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

Okay, so time is very different between worlds. In this case, one week in the Feudal Era, is 6 whole months at Cross Academy. Keep this in mind while reading.

Also, this is probably the most important thing, **SO PAY ATTENTION!** I don't know exactly how the Bone Eater's well works. I haven't read the manga, only watched the anime. In the anime, it never really explains why only Inuyasha can go though the well into Kagome's time period and no one else. I actually did a little research on this particular topic, and got different answers everywhere I went. So, my personal belief is that connections through the Shikon Jewel are the reason. For example, Kagome was able to use the well because the Shikon Jewel connected her with Kikyo in the past. Inuyasha was a special case, he was able to go though because of the sacred beads that connected him to Kagome, and because it was her time period, they worked just as well as the jewel. So therefore, even if it is not exactly correct, that is the reason I am using for my story. You have to have a shard of the Shikon Jewel to pass though the well into another world. Hope that doesn't confuse anybody. If you by any chance know the real reason behind the well, please let me know, thanks.

And with that, GO READ CHAPTER 14!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

_There had been another funeral earlier on in the day for all of the Night Class, and hunters who had been killed during the battle. Surprisingly the number of casualties had been fairly low; eighteen in total, ten hunters and eight students. Everyone grieved for the ones lost, but was relieved that there were not more who were killed._

_Zero Kiryu had no clue that Kaname Kuran cherished him so dearly; that the pureblood's chest ached fiercely knowing the hunter was in so much pain. Some days Kaname wondered if Zero ever would. Even if he never did, one thing was certain: neither heaven nor hell could move him from his hunter's side this night…the rest would come later. _

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly, smiling on the colorfully flowered meadow. Birds chirped their sweet melodies, bees buzzed busily around collecting pollen, and only a few clouds ghosted across the sky on a gentle breeze. All these attributes, made for a very pleasant afternoon where the Lord of the West was concerned. He allowed his lips to tilt into an 'almost-grin' as he watched his retainer and little human charge skip carelessly though the wildflowers ahead of him. It had been many summers since Sesshomaru had returned to this meadow. It held no particular value or memory…it was just a lovely spot that he had come across on one of his journeys, and had come to truly enjoy.<p>

This was the first time he had brought Rin to see the lush meadow, and was very pleased with her reaction to it; though he would never admit such a thing out loud. Her joyous laughter added greatly to the serenity he always seemed to find within the small open area. He watched, amused as a butterfly fluttered in front of Rin, who was immediately intent on catching it so she could show Lord Sesshomaru her prize. Jaken, ever present, screeched for her to slow down and wait for him to catch up before going any further. Rin, ignoring the imp's plea, continued to skips through the flowers singing loudly,

"Master Jaken, why are you so slow? Rin knows! It's because of Master Jaken's froggy toes." This of course, sent Jaken into an offended spiel about how he most certainly wasn't a frog. Sesshomaru let out a long sigh, content to just let them do their own thing for the time being. He walked further into the meadow, absentmindedly inhaling the flower's sweet perfume that seemed to heavily coat the entire area with their refreshing fragrance.

The scent was strong enough, that Sesshomaru almost didn't catch the faint metallic tang of blood in the air. He was surprised with himself, for not smelling it sooner. Almost immediately after the thought crossed his mind, he heard Rin shriek in terror. Quick as lightning, he spun around to see what had frightened her. He moved to her side, and was… uncharacteristically surprised by what he saw.

There, lying in a pool of her own blood was one of Naraku's foul incarnations; the one who calls herself Kagura of the wind he believed. Feeling a slight tug on his robs, he looked down to see Rin clutching the fabric of his pants in her hands as she hid behind his leg.

"Jaken, take Rin back to Ah-Un." He ordered. Stuttering, the little imp quickly grabbed Rin's hand, and led her away from the bloody scene.

The pointed end of Sesshomaru's shoe nudged the unmoving demon before him. The smell of drying blood and the stench of her creator hung heavily in the air around the body, but underneath that, was a scent that had been imbedded into Sesshomaru's senses for a long time now. In fact, the scent was so faint, no one but the Lord of the West would have even noticed it. It was the scent of Tetsusaiga's wind scar. He knew at once that Kagura had been in a direct confrontation with his younger brother, this much he was certain. However, what he didn't know was what had transpired during said confrontation.

Needing information, Sesshomaru settled down onto one knee and placed two of his long elegant fingers along the side of Kagura's neck. Relieved to feel a faint pulse, Sesshomaru easily slung the limp body over his shoulder, and began walking in the direction he had sent Jaken and Rin.

* * *

><p><em>Drip…drip…drip…<em>crimson eyes hesitantly opened. A pale hand found its way upward, trying to make the wetness collecting on her brow cease, only to have it land on the back of her hand. Blinking, she chanced a look upward and was unpleasantly surprised to see a dark ceiling covered with stalactites. The one directly above her head, was dripping steady amounts of water from its jagged tip. She tried to move out from under the offensive liquid, but immediately banished that notion from her brain as her left arm and her back screamed in excruciating pain. She herself could not stop the small groan of agony that slipped through her thin lips. She tried shifting into a position that didn't cause her so much pain…unfortunately, she didn't get far before she was severely startled by a voice coming from behind her.

"I see you are finally awake." Kagura visibly tensed. She knew that voice…that cold, commanding baritone could only belong to one demon. She took a deep breath, before turning to look upon the face that always accompanies the voice.

She could clearly see the man before her…despite the darkness of the cave. Sesshomaru was sitting against the wall furthest from where she was currently laying. One knee bent so as to support the Lord's arm, the other leg was curled around in front of this being; his, to Kagura's knowledge, recently restored left arm, was resting lightly against his muscled thigh. His face was set in a hard mask of ice. His eyes expressed very clearly that whether she lived or died made no difference to him…but if that were the case, why had he brought her to this place? Her eyes didn't leave him as he stood to his feet in one graceful movement. She recoiled slightly when he began to advance towards her crumpled form.

"How did you come by your injuries?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, waiting on her answer. Immediately, Kagura understood what game the Lord of the West was playing. He intended to interrogate her for information regarding his half-breed brother. The only reason she was still breathing was the annoying little fact that interrogation tended to work better with living sources.

"Why ask a question you clearly already know the answer to?" She replied coldly. She willed herself to not visibly shake under the intense gaze of those burning, golden orbs.

"I shall ask a different question then. How is it you came to be engaged in battle with Inuyasha?" Kagura hesitated…not for Naraku's sake, but for her own. What did Sesshomaru intend to do once he found out?

"…I…I was just following Naraku's orders. He's the one who told me to attack Inuyasha." She immediately regretted her answer when she heard a low growl rumble throughout the Lord's chest. She tried to back further away, only to find her back pressed up against the wall.

"What was Naraku after?" Sesshomaru's voice had dropped down to a deadly tone.

"Th-the Shikon Jewel." She barely managed to stutter out.

"How did you get to the separate dimension where Inuyasha is staying?" By now, Sesshomaru was standing directly above the terrified wind demon, like an eagle perched above its prey.

"The Bone Eater's well." Kagura's face contorted in pain when she accidently bumped it on the wall behind her.

"Is Naraku still in that dimension with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru wasn't too keen with the idea of his hot-headed little brother trying to take on Naraku alone. But more than that, he didn't like Naraku being so far out of reach. Kagura's disdainful laugh brought his mind back to the task at hand.

"I'm not sure whether Naraku's still there or not. After the battle, I barely managed to slip back into the Bone Eaters well alive. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't as fortunate as I." Sesshomaru's piercing stare, shone brightly in the dark cave. His voice carried a low, calm, deadly air about it.

"What do you mean by that comment?" Kagura had to swallow before she was able to answer properly.

"I mean that unlike myself, Inuyasha didn't make it out of the battle alive…Naraku killed him right before he left to recoup his strength." If she thought Sesshomaru's aura was menacing before…it was nothing if not demonic now. She felt physically sick to her stomach because of the furious aura rolling off the Lord of the West like thunder clouds. She nearly shrieked in terror when his powerful hand closed around her throat; his lips close enough to move her hair with his breath. He leaned close to her ear, and whispered,

"For your sake, you had better be telling me the truth." The unspoken threat hung heavily in the air; it seemed to choke her even more than the fist clenched around her throat.

"I-I'm not lying, I swear! I'm telling you the truth. I saw it with my own eyes!" There was no mistaking the shaking hint of desperation that escaped with her words. The terror in her eyes confirmed to Sesshomaru that she indeed was telling what she thought to be the truth. He sat there for a moment as all at once, a flood of memories came back to the forefront of his mind.

"_Sesshomaru, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye before, but this involves more than just you and me. This involves the entire freaking solar system. If what I'm thinking is correct, if there really is another jewel and Naraku knows about it, and is after it, we'll all be in big trouble. You know as well as I do that if Naraku gets his hands on another full jewel, there will be no stopping him, and he will destroy not only our world, but all of the surrounding worlds as well. I can't believe I'm asking this of you, but…I need your help Sesshomaru."_

"_You are different little brother, what has happened to you on the other world that has matured you so?"_

"_Mature? I don't think so; I guess you could say I've just gained a new perspective."_

"_Very well Inuyasha I will help you in any way I can. What do you wish of me?" _

"_Sesshomaru, in the off chance something were to happen to me, I need you to make sure that Naraku never gets his hands on that jewel. At Cross Academy there's a boy, a hunter, I've learned that he's another descendant of the priestess Kikyo. If he's anything like Kagome, he will be able to help you locate the jewel. In any case, he will most certainly become Naraku's prime target. If for some reason I can't, I need you to promise me that you will do whatever it takes to keep him safe."_

"_What's going to happen to you little brother?"_

"_Nothing is going to happen to me. But with things happening the way they are, I just feel like I need to be prepared for the worst. Will you promise to protect the boy and stop Naraku if I can't?"_

"_I promise. I will follow your instructions Inuyasha, if only to get a chance to slay Naraku myself."_

With a cold glare, Sesshomaru released his hold on Kagura, stood to his feet, and walked out of the cave leaving the wind demon to save herself or rot where she lay…it made no difference to him what the fates decided for her future now. Jaken, immediately sent into a flurried panic as he watched his lord begin to walk off without him grabbed Ah-Un's rope, and tugged him and Rin along after the great demon, screeching loudly for his lord to wait.

Sesshomaru paid him little mind, his thoughts were elsewhere. He didn't know how yet, but somehow, he had to fulfill his brother's last request…the promise that he had made him so many months ago. He was a man of his word after all, and he would not allow Inuyasha to question his honor…not even from a hole in the ground.

* * *

><p>~January~<p>

"I'll have the bacon, turkey, and ranch wrap, and a strawberry lemonade please." The waitress quickly jotted down the order than turned to the other customer sitting in the small booth.

"And for you sir?" The man skimmed the menu for a second longer before looking up with a small sigh.

"I'll just have a Pepsi." This caused a complaint from the other side of the booth.

"Zero, you promised to have lunch with me, lunch implies eating something. Come on, there are all sorts of good things you like here." Zero sighed again, but flipped the page on his menu to look once more at its contents. After a minute, he folded his menu back up, and set it on the end of the table.

"Give me a bacon cheeseburger with fries…and a Pepsi." He ordered, directing a look that clearly said, are you happy now, to his companion. The waitress smiled as she finished jotting down the order, picked up the menus, and told them that she'd be right back with their drinks.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Yuki asked. Zero rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer. Not discouraged by Zero's lack of response, Yuki kept right on talking.

"It's been a while since we hung out just the two of us. I'm glad that you could make it today." Zero felt himself relax within the familiar presence of his best friend. She was right; it had been a long time.

"I'm glad I could come too. How's the college search going? Have any idea where you might go?" Yuki sighed and slouched back in her chair.

"Not really, I've gotten a bunch of offers, but I have no idea which one to pick. I'm thinking something local though." Zero nodded in agreement. Their conversation paused as the waitress came back and set their drinks down in front of them, and then left to go get their meals.

Yuki couldn't help but stare at the man across from her. His hair was messy, and lacked its usual shine. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, and she could tell he had gotten thinner. She was concerned about him, and very relieved that he had showed up today…even if it was just to have lunch. They indulged in idol conversation until their food arrived, and then ate the first couple of bites in silence which Yuki broke with a much needed question.

"How are you Zero…and give me a serious answer please." Zero looked up at her earnest face. He had been hoping to avoid this topic, but he supposed it wasn't all that unusual for her to wonder…honestly it would be more unusual for her to not ask. He put his burger, which was actually pretty good, back down on his plate so he could look her in the face.

"I'm…recovering. Slowly, but it…it seems to be getting easier to get up in the mornings and just be around people." Yuki nodded in understanding.

"That's good to hear. I know it's going to take some time to fully heal, but I know you can do it. You just have to keep going." She smiled kindly. Zero returned it for a second before taking another bite of his burger. Yuki took a deep breath before asking another question. She knew this was a bit of a touchy subject, but she knew it has to be addressed at some point.

"Kaname tells me you have been refusing to feed lately." Zero's features darkened slightly, but he didn't seem to be getting angry. The only answer she got was a nod of his head.

"Zero, part of moving on is taking care of yourself. I know you don't like it, but feeding is a part of who you are. You have to feed if you're going to get better." Zero shook his head defiantly.

"I'm fine without it. I don't need it, and I certainly don't want it." Yuki frowned slightly causing little creases forming on her brow.

"Yes you do need it, every vampire needs blood Zero. You're only causing your body more harm by not drinking it frequently." She could see she wasn't getting through to him, so she tried another approach.

"Think about how Kaname feels. He's done so much to insure your wellbeing, and this is the thanks he gets." Zero frowned at her logic.

"It's not like I ever asked him for it. That was his choice. Not to mention, if anything it's better for him not to have to share his blood all the time with a level D."

"Zero, you know he doesn't think of it that way. He wants to help you; you're just being stubborn and selfish." Zero's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Selfish? How on earth am I being selfish by refusing to take his blood?"

"You're taking his gift for granted. You should be thankful that he wants to help you and stop refusing." Zero slumped back in his seat, he knew there was no point in continuing the argument, Yuki wouldn't give up until she got her way.

"Okay…okay. I'll think about it, alright?" Yuki's large smile clearly said 'victory'. She nodded, and then dropped the subject. The rest of their meal was pleasantly spent discussing whether or not the number of times she started her car, had a direct correlation to the number of fish a man in china sold.

* * *

><p>~May~<p>

Why, oh why was this happening? More importantly, why wasn't Zero doing anything to stop it? Zero would argue that it was all Axel's fault…after all, if he hadn't insisted, Zero wouldn't even be in this situation right now. However, he knew Axel would argue that Zero had brought this on himself by being such a freaking idiot…after all; he wouldn't have had to insist if Zero would have just taken care of himself the way he was supposed to in the first place.

Let's back up for a second…shall we? It had been about six months since Naraku had attacked the school. Since then, the hunters association had been on high alert, taking all missions seriously even if they were said to be minor. The Cross Academy Guardian squad hadn't really gone on any assignments though…at least not as a team. Both Axel and Demyx had gone on small solo missions, or had joined other groups for larger missions, but Zero hadn't been in the field for months. Today was the first assignment the Guardian Squad had been given as a group since the fiasco. It was a rather small task, but none of them really cared. Axel and Demyx were thrilled to get the guardians back together and work as a team again, and Zero was just happy to have something to do. Depression had its downsides…for one, there isn't a lot to do other than share the "emo corner" with Tamaki Suoh and wallow in self-pity. No, but seriously, it had taken a long time for Zero to want to do anything. Everyone for the most part respected that, and let him deal with his emotions the way he wanted to…but apparently…at least according to Yagari, there comes a time when you need to get over it, and rejoin reality.

This new mission was just a simple level E assignment, but in reality, it was much more for Zero. It was the first mission the guardians would go on without Inuyasha. To him, that was a big deal. But, duty calls right? He had already wasted too much of his life in bed and sadly, his physique had suffered because of it. In a matter of months, he had managed to undo what years of high maintenance training had accomplished, leaving him feeling rather like a string bean. He would have to admit it to himself eventually that maybe it really was time to start living again. At least that's what his mind has been telling him…his heart is another matter altogether. His heart's thoughts are that this mission will be a good distraction from everything else that the hunter has been dealing with these past couple of months.

Sadly, what should have been a very simple assignment ended disastrously for one Zero Kiryu. He hated it when Yuki proved him wrong. It would seem that months of no feeding were bound to catch up with him. In hindsight, he knew that it would, he just didn't expect it to happen the way it did. His hunter's senses were dulled, his footing was clumsy, and his attacks were sloppy. With all those flaws combined, it was no wonder the damn E was able to dig his sharp claws into Zero's shoulder…the result? Three crimson trails of blood that started up by his collar bone, and ended at the bottom of his shoulder.

Zero's eyes were already glowing a violent crimson when Axel had managed to strike down the offending E.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing Kiryu?" Axel growled though his accelerated panting. Zero tried to control his breathing enough to form a coherent answer, but all he could truly concentrate on was the burning heat in his throat.

"I thought that Yagari told you to always be well fed _before _you went on a mission. What happened this time?" Not waiting for an answer, Axel went over to the pile of ash that was their level E, and ripped a long strand of cloth from the poor bastard's shirt. It's not like he was going to need it now anyway. He went back over to Zero and tied the strip around Zero's arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, when Zero did finally manage a coherent sentence, said sentence only served to irritate Axel further.

"I don't- I don't need any blood…I'm f-fine." Axel roughly tightened the knot on Zero's makeshift bandage, causing the other to hiss in pain.

"Bull fucking shit. I don't give a rat's ass why you think you gotta abstain from blood, but let's get one thing strait right now. You need to pull yourself out of this hole you've been digging yourself into. It's time for you to grow some balls and take care of yourself. Now, you are going to Kuran right this fucking minute even if I have to drag your stupid ass all the way there kicking and screaming. Is that understood?" Needless to say, it was _definitely_ understood. This is what brought him to Kaname's room early in the day/night. This is what had led to Zero finally giving up, and allowing himself relief from his constant thirst.

* * *

><p>Grunts and moans fill the dark room. Sweat slides over writhing bodies, and hearts beat at erratic paces. This shouldn't be happening, but it is. Blood trickles from two small puncture wounds from Kaname Kuran's neck. Sliding down his long elegant neck and chiseled chest only to be lapped up by a warm wet tongue sending chills of pleasure through his already tingling skin. He wasn't exactly sure how this had happened, but he was damn happy that it did. Zero's body felt unbelievably tight and warm and wonderful around his own. The hunter's hips rolled and bucked in time to Kaname's own thrusting. Zero keened and moaned as Kaname pounded into his prostate over and over again. Time and time again, that glorious mouth latched onto the pureblood's throat to draw out more mind numbing scarlet liquid. Kaname knew that if those eyes were to open and look up at him, they would be glazed over with both blood and physical lust. No matter how many times he thrust into Zero's hot and tight body, he couldn't see how he would ever get enough of it.<p>

It had been about five weeks since Zero had initially come to him after a mission and asked for blood. At first, Kaname couldn't believe his ears. After all the times he had been rejected, he never in a million years thought Zero would come to him of his own free will. He supposed the fact that his shoulder was injured had a great deal to do with his current need, and for once, Kaname was actually happy Zero was so reckless. Since that fateful night, Zero had been coming to him on almost a nightly basis. It had been within that first couple of weeks; that things had started to go further than just feeding. He didn't know the reason behind the sudden chance and at the moment he didn't care nor dare question it.

Kaname could feel Zero's cock throbbing where it was caught between their bodies, rubbing with growing intensity against Kaname's tautly muscled abdomen. He knew neither of them would be lasting much longer at this rate. Kaname groaned as Zero's nails made their way down his back, gripping his hips firmly, pulling him further into his hot orifice. Kaname's head is pulled downward by long calloused fingers, and angled so Zero could claim his flesh once more. As his sharp fangs sunk deep into Kaname's throat, the pureblood arched upward, slamming into Zero one final time, the hunter's name fell from his lips in a moan of pure ecstasy as he shot his release into the man he adored more than any other in this world. He jerked his hips, milking every last drop of his essence into that body, marking an unspoken claim on the hunter beneath him. Shortly after, he had the pleasure of watching Zero's mouth fall open in a silent scream as he too reached completion; covering them both in a hot, creamy substance. Kaname collapsed onto Zero, willing his lungs to give him enough oxygen to breath normally. He rolled off onto his side of the bed, immediately pulling the other's limp but sated body towards him, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders, inhaling the rich scent that was purely the silver headed hunter. Breathing deeply, Zero's heart beating against both of their ribcages lulled both men into a heavy and content slumber.

* * *

><p>~Week I~<p>

It had been nearly a full week's journey to the little village that Inuyasha had once called his home. Sesshomaru stood on the hill that overlooked the village, trying to see what had anchored his brother here for so many years. His fist impression was that there wasn't anything particularly impressive or special about this human village, it was just like all the other ones he had come across on his journeys. But, regardless of what he thought, he remembered that Inuyasha cherished this little community and had been close with many of its residents.

His current objective was to find an elderly priestess that was said to live here. Inuyasha spoke highly of her spiritual powers and knowledge. He was certain that if Inuyasha had told anyone how to get to this other world of his, it would be the elderly priestess Kaede.

Knowing that his appearance would frighten the villagers, Sesshomaru had instructed Rin to go on ahead and ask the people around if they knew where to find the priestess this morning. She had happily agreed and skipped off without another thought. Sesshomaru and Jaken had remained at the top of the hill where they could await her return without causing problems. It hadn't been but about fifteen minutes before he sensed her approaching. He stood to his feet from his spot on the soft grass under a shady tree just as Rin made it to the top of the hill. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting softly from running up the steep slope.

"This… (puff, huff, puff)…this man, said that she was in the herb gardens over by the east side of the river."

"Very good Rin, thank you." Rin's answering smile stretched from one rosy cheek to the other. After all, praise from Lord Sesshomaru must be treated as the rarity that it is.

It didn't take long to locate the little herb garden that Rin had spoken of, and sure enough, Sesshomaru could see the elderly priestess gathering green herbs into a straw basket. She looked up with a mildly surprised, if not curious expression on her face when she heard Sesshomaru approaching. She had a mild but friendly smile on her wrinkled features.

"Ye are Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, are ye not?" She asked.

"I am. I presume you are the Priestess Kaede that Inuyasha has mentioned." Sesshomaru replied. Kaede chuckled softly, and a fond smile softened her elderly features.

"It is nice to know Inuyasha still speaks about an old lady such as myself. Though I'm surprised he remembers me at all what with the few times he has visited as of late." She mused.

"I have a matter of utmost importance to discuss with you priestess." Sesshomaru wasn't one to waste time with idle chatter. The priestess looked slightly surprised, but nodded, and stood to her feat.

"Please follow me; we can speak more privately inside my home." Sesshomaru allowed the elderly woman to lead him though the village, causing many eyes to fall questioningly upon him. No one voiced their questions though as he was with their beloved and trusted priestess.

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru was sitting on a mat inside Kaede's home waiting for the priestess to finish preparing the tea so they may begin.

"Alright, what is it ye wish to speak with me about?" Kaede's one good eye was curiously eyeing the demon lord in front of her.

"It is about Inuyasha. I have been informed of his passing and thought you might wish to know." Kaede was silent. It was clear to Sesshomaru that she was surprised by his statement. So he waited patiently, giving her time to recover from her shock.

"Who-" Her voice cracked slightly. She cleared her throat, and then tried again.

"Who informed you of this?" She asked quietly. Sesshomaru reiterates all that had happened in the past seven days, including the last conversation he and his brother had shared. This led to him explaining in the process, the true reason for his visit.

"I see. So it seems he knew this might happen. If it is true that ye wish to keep your promise to your brother and ye mean no harm to the world or the people in it, I will tell you how to get into Inuyasha's other world." Sesshomaru wasn't surprised by the condition. His attitude towards Inuyasha and humans in general was very common knowledge.

"I give you my word that I mean the world and it inhabitants no harm." Kaede looked satisfied enough with the answer.

"I am pleased to hear it. As promised, I will tell ye how to get into the other world…but only after I have paid my respects to my fallen friend. Ye are welcome to join me if ye so choose." With that, Kaede stood to her feet, and began the preparations for the small ceremony.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's shrine was set up next to a priestess named Kikyo. Sesshomaru had heard the name several times, whether it be from Inuyasha or Naraku, but had never met the woman personally. Like most, he knew the story behind her care of the Shikon Jewel, and her love affair with a half-demon, but again, he didn't know the story on a personal level. He had learned of it like everyone else who was not party to it did…through the grapevine.<p>

He watched from a distance as Kaede burned incense and murmured a prayer for Inuyasha's soul. The monk Miroku, his wife Sango, and the fox demon Shippo had also come to pay their respects. Sango didn't get a chance to say her goodbyes before she broke down into tears. Shippo, who was now well into his adolescent years, wasn't handling the situation much better. Miroku held his wife, though he too looked like the dam on his emotions was getting ready to burst. Shippo clung to the three-tailed cat demon Kirara, letting the lush white fur soak up his tears. Myoga the flea sat upon Kaede's shoulder, whispering his own prayers.

It dawned on Sesshomaru, that these people had every right to mourn for his sibling. Maybe even more of a right than he himself did. They had known him…shared a good portion of his life with him. They knew his likes and dislikes, his different moods and how to interpret them, his goals and dreams…even his past…they knew it all. They knew it all while Sesshomaru was left in the dark. He didn't know his brother…he'd never wanted to. It wasn't until very recently that he could even stand the other's presence. Ironic how, now that he actually wanted to know his brother like his friends did, it was too late. He would never be able to ask him what his favorite food was, or whether he preferred sleeping on his right or left side…what his feelings towards their father were, or had he laid with another being yet…what was the true story behind Kikyo and the half-demon? He would never know…but that didn't stop him from wanting to.

It hurt and troubled him much more deeply than he thought it should. His mind and heart were undergoing a violent torrent of emotions, on the inside, but on the outside, his face held together a perfectly stoic mask.

After Kaede was done putting her longtime friend to rest, she slowly approached the Inu demon. As promised, she told him how to reach the world his brother had left in his care.

"If Naraku was able to use the Bone Eater's well to reach Inuyasha's world, than ye can too. Good luck Lord Sesshomaru, may your quest be fruitful." Without another word, Sesshomaru departed for Goshinboku Forest…the forest of Inuyasha…where he knew he would find the well Kaede spoke of.

Even though he was walking away from Inuyasha's shrine, the scent of incense still clung to the fabric of his clothes and wrapped around his heart, searing an everlasting imprint on his soul.

* * *

><p>~August~<p>

It had been about three months since Zero had started sleeping with Kaname Kuran. Once or twice every week, Zero would sneak into the Moon Dorms in the middle of the night/day, around 2:30am to be precise. It was the perfect time when the Night Class was busy at school, and Kaname had his office hours all to himself, which means no one would be disturbing them.

The nights schedule was always thus: Zero would feed from Kaname, and then they would make hot, passionate love for hours…at least that's what Kaname had thought at first. Now, he wasn't too sure that that was exactly what was happening between them. To Kaname, it was making love, to Zero though…Kaname was beginning to think it was just sex. No, that's not exactly correct.

Most people would describe Kaname as Zero's "re-bound" if they knew of their activities. But…Kaname didn't think that was exactly right either. If he had to label what he was to Zero, he would have to go with the term substitute. Kaname was Zero's substitute for Inuyasha. It made perfect sense when he thought about it that way.

Zero was missing more than just Inuyasha himself. He was missing the way Inuyasha made him feel; the warmth, the sensations…the pleasure, both the emotional and the physical. Kaname was stimulation for Zero's fried nerves.

Kaname looked down at the soft silver locks currently resting on his bare chest. He automatically reached down to thread his long fingers through the silky tresses of the silently sleeping hunter. It had only happened once, but that was enough. It had happened about two weeks ago, Kaname and Zero were nearing completion; Kaname had called out Zero's name like he always did…however…it had been Inuyasha's name that Zero had called out in the throes of ecstasy…not Kaname's. That was how he knew.

At first, he was completely crushed. He didn't know what he was supposed to do…or how he was supposed to react. Zero didn't even seem to be aware that it had happened. The more Kaname thought about it, the larger the crack in his heart grew. But, as much as it hurt him to know that Zero didn't truly have any feelings for him, he couldn't bring himself to give him up. He loved Zero more than anything…he didn't care if all Zero wanted from him was blood and sex. As long as he was allowed some part of the hunter…any part at all, he would be okay.

He understood that the kind of love Zero felt for Inuyasha didn't just go away. A part of the hunter's heart would always belong to the half-demon. He knew this, and for the most part accepted it. He would have to patient. Zero may not love him right now, but in time, who knows? If Kaname had his way, which was most of the time, Zero would eventually learn to love him too. In the meantime, he would support Zero, and help him heal in any way he could. He would stay by his side till the end of time. He bent down and kissed the crown of his sleeping loves head. Yes, for now, he would simply enjoy what he was given. For now, that would be enough.

* * *

><p>~November~<p>

_The tall trees created a canopy over Zero's head, bathing the entire area in a soft green light. Brightly colored birds flew overhead and insects buzzed busily past. The air was heavy with humidity, but it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. Zero stood in the center of a jungle, amazed by his surroundings. He could faintly hear the sound of running water not far from his current position. Following an unspoken call, he began to search for the waters source. _

_There was a crevice in a large mound of rocks. Zero crawled through the narrow opening and resurfaced into what would be considered a tropical paradise. He immediately focused on the huge waterfall that was a few yards in front of him. Undoubtedly this was the water source he had been looking for. _

_Suddenly overcome with thirst, Zero ran over to the edge of the pool the waterfall poured into. He cupped his hands and took several mouthfuls of the most refreshing water he had ever tasted. As he went back for another, a reflection in the pool caught his eye. Startled, he jerked his head up to stare at the person on the opposite side of the pool. His eyes traveled up the man before him, bare feet led up to a pair of bright red hakamas and a bare, but nicely muscled and abdomen and chest. His skin glowed with a beautiful sun kissed tan. Long strands of silver hair cascaded down his head to rest against his back and chest. His eyes were a brilliant gold and he had two little canine ears perched on top of his head. _

"…_Inuyasha? What…what are you doing here? You're dead, remember?" Zero questioned. Not entirely believing what he was currently seeing. Inuyasha didn't respond. Instead, he slipped into the pool, disappearing beneath the water's surface. Zero waited silently, watching the ripples in the water swirl around elegantly. Inuyasha resurfaced right in front of the silver haired hunter. Sparkling droplets of water ran down his body making him shine like crystals; causing Zero to inhale sharply. Inuyasha didn't give him time to recover before he started speaking. His voice was deadly serious, but not cold. _

"_Zero, listen closely to what I'm about to tell you. The danger is not over. _He_ will come back. You must be prepared for him this time." Zero sobered immediately at the mention of the monster of the man that destroyed his world. _

"_How are we supposed to be prepared? You couldn't even stop him…what makes you think any of us can?" _

"_You can't do it alone. But, with the help of the Shikon Jewel's power, you stand a chance. Find the jewel Zero….You're the only one who can." Inuyasha's hand came up to brush Zero's cheek with his fingertips. Zero's hand clamped around Inuyasha's securing it's position against his cheek. _

"_What do you mean? Where am I supposed to find it? I don't even know how to use its power!" Zero didn't understand how Inuyasha could be so sure about these things. He didn't even know what the jewel looked like for crying out loud. _

"_I believe in you Zero. Find the Jewel. Stop him. You have to stop him. I know you can do this…after all, you're a Kiryu." Inuyasha's form began to fade. Zero panicked, trying to grab onto his hand, but it slipped right though. _

"_No! Inuyasha, don't leave. Don't leave! I can't do this by myself. I need you! Please don't leave me again." It was too late. Inuyasha had completely faded, and Zero was left alone by the slowly crumbling waterfall._

Zero bolted upright within his bed. He took several deep breaths to calm his sputtering heart. He wiped the back of his hand against his cheeks, trying to stop the flow of liquid currently sticking to them. He looked at his alarm clock. The date he had been dreading was finally here. One full year had passed since his brother and Inuyasha had died. Ironic that he would get a dream like that right now. He lay back against his pillows, trying to get himself under control. Zero slung his arm over his eyes, thinking back to his dream. It had seemed so fucking real. Knowing he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep, he got up, and went straight into the bathroom to take a shower; willing the hot water to wash his mind clear from all the disturbing thoughts swirling throughout his brain. It was going to be a long day…and it wasn't even 6pm yet.

* * *

><p>~Week II~<p>

It was late evening before Sesshomaru finally made it to the Bone Eater's well. Normally it would have only been about a fifteen minutes' walk to the well, today however, it had taken nearly an hour. He had been sidetracked by the sight of the tree that had been his brother's prison for fifty years. He had never once visited him in his dormant state…he figured the hanyou deserved it as punishment for his weakness. Now, however, he thought much differently.

He had left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uh in the priestesses care, knowing that this was a journey he would have to make alone. He then had made his way to the old forest on the outskirts of the village. After spending a good deal of time thinking and staring at the Goshinboku tree, Sesshomaru decided it was time to move on and complete his mission. It didn't take him long to find the well after that. However, when he got to the well, he saw something he wasn't entirely expecting. There, getting ready to jump down into the well, from the looks of it, was…the wolf demon Koga. Sensing Sesshomaru's presence, he stopped, nearly mid vault, to stare up at the Supreme Being.

"Well, well, well. What brings the great Lord Sesshomaru all the way out here?" Koga scoffed.

"That is none of your concern. What I wish to know is what you are doing by this well?" Sesshomaru inquired. Koga smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't see why I should answer your questions when you won't answer mine. But, seeing as you asked nicely, I'll be the bigger man." He walked over till he was standing only a few feet in front of the other man.

"I sensed Naraku's presence coming from inside this well. I'm going after him to make him pay for slaughtering my men." Koga's sarcastic edge was lost as he spoke, giving way to raw anger. His eyes slanted, and a growl rumbled from his chest.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to get in my way." He threatened menacingly. Sesshomaru knew the feeling quite well.

"You have no fear of my trying to stop you. My intentions are very similar to your own." Koga relaxed a bit at the declaration.

"You're planning on going through the well too?" When Sesshomaru nodded his agreement, Koga couldn't help but burst out laughing. The Lord of the West narrowed his eyes disdainfully.

"Prey tell what you find so humorous." He demanded of the howling wolf. Koga struggled to get control of himself. He wiped the tears from his eyes, chuckling.

"I hate to disappoint ya, 'specially since you came all this way. But you have to have a shard of the Shikon Jewel to pass though the well; otherwise you'll just hit the bottom." Sesshomaru's expression remained clam. Really, he shouldn't be so surprised by the catch…after all, if that weren't the case, many other demons would have ended up in other worlds as well. It was good fortune that he happened to run into the wolf demon then, wasn't it?

"How fortunate it is for me then, that you possess two shards of the jewel yourself." He took two very deliberate steps closer to the other demon; making his intentions clear. Koga retreated until the the backs of his legs came into contact with the worn wood surrounding the well.

"Too bad fortune rarely smiles upon anybody. I'm afraid it's unfortunate for you that I am not in the habit of sharing." Koga knew how strong Inuyasha's older brother was, and he wasn't acting on any pretenses that he could beat him. He knew his limits.

"Pity…looks like I will have to take one by force." Faster than a human can blink, a long whip of energy shot out from the tips of Sesshomaru's fingers, fortunately for the wolf demon, his speed was just as great. Without much thought, he dug his heals into the soft earth underneath him and propelled himself backwards, falling head first into the well behind him and disappearing without a sound.

Sesshomaru looked disdainfully at the now wolfless well. He sighed in irritation. How was he supposed to get to Inuyasha's world now? Curse that mangy wolf. He quietly sat down on the wood of the well, thinking furiously on what he should do. At that moment, movement above him caught his eye; he glanced upward and saw a raven flying by. The bird's wings were a glossy black that glinted in the rays of setting sun. The black shine triggered something that had long been dormant in his mind; a black pearl hidden within the depths of his little brother's eye. Sesshomaru stood to his feet, even with his full demon speed; it would take at least another week to reach his newest destination. With a blast of air, Sesshomaru transformed into a small ball of light, and took off into the sky. The great jewel craftsman, Hosenki, was well overdue for a visit.

* * *

><p>I just want to say, trying to write Sesshomaru turned out to be a bit of a bitch. I'm not even sure why I found him to be so freaking hard. Hopefully he didn't turn out too OOC. Let me know if he did and what I can do to improve him. Thanks for being patient with me and reading! Hope you all enjoyed it. I had some fun with this chapter. I love Koga and am so happy that I get to incorporate him into this fic! I know I ended it with a bit of a cliffhanger, but hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to get up. (cross fingers) anyways, thanks for reading, and don't be afraid to leave a REVIEW. I don't bite…promise. ^_^<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this fic.

**Warning: **No real warnings for this chapter.

Hey guys, I'm back…no I didn't trip in front of a bus, believe it or not I am still alive. I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am for the really late update. My stupid computer decided to crash and I was an idiot for not thinking to back up any of my stories. I know better now, Hahaha! Anyways, it's all fine and fixed now, so hopefully it will stay that way.

You may begin reading chapter 15 in 5…4…3…2…2 ½…1 GO ,GO, GO! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

_Inuyasha's shrine was set up next to a priestess named Kikyo. Sesshomaru watched from a distance as Kaede burned incense and murmured a prayer for Inuyasha's soul. _

_It dawned on Sesshomaru, that these people had every right to mourn for his sibling. Maybe even more of a right than he himself did. They had known him…shared a good portion of his life with him. He didn't know his brother…he'd never wanted to. It wasn't until very recently that he could even stand the other's presence. Ironic how, now that he actually wanted to know his brother like his friends did, it was too late._

_Kaname was Zero's substitute for Inuyasha. It made perfect sense when he thought about it that way.__If Kaname had his way, which was most of the time, Zero would eventually learn to love him too. In the meantime, he would support Zero, and help him heal in any way he could. He would stay by his side till the end of time. _

"_Zero, listen closely to what I'm about to tell you. The danger is not over. He will come back. You must be prepared for him this time. __**Find the Jewel!**__"_

* * *

><p>"Axel, I thought you said this was buttered popcorn." Demyx stared down into his bowl, unsatisfied frown on his face.<p>

"It is buttered popcorn dumbass." Axel was stretched out on the sofa by the blond, perfectly content with his popcorn.

"But it doesn't taste like buttered popcorn."

"The box said it was buttered. I don't know what else to tell ya." Axel jumped slightly when he heard an over exaggerated gasp from the other.

"What? You mean to tell me you are relying on a rectangular piece of cardboard to determine whether the popcorn is buttered or not?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Demyx?" The red head rolled his eyes.

"Axel, everyone knows you can't trust boxes! They're the craftiest little liars the 21st century has to offer…next to politicians that is." The blond animatedly waved his arms in the air as he tried to make his point.

"Demyx if you are that unsatisfied with the popcorn I made, you are perfectly welcome to go make your own goddamn popcorn." Axel huffed.

"But I thought we agreed that you're the man in this relationship…that means _you_ have to make the popcorn." Axel paused for a second, before turning to stare at his boyfriend.

"The woman belongs in the kitchen, stupid." Demyx frowned at that.

"I'm not the "woman" Axel…I'm the _other_ man." Axel chuckled as, regardless of what Demyx just said, he pushed himself up off the sofa, glaring at the red head as his ass was smacked, and made his way into the kitchen to rectify his butter problem.

Axel sat back on the couch, silently relishing this moment. It had been a long time since the two of them had had any sort of alone time to just hang out and be together. In a world where vampires and demons existed, it was nice to have a touch of normalcy every once in a while. Speaking of vampires and demons, Demyx was in for a treat tonight. Axel had rummaged around for all his old horror films (which Demyx hated) and was able to dig up the old Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Friday the 13th movies. Axel smirked deviously as he thought about it: just him and Demyx, all alone in a dark room watching a scary movie…oh the possibilities. He heard the sound of the microwave in the kitchen, and soon the smell of melting butter filled his nose. His face screwed up in slight disgust. Seriously? He was going to give himself heart failure. It wasn't long before his blond plopped back down on the sofa beside him, grinning hugely at the annoyed look on his boyfriends face. After they were all settled and comfortable, Axel hit the play button on the remote and they both sat back for a relaxing evening with nothing to do but be with each other. It was something they needed to do… especially since they both knew that the next day would not be so relaxing.

* * *

><p>"Kaname…forgive me my friend, but don't you think you should slow down a little? That's your fifth glass in a row." Kaname glanced up from his drink long enough to cast his longtime friend Takuma a distasteful scowl.<p>

"Takuma, don't be ridiculous. If Lord Kaname wants to drink five glasses of blood-wine then who are you to stop him? Honestly, you're such a prude." Takuma looked over to the light rose colored couch which Ruka was currently sitting upon.

"I was merely asking out of concern for Lord Kaname's health, nothing more." Takuma defended himself while mentally rolling his eyes.

"Nevertheless, it's an insult to his Lordship. Don't you think he knows how much is too much? Or do you think him incapable of rational thought?" Ruka badgered.

"I think it's an insult to Lord Kaname that you decided to self-appoint yourself the position of his spokesperson Ruka." Ruka's eyes flashed threateningly as Hanabusa strutted into the parlor, Akatsuki close on his heels.

"Excuse me?" Ruka straightened her back as she glared at the blond vampire.

"You heard me. What makes you think you can speak for Lord Kaname? If he were bothered by what Takuma had said, he would have said something himself. He doesn't need the likes of you defending him." Hanabusa scoffed.

"You are one to talk Hanabusa. After all, you are the one who is always criticizing others for saying something _you_ deem inappropriate to Lord Kaname." Hanabusa narrowed his eyes.

"That's completely different. I am stating my opinion of their behavior, not outright speaking for Lord Kaname." Takuma placed his hand on Hanabusa's chest, trying to calm the situation down.

"Now, now; I think we all need to calm down and find a new topic to discuss." This idea was immediately rejected as both Ruka and Hanabusa turned their glares onto Takuma.

"Stay out of this Ichijo!" and on and on and on it went.

Kaname rolled his eyes, knocked back the last of his drink, and then clanked the glass with this finger to signify he wanted more. Immediately, his servant came over and refilled his glass with wine, plopping a blood tablet into it. He waited for the tablet to thoroughly dissolve before gulping down its contents. Kaname, Lord Kaname, Kaname-sama, Kaname, Kaname, Kaname! Did they never shut up? Why was it necessary to say his name in every sentence they constructed? Did they not realize that he was in the room with them…that he could hear every word their lips uttered? Oh how it irritated him.

Okay, he would admit that he wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods lately…in fact; you might even consider him to be in a down right foul mood. Everything irritated him…_everyone _irritated him. He was just this big tense growing ball of irritation; and the fact that he was irritated, irritated him even more. He didn't know if the reason for his bad mood was valid or not, but it could be summed up into two little words: Zero Kiryu. The boy was maddening. Kaname didn't know where things stood with him anymore. In some cases, it was exactly the same…blood and sex, no more, no less. But lately…lately things had seemed to change a little. Zero had been sending mixed signals of what he wanted exactly. On some nights, it seemed as though he had developed real feelings for the pureblood, then other nights, it seemed as though Zero was trying to put distance between them. It was so freaking confusing it had Kaname's head spinning. He said he would do whatever it takes to earn Zero's love, and he meant it, but how long was he expected to wait for there to be some visible progress within the hunter?

Zero had come to his office earlier this afternoon. He had told Kaname that he wasn't going to be stopping by tonight…said he had other things to do. Kaname had quietly acknowledged Zero's news without questions. He had smiled and said that it was fine. But his heart ached a little at the prospect of not seeing him. He thought he had been making progress, but maybe not. He knew very well what tomorrow was. It was the anniversary of Inuyasha and Ichiru's death. Exactly one year ago tomorrow he had lost everything. Kaname tried to be sympathetic, he truly did understand, he was just afraid that the reminder of what he had would shatter anything the hunter might have been developing in the way of feelings for Kaname. Zero would definitely be going to their graves…the question was, would he stand in front of Inuyasha's grave and realize that…as much as he tried…Kaname just wasn't Inuyasha? That fear was what kept Kaname awake at nights, and was essentially what had surrounded him with the dark raincloud of doom.

He stood from his chair, and walked out of the parlor; away from the still bickering idiots, and into the quiet stillness of his own chambers. He slumped against his window frame, gazing up at the millions of twinkling stars and the ever steady luminescent glow of the moon. It was only a matter of hours now. Whatever happens within the next day, Kaname was not going to lose Zero… no, he would not allow that to happen.

* * *

><p>Zero stared at the wrought iron gate in front of him. The decorative black metal wound its way all the way around the old cemetery near Cross Academy. He glanced up towards the sky, feeling the warm sun on his face. There were birds singing, and a soft wind was blowing softly though his hair. It was a wonderfully pleasant day that he knew he would have enjoyed had it been any other day. Mustering up a little more courage than he ought to have needed, he lifted the latch on the gate, and let it swing open. He stepped inside, and closed the gate behind him before beginning the short little journey to his destination.<p>

Thoughts of the past swirled around in his mind; thoughts of the past…and thoughts of the present too. This past year had seemed to drag on and fly by at the same time. It had taken forever and it had taken no time at all. Zero paused to watch the delicate little blue bells dance in the wind around one of the graves. He took another deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh air of the outdoors and continued walking again.

His thoughts turned to more present times. He had been spending many of his nights with Kaname Kuran lately. He honestly couldn't make up his mind whether or not he wanted a serious relationship with the pureblood. On one hand, he couldn't deny that there definitely was something there anymore. They had been through too much together for there not to be. He knew he wasn't being fair to Kaname, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he was ready to completely move on yet. He supposed today would answer that question. Every time he thought about making it official, a little voice in the back of his mind would start screaming at him to stop. That he would be betraying Inuyasha by going out with Kaname so soon after he was gone. As much as he might want to, he could never find a decent argument to give. There were times when he found himself falling so content within those strong arms it was scary. Then his mind would butt in and scold his actions. It was during these internal battles that he intentionally tried to avoid Kaname, not wanting him to question his behavior. Initially, he had started this whole thing in an attempt to drown his sorrows in blood and physical pleasure. It was supposed to be a purely physical relationship between him and Kaname until he forgot about Inuyasha…or at least that's what his tormented heart tried to get him to believe. Obviously, it had had a very different effect. He didn't want to hurt Kaname, but he couldn't move on until he knew for sure that he could let Inuyasha go.

* * *

><p>In time, lush green grass had started to grow at the base of all the tombstones. Zero's knees sank down into the soft grass as he stared at the name carved into the glossy stone. It was hard to imagine an entire year had gone by since that fateful night, but it had. Zero's wounds were a testament to that. They weren't quite so raw and open as they were before. He found talking about Inuyasha and Ichiru wasn't quite as hard as it once was. Kneeling here didn't bring back only bad memories anymore. Now, he found himself remembering some of the wonderful times they had shared with each other. He felt very peaceful as the grass and flowers swayed beside him in the gentle wind. Well, almost peaceful, among all the happy memories, there was a different kind of memory that was quickly making its way to the surface…a dream.<p>

"_Zero, listen closely to what I'm about to tell you. The danger is not over. He will come back. You must be prepared for him this time."…_

"_You can't do it alone. But, with the help of the Shikon Jewel's power, you stand a chance. Find the jewel Zero….You're the only one who can."…_

"_I believe in you Zero. Find the Jewel. Stop him. You have to stop him. I know you can do this…after all, you're a Kiryu."…_

The dream had seemed so real. He could still feel Inuyasha's hand pressed to his cheek, and smell the earthy aroma that always seemed to accompany him. Tons of questions sprung to the forefront of his mind as he sat in front of Inuyasha's grave. His hand automatically moved to trace the letters of the name carved into the stone.

"You gotta give me something to work with here Inuyasha. You said that I'm the only one who can find the jewel…how can that be right? I've never seen the thing before in my life. I wouldn't even know where to start looking." It wasn't like he was expecting a direct answer or anything, but he hoped that he might find some sort of sign or something to show him what to do. But, everything around him was as silent as the grave in front of him was. He dropped his hand, and sighed.

"Even if I was able to find it…how am I supposed to use it to defeat Naraku? You can't just show up in my dreams after a year and give me a whole list of stuff to do. Not without giving me some means to accomplish it." Zero knew that if he were here, Inuyasha would be laughing at his pathetic rant. Just like that, an old conversation came back to him. He remembered Inuyasha scolding Demyx for asking too many questions about a mission they had to go on. Inuyasha had said something along the lines of,

"_Quit complaining! If you want answers, get off your sorry ass and go find them." _Zero smiled at the memory. He guessed that was probably the best answer he was going to get.

"Alright 'Yasha I'll go find my own answers. Just for the record though, next time you want to give me a message, send it via email…it's a lot less cryptic that way."

It's funny how the brain works, isn't it? As he was thinking of emails, he suddenly remembered back to the time he had snooped around in Inuyasha's room that one time. At that particular moment, he was more focused on the pills he had found in Inuyasha's nightstand. But those weren't the only things he had found that night; he had also come across three letters addressed to Inuyasha all from different senders. He wasn't sure why, but he had this idea that whatever was in those letters, could be a serious piece to the puzzle he was trying to solve.

Zero said goodbye to Inuyasha, and made his way back to Cross Academy. He wanted to start his "investigation" while it was still fresh in his mind. He hoped that the letters were still where he had last seen them. If not he was essentially back to square one again.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's room was exactly as Zero remembered it. He hadn't been in his room since Inuyasha had died, but everything was still the same…minus the thick coating of dust covering every surface that is. Zero had to restrain himself from smelling the pillows and sheets on the bed…he wondered if they still held his scent after all this time. Walking past the bed, he headed towards the desk where he had first found the chest containing the letters. He paused for a second before opening the drawer. He wasn't going to lie, he was little nervous about piecing together this puzzle. Knocking back his resolution like a shot of whiskey, he pulled the drawer open, and reached into the back for the little wooden chest he remembered finding the last time he had been snooping about. Silently sighing with relief as his fingers brushed up against the old wood, he pulled the familiar little box out to look at it. He ran his hand over it, wiping off the dust, and revealing the worn wood underneath. He was surprised to see the padlock unlocked however. Inuyasha must have forgotten to reset the lock the last time he was in the chest. Just like before, three letters stood out from everything else in the chest. He picked them up, and sat down in the chair next to the desk. He opened them, and reread them all, trying to find something that might help him make sense of the mission his dream Inuyasha had given him…why he cared so much he had no idea, after all, it was just a dream, yet it seemed too real and too important to simply ignore and forget. As he skimmed the last letter, one phrase in particular jumped off the page, and ignited recognition within the hunter's eyes.<p>

Dear Master Inuyasha,

Oh Master, how much longer do you intend to remain aloof? Master it's been several months since we have last seen you, and almost an entire year since Kaede's sister left us. It is time to let go young master. You can not dwell on such things; it's not good for your health. **The well is dry** Master. She doesn't come to see if you have returned anymore. She as well as all of us wonders if you ever intend to. I'm asking you as a friend and a loyal servant to please stop this foolishness, and return home where you are desperately needed.

Please master. Come Home. Sincerely,

Myouga.

"The well is dry." Zero's eyes had to run over those three words many more times than actually necessary. Zero remembered the night that Inuyasha had shown him his true form, and had explained his world to him. Inuyasha had mentioned a well then too.

"_My people had a legend about an old well. They would throw the carcasses of demons into the well and they would vanish, never to be seen again. That well serves as a portal from the Feudal Era to Cross Academy."_ Zero's mind took him even further back to the time they had found a well on one of their missions.

"_This isn't right. This shouldn't be here. This doesn't belong in this world."_

"_This well…I know it. It's called the Bone Eaters Well." _

"_That well, is a direct portal to the demon world."_

Zero was positive that this was the clue he had been looking for. Whatever answers Zero needed, he was sure he would find them at the well. Quickly, not wanting to waste any time, he put the letters and the chest away where they belonged, and headed towards his own room to grab a change of clothing, and any weapons he would need for his journey.

As he descended the stairs from his hunter's quarters, he ran into Yagari, and quickly explained that he had to step out for a while and would be back later. Yagari let him go without much of a confrontation. Zero knew it was pity, but at the moment, he didn't really care…or at least wasn't paying enough attention to let it piss him off. He had made it off school grounds without running into anyone else after that. The hunters had purchased a small, but super jacked up jeep wrangler for the hunters' to use for their farther away missions. It was built for rugged terrain and had lots of power behind its wheels…unfortunately, it lacked in the speed department. He was able to rev it up to 70mph, but that's about as fast as it was willing to go right then. Luckily, it wasn't too far of a drive from Cross Academy to the outskirts of Abunai where he and Inuyasha had last seen the well. He only hoped it would still be there when he arrived.

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get, when you're looking into a dark tunnel, and you think something is going to pop out and get you if you aren't carful? That's exactly the feeling Zero had as he cautiously peered into an open hole in the ground. He had been able to find the well without any problems. Thankfully it was still in the same spot it was a year ago…then again, it begs the question of how someone or something could have moved it. It had to be at least twenty feet deep, maybe more. By the time Zero had arrived however, the sun had already begun to set making it hard to see very well in the twilight hours. Thankfully Zero had been lucky enough to find a flashlight in the jeeps center console, which he was currently using to try to see the bottom of the…eerily, spooky well. He wasn't exactly overreacting; I mean considering what came out of it a year ago, anyone would be a little jumpy.<p>

Fortunately, there wasn't anything _too_ unusual or creepy lying at the bottom of the well, just a bunch of twigs, and stones, and…bones. He actually expected those to be there. They had been the last time he had seen this well. If memory served him correctly, that's partially the reason the well was named the Bone Eaters well. Still, it's not something you would automatically expect to see in a well. Normally water would be your first guess right? Not the case here. Zero really had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. He had this…terrifying notion that if he wanted to actually find anything useful, he would need to physically go down into the well. That idea didn't sit well with him at all. But what other option did he have? He wasn't going to get anywhere just staring at it from above. Taking a deep, _manly _breath, the hunter quickly grew a nice sized pair of balls, and shoved the end of the flashlight in-between his teeth for safe keeping, and brought his knee up to rest on the worn wood surrounding the well, readying himself to jump.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Fall in now, who knows where you might end up." Zero nearly jumped out of his skin; startled beyond belief by a gruff voice from behind him. Zero almost fell into the well, before grabbing the side of the well to stabilize himself. He let himself breath for a second, before twisting around to see who had spoken. Although the minute he got a good look at who it was, he wished he hadn't. The stranger was standing with his legs parted and arms crossed. His attire…if you could call it that; looked to be a combination of animal skins and metal. Fur "leggings" covered up to his knee and wrapped around his bare feet. The garment around his waist, which could technically be classified as a skirt, was also made of fur, and had what could only be described as a tail hanging from the back of it. From the waist up, he wore a metal breastplate with fur shoulder coverings. His long black hair, was tied into a ponytail, and pulled back by a fur head band. His blue eyes, held an anomalistic spark, and his thin lips were pulled into a deadly smirk.

"Don't you know better than to sneak up and startle somebody who's leaning over an open hole in the ground?" Zero questioned. The stranger laughed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't say I've ever come across this kind of scenario before. Usually when I see people in correlation with holes, they're in the holes to begin with and have been for a while…not leaning over them." Zero stared at the man for a few seconds before responding.

"So, who exactly are you?" It was a legit question. He wasn't trying to be rude, but there's just something a little suspicious about a Davy Crockett impersonator showing up out of the blue.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. My nose is as sharp as ever, but you are definitely not who I thought you were gonna be." The odd stranger moved a little closer, taking a whiff of the air surrounding Zero, who immediately backed up till the backs of his legs were hitting the wood of the well.

"The Name's Koga…and you are?"

"Zero…and what are you talking about? Who did you think I was gonna be?" Koga ignored his question, and began to walk around the area.

"Okay Mutt-Face, very funny; time to stop hiding like a pansy, and show yourself." Zero blinked a few times as the strange man…he was starting to think the guy must have escaped from a mental hospital or something. What other reason could there be for yelling at something that wasn't there? When there was no answer, Koga tried again.

"Oi, the joke is up! Get yer scrawny ass out here now!" Again no answer; Zero looked around the area, making absolutely sure there really wasn't someone hiding in the trees that he just couldn't see from the direction he was facing. This time, Koga turned his attention to the utterly confused Zero.

"Alright, where is he?" Zero frowned, narrowing his eyes at the other's gruff voice.

"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about...where is who?" Zero's blatant confusion must have been apparent on his face, because Koga's face was soon mirroring his own confusion.

"What do you mean you don't have a clue? Didn't he put you up to this?"

"Did who put me up to what?" Koga rolled his eyes, visibly irritated.

"Inuyasha…who the hell else would I have meant?" All the air suddenly whooshed of Zero's lungs. His eyes grew as wide as saucers and his mouth had gone as dry as the freaking Sahara Dessert. He tried to swallow, but couldn't seem to make his throat work. For all his effort, he could only make his voice come out as a soft whisper.

"Inuyasha…you…you know Inuyasha?" Koga raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by the question.

"Regrettably. Now, if we're done with the all pleasantries, will ya kindly take me to him? I've got a few questions of my own for him to answer." Zero snapped back to reality with the request.

…_He doesn't know…_

"I can't." Koga's expression turned stony in an instant.

"Why the hell not? What kind of game are you playing boy? I know you know where he is, I can smell his scent on you." Zero stared at the wild man. Inuyasha's scent? He couldn't believe it…after all this time, he still smelled like Inuyasha? How was that even possible…especially after months of being with Kaname nearly every night now? Not sure how to respond, Zero thought it would be better to show him rather than tell him.

"I'll take you to him, but only if you answer a few of my questions first." A feral grin spread over Koga's features.

"Or, I could just kill you now and find him on my own." Zero's hand twitched, instinctively wanting to grab for the Bloody Rose, he didn't want to draw his gun unless it was absolutely necessary. This man could hold all the answers he'd been looking for, he had to get him to answer his questions somehow.

"You'd never be able to find him on your own. He made it so no one could track him. Only those who already know where his is can find him." Koga gave a long sigh before sitting down on the edge of the well.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions…within reason. But in return you had better take me to Mutt-Face, or I'll use your face to sharpen my claws…got it?" Zero mentally patted himself on the back. He took a deep breath, before sitting on a nearby rock.

"This had better not take too long. I'm a busy guy on a tight schedule so make it fast." Koga huffed. Zero nodded, then carefully asked his first question.

"Are you like Inuyasha? A demon from the Feudal Era?" Koga smirked, and nodded.

"I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe." A wolf demon. So he was similar, yet not exactly the same as Inuyasha…guess that tail isn't so fake. Zero thought back to the letter he had read earlier in the day.

"Are you familiar with a guy named Myouga?"

"Ya, he's a flee demon who served Mutt-Face's old man." Zero wasn't sure if that information actually helped or not, but it was something at least. He hesitated slightly before asking his next question. Koga noticed and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do you know where I can find something called the Shikon Jewel?" Koga cocked his head to the side, scrutinizing the hunter siting about a foot away from him.

"What do you know of the jewel?" Zero paused, taking a minute to think.

"I know it's supposed to grant power to those who use it." Zero didn't miss the small twitch of the other man's lips.

"Is that so? What do you want it for?" Zero felt a shred of hope begin to blossom in his chest.

"So you do know where it is?"

"What do you want it for?" Koga repeated. Zero didn't know how much information he should give out. For all he knew, this Koga could be on the side of his enemies. But then again, he was the only lead he had at this point. Going out on a limb, he opened his mouth.

"I need to use its power to stop the monster that killed In-…that killed the people closest to me." That got Koga's attention. He rose quickly from his seat and without really seeing him move, suddenly he was standing directly in front of Zero. His demeanor went from alert but easy going to a blackened fury.

"Naraku? You've seen him? Where can I find him?" Zero was surprised he knew so quickly of whom he was speaking.

"You know Naraku?" Koga snarled, his eyes darkening.

"He's the reason I'm here. He killed part of my pack, I'm here to make him pay once and for all." Zero felt relief to know that they had similar goals.

"That's why I need the jewel. To avenge my brother…and lover." Koga didn't respond for a second. By this point, Zero had also risen from his seat. Koga circled him slowly, examining his physical state. He stopped once again in front of him, and stared directly into Zero's eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally Koga blinked, and released a deep breath.

"Careful what you wish for kid. Don't put all your faith in the jewel…it's been known to do more damage than good for those who are not strong enough to handle its power. For the weak…it's just another way to die." Zero let that sink in, but it didn't deter him in the slightest.

"I can handle it." …he had to. Koga looked skeptical.

"That's what they all say…until they've been turned inside out and their guts are splattered all over the ground."

"I can handle it…it's the only chance I've got to avenge them and save the rest of my friends." Zero repeated. His voice held a conviction that didn't go unnoticed by the wolf demon. He snorted doubtingly.

"We'll see." Not completely understanding what he meant by that, Zero watched with mild fascination as Koga lifted one foot and placed it on the edge of the well, dragging a sharp claw up his calf causing a long line of blood to flow readily across his tanned skin. Zero gapped as Koga stuck his fingers into the wound, quickly retracting them with something clutched between his fingers. Zero took a step closer, trying to see what Koga had pulled out of his leg. Koga stood up, lifting the object so Zero could see it. He stared at it, amazed as his mind made the connection. This shining sliver of stone was a shard of the Shikon Jewel.

"How did you-?"

"That's not important." Koga reached out his hand till the shard was only centimeters away from touching Zero's chest. Without warning, he connected the two, causing Zero to fly into a panic as his skin began to absorb the glowing shard. Koga stepped back as soon as it was fully imbedded into Zero's chest. Zero's body's reaction was almost instantaneous. Zero's limbs began to enlarge, veins straining, unnatural lumps began to form all over Zero's back and face. His eyes glazed over as he screamed in pain. Koga jumped into action, driving his claws into Zero's chest, savagely ripping out the embedded shard. As soon as the shard was removed, Zero's body started to return to normal…though the same could not be said of his clothing which had been torn when his limbs expanded.

When Zero came back to himself, he gasped desperately for air, falling onto his hands and knees, trying to make sense of what had just happened to him.

"What…what just happened?" Koga sat back down on the wells edge, resting one of his ankles on his other leg, returning the shard back to its original place despite the still beading wound. As soon as the shard was embedded, the wound sealed itself shut.

"Your body rejected the jewel. It's just as I thought, you're not strong enough to control the jewel's power." Zero said nothing. He touched the wound on his chest, pulling his hand away to stare at his blood.

"When the jewel was put into your body, the jewel became corrupted, because your heart and mind are corrupted. Don't take that too harshly though, very few people are truly pure of heart and mind. Only priests and priestesses have gotten anywhere close…and even then, they aren't always as pure as they would like to believe they are. Presently you are not strong enough to control a corrupted jewel like I am. I advise you to forget about using the jewel, and find another way to accomplish your goals." Zero shook his head, feeling numb.

"I can't do that. Inuyasha told me to find the jewel. He said it was the only way…and that I was the only one who could do it." Koga crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ya well, Inuyasha's never really been the smartest glow worm in the cave. I wouldn't take everything he says at face value if I were you." Zero couldn't seem to lift his eyes from the ground.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now? If I can't use the jewel…then how am I supposed to save everyone?" He asked himself more than Koga. Nevertheless, Koga answered.

"I'd ask Mutt-Face if, somewhere in that thing he calls a brain, he's got a plan B." Zero's eyes flashed, and he looked up at the wolf demon.

"I can't, he's dead!" Koga's face lost its sarcastic edge, giving way to disbelief and shock.

"What? You're lying, you said that if I answered your questions, you'd take me-"

"I said I'd take you to see Inuyasha. I didn't lie…I can take you to his grave. But I'm afraid that's as close as you'll be able to get to him." Koga stared for a few seconds before running his hands over his face. He looked away from the hunter seeing nothing in particular.

"How?"

"Naraku attacked the school last year…Inuyasha didn't make it." Koga narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply.

"Last year?" Zero nodded.

"He died exactly one year ago today." Koga shook his head, trying to wrap his head around what was being said.

"…Does Kagome know?" Zero assumed that was one of Inuyasha's friends from the Feudal Era.

"I wouldn't know…I've never met her." He answered honestly. Koga looked back at him curiously.

"She didn't come here with him?" Zero shook his head as an answer.

"What about the monk…the demon slayer? How about the little fox kit?" Koga questioned. Again Zero shook his head.

"No, it was just him. We didn't even learn that he didn't belong to this world until shortly before Naraku attacked." Zero could tell Koga was confused by this, but didn't try to explain further.

"You said Naraku attacked your home a year ago right? Have you seen anything of him since then?" Koga's sudden change of topic surprised Zero a little.

"Uhh…umm…no. No, after he and Inuyasha fought at the academy, he disappeared. We haven't heard or seen anything from him since then. However, I find it hard to believe he's done with us yet." Koga nodded his agreement.

"Ya got that right. That bastard never gives up until he gets what he wants." Zero stood from his position on the ground, trying to ignore the effect of blood loss his body was experiencing. He would need to visit Kaname as soon as he returned home.

"Take me to your village." Zero paused. He turned to stare at the wolf demon.

"What?" Koga raised an eyebrow and repeated himself, this exaggerating every word.

"Take-Me-To-Your-Village." Zero shook his head.

"No, I know what you said, but why? Why do you need to go to Cross Academy?" Koga stared at him like he was stupid for not realizing the most obvious answer in the world.

"If that's where Naraku was last seen, then it's the best place to start looking for him. When you're tracking you start at the beginning of the trail and work your way to the end, you don't start at a random point in the middle." At this point, Zero didn't know what he had to lose. If this guy could help him in any way, he would try to accommodate him to the best of his abilities.

"Alright. I'll take you there, but on one condition. You have to promise to help protect my friends and home, deal?" Zero reached out his arm, offering Koga his hand. Koga stared at it for a second.

"As long as I'm around, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you and yours. After that, I make no promises." Zero knew that was the best he was going to get. He nodded his understanding. Koga smirked and took his hand, giving it a firm shake before releasing it. Zero began thinking to himself as he turned to head back to the jeep with Koga following a few steps behind him. Even though he wasn't able to achieve what he had initially set out to do, he had hopefully found something just as good. He glanced back at the wolf demon silently following him. Turning back around, he couldn't help but smirk…he could already tell, this was the start of a truly interesting alliance...Zero just hoped he was housebroken.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys, again I'm sorry for the late update, but at least I am updating right? That counts for an awful lot in my book. I hope you enjoyed chapter 15, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love Koga! I am so happy I have a role for him!<p>

Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed. If ya have time, I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, so feel free to use the review box. Thanks, and I'll see ya next time.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this fic.

**Warnings: **LEMON CONTENT! Lots of lemony goodness, do not read if you are allergic to citrus!

I know, I know…I'm late. Like four months late to be exact. I'm so incredibly sorry; however I do have a good excuse. I work a seasonal position at a state park, which means most of my time is spent working, which totally sucks, but if I don't work, I don't get paid…and if I don't get paid…bad things will happen. So, that really does have to be my priority. The good news is, I start school back up in about a week, so believe it or not, that means I'll have more free time to write and update.

Okay so here is chapter 16…finally. I tried to make it good though. In one chapter I managed to incorporate: Humor (hopefully), Drama, Action, Romance, Backpacking, Bare-backing, and trees. All the necessary essentials for a good story right? Okie-Dokie. On with the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"_The well is dry." Zero's eyes had to run over those three words many more times than actually necessary. Zero remembered the night that Inuyasha had shown him his true form, and had explained his world to him. Inuyasha had mentioned a well then too. _

"_Are you like Inuyasha? A demon from the Feudal Era?" Koga smirked, and nodded._

"_I'm the leader of the wolf demon tribe. The name's Koga."_

"_Your body rejected the jewel. It's just as I thought, you're not strong enough to control the jewel's power."_

_I'll take you to Cross Academy, but on one condition. You have to promise to help protect my friends and home, deal?" _

"_As long as I'm around, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you and yours. After that, I make no promises." Koga smirked and took his hand, giving it a firm shakes before releasing it._

* * *

><p>"So Zero…where'd you say you found this guy again?" Axel's expression was a little more than skeptical as he watched their new guest devour several plates of food at the dining room table. Demyx beside him, stood open mouthed, completely entranced by the stranger's rapid eating techniques.<p>

"On the outskirts of Abunai." Zero recounted a shortened version of his little adventure from a few hours ago.

"So this guy knows how to find this 'jewel of lost souls'?" Axel questioned.

"Four souls." Zero and Axel turned to look at the finally full wolf demon. Koga was leaning back in his chair, arms resting behind his head.

"What was that?" Axel raised an eyebrow at the newcomer.

"It's the Jewel of Four Souls…not _lost souls_. You should at least know the name of the thing your hunting." Koga scoffed. Axel stiffened. Unconsciously, he straightened his broad shoulders and puffed out his chest.

"You saying I'm stupid?" Koga's lips crooked into a half grin. He sat up in his chair, and looked straight at the red head, then slowly shook his head back and forth.

"No, I'm not saying you're stupid, I'm just saying you have bad luck when it comes to thinking."

"Is that right? And what exactly have you accomplished in your life time that makes you Einstein?" Axel fired back. Koga just stared for a minute, a confused expression slowly forming.

"What's an Einstein?" Axel burst into laughter, pointing his index finger in Koga's direction.

"Ha, that's so fucking hilarious. You have the nerve to say I have bad luck with thinking, when you don't even know who Einstein is." Koga growled, and shoved up from the table, knocking his chair over in the process.

"I may not know who Einstein is, but I do know that dumb plus dumb equals you."

"Hey, I may be dumb, but I can become educated. Unfortunately, you will always be ugly, and there's no fixing that." Koga leaned across the table, getting up-close and personal with Axel.

"Hey dumbass, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." Suddenly, a hand landed on both Koga's chest, and Axels, pushing them apart.

"That's enough! For fuck's sake, how old are you two? Stop acting like a couple of two year olds, so we can get back to work." Zero reprimanded with a scowl. The quarrelling pair pointed a finger in the other's direction and shouted in unison.

"He started it!" Zero's only response was to roll his eyes and sigh loudly. Demyx laughed, and went over to help calm his boyfriend down. Zero watched with interested eyes as Demyx whispered something he couldn't hear in Axel's ear…and like clockwork, Axel's eyebrows touched the sky before a devilish smirk crept its way onto his features. Without another word, Axel turned away from the still pissed wolf-demon, and started walking, hand in hand with Demyx, towards the hallway leading out to the common room.

"What the hell was all that about?" Koga questioned. Zero shook his head.

"I think in this case it's best not to ask." Koga shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgment. He turned to look at the sliver headed hunter and was about to say something, when Zero began talking.

"Hey…come on, I want to show you something." Koga followed Zero through a building Zero had called the hunter's dormitory. It only took them maybe five minutes or so to reach their destination. Zero had stopped in front of a door. Koga noticed that he hesitated slightly before gripping the brass door handle in his hand, and turning it. Koga let Zero go in first before peeking inside…although, from the smell of things, he had a good idea what room this was. As soon as that door cracked open, Inuyasha's smell had come flooding out. Koga walked in after Zero, and had a look around. In the far left corner, by the window, was a queen sized bed, white sheets and red comforter left unmade. There was a wardrobe in another corner, and a bedside table to the right of the bed. A desk, messy with papers and random little baubles scattered across its surface stood in the corner parallel with the bed. Koga walked over to the desk, and immediately noticed the heavy coating of dust laying the already cluttered area. Zero's voice pulled his head up to look at the hunter who had taken a seat upon the bed's mattress.

"This was Inuyasha's room. There's been a lot of talk about cleaning and clearing the room out, but…no one's made a move to do so yet. I think…like me, they want to preserve all the memories this room holds. So he's not just another grave on a hill, you know?" Koga furrowed his brows in thought.

"You were close with him, weren't you?" Zero stilled slightly, lowering his eyes to the floor before nodding.

"Yeah…he was my best friend…and…my lover." It was Koga's turn to still. He blinked a few times, wondering if he had heard that correctly.

"What?" Koga had to ask. Zero hadn't known what to expect when he told Koga of his and Inuyasha's relationship. He had been hesitant, but felt that Koga deserved to know.

"Inuyasha and I were lovers. We were involved in an intimate relationship with each other." Zero repeated. That's what Koga thought he had heard. He obviously surprised Zero a bit when he chuckled wryly at his own thoughts.

"I hope he hasn't told Kagome about this yet, haha, I'd love to see the 'sit' she'd lay on him for pulling a stunt like this." Koga laughed. Zero looked at him inquisitively.

"If you got a problem with it, then you're free to leave." Koga looked at him, and his features slowly melted into an easy smile.

"I don't have a problem with it. In demon society it doesn't matter who you fuck…just as long as you're fucking something." Koga added with a wink. Zero snickered at the comment.

"No, but in all seriousness, I'm…glad that he was able to make some sort of life for himself here." Koga's eyes roamed around the room once more, but didn't touch anything else. He also had an unexplainable urge to preserve what was left of Inuyasha within this room. With a nod, he turned back towards the door, ready to move on. Zero followed and, after locking it, shut the door behind them.

"So, I was planning on holding a strategy meeting this afternoon...and I was wondering if you would be able sit in on it." Koga absentmindedly picked a piece of lint off his dark denim jeans. Upon his arrival to the academy, Zero had insisted that he wear some clothes that were more this century. He now sported a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"That depends on what you're planning on strategizing doesn't it?"

"I was planning on discussing how to find the jewel." Zero explained. Koga stopped walking and gave the hunter an incredulous look.

"Not that again. I could have sworn we agreed that you weren't strong enough to handle a corrupted jewel." Zero sighed and resumed walking slowly.

"I know that…but I've been thinking about this a lot lately. Naraku came here looking for the jewel right?" Not waiting for a reply, he continued. "He obviously believes he can control a corrupted jewel. Even if I can't use it…we can't let him get his hands on the jewel either. So therefore I say we still look for the jewel even if for nothing more than safe keeping." Zero explained. Koga had to admit he saw the logic behind Zero's theory.

"Alright kid. I'll sit in on your little strategy meeting…but only if ya promise to bring lots of food."

* * *

><p>Zero hadn't invited a lot of people to the meeting. Just a few individuals that he trusted and knew he could work well with. He looked around the room and was pleasantly surprised to see all he had invited present. Axel and Demyx sat side by side talking quietly with each other about that afternoon's football game. Kaname was dutifully taking care of some pureblood paperwork while he waited for the meeting to begin, and Koga sat in the back munching on a bag of potato chips. Zero looked at his watch and silently wondered why he was so concerned with starting on time with so few people involved…in any case; he deemed it time to get started.<p>

"Thanks for coming guys. As you all know I've asked you hear to discuss the jewel that Naraku attacked the school last year to find." All football talk ceased as Zero began speaking.

"My goal for this meeting is to come up with a plan to find the jewel before Naraku, end of story." Kaname raised his hand patiently; unfortunately, all attention was directed at Demyx who had immediately shouted out his question.

"Wait…how are we supposed to find this 'jewel' when we don't even know what it looks like?" In the back of the room Koga rolled his eyes.

"Koga can help us with that little detail. He knows exactly what we're looking for." Zero replied. Demyx seemed satisfied with that answer. Zero then turned his attention to Kaname.

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid I am a little unfamiliar with this topic. I am aware that Naraku was looking for something that he referred to as the jewel…however, I don't completely understand what this object is or what it is used for." All heads turned towards the back of the room as Koga spoke up.

"The Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of Four Souls contains the ability to increase a creature's power." Kaname still didn't fully understand and a confused expression creased his face. Zero wanted to move on with the meeting.

"I'll explain later Kaname. Right now I want Koga to tell us the best way to start hunting the jewel." Koga blinked a couple of times before swallowing his mouth full of chips.

"…I don't suppose you have anyone with you that can sense the jewel do you?" He asked. Zero shook his head, knowing the answer without really having to think about it.

"No…or rather if we do, I don't know them." Sighing heavily, Koga nodded his head.

"That's what I thought. Well then, unfortunately for you, were doing this strictly by trial and error."

"Wait, wait, wait…I thought that's what you were here for. Can't you just track it by its scent or something?" Axel questioned. Koga narrowed his eyes at the red head, clearly insulted by the question.

"I'm a wolf demon you moron not a bloodhound. But if you would like to track its scent, by all means go ahead and try…seriously I would love to see how far you'd get." Demyx couldn't help but chuckle at the image that brought to mind. Axel glared back at the blonde who was trying his best to stifle his laughter, but the harder he tried, the more laughter bubbled up to the surface. After Demyx had sobered up, they got back on topic, and Koga told them what he knew. He explained that there really is no exact way to find the jewel. The only "exact" way he knew of was to have someone who could sense the jewel's presence…which had been made abundantly clear that they didn't have. So, they would have to use plan B.

"It's simple, if we can't go to the jewel, we'll have the jewel come to us."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, could you clarify please?" Kaname asked. Koga sighed in exasperation. He really hated repeating himself.

"Okay, look. If we were in the feudal era, it would be a completely different matter. I would have at least some idea of where to begin looking and what I was looking for. Here in this world, I have no idea where to even think about beginning. So in order for us to achieve anything, we must come up with a plan B. This plan B is, put simply, have it find us instead. Once a lower creature gets a taste of power, they naturally want more, so they search for it. I have two shards of the Shikon Jewel in my legs. If there are any creatures with a shard themselves around here, they would be able to tell I have more power for them. They will find me and by extension us. I suggest we just start by scouting out any swampy or mountainous terrain, and see what happens to stumble upon us." Koga clarified.

"You as live bait? That's your plan?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "…Well I like it. So, when do we head out?" Zero snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Immediately." He answers.

"Hold it Zero, we can't just up and leave without telling anyone. We need to clear this with Yagari and Kaien first." Demyx reminded them all. Zero reworded his previous answer.

"Immediately _after_ we talk to Yagari and Cross."

* * *

><p>The group was granted a few days leave, under the false pretense of tracking unruly level E's in the Red Mountain Range just a few miles west of the academy. Packing a good amount of camping gear and weapons into the jeep, they began their jewel search…or the jewel began its search for them according to Koga's master plan.<p>

"We totally need a group name guys." Demyx mused.

"Dem, I am continuously amazed at the way your brain works. Here we are harnessed together, scaling a two-hundred foot vertical cliff, and you're thinking about team names." Axel yelled back at the blonde beneath him.

"How about the fantastic four?" Demyx suggested with a laugh.

"That's already been taken for one, and two there are five of us." Zero rebutted.

"True, true. Alright, how about Team Hunt-A-Vamp?"

"That's lame, plus Kaname and Zero are vamps." Axel scoffed.

"Fine. Umm, let me think…K, K, A, D, Z…Knock, Knock Amazing Dancing Zebras?" He tried.

"What the hell have you been smoking and where can I get some?" Axel laughed.

"Just give it up Dem. Don't think too much harder on this, you might break something." Demyx glared at Axel's butt as it was the only part of his boyfriend he could currently see.

Koga was already at the top waiting for the others to make it. Zero was next in line though, and was about two-thirds of the way up. He was hooked up to Kaname, who was feeling very much out of his element, but couldn't complain to terribly much as the view Zero was giving him well made up for it. He was attached to Axel who was getting grumpier by the millisecond, and finally there was Demyx bringing up the rear.

Eventually they all made it up the cliff, and decided that they should find a decent spot to hunker down for the night, having no luck finding any sort of clues that the jewel could be nearby. They had only needed to hike maybe half a mile further before they found a relatively flat area to make camp. Having no need for a tent, they all spread out their sleeping bags on the ground, and built up a nice sized fire to cook their dinner with and warm themselves. Koga, the ever talented hunter, caught two rabbits and a young white tailed buck for dinner. He had them cleaned, skinned, shish-kebabed, and roasting in no time. The delicious aroma of the cooking meat wafted through their campsite, making the hunter's hungry with anticipation.

They were all siting around the campfire, watching the deer and rabbit cook, when Demyx suddenly began speaking.

"I've got it. Why don't we call ourselves team Windscar?" He suggested. Zero looked up at Demyx, wondering what made him think of that for a name. Without any prompting, Demyx explained.

"I just figured that since, in a way, we're doing this for Inuyasha, we should name ourselves something that shows it." Kaname looked over at Zero's thoughtful expression before returning his gaze to the flames.

"I like it. It suits us I think." Axel smiled, and rested his hand on Demyx's knee.

"Alright Demyx, Team Windscar it is." Zero raised his water bottle in the air, cheering silently.

"Mutt-face would probably tear up if he knew you were doing all this for him." Koga joked.

"He was important to all of us Koga. This is the only way we can give something back to him now." Demyx explained. Koga nodded.

"If that mutt and I agreed on anything it was the fact that Naraku was the scum of the earth, and he needed to die. It really is a shame he never got the chance to use the jewel for himself. I bet things would have ended differently if he had." Koga mused, poking the meat with a stick to see if it was done.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha never said anything about using the jewel himself." Zero questioned. He narrowed his eyes as Koga let out a loud stream of laughter.

"Well then you obviously didn't know him all that well. Using the jewel was his ultimate goal. It's practically what he lived for." Offended, Zero remained silent.

"What did he want to use it for?" Demyx asked instead.

"He wanted to use the power of the Shikon Jewel to become a full-fledged demon." Koga explained. Knowing the blonde was looking for more of a complete answer; Koga told them the story Kagome had told him one night a few years ago.

"Okay, so apparently a long time ago, Inuyasha had learned that the power of the jewel could help him become a full demon instead of a half-demon…the only problem was that at the time, the jewel was guarded by a powerful priestess named Kikyo. As time went on, Inuyasha and Kikyo ended up falling in love, and Inuyasha decided that instead of becoming a full demon, he would become a full human so he could be with Kikyo forever. Naraku however had other plans. He tricked both of them into thinking the other had attacked them, causing them to think they had been betrayed. Inuyasha then broke into the temple where the jewel was held, and stole it. Kikyo shot him with an arrow that sealed him to a tree, and then died right after. Apparently she had the jewel burned with her body. Fifty years passed until her reincarnation, Kagome came and broke the seal and the jewel into hundreds of tiny shards. Ever since, he's been trying to find all the shards of the jewel so he can use it to become a full-fledged demon like he had originally planned." Koga summarized.

By the end of the story everyone had a decent sized hunk of meat in their hands, and were hungrily tearing into it. Naturally it was Demyx who responded first.

"Wow, I had never heard that story before. That's crazy; you mean to tell me Inuyasha spent fifty years of his life stuck to a tree?" Koga laughed, and nodded.

"You'd think that would have given him some sort of tree-phobia, but nope, he spent more time in trees than he did on the ground." Koga smiled at the fond memories. Zero didn't say much of anything. He was so surprised to hear this side of Inuyasha's past that he didn't know how to deal with the emotions he was feeling. If he were completely honest, he would have to say he was feeling a little jealous that Koga knew this about Inuyasha and he didn't…which didn't make any sense. Koga had known Inuyasha a lot longer than Zero…of course he'd know some things about Inuyasha that Zero didn't. Still, Zero had a hard time seeing it that way at that moment. Something else that didn't make a whole lot of sense was the fact that Koga wasn't the only person he was jealous of. Right now he was directing some pretty unfriendly feelings towards his dead ancient ancestor Kikyo too…which was ridiculously pathetic!

After a bit more conversation and everyone's bellies were full, they all decided it was time to hit the hay…or rock. They let the fire die most of the way down, as they were retiring for the night, only the embers were still a dull red color. Demyx and Axel had settled down closest to the fire, Axel agreeing to keep watch on it till it burned out completely. Koga took a page out of Inuyasha's book and found a "comfy" tree branch to spend the night on, while Zero sprawled out underneath a tree branch a little ways away from the rest of the group. Kaname had found the least smoky spot, and camped out there.

In about twenty minutes everyone was soundly asleep and snoring…well, almost everyone. Zero was having…trouble falling asleep. It probably had something to do with Kaname deciding he liked Zero's sleeping bag better than his own, and "innocently" suggesting they share.

"Kaname-ahh…stop, they'll see us." Kaname's quiet laughter brushed the outer shell of Zero's ear, sending small shivers down the hunter's spine.

"The only way they'll see us is if they wake up…and the only way they'll wake up is if you make too much noise." Kaname's body was flush behind Zero. One hand keeping the younger man there, the other was rubbing sensuously up against Zero's groin, wringing small whimpers from the boy's lips. Kaname lavished Zero's neck with small licks and kisses, driving the hunter crazy with lust. Zero tried to be quiet, but what Kaname was doing to his body felt so good. He squished his face into his sleeping bag, and moaned as softly as he could, when Kaname's hand pulled the button of his jeans open, and slowly dragged his zipper down, allowing his hand more room to work. Zero shuddered as Kaname's teeth grazed his ear and his lips sucked at the spot right behind it.

Cool air brushed bare skin as Zero's shirt buttons were undone one at a time until all his pale abdominal and pectoral muscles were put on display for the moon to gaze upon. Kaname's unoccupied hand found a pert little nub to play with.

"Ahh…sh-shit…Kaname you bastard." The words came out breathy and all too seductive to be taken as an affront. A small growl escaped Kaname's lips across Zero's neck. He could feel the obvious bulge in Kaname's pants behind him. Not thinking it fair that he should be the only one to suffer, Zero moved his hips up against Kaname's straining erection. The pureblood had to swallow an unexpected moan derived from the delicious friction Zero was giving him. He could almost see the triumphant smirk on his partner's face. Oh, so it was going to be like that was it?

Without any sort of warning, Kaname shoved his hand down Zero's boxers, grabbed his shaft, and started stroking him firmly. This time he was the one smirking victoriously as Zero let out a surprised but pleasured grunt. Zero quickly looked over at his comrades, hoping he hadn't been too loud. Luckily, it looked as though they were all still sleeping soundly. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, he felt Kaname shifting behind him. He peeked over his shoulder to see Kaname removing his slacks and shoes; he kept his shirt on though. He then pulled Zero onto his back, and removed the hunter's pants and boxers in one fell swoop. Zero reached up from his position on the ground, and took hold of Kaname's rock hard manhood, and stroked it lightly. Kaname was on his knees at Zero's side, enjoying the attention Zero was giving him. He scooted forward till his knees were on either side of Zero's head. Understanding exactly what Kaname wanted, Zero opened his mouth, and allowed Kaname to gently slide the tip of his erection into the hot orifice. Zero relaxed his throat and easily accepted Kaname's impressive girth. Kaname slowly thrust into Zero's mouth, relishing in the slick warmth. He pushed himself a little further into Zero's mouth, pausing as Zero sucked a little harder. He started moving again, thrusting till he thought he might lose it. He pulled all the way out, and moved behind Zero once again. The hunter scooted back till he has pressed up against Kaname's body. Kaname kissed his shoulder as he lifted Zero's muscled thigh, and lined himself up with the hunter's entrance. Zero held his leg up and waited as Kaname took hold of his own manhood and brushed it over his puckered pink hole a few times before bringing his hand up to his mouth, and spitting on his fingers. He used his saliva as lubrication for Zero and himself. Finally, he pushed himself slowly into the boy beside him. Zero bucked slightly, but tried to stay still and more importantly quiet. Kaname pushed in until he was fully sheathed, then waited for Zero's body to adjust to him. Within a few seconds, Zero's discomfort had subsided, and he began to push back, letting Kaname know he was ready for him to move.

Kaname set a steady rhythm of slow but powerful thrusts, immediately finding and hitting Zero's prostate over and over again. Zero had to bite his sleeping bag to keep himself quiet…and even then, a few of the particularly loud moans managed to escape as muffled gasps. Kaname lightly pushed Zero over onto his stomach, and climbed on top of him. He increased the speed of his thrusts, using his knees to keep Zero's thighs spread wide. Despite the cool mountain air surrounding them, sweat dripped down their bodies, making movement easier. Kaname's eyes were glowing a dark red, without really thinking about it, he leaned forward, and sank his already extended fangs into the pale, inviting, throat of his partner. Zero gasped as he felt his blood being drawn. It was a feeling that was starting to grow on him. He wasn't completely comfortable with it yet, but he was getting there. At the moment though, it added a euphoric mixture of pain and pleasure that almost had him cumming. The pureblood drove into Zero, keeping a conscious effort to remain quiet knowing it would embarrass the hunter to be caught in the middle of rutting. He also watched how much blood he took from Zero, not wanting to accidentally take too much, knowing the hunter would not be thanking him for it later. He did all this while simultaneously pushing them both faster and faster towards completion. Why yes, his name was Kaname Multitasking Kuran, thanks for asking.

Zero's own bloodlust was waking up, and he wriggled underneath Kaname, asking silently for him to allow Zero to roll over. Kaname released Zero's neck, and sat up, letting Zero reposition. Zero flipped over onto his back, taking care to keep Kaname safely tucked inside him. Kaname took the brief pause, to pull his t-shirt over his head. As soon as Zero was settled, he immediately hooked Zero's legs over his forearms, spread them wide and resumed his rhythmic thrusting. He leaned over Zero, and began to lick at the wound he made on Zero's neck, lapping up the droplets that had trickled down the side of the hunter's beautifully constructed throat. Zero couldn't resist anymore, and bit down into the first thing his fangs could reach. Kaname groaned into Zero's flesh as his own was punctured. Kaname had experienced quite a few things in his life, but this was definitely a first. Zero was drawing his blood from where his mouth had latched onto his right breast, maybe two inches from his nipple. It felt…good….really good. Kaname groaned and jerked his hips into Zero's prostate to thank him for the new experience. Zero shuddered, and like a hose with too much pressure, he exploded, spraying his hot white cum all over them both. Zero's walls clenched hard around Kaname, who took full advantage of the tight muscles holding him within the beautiful body beneath him. He pushed in once, twice, three more times before he too was trying to stifle his pleasured cries as he climaxed. Zero licked the little puncture wounds on Kaname's chest, watching with satisfied amusement as they healed almost as quickly as they were made. He couldn't resist giving Kaname's nipple a little nip in the process.

"Ouch-" Zero's hand shot up, and clamped over Kaname's mouth. The pureblood looked down at the smirking hunter who slowly took his hand away, only to bring it to his own lips.

"Shhh, what're you trying to do? Wake the whole camp?" He joked. Kaname playfully glared down at hunter still pinned beneath him. In a pureblood fast move, he snaked his hand down and landed a hard spank on Zero's bare bum. The surprised hunter yelped. This time it was Kaname's turn to clamp his hand over Zero's mouth.

"Shhh, you wouldn't want to wake the whole camp now would you?" Zero playfully shoved Kaname's shoulder, wordlessly conveying that he didn't appreciate being mocked. Kaname laughed softly at his lover's adorable little pout. The man would be his undoing…he just knew it. They quietly cleaned themselves up, and redressed. Kaname went back to his own now freezing sleeping bag, and Zero tried to avoid the wet spots on his…gratefully they were both pretty exhausted and fell asleep rather quick, never giving any thought to an emotionally scarred wolf-demon still wide awake on a tree branch.

* * *

><p>Team Windscar had been sleeping for about four hours, and things were relatively quiet on the mountainside. Even Koga had managed to finally drift off. Suddenly, Koga's eyes snapped open, and he sat straight up on his branch. He took a deep breath, only to regret it. The air smelled foul, and he could definitely sense another demonic aura…and it wasn't that far away. He silently jumped down from his perch and, with the skill of a trained killer; he glided stealthily through the trees, trying to pinpoint the aura's location. Whoever it was, didn't want to be found, and was good at masking its aura. Koga crept back to the campsite. He went over to Zero first, and shook his shoulder, waking him from his slumber. Zero blinked lazily before comprehending who it was. Koga put a finger to his lips, telling him to keep quiet. He leaned down till he was near the other's ear. With as few words as possible, he let Zero know the situation. Zero was fully awake then. He sat up, and reached for his boots. Koga went around and woke everyone else the same way until they were all putting on their boots, and grabbing their weapons while trying to make as little noise as possible.<p>

Zero had just secured his Bloody Rose, when the scent of blood hit his nose. He whipped around to see where it was coming from, and nearly gasped out loud when he saw Koga digging his claws into his own forearm. Bloody trails rand down his arm, and dripped off his fingertips. Zero sprinted/tiptoed over to where the bleeding demon was standing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled/hissed. Koga gave him a lazy smirk then whispered,

"Demons are drawn by two things…power, and blood. With both in the same vicinity, he won't be able to resist." He looked over at Kaname for a brief second, before turning back to Zero.

"You got some sort of claim on his blood?" Zero stared, not understanding where the hell that question came from?

"No. Why do you ask?" Koga looked back at Kaname and grinned.

"Mind if I borrow a few drops?" Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"That depends entirely on what you plan to do with it?"

"I've smelt that shit, and let me tell you it's pretty damn potent. With it mixed with mine, there would be no way in hell any demon would be able to resist at least checking it out." Koga explained. Kaname hesitated.

"I would just need a few drops." Koga coaxed. Letting out a deep breath, Kaname rolled up his sleeve and, using his own fangs, bit into his wrist; he let four drops fall from his wrist to land on the ground with Koga's blood. Koga nodded.

"That's good, now we wait." Kaname sealed his wrist, and then took a few steps back.

The silence was heavy…no one moved…no one spoke. Only Koga knew what was going on. Just as planned, the aura was getting twitchy and moving steadily closer to their position. It wouldn't be long now. He could now smell the heady scent of a female bird demon.

Sure enough, within five minutes, she skulked out of the denser trees. Purple and blue feathers covered her body. Her green eyes glistened as they focused in on first the blood, then the wolf demon standing near it.

"Looking for something?" Koga greeted her with a sneer. She cocked her head, and inched a few steps closer.

"You…you have the jewel don't you? Give it to me. Give me power I need more power!" She squawked.

"Not likely honey, power's earned, not given." Koga growled. With an indignant shriek, the bird demon opened her wings, and showered them all with razor-sharp feathers. Koga had no patience for birds. He'd had enough bad encounters to know he hated them. Koga leaped forward, using his speed to avoid the feathers, and hurled a kick straight to her gut sending her flying backwards. Koga brought his right hand up so it was parallel with his chest, and suddenly a weapon of some sort appeared. It looked like a glove, with long sharp claws covering Koga's fingers. It was the weapon Koga had received from his ancestors, given to him so he could avenge his comrades, the Goraishi. Again he leaped forward so fast the bird demon hadn't had a chance to recover from Koga's last blow. With one fluid swipe, Koga cleaved the demon into pieces. As fast as the weapon had appeared it disappeared. Koga walked up to the carcass, and began searching through the pieces of bloodied flesh. Finally, with a triumphant smirk, he stuck his hand into a section of bird demon, and pulled out a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Koga studied it for a minute, before signaling Zero over. Earlier on, he had given the hunter a small container to carry shards around in. Zero brought it out, and let Koga drop the shard into it, marveling at how small and beautiful it was.

"Was that the jewel we're looking for?" Demyx asked. Koga looked back at the blond and sighed.

"Nope, that was a shard of the same half of the jewel I have in my legs."

"Oh. Well, we found a demon though…that has to count for something right?" Demyx mused.

"It counts for a lot. Look at the mark on its back." Koga pointed at what used to be the bird demon's back, and sure enough, the remains of what used to be a spider shaped burn mark was still barely noticeable.

"That's the same mark of the demon Inuyasha took down, a few months before Naraku attacked the school." Zero would always remember that day. It was the first time he had seen Inuyasha in his true form.

"That's because it's one of Naraku's demons. You know what that means?" Not waiting for a verbal answer, Koga continued.

"It means Naraku's on the move." Everyone tensed when the heard Koga's words.

"If what you're saying is true, we need to get off this mountain, and get back to Cross Academy. Our first priority is keeping the school, and the students safe." Demyx and Kaname shook their heads in agreement with Axel's words.

"Axel's right Koga; if Naraku is planning on making his move soon then we need to be prepared for his attack." Zero decided.

"Not me. I told you I'd stick with you as long as it was in my best interest. If Naraku's out there somewhere, I'm going after him." Koga narrowed his eyes.

"Koga we need your help. Look, the best way for you to find Naraku is if you help us prepare for his arrival. That way you won't have to go to the trouble to tracking him down." Zero tried to reason.

"You want to sit around and wait for him to attack your pack?" Koga questioned, thinking the plan a little odd.

"No, but what other choice do we have? Inuyasha told me Naraku would be back, we need your help to make sure we're prepared this time. We can't let it end the way it did last time." Zero could see that Koga was definitely thinking about it. After a few seconds of mental deliberation, Koga rolled his eyes and gave another hefty sigh.

"Alright, alright, I'll stick around and see what happens. Can't say I particularly trust Mutt-face's judgment…however, I can't deny that there is some sort of logical method to your madness." Zero smirked.

"Alright then. Come on guys lets pack up and go home." Zero walked back to their campsite, and started packing up his sleeping bag when Koga slapped a hand on his back.

"On second thought, I'll come help you on one condition…no more midnight rendezvous with Kaname while I'm in the same vicinity, okay?...okay."

* * *

><p><em>No rabbits or deer were harmed during the making of this fanfic. <em>

So yeah, that was chapter 16. Hope you liked it and if you didn't…I am going to give you five seconds to run away before I hit you with my shoe…just kidding lol, I wouldn't actually hit you, I might think about it, but I wouldn't actually do it.

Alright, well I'll try my hardest to get chapter 17 done faster. I don't know what "faster" means exactly, but hopefully it will be done within the next couple of months. Thanks for reading and I'll "see" ya next time. ^_^


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this fanfic.

**Warnings: **No real warnings for this chapter.

About freaking time right? I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been exceptionally busy with life. Funny how that tends to get in the way of everything else. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter…that's your cue to go read it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

"_Once a lower creature gets a taste of power, they naturally want more, so they search for it. I have two shards of the Shikon Jewel in my legs. If there are any creatures with a shard themselves around here, they would be able to tell I have more power for them. They will find me and by extension us. I suggest we just start by scouting out any swampy or mountainous terrain, and see what happens to stumble upon us." Koga explained._

"_That's the same mark of the demon Inuyasha took down, a few months before Naraku attacked the school. It means Naraku's on the move."_

"_Inuyasha told me Naraku would be back, we need your help to make sure we're prepared this time. We can't let it end the way it did last time."_

* * *

><p>"Demyx, just push the button!"<p>

"There's like fifty buttons on this thing! Which one do you want me to push?"

"The red one!"

"…There are five red buttons!"

"Oh my god Demyx, it's the big red button next to the white one at the top."

"I'm beginning to think we should switch jobs Axel."

"Switching brains would probably be more beneficial."

"Why are you always so mean to me? Here I am being nice and helping you with the anemometric generator Yagari told _you_ to fix, and all you do is abuse me!" Axel rolled his eyes and stuck a hand out from beneath the generator he was working under. He had it set up on a jack so he could get at the electrical panels on the bottom.

"Screwdriver." He commanded. Demyx pouted, but handed him the tool anyway.

"You see? You don't even have the decency to listen to me when I'm talking to you."

"When you say something I want to respond to, I will."

"Oh, of course! When your upset, I've just got to sit there and take it, but when I'm upset, and complain, you decide to just ignore me?"

"Stop acting like a whiney little girl, and hand me the fucking crescent wrench."

"Get it yourself asshole!" Demyx angrily kicked the generator, and walked out of the room. Axel cursed as the shift caused his hand to slip and prick his finger on sharp piece of metal.

"Shit!" He rolled out from under the generator and called after Demyx heatedly, holding his bleeding finger.

"Damn it Demyx you get your ass back here!" When receiving no answer, Axel continued his rant.

"You know what, fine! Go ahead and leave, I'll get this done way faster without you! Call me when you lose the vagina and find your fucking balls!" Demyx ignored him and kept walking until he reached the courtyard where Zero, Cloud, and Zack were currently sharpening their anti-vampire blades. Zero looked up as Demyx approached.

"Hey Dem, wanna help us sharpen the last of these blades?" Demyx nodded, and picked one up, sharpening it with gusto. Murmuring to himself as he grinded down on the piece of steel.

"Grow some balls, I'll show you who's got balls. Who does he think he is…little girl…he's more of a little girl than me….crescent wrench…" Zero and Cloud looked at each other for a second before continuing their work.

"Everything okay Dem?" Zero hesitantly asked. Demyx stopped his sharpening, and turned to look as Zero.

"No! Axel thinks he's so great, but let me tell you, he's not. I was willingly helping him fix the stupid anemometric generator and he has the nerve to call me stupid when I don't know which button he wants me to push. I've never used the machine before, how the hell was I supposed to know which button to push? And when I asked him why he was so mean to me, he totally ignored me." Demyx ranted. Zero listened respectfully, not commenting, just letting Demyx get it all out.

"What the hell is an anemo-whatever thingy?" All four men in the room looked up as Koga entered the courtyard.

"An anemometric generator. It's essentially a machine used to measure air currents from a really high altitude. It creates a "barrier" of sorts over the academy. We were going to use it to alert us to aerial attacks." Zero explained. Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Aerial attacks? What you think Naraku's gonna fly in here from above?" He asked.

"That's what he did last time. It's only common sense to be prepared this time too." Zero reasoned. Koga narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Hey Koga? Come on, I promised to show you our practice grounds right? Let's go." Koga shrugged his shoulders, but followed the hunter anyways.

Zero took Koga around their sparing grounds, and up to the old cabin, and through their dorms. He saved the best for last though.

"This is our armory, where we keep all our gear for hunting vampires." Zero opened up one of the storage cabinets and pulled out a shiny silver hand gun. Koga looked at it, not comprehending what it was for.

"What's that?" he asked the hunter. Zero looked at him, slightly puzzled by the question. Was Koga's time period even before guns were invented?

"This is a gun." He explained.

"It shoots projectiles called bullets designed to penetrate objects from a distance." Zero tried to explain it without going into a lot of technicalities. Koga really only needed to understand the basics. Koga nodded, though he was having a hard time picturing exactly what was being described. Zero bit his lip, then smiled. He led Koga over to their indoor shooting range.

"Okay, so the object here is to hit that target over there with one of the bullets in the gun. The closer you get to the center, the more fatal the blow." He demonstrated a round for the wolf demon. Taking a steady breath, he aimed and squeezed the trigger. Koga's demon eyes watched curiously as tiny pieces of metal whizzed through the air and struck the outlined figure squarely in the chest, leaving a whole in the paper. The metallic cling of metal hitting concrete could be heard as the shell of the bullet fell to the ground. Zero pulled the trigger twice more, leaving two more holes in the outline; one in the center of the head, and the other slightly to the right of the first in the chest. Zero pushed a button on the side of wall that sets up a new target. Zero handed Koga the gun, and instructed him on how to use it. Koga weighed the gun in his palm for a few seconds, before aiming it at the target. Without much thought, he pulled the trigger. He watched as the bullet bounced off the concrete wall instead of the intended target. He frowned at the small contraption in his hand, clearly displeased with the results he got. Zero laughed at his expression, before giving further instruction. With a small sigh, Koga tried again. This time, he hit the target on one of the outer rings.

"Nice! See, all it takes is concentration and practice." Zero praised. Koga smirked at the hunter and handed the gun back to him. In a move Zero barely saw, Koga jumped over the counter and lunged at the paper man. Within seconds, his claws shredded the paper till there were only thin strips left. Koga turned back to Zero with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I could spend a bunch of time practicing with that small hunk of metal…or I could do things my way…which do you think is more effective?" Zero laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's certainly not for everybody. Come on, I'll show you the swords next." Koga seemed much more enthusiastic about the swords than he had the guns. He looked over the collection of weapons, occasionally picking one up and pulling it out of its sheath to inspect the blade. It was then that he saw a katana mounted carefully on the wall of the armory. He walked over to it, but made no move to touch it. Zero followed suit. Koga obviously recognized it as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

"We briefly thought about burying it with him, but…in the end we thought it would be better to keep it safe here." Zero said quietly. Koga nodded before turning to continue down the hall.

* * *

><p>Zero placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the headstone. His chest felt heavy as he stared at the letters. His companion was silent as he too looked down upon the grave. No words had been exchanged since they had arrived. He glanced over at Koga, not sure what he was expecting to see. The wolf demon's face was expressionless. His eyes gave nothing away as he took in Inuyasha's name. Zero looked back to the scene in front of him.<p>

"We had thought we'd been prepared…we were doing alright, considering the circumstances, until _he_ showed up. Everything went downhill from there. Inuyasha tried to fight him and at first he seemed to have won, but…Naraku managed to pierce his vital organs with his tentacles at the last moment. There was nothing any of us could do." Zero didn't know what made him speak; he just thought that Koga deserved to know what happened. Koga remained silent, but his hands, now tightly clenched into fists at his side, were a clear indication that he had heard what Zero was saying. They stood like that for a long time, just staring and thinking in the peaceful quiet of the cemetery. Zero was startled by Koga's voice after what seemed like hours had gone by.

"I've known Mutt-face for a long ass time…never thought I'd live to see the day he'd end up in some hole in the ground." Zero took a deep breath, but didn't respond.

"This isn't going to happen again. I'll make sure that something like this never happens again. That bastard is going to pay for every life he's taken and then some." A threatening growl erupted from Koga's clenched teeth. Even though Zero couldn't sense demonic auras, the power rolling off the wolf demon was unmistakable.

"Come on, we got a lot of work to do." Zero nodded in agreement, and followed Koga out of the cemetery and back to the academy. Koga was right, no matter what; things would be different this time. Naraku would pay for everything he did at Cross Academy one year ago. Zero realized that they definitely had a shit-ton of work ahead of them to make sure they were prepared for Naraku's return though.

* * *

><p>As the days flew by, the hunters and the Night Class worked with Koga to fortify the academy. They reinforced the outer walls surrounding the school and built additional walls closer to the buildings themselves. They built bunkers and set up storage areas for weapons and ammunition. The Night Class spent most of their time boarding up windows and closing all exits save for two in the main building. Truly, the military would have been proud of their handiwork had they known about it. In addition to fortifying the buildings, Koga agreed to give the hunters' and the Night Class a brief refresher on demon battle techniques. The young vampires learned fast and were well on their way to being slightly able to defend themselves if need be. Koga's lessons were fairly close to what Inuyasha had first taught them, save for a few different tactics that Koga favored. Zero assumed it must be the difference in demon breed.<p>

"What'd you say this thing was?" Koga held a spelled piece of steel in front of Zero's face.

"It's an anti-vampire weapon." Zero explained again. Koga looked back at the weapon, clearly not impressed.

"It looks like a regular dagger to me." Zero internally sighed, but remained outwardly patient.

"To a human it is just a regular dagger, but the metal has been charmed with an anti-vampire spell. If you were to cut me with this, it would do at least five times the damage a normal, uncharmed dagger would do." Koga let that sink in for a moment. Thoughtfully, he lifted the dagger and without any sort of hesitation drew the bade down his own forearm. Completely unfazed, Koga snorted and gave the hunter a sardonic stare.

"Cute trick, but pal, you're gonna need something with a little more…oomph, if your gonna take on Naraku. Understand this, demons are _not _vampires. Anti-vampire weapons may work great on vampires, but they're not going to do shit against a full-fledged demon…or a borderline immortal hanyou." Koga tossed the dagger back into the pile of weapons he had found it in. He continued his walk through the armory. Zero didn't really know what he was looking for, but followed anyways.

"What do you mean _borderline immortal_?"

"I mean, that Naraku has incredible regeneration abilities." Zero stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? You mean Naraku can heal himself?" Koga raised an eyebrow at the disturbed hunter.

"Uh, yeah…that's why he's not dead yet." Koga watched as Zero sputtered, trying to grasp what he had just been told.

"You didn't think that would have been helpful to know? How are we supposed to kill him if he can heal himself?" Koga huffed out a mocking laugh.

"Wait, you honestly believed that you and your group of vampire hunters would be able to kill Naraku? Hate to break it to you bud, but you don't have the skills or the power to handle that responsibility."

"Then what the hell are we doing? Why are we training and preparing if it's all for nothing?" Zero yelled, frustrated with what Koga was telling him.

"It's not for nothing. Naraku will pay for everything he's done and he will do it with it his life…you just won't be the one to deliver his punishment." Zero's eyes narrowed with contempt. Koga, sensing a strong rebuttal readying itself to spring forth from the hunter's mouth, sighed and reassuringly placed his hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Look Zero, I know what you're feeling right now. Okay, I get it. But you have to understand that Naraku has only been your enemy for a little over a year. For some, in my world, he's been the enemy for a lifetime. Inuyasha was just the tip of the iceberg…he wasn't the first person Naraku's killed, and he won't be the last. Nothing any of us do is going to make a lick of difference until we find his heart and destroy it."

"Find his heart?" Zero questioned.

"The bastard found a way to extract his heart from his body. That's why he's borderline immortal. You can hack away at him all you like, but in the end, he'll just reform and come back for more. The only way to kill him once and for all is to find where he's hidden his heart and destroy it." Koga explained, hoping his brief history lesson would be enough to satisfy the hunter's never ending curiosity of all things demon.

"Let me guess…his heart is back in your home world right?" Zero deducted from what Koga was telling him. The wolf demon shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know...that's kind of the point. No one has figured out what Naraku's heart looks like, let alone where he's hidden it. It would make sense for him to leave it back in our world, but then again, knowing Naraku, he would want it near him at all times for safe keeping. It could be right under our fucking noses and we'd never know it." Zero raked a hand down his face in exasperation.

"Well, that's just freaking great. How are we supposed to defend ourselves against a guy whose body can't ever be entirely destroyed?"

"Hey now, no one gave you permission to get all pessimistic and shit. You were able to drive him off the first time he showed his ugly mug right? You can do it again this time too. We just need to keep doin' what we're already doin'. Better yet, ya got me, and I'll make sure your lesson sticks this time. Now, you were talking about a barrier a little while ago, what kind of barrier is it?" Koga quickly shifted gears, and started talking business again. Koga's pep talk didn't really inspire huge amounts of confidence in Zero, but he welcomed the change in topic nevertheless.

"It's an anti-vampire barrier that the hunter's association created to shield large amounts of people; if set up properly, it creates a dome like shield around Cross Academy. We used it in the last battle too. It worked for maybe the first few minutes, but the demons were able to break through it in the end. Axel is working on repairing it as we speak." Zero reiterated. Koga listened, but shook his head in the end.

"Tell him not to bother. Look, I've said it before, and I'll probably end up saying it again. Demons are not vampires. Weapons made for beating vampires might work wonders on _vampires_, but they won't work very well on demons." Koga paced the area a few times, thinking mostly to himself.

"You need something that was created solely for the purpose of keeping lesser demons at bay." He smirked and snapped his fingers.

"And I know just where to find it. Keep working on fortifying the school, I'll be back before nightfall tomorrow." Without another word, Koga took off like a bat outta hell.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going? Koga!" Zero's confused shouts were only heard by the billow of dust Koga left in his wake. With a disgruntled sigh, Zero made his way back to the academy to help finish preparations. All he knew was that Koga had better be prepared to give a freaking great explanation when he returned.

* * *

><p>"Demyx, will you stop ignoring me already? I know you can hear me." Axel leaned against the back of the couch in the hunter's den, where his boyfriend was sitting, listening to his iPod and reading the manual to his Kingdom Hearts videogame. (1) Demyx simply started humming along to the song coming from his ear buds.<p>

"Ahh, come on Dem, I already said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" Demyx spared a small glare in the other's direction, but then returned his attention to the manual. Axel sighed and tried to gain his lover's undivided attention again.

"Okay, I'm an asshole, I know that, but you got to admit that you can be a bit of a dumbass sometimes too." He visibly cringed at his choice of words. Rightfully so, for all he received from the other man was an even bigger glare than the first.

"Wait, that didn't come out right! You know I'm not good with words. All I'm saying is that anyone would get a little annoyed with someone like you from time to time." Oh boy, someone should probably bury him in the hole he keeps digging himself further into. Demyx stood up from the couch and heatedly stormed out of the den. Axel face palmed himself and stood up from the couch. He felt a small bud of hope blossom in his chest when he saw Demyx returning, but it quickly died, when Demyx shoved a blanket and pillow in his arms and then promptly left the room again. Axel had just been couched…guess make up sex is a long way away for him. Axel dumped his sorry ass back down onto the couch contemplating. This was obviously going to take more than words to fix…now, what was the blonde's favorite kind of chocolate again?

* * *

><p>Koga didn't hesitate as he jumped into the well in front of him. Within a few seconds he found himself at the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era. He climbed out cautiously, hoping that Sesshomaru had found something better to do with his time than wait around for him. Thankfully, there was no one in sight as he planted his feet on the soft grass of the earth. He breathed in the fresh air of the forest; not realizing until now how much he missed good, clean oxygen. He stretched his limbs, relishing the feeling of his furs upon his body once more. His normal garments felt so much better than the restricting clothing he was giving to wear at the academy. Scenting the air out of habit, he concluded that there was nothing near that caused any potential threat, and he began his short journey towards the village where the priestess Kaede resided. He was their within minutes, using the power of the Shikon shards within his legs to propel him forward like a tornado. Although it was true the priestess Kaede lived here, she was not the object of his business today. He wasn't even really sure if he would find him here at all. The "monk" Miroku was said to have settled down with the female demon slayer in this village a few years back, but Koga hadn't really needed to speak with either of them till now, so there was no way of knowing if they were still living here anymore. He quietly made his way through the village, trying to avoid any unnecessary contact that might cause reason for alarm. Once he reached the hut where the priestess lived, he could already tell she was not inside. Scenting the air, he followed her scent up the steps to where the shrine for the priestess Kikyo stood. Reaching the top, he immediately spotted the elderly priestess kneeling before a shrine. Kaede, feeling the wolf demon's approach, turned in his direction.<p>

"Koga, odd that ye should seek out the company of an old woman such as me. What can I do for ye?"

"I'm looking for that lecher of a monk the mutt used to hang around. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" A wrinkled frown formed on the priestess's features.

"First of all, ye will be more respectful of Inuyasha at his shrine. Secondly, I believe Miroku and Sango to have left to gather some supplies from a neighboring village. I have every confidence, they should be back shortly though if ye would like to wait." Koga barely heard the second part of what Kaede had said. He was too busy staring at the shrine he had thought was for the dead priestess. It had been odd…almost surreal standing in front of Inuyasha's grave in the other world, but this…seeing this shrine built for the mutt finally drove the realization that Inuyasha was really gone home. After telling Kaede that he would wait for the monk here, he sat down on the lush green grass and leaned back against one of the many trees in the area; he closed his eyes and let the soft blowing wind lull him into a light sleep.

What must have been at least a few hours later, he found his ears twitching as voices spoke around him.

"Can you believe this? I come all this way just to meet with him, and here he is sleeping like there's no tomorrow."

"Miroku, stop complaining and wake him up."

"…What if he bites me?"

"Ugh…move you big baby, I'll do it."

"No, no, Sango. It's much too dangerous, I'll do it…just promise to take care of our children should I perish and bear more of them should I live." After the first couple of pokes to his cheek, Koga had had enough.

"I'll remove your ability to bear young permanently if ya don't stop touching me ya pervert." Koga opened his eyes to find the female demon slayer face palming herself while her husband cowered behind her. He made his way to his feet, stretching his muscles as he went. Miroku quickly regained his composure and walked over to the world demon.

"So Koga, what is it you wished to discuss with me?"

"I need some of those sacred sutra you carry around with you." Miroku's eyes narrowed inquisitively.

"What use could you, a demon, want with a monk's exorcism tools?" Koga lazily scratched the back of his head.

"I need to form a good, strong barrier." He responded.

"A barrier…I don't think I understand." Miroku admitted. Koga sighed, but tried to be more clear with his explanation.

"Look, I can't really go into specifics, but I'm helping out this guy who's pack is in danger. He was trying to block out the demons using a barrier that wasn't designed to keep demons out, so I told him I'd help him get a better barrier. So, will ya give em to me or will I have to take em by force?" Miroku smirked.

"No, I'll give them to you. I'll give you what I have now and make more for myself later. Come on, they're in the house." Koga followed Miroku down the steps and through the village till they reached a small, but quaint little hut. Immediately, two rowdy young boys, and a little girl came running out to greet them.

"Daddy, daddy, Hikaru and Kyouma are picking on me again. They said I couldn't pway Kemari because I'm too widdle." Miroku picked up the little girl and kissed her round rosy cheeks.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to show them that's not true, right Youkina?" The little girl giggled as she was put back down on the ground.

"Wite!" With another burst of energetic giggling, she ran over to where her brothers were playing and, in a fashion that was very Sango, demanded to join their game.

Koga waited outside and watched the kids play while Miroku and Sango went into the house. A few minutes later, Miroku came back out with an entire box full of sutra. The box had a strap on it so Koga could easily carry it over his shoulder. With an appreciative nod, Koga left without another word. Miroku wasn't stupid; he knew this had something to do with Naraku. He just hoped things worked out better for the wolf demon than they had for Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Demyx sat on the couch in the lounge, patiently waiting for Axel to finish setting up his next attempt at an apology. So far, he'd have to admit, he liked what he was seeing.<p>

"Okay, so…from left to right: Your have caramel creams, chocolate chip cookies, a rubber ducky, a new Marvel magazine, the newest Assassin's Creed game, and an autographed poster of Shahid Parvez. (2)… now will you forgive me?" Axel wagged his eyebrows up and down a few times. Demyx casually looked over the table of goodies presented to him.

"I'll consider your offer."

Watching from outside the door to the lounge, Kaien laughed softly.

"I don't think Demyx is quite as dumb as everyone believes him to be."

"No kidding, look at all the free shit he's getting outta this!" Yagari shook his head in disbelief.

Back in the lounge, Axel was not finished yet. He had prepared for just such an answer. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a notecard.

"'If the subject fails to respond...use aggression to liberate his true disposition." Axel read aloud. Demyx laughed.

"Where did you find those?"

"In your old organization coat." Axel shrugged. Demyx stood up and walked around the coffee table to stand in front of the exasperating red head. He took hold of Axel's collar, and leaned in close till their mouths were almost touching.

"Tell me…how do you plan to _aggressively _liberate my true _disposition_?" Axel captured those conniving lips in a heated kiss. He pulled back and smirked.

"I should piss you off more often." Demyx laughed, then pointed to his temple.

"Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p>(1) My brain works in weird ways and I've always wanted to see what would happen if the characters from video games played their own game. I personally think it would be a riot. Lol.<p>

(2) One of the world's greatest sitar players. ^_^

Yay! I love Axel and Demyx! :D They make my day. I couldn't help but think of how many people might not get the reference there at the end. I hope most of you do though. If you really don't and it's driving you crazy, Google is a beautiful tool to figuring it out…or you could always play the game. Speaking of which, I totally just got Kingdom Hearts 1.5 remix for Christmas. I'm so freaking excited! Haven't played it yet, but I'm excited.

Now that I've rambled on long enough about things that aren't really related. **Reviews** would be lovely. Tell me what you thought of chapter 17. …By the way, anemometric generators do not exist. Do not walk into a hardware store and be like, "Hey, I want an anemometric generator." They'll look at you like you're on crack and then call the police.

Coming up next…Can it be? Does Naraku return to Cross Academy? Do they finally find the Shikon Jewel? …I don't know, I haven't written it yet. Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out.

CHAPTER 18: COMING SOON TO A NEAR YOU! O_o


End file.
